Rivals
by Aurora Nightstar
Summary: Harry's friendships become strained when he is selected for the tri-wizard tournament. Matters are made even worse when he and Malfoy both compete for the same girl.
1. Quidditch

**422nd Quidditch World Cup**

Daphne and Astoria Greengrass were both in attendance of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup celebration. By looking at the two of them, nobody would have guessed that Daphne and Astoria were sisters, let alone, related by blood. Astoria had naturally dark and wavy hair in contrast to Daphne's natural blond and straight hair, which was ok because they behaved more like best friends anyway.

Lucius, Draco's father, pointed out the girls to his son. "How about you go ask your future wife to join us? Try not to embarrass me." He hit Draco in the chest with his walking cane.

Draco forced a smile. He found the future wife a bit too presumptuous, but he had to admit he liked the thought of it. Daphne definitely had plenty going for her. She is rich, beautiful and a pure blood witch. He thought offering the most luxurious seats in the place would be a sure thing that she would accept.

"Hey, Daphne," Draco called out as she was about to go up the stairs for a higher level on the stands. "Want to join me in the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge's luxury box? We got the best seats in the house."

"Oh, that is so nice of you, but we were actually hoping to get the top row. That is where all the action is anyway," Daphne replied.

"Ok, then. I will look for you later," Draco said with a bit of a disappointed scowl. He didn't really want to return to his father, but he felt like he had to.

Daphne wasn't really paying attention, nor listening for a response. She just made her way to the stairs. Astoria looked back at Draco and couldn't help but to grin. She definitely liked what she saw. When she turned around she realized her sister already got well ahead of her. She hurried to catch up.

"I don't get it! You don't want to sit with the hottie," Astoria panted. She was a bit out of breath from racing up the stairs. "Dad would approve…"

Daphne suddenly stopped and stared back at her sister. "Yeah, I am really seeking dad's approval!" Daphne said sarcastically.

"Right, what was I thinking?" Astoria asked.

The girls finally got to the top row like Daphne wanted. "Check out the view from here!" Daphne pointed out where the fireworks were taking place.

"Ok, I see your point. This is awesome!" Astoria stared at the spectacle in the sky as Viktor Krum, the best of the Quidditch players, did a handstand on his flying broomstick. The audience went wild with applause.

They projected an overly large image of Viktor in the backdrop. "Ah," Astoria's eyes opened a bit wider and her mouth dropped open ever so slightly. "I would like to get on his board."

"Yeah, I bet you would," Daphne chuckled.

"It was nice of dad to get us tickets to this." Astoria's eyes remained glued to Viktor's enlarged image as she swooned over him.

"Maybe, but it doesn't make up for what he did." Daphne shook her head.

"No, but it is a start," Astoria nodded. "Despite everything, it is still going to be a great year. You will see."

"I guess," Daphne forced a small smile.

"Krum! Krum! Krum!" Astoria joined in the audience's chant.

Once the game ended, Astoria wanted to meet the players, especially Viktor Krum. She did her best to follow and find out where they went.

Daphne returned to her tent where she had more important things to do. She pulled out a book on curses that was written in Latin along with her Latin to English translation book. She looked back and forth and translated a few things. "No, that is an actual curse," she mumbled to herself. She skipped down to the next header and looked up more words.

The very noisy celebration outside made Daphne realize she wasn't going to get much done, so she put her books away. She pushed back the flap of her tent and looked outside. The laughter and music gave way to death, despair and devastation. Flames engulfed the tents around hers. People screamed and ran. Death Eaters, lots of them, were storming the campsite.

In the midst of the chaos, she heard the torture curse being used against Robert, a muggle-born wizard.

She had dated Robert before, but her father was enraged at the notion of his daughter dating a non-pure-blood wizard, and did everything in his power to push them away.

There were many Death Eaters surrounding Robert. She had to help him. She had to put a stop to this cruelty. But her legs wouldn't move. She was utterly terrified. Deep down, she knew that she would most likely become another victim of this curse herself if she tried to help him, and just wanted to run away. She wished she was a much stronger and braver witch.

Her legs and hands were shaking. "I gotta be brave. I gotta help him!" She whispered with determination, trying to overcome her fears. But it was too late now.

One of the Death Eater's slit Robert's throat.

"No," Daphne screamed which caught the attention of some of the Death Eaters. Daphne cried and reclosed the flap of her tent as though she thought that would protect her and looking again would change what she saw. She shook with fear and for a few moments found herself unable to move. She grabbed for her wand and her golden chalice, which doubled as her port key. She thought about using it to go home, but then she realized that would leave her sister stranded. She wasn't brave enough to help Robert, but she had to be brave for Astoria. She wouldn't forgive herself if something were to happen to her sister.

The flaps of her tent ripped open as several Death Eaters poured in. Daphne screamed and ran for the other side of her tent and made her way out into the chaos.

Her path was blocked by several Death Eaters. "Everte Statum!" Daphne waved her wand. Several Death Eaters flew back which at least temporarily cleared her a path in front of her. The Death Eaters grunted as they got up. Several of them chased her.

Daphne spotted an unoccupied broomstick, which she knew belonged to her now late ex-boyfriend. Although she wasn't a skilled Quidditch player, she did know the basics of flying on one of these things. She jumped on and took to the air as fast as she could.

Looking down, she tried to spot her sister and, after a few moments of scouring the area, she noticed her. Unfortunately Astoria was surrounded by about eight Death Eaters, each of which had weapons drawn and were advancing rapidly. "Astoria, catch!" Daphne threw the chalice to her.

Astoria caught the chalice. She hesitated to use the portkey. "Go!" Daphne demanded. Astoria triggered the portkey, then disappeared in a brilliant flash of blue light which returned her home safely.

One of the Death Eaters threw a spear up at Daphne. She wasn't skilled enough to dodge it completely. It raked across her arm, which caused a bad cut. Daphne was bleeding worse then she thought. She tried to stay steady, but her flight path became erratic. She forced a crash-landing nearby.

Daphne began to hyperventilate. She began to feel dizzy and confused. The blood loss was getting to her. She felt someone's hand on her back. She screamed. She felt certain she was going to die. She turned around slowly. She recognized the very famous boy who lived. "Harry!" She smiled at him, relieved that he wasn't a Death Eater.

"You are bleeding. Let me," Harry tore off part of his own shirt.

"It isn't that bad," Daphne tried to convince herself more than anything. Harry tied the torn cloth from his shirt, passing it around her arm in an attempt to staunch the bleeding. Then, she spotted an approaching group of Death Eaters. "Look out!" She yelled! Daphne remembered her sister, just a few hours ago, telling her that this would be a great year. Now she questioned if she would still be alive within the next five minutes.

Both kids feared this would be their last day here, but to their relief, the cavalry arrived in the form of the Ministry of Magic, they, between them, finally repelled the invaders.

Even though the immediate danger had passed, Harry and Daphne both looked on horrified at the glowing image of Voldemort that dominated the night sky. This wasn't over yet.

* * *

A/N

I would like to thank CSGT and Loki God of Evil for beta reading this for me.

This is my first ever Harry Potter story. Thank you for taking the time to read it. I would love to know what you thought of it. Please leave a review. Feedback is always appreciated.


	2. Fake News Funeral

**Greengrass Manor**

As Daphne cried, she hugged her stuffed bear secretly wishing that somehow it would turn into Robert, or somehow magically bring him back. Robert won it for her last October when they visited the Nottingham Goose faire. The game was rigged so it was almost impossible to win, but thanks to a tiny bit of magic, Robert managed to pull off a win.

It wasn't long before Robert's funeral. Daphne stood in front of her vanity mirror, brushing her hair. She remembered a happier time when she would hear a tap on the glass of her window and Robert would be there seen as a reflection in the mirror, but today, all she saw was her own reflection blurred by tears.

She was barely paying attention, quite lost in thought. Then she heard a familiar tapping on the glass. "Robert," her heart skipped a beat and she turned around. Of course, it wasn't Robert. A beautiful white dove landed on her windowsill. Something about the sunlight caught it just right. She would see the sparkle in the bird's eye. Her Aunt Vera had always told her doves meant love. This bird really came to the wrong window Daphne thought to herself.

Daphne knew she had to pull herself together. She let out a deep sigh, blotted her face with a handkerchief and finally left the confines of her bedroom. Her father stopped her in the hallway.

"Where do you think you are going young lady?" he questioned sternly.

"I have a funeral to go to," she answered.

"For that so called boyfriend of yours." He rolled his eyes, then let out a sigh of relief. "At least now I know for sure it is truly over."

"Congratulations! Dad you win. I will never date anyone again," Daphne said.

"Wait, that isn't what I want," he said a bit taken back.

"Yeah, whatever, that isn't my problem." Daphne headed for the door.

"You are not going. I forbid it," her father said.

"You forbid it!" Daphne snickered as she walked out the door.

"I am going with you," Astoria grabbed her jacket and put it on as she walked out the door.

"Never have daughters. They will drive you to drink," her father filled his wine glass and petted his all black Persian cat.  
Daphne and Astoria walked past rows and rows of brick town houses that all looked alike, not that she was really paying attention. They finally arrived at church where the funeral was being held.

Daphne always had a good relationship with Robert's parents, better than her own actually. They didn't speak so much as a single word to each other. None were needed. They just hugged in a show of mutual support.

To Daphne's surprise, she spotted Harry. She wanted to thank him for what he did at the Quidditch tournament. "I didn't know you knew Robert."

"He was a friend of mine," Harry nodded with a sigh.

"We were more than friends. He was my boyfriend," Daphne began to cry.

Robert had mentioned having a girlfriend to him before, but he never gave any details, not even a name. The only thing he did confirm was that she was beautiful, which in Harry's opinion, this definitely wasn't a lie. For a time, Harry and some of his other friends thought she was completely made up. Harry couldn't think of one good reason he would want to hide his relationship with her, other then maybe he was afraid someone would steal her away.

"I want to thank you for the other night, at the World Cup," Daphne said. Tears ran down her cheek as she spoke.

"Don't mention it. It was nothing," Harry wrapped his arms around her in a supportive hug. Daphne was too emotionally shaken, and instead of letting go after a few seconds, she hugged him even tighter. Harry found himself enjoying this hug a bit too much and felt guilty about it. Even though he tried not to, he couldn't stop thinking about how stunningly beautiful Daphne was. But of course, he would never overstep any boundaries in that time of mourning.

Neither Harry nor Daphne noticed a reporter taking their pictures.

"The world famous Rita Skeeter at your service, but I am sure you both already knew that. Hi, I couldn't help overhearing. You are the girlfriend of the deceased. And oh my, I am impressed. You are just like me dear. Young, attractive and you move on quickly. You replaced him already. Pretend to cry for the cameras, would you? You know for appearances sake. Um?" Rita leaned in with an exaggerated wink and a smirk.

"What, no!" Harry stepped away from Daphne and glared at Rita.

"Get out of here," Robert's father raced over and pushed the reporter away.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - first day of school**

Something seemed different in the great hall. The place seemed bigger than last year and there was a lot more tables. Ron and Harry found this odd. "Did they add new houses?" Ron asked as he took his usual seat at the Gryffindor table and Harry took the seat next to him.

Hermione rushed in carrying a newspaper. "Is this true? Are you really dating Queenie?" Hermione asked.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Daphne Greengrass?" Hermione slammed down the newspaper in front of him.

"No," Then he picked up the paper and actually started to read it. "This isn't true." Harry tossed the paper down. "But even if I were dating her, so what? Who cares?"

Ron picked up the paper and quietly read it to himself.

"Do you know who her father is?" Hermione asked.

"Who is her father?" Harry asked.

"Elliot Greengrass," Hermione answered with so much confidence as though just his name was enough to answer the question.

"Never heard of him," Harry admitted.

Hermione rolled her eyes, not at all surprised at Harry's innocence. "He is only the second most notoriously out-spoken advocate for pure blood supremacy. Second to you know who." Hermione crossed her arms.

"Hermione is right! Let me put it to you this way, if I went to her father and told him I killed Robert, he would probably shake my hand and offer me a job at one of his many companies! He couldn't possibly have been happy that one of his daughters was dating anyone that isn't a pure blood wizard. Even you wouldn't meet his standards. Your mother being…" Ron began.

"Don't you dare say it!" Hermione shushed Ron.

"I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I really don't care who her father is. If we were dating, and we are not, I would be dating her, not her father," Harry argued. After learning about Daphne's family, now he really understood why Robert kept this relationship a secret.

"Oh, come on. Even if you want to deny that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, Queenie is also friends with the likes of Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Tell me who you walk with and I'll tell you who you are," Hermione said.

"Speak of the devil. There they are." Ron pointed toward the grand entrance way.

Harry looked over and watched Daphne walk in with Draco. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but from this distance, they seemed friendly. Harry's heart seemed to sink and he had to admit, his friends were probably right as he watched her take a seat at the Slytherin table across from his rival and least favorite person Draco Malfoy.

At the Slytherin table, Draco and Daphne talked. "Thank you for teaching me that spell of yours. It actually came in handy, but I hope I never need to use it again," Daphne told Draco.

"I could teach you many things," Draco said suggestively as he raised a brow and smiled at her seductively.

"Ok," Daphne was a bit taken back. Then she realized Harry was actually watching them. She forced a smile and waved at him nervously.

Draco wondered who she was waving at, so he turned around. "Potter!" he mumbled under his breath as his glare intensified. He turned around again and refocused his attention on Daphne.

Draco was about to question her, but then Dumbledore called out. "May I have your attention please? I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The TriWizard Tournament. The Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint-hearted. Now please help me welcome the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy."

Many attractive girls came in all dressed alike in blue. They came in almost dancing in unison. They must have actually rehearsed this. As they lifted their arms beautiful blue butterflies flew from them. It was a lovely display.

As they watched, "Can you believe mom actually wanted us to go to that school?" Astoria whispered to her sister. Daphne just smiled at her and kept her mouth shut. All the guys applauded the ladies.

"And the Durmstrang Institute," Dumbledore continued.

Many young men stormed in carrying staffs. Just like the ladies they were very coordinated and slapped down staffs at various points. Daphne found them to be intimidating, but her sister just thought they were hot, especially Victor Krum.

"And on Christmas Eve, there will be a dance, the Yule Ball. It has always been a tradition of the tournament since its inception," Dumbledore announced. "More on that later."

* * *

A/N

I would like to thank CSGT for beta reading this and Loki god of evil for help on researching a few things.

I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite and followed this story. I was stunned by the amount of response. Thank you very much.

I couldn't find an actual reference for Daphne Greengrass's father, so I made up a name. If anyone knows the correct name, please let me know in a PM or review and I will correct it. Thanks in advance.


	3. Dance Practice

**Dance practice – Slytherin house**

Daphne rolled her eyes as she listened to Snape go on about how Hogwarts needs to make a good impression at the Yule Ball and therefore would require everyone to learn ballroom dancing. This was something her mother forced her to learn a long time ago. She knew she could probably teach this class herself if she had to. Plus, so soon after losing Robert, she had no intention of going to the Ball anyway.

"I already know how to ballroom dance. Do I really have to sit through this," Draco Malfoy said out loud exactly what Daphne was thinking, but didn't quite have the courage to say.

"Really? You think you know it all, do you?" Snape stared down Malfoy. Something about his gaze gave almost everyone the creeps as he got closer to the point of nearly being in his face.

"Yes," Draco's voice cracked as he spoke and he seemed to sink down in his seat. Daphne's beautiful icy blue eyes caught Draco's attention. He puffed out his shoulders trying to look manlier and more intimidating himself, but his hands shook.

"Care to show us all how it is done?" Snape focused on Malfoy. After watching Malfoy squirm for a few moments, Snape made him an offer. "I will tell you what. You prove you know what you are doing and you will be excused from this activity." His voice raised. "In front of the entire class!"

The possibility of getting excused from this class was music to Daphne's ears. "He will need a dance partner, won't he?" Daphne raised her hand as she spoke softly.

"Are you volunteering Miss Greengrass?" Snape stared down Daphne.

"Would I be excused from the class too if..." Daphne nervously fidgeted with her hair as Snape edged closer to her.

"If you can prove you already know what you are doing," Snape answered sternly with a nod.

"Don't even think about it," Pansy muttered under her breath. She shook her head as her eyes narrowed. She glared at Daphne.

"I am not passing up this opportunity," Daphne told her quietly.

"You bitch," Pansy snapped back at her.

Daphne ignored Pansy and gracefully made her way over to Draco. "Are you ready?" she stretched her hand out toward him. He stepped up, bowed his head and kissed her hand. Pansy cringed as she watched.

After Snape waved his wand, music magically filled the room as if an entire symphony was playing.

Both clearly knew exactly what to do. There motions were fluid, perfect form in synchronization to the music. As they danced together, Draco had the urge to let his hands wander around Daphne everywhere he knew he shouldn't go, but right now, all of Slytherin was watching and more importantly so was Snape. He forced himself to behave.

Daphne wished it was Robert that she was dancing with. She didn't let the fact that he wasn't stop her from performing her part as flawlessly as possible. To the casual observer, she looked like she was having fun, but actually she was just going through the motions which she knew them well. If looks could kill, Daphne knew she would be dead on the spot from the icy stares she got from Pansy. She wished she had been clearer about what opportunity she wouldn't pass up. She meant the opportunity to escape a boring dance class, not the opportunity to make time with Draco. She knew Pansy had the hots for Draco and pretty much resented any girl getting close to what she considered to be her guy.

As the music stopped, Snape crossed his arms. "Can you tell me what you did wrong?" His expression was unreadable.

Daphne thought about it for a few moments and turned her head down. She was disappointed. As far as she could tell, neither of them made any mistakes, but apparently it still wasn't good enough. "No," she slumped down her shoulders and headed back to her seat.

"Neither can I! That was perfect. You are both excused," Snape admitted. Then he turned to address the rest of Slytherin house. "Now that is what the rest of you are going to learn to do."

Daphne and Draco hi-fived each other as they left the room.

* * *

 **The Great Hall**

Draco and Daphne went to the great halls. This place just seemed even bigger due to the fact that they were now the only ones in the room.

"I must admit I was thrilled to have you as a dance partner. I would like you to," Draco was about to ask her to the Yule Ball.

"What is that?" Daphne interrupted and pointed to something behind him.

Draco turned around and looked. He saw a very elaborate and intricate giant floating goblet. Dumbledore walked in shortly after directing the goblet by pointing his wand. With a loud thud, it planted itself down in the great hall. Dumbledore didn't even notice Draco and Daphne watching until Daphne finally asked what both of them were thinking. "What is that?"

"Aren't you two supposed to be…?" Dumbledore was going to say in Slytherin house.

"Taking dance lessons. We proved we are the best," Draco said.

"I wouldn't go that far, but he excused us because we both already know how to dance," Daphne smiled. "Now what is that?" She pointed to the giant cup. "It is beautiful."

"That is the Goblet of Fire. Any student wishing to enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament, need only write their name down on a piece of paper and throw it into the Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore explained.

"Ah, no thanks," Daphne said.

"Both of you are too young anyway. Any student under the age of seventeen will not be allowed to enter and with good reason. It is a very dangerous competition," Dumbledore emphasized.

"How would you know?" Draco asked.

"There will be an age line enchantment," Dumbledore stated.

"That is very interesting," Draco grinned. He noted the word 'will be' as in he could enter now, if only he could find a way to distract Dumbledore.

"Don't listen to Dumplesnore. You can enter if you want to," Rita seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Dumplesnore?" Draco laughed at Rita's mistake in Dumbledore's name.

"It's Dumbledore," Dumbledore said.

"Whatever, nobody cares. I am just here for a follow-up story on how the ministry of magic blotched security again!" Rita explained.

"Yeah, they certainly did if they allowed you in the building," Daphne glared at Rita.

Rita's grin widened and she clasped her hands together. "Did you enjoy your fifteen minutes of fame courtesy of yours truly?"

"Not as much as I would enjoy punching you in the face," Daphne said so quietly only Draco was close enough to actually hear her. "She is the one who wrote that delightful little article about Robert's funeral," Daphne explained.

"What article?" Draco asked.

"That is right. No need to thank me. I am just doing my job," Rita grinned. Daphne's sarcasm went right over Rita's head. Either that or Rita paid so little attention, she just didn't care.

"Get out of here," Dumbledore grabbed Rita's arm and escorted her out.

"Now is our chance." Draco pulled out a piece of parchment and quickly scribbled his own name down.

"What are you doing?" Daphne put her hand on her hip and watched him.

"Exactly what you think I am doing." Draco threw the parchment with his name on it at the Goblet of Fire.

Both kids looked on with amazement as the goblet set out a flare and incinerated the paper. As far as they could tell, it worked. There was a real chance Draco could be picked for this event. Draco wrote down a few more names and threw them at the goblet.

"Who are you entering?" Daphne asked with a shake of her head.

"Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Daphne Greengrass," Draco teased as he actually wrote down Pansy Parkinson.

"No!" Daphne struggled against him. She tried to knock the paper out of his hand.

Draco held the paper up and waved it, pretending he was going to throw it. Daphne grabbed the paper out of his hand and read it. "Pansy," she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was just messing with you." Draco grinned. "Don't worry, none of these are you!" Draco entered a few more names.

* * *

 **A few hours later - The Great Hall**

Dumbledore assembled everyone in the great hall. Everyone learned how to enter the Tri-wizard tournament. This time the age line was in place. No other student would be able to get away with what Draco did. All the booing started when Dumbledore announced that only students 17 and older would be allowed to enter.

"Oh man, I wanted to go for that eternal glory." Ron frowned and snapped his fingers.

"Better you than me," Harry smiled. He had no interest in entering the tri-wizard tournament. There was just something about Daphne that managed to catch Harry's eye again. He couldn't help noticing that most of Draco's friends seemed disappointed at the news that they would not be allowed to enter the Tri-wizard tournament. Draco on the other hand, shifted between a sly smirk and outright laughter. Draco seemed to be on top of the world right now.

* * *

 **Hogwarts Hallway**

Daphne and Astoria stopped Harry in the hall way. "About the article. I hope your girlfriend didn't take it seriously," Daphne said.

"My girlfriend? I – I don't have a girlfriend," Harry admitted.

"Oh? I thought Hermione…" Daphne began.

"No, she is my best friend," Harry smiled. "Totally single."

Accompanied by his two friends Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle, Draco joined them. "I want to ask before anybody else does. I would like you to be my date for the Yule Ball," Draco asked Daphne.

"Oh, haven't you heard? She is dating Potter now," Gregory laughed, then he gave Harry a hard shove.

"Don't believe everything you read," Astoria put her hand on her hip.

"See for yourself!" Vincent handed the newspaper over to Draco. Now Draco knew what article Daphne referred to earlier.

"What?" Draco questioned.

"That stupid article," Daphne interrupted with a huff of annoyance in her voice. "That reporter doesn't know what she is talking about."

"No, I am not dating her," Harry admitted. Harry looked for a way out. If Hermione was right about Daphne, she would probably start in with a speech about all the reasons he wasn't good enough for her, which he was in no mood to listen to. But that didn't come, at least not from Daphne.

"We barely even know each other." Daphne was relieved for the change in subject. She contemplated how to let Draco down easy.

"This is absurd. There is no way you would ever date a loser like Potter!" Draco slammed the newspaper down right at Harry's feet. Then he refocused his attention on Daphne. "Now about the dance..."

Now that all eyes were on Daphne, Harry took this opportunity to put some distance between him and this group of all Slytherin students. Curiosity got the better of him, so instead of completely leaving the area, he hid himself behind a pillar and stayed within earshot.

"Didn't they say that was Christmas Eve," Daphne paused. "Ah, my parents always throw a party that night. I couldn't get out of it, if I wanted to. I have to go."

"I will talk to your parents for you. They like me, so I am pretty sure they will make an exception," Draco assured her. Draco, Greggory and Vincent left together.

"Crap!" Daphne mumbled to herself as she watched Draco leave with his friends.

"Really? You are going to use that Christmas Eve party as an excuse not to go?" Astoria asked Daphne once the boys were out of earshot. "You could always do what you did last year. Sneak out and go meet your hottie. Seriously, a herd of elephants could sneak out of that party once mom and dad start getting drunk and they wouldn't notice."

"You think I waited till they got drunk. Last year, I didn't even go!" Daphne admitted.

"Neither did I," Astoria laughed.

"They never remember that party anyway," Daphne laughed too.

Harry began to realize Ron and Hermione just might be wrong about Daphne. Based on that little exchange, it would appear Daphne was pretty rebellious against her parents. From what he heard about her parents, that was not necessarily a bad thing.

* * *

A/N

I would like to thank CSGT for beta reading this. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorites, followed and/or private messaged me about this story. All greatly appreciated.


	4. Announcement

Over the next few days many of the older students entered the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Many younger students tried. One was as simple as writing their name down on a paper airplane so they didn't have to cross the age line. The airplane set fire and burned as it tried to cross the age line. Fred and George Weasley even tried an aging potion to try to fool the age line. Hermione knew this wouldn't work and of course she was right.

After having all the students assembled in the great hall, Dumbledore finally made the announcement. "And now the moment you have all been waiting for. We will find out who will be chosen for the Tri-Wizard Tournament." A piece of paper flew out of the Goblet of Fire straight to Dumbledore. "The first one is Viktor Krum representing the Durmstrang Institute from Central Europe."

"That cup should be picking our dates," Astoria joked with Daphne. She clapped hard for Viktor Krum.

Draco looked on in anticipation, hoping he would be picked. He knew his chances were slim because only one would be picked from Hogwarts. He crossed his fingers hoping as the second name emerged from the Goblet of Fire.

Daphne, on the other hand, looked on with fear. She watched Draco enter in so many names. He joked about one of them being hers. But she really had no idea who he actually entered. Daphne winced as the second name was read. Draco noticed her nervous reaction. "Don't worry, I didn't put in your name," he whispered to her.

"And the second contestant is Cedric Diggory representing Hogwarts," Dumbledore read the next name.

Draco felt soured by that and disappointed. He really wanted to be picked. "Damn it!" Draco gritted his teeth. Daphne on the other hand, breathed a sigh of relief.

As Cedric stood up, Astoria looked over "Oh hello," She grinned. "Yep, definitely wish this cup was picking my dates." Daphne just smirked at her sister's lustiness.

"And last, but certainly not least, Fleur Delacour representing the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic from France," Dumbledore read what was supposed to be the last name.

"Ok, maybe not," Astoria clapped for Miss Delacour anyway, but not quite as much as she did for Victor and Cedric. Daphne laughed and gave a polite clap too.

That was supposed to be the end of it, but it wasn't. The Goblet of Fire tossed out one more name. "What?" Dumbledore looked on puzzled.

Draco looked on in anticipation. He wanted it to be him so badly. "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore read the name aloud.

"Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Daphne Greengrass into my office now," Dumbledore demanded.

* * *

 **Dumbledore's Office**

Dumbledore first addressed Daphne and Draco. "The two of you were the only students who had the chance to put names in before the age line was drawn. Did either of you put Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire? Tell me now and we will go easy on you. If we find out you lied, you will have earned yourself a one way trip to Azkaban. Did you…"

"I didn't put in anybody's name," Daphne quickly interrupted before he even finished his sentence.

"I didn't put in Potter's name," Draco answered truthfully. He had put in plenty of other people's names, his own and multiple friends, but definitely not Potter.

"You did, didn't you," Harry glared at them.

"Why would I do that to you? I didn't," Daphne shook her head.

"I don't think it was you. There is no logical reason you would." Harry smiled at Daphne then gently brushed his arm against hers. "Like you said, we don't even know each other. I would like to get to know you though," Harry let out a bashful sigh realizing he probably shouldn't have said that last part out loud.

"Really," Daphne said barely audibly. Something about that made her smile. She heard the legend of Harry Potter, the boy who lived, long before she ever went to Hogwarts. She had high hopes of getting to know him and befriending him. That thought was shattered on the first day when Harry told the Sorting Hat 'not Slytherin' and of course, the sorting hat took less than two seconds to place her in Slytherin. She gave up on the idea almost immediately.

"Stop hitting on Daphne." Draco glared at Harry and made a fist.

"Don't change the subject. It was you who put my name in, wasn't it. Just admit it!" Harry's voice took on a venomous and accusing tone.

"Don't flatter yourself, Potter. No way, would I give you such an honor," Draco said.

"An honor! Horror more like it! I don't want it! If you want to risk your own life just for the possibility of winning some trophy, you can have it! You can take my place," Harry began to rant.

"Glad to see I am not the only one that didn't want to enter," Daphne smiled at Harry.

"I am afraid it doesn't work that way. The Goblet of Fire drew your name. You have to compete," Dumbledore said. Dumbledore was going to ask Harry if he had found a way to put his name in, but where he clearly expressed a lack of interest in entering the contest, that question was already answered.

"Oh, Harry wants to give it up. I want to take it. Please. Harry knows I would do a much better job representing the school." Draco tried to plead his case.

"Ah, actually, no. I would just enjoy watching you fall on your ass," Harry retorted. "Don't flatter yourself."

Draco edged closer to Harry. "If Dumblesnore wasn't here, we would see who would fall on his ass," Draco smacked his hands together. His glare intensified, bordering on rage.

"That is enough, both of you," Dumbledore raised his voice. Then he dismissed the kids back to their tables. "This is over, for now!"

* * *

 **Gryffindor Table**

Harry returned to the Gryffindor table and joined his best friends Ron and Hermione.

"So we are pretty sure that you were called in about your name being pulled from the Goblet of Fire, but what did Dumbledore want with the asshole and the bitch?" Hermione questioned.

"She isn't a bitch," Harry retorted. Then he told them all about what went on in Dumbledore's office.

"Wait, let me get this straight! You told Malfoy he could have your position in the tournament? What about me?" Ron interrupted.

"What?" Harry looked on confused.

Ron slammed his fist down on the table. "You know damn well that I wanted a shot at fame and glory, yet you offer it to that asshole over your best friend! Some friend you are!" Ron crossed his arms.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, grow up," Hermione commanded.

"Grow up!" Ron mocked Hermione. "I can't believe you are taking his side. I am sick of both of you!" He threw his dinner plate at Harry. Then he got up and stormed out. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron.

* * *

 **Library**

Later that evening, Hermione found herself a quiet corner of the library. She sat in a nice comfy chair and read her book. Unfortunately, for her it didn't stay quiet for long when Astoria and Daphne walked in.

"I told you she would be here." Astoria pointed out Hermione.

"Got a minute?" Daphne asked Hermione.

"I guess," Hermione glanced up from her book. She didn't trust anyone from Slytherin. "What do you want?"

"I was reading up on…" Daphne began and then stopped as Pansy approached. "Never mind."

"Listen Queenie, it is really pathetic how you keep throwing yourself at Draco," Pansy said. "It really needs to stop."

"You mean like how she turned him down flat twice," Astoria said sarcastically.

"You stay out of this. This is between me and her," Pansy dismissed what Astoria said as ridiculous. Daphne was totally throwing herself at Draco during dance practice. No way, would Pansy believe Daphne would turn down Draco for anything, nor would she believe Draco actually asked Daphne out.

"Do you mind? This is a library. Be quiet," Hermione said.

Vincent and Gregory walked in. "Pansy, I have been looking all over for you," Vincent said. "I wanted to ask you to be my date to the Yule Ball."

"Nah, I am going with Draco," Pansy said.

"He asked you? Thank god," Daphne said.

"Actually, not yet, but I know he will," Pansy said.

"I didn't know there was a Slytherin convention in the library." Hermione picked up her book and started to leave.

"Oh and Hermione, great news for you! If every girl in the entire school turns me down, I will lower myself and take you. So you actually have a chance of getting a date," Gregory said.

Daphne and Astoria both looked at each other and laughed. As usual they were on the same wavelength. Astoria knew exactly what sex god Hermione was going to the dance with, the one and only Viktor Krum. She had been borderline stalking him ever since he came to Hogwarts, so she was nearby when Viktor asked Hermione. If Gregory was stupid enough to think Hermione was going to pass up her red hot date for him, she had some magic beans to sell him. Astoria had told Daphne who Hermione was going to the Yule Ball with too. She knew there was no chance Hermione was going to pass up her current date for Goyle. The idea was completely laughable.

Pansy, on the other hand, agreed with Goyle and believed Hermione had no chance of actually getting a date. She was purely laughing at Hermione's expense.

"For your information, somebody already asked me and I said yes," Hermione snapped at them. Hermione was angry at all of them because she believed they were all laughing at her. She wished Harry could see this for himself so he could see that Daphne was no different than her friends in bullying and making fun of people.

"You could always ask Daphne. Obviously, nobody asked her out," Pansy suggested to Vincent and Gregory.

"Somebody already asked me," Daphne took a few steps away from Pansy.

"Yeah, right who? I mean seriously, what kind of pathetic excuse for a wizard would want to date you?" Pansy asked. Gregory and Vincent both burst out laughing. "What is so funny?"

"I will be sure to tell Draco that you think he is a pathetic excuse for a wizard." Vincent laughed between words. This just made Gregory laugh even harder. Even Hermione laughed at that one.

"Draco asked Daphne to the Yule Ball already," Gregory informed Pansy.

"When were you going to tell me that?" Pansy snapped at Daphne.

"Never." Daphne shrugged.

"I hate you. You bitch," Pansy yelled at Daphne.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black," Hermione said.

"Draco is mine," Pansy said.

"Yeah, apparently he missed the memo on that one. What makes you think you own him anyway?" Astoria asked.

* * *

A/n

I would like to thank CSGT for beta-reading this story. I would also like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorites and followed this story. Feedback is always appreciated.

I know I changed exactly why Ron gets ticked at Harry. I hope this reasoning works for everyone. Feedback is always appreciated, so as always reviews are appreciated.


	5. First Date?

**Gryffindor – common area**

Hermione sat facepalmed on the couch while Ron and Harry argued. They had been going at this for at least thirty minutes. This was starting to give her a headache.

"Why don't you go play with your new best friend," Ron spat at Harry.

"He isn't my friend at all. I told him.." Harry quickly realized Ron wasn't listening.

"Yeah, I know what you told him. You told him he could have your..." Ron started in again.

"Stop it! Both of you. You are giving me a headache," Hermione finally snapped.

"Fine!" Harry headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"Anywhere but here," Harry slammed the door behind him and made a hasty departure. He didn't even wait for a response.

Ron dashed over to the door and opened it. "And stay out!" he yelled and then closed the door behind him.

Harry looked back and shook his head. He made sure to grab his cloak of invisibility before leaving.

* * *

 **Slytherin house – Daphne's room**

Pansy pounded on Daphne's door. "Come on, open up!" Pansy yelled.

"Just a minute," Daphne replied without opening the door. She quickly stashed the book she was trying to translate in her closet.

Pansy stood with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed. She tapped her foot against the floor repeatedly. She hated to wait. Every minute felt like an hour to her. Daphne finally opened the door.

"Come on in. We need to talk," Daphne suggested. "I know you think I am throwing myself at Draco."

"There is no way I am going to pass up this opportunity!" Pansy mimicked Daphne with a mocking tone.

"I meant the opportunity to get out of dancing class, not the opportunity to make a move on him. Try to remember we are best friends. I would never do anything on purpose to hurt you," Daphne said.

"Just answer me this. Are you going to the Yule Ball with Draco," Pansy demanded to know.

Before Daphne could answer, the door slid open and Draco walked in. "Good news! I talked to your dad. He has no problem what so ever letting you out of that Christmas Eve party. So we are on for the Yule Ball," Draco said ecstatically.

"You are going with her?" Pansy glared at Daphne.

Daphne was at a loss for words. She could feel the no win situation setting in. Both of them were her friends. No matter what she chose to do, she would be letting down and probably losing one of them as a friend.

"Of course, we are," Draco looked in Daphne's eyes. He either didn't care or was completely oblivious to just how much he was pissing off Pansy.

"We were discussing a private matter. Could you please excuse us," Daphne requested.

"No problem. I will catch you both later," Draco blew Daphne a kiss, just before leaving.

Pansy's eyes went wide. Her anger just seemed to radiate as her face turned a few shades redder. Once Draco was gone, she looked Daphne in the eye. "Go to hell! Bitch," Pansy told Daphne, just before storming out of the room, being sure to slam the door behind her.

Right now, she wished she still had Robert to run to. He always knew how to make her feel better and he usually did it without even trying. She threw on her cloak, locked up her room and left in a hurry. She just wanted to get away.

* * *

 **Hogsmeade– Three Broomsticks pub**

The picturesque little village of Hogsmeade made an ideal escape for Harry. This wasn't a time when students of Hogwarts were allowed to be here, but thanks to George and Fred who previously had revealed a secret way there, he found his way anyway.

Harry just wanted to be alone and not see anyone right now. He was seriously considering going to the Hog's Head Inn, for its lack of popularity and privacy. But the blistering cold and icy snow just starting to sprinkle the ground with fluffy white snow made him reconsider. Then as he passed the wildly popular Three Broomsticks he caught a glimpse of that pretty little blond. Her already beautiful face just seemed even more beautiful when illuminated by the roaring fire. She had a seat very close to the fireplace. This place now just seemed so warm and inviting. He made his way inside.

Daphne wanted to pick herself up as life continued to push her down. She took a few sips of her Butterbeer that Madam Rosmerta served her a bit earlier. She really enjoyed the taste of it. It was Robert who first introduced her to this place. She and Robert used to run off here frequently. Because of conflicts with her dad, Elliot frequently revoked Daphne's permission to come to Hogsmeade. But then not long after, Robert found a secret way here that he shared with her. So ironically, she got to come here more than Astoria did, who only came during those weekends when it was allowed.

Harry exaggerated his need for warmth with a case of the mostly faked shivers as he made his way straight toward the fire, very near where Daphne was seated. Daphne looked up and noticed Harry. "Harry," Daphne smiled at him. Her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here," Harry lied.

"Please sit down," Daphne said hopefully. "Unless you are with someone else."

Harry took a seat across from Daphne. "And no, neither one of us were here," Daphne winked at Harry.

"Of course not," Harry chuckled as he knew right now both of them were breaking the rules just by being here.

Madam Rosmerta wandered over to their table. "New boyfriend," she asked.

"No, just a fri…" Daphne paused and thought for a moment. She almost called him friend. She realized this was more wishful thinking then reality. "Fellow student," she finally said.

"Yeah," Harry agreed with a slight gulp. He stared down at the table. Harry was sure she was going to say friend, but she didn't. Harry gazed into the fire. He wondered if he made a mistake. Is Hermione and Ron right about Daphne? But that thought quickly went away. No, if Daphne was just like Draco or Pansy, she would not have invited him to sit with her and she probably would have found a 'clever' way to insult him at least twice in the past 15 seconds. So fellow student might be disappointing, but fitting. They still don't really know each other. Then he noticed the restaurant's menu still sitting on the table. This was unusual as those were normally taken away fairly quickly.

"What can I get for you," Madam Rosmerta asked.

"Butterbeer," Harry ordered quickly.

"I am buying," Daphne volunteered. "Could you bring a second menu? Just in case..." Daphne requested. Madam Rosmerta nodded and left.

"Just in case of what?" Harry asked.

"Just in case a teacher comes in here," Daphne picked up the menu, held it up wide open. It pretty effectively blocked out her face making her very difficult to identify. "I usually try to get a seat away from the windows."

"Ah, I get the picture." Harry nodded in understanding. Madam Rosmerta dropped off a Butterbeer and an additional menu for Harry.

"If we got caught, I would probably get in more trouble than you. I am not even allowed to come here during the special weekends, when everybody else does," Daphne admitted.

"Your dad won't let you?" Harry questioned. Because of everything Hermione and Ron said, Harry guessed it was probably her father that denied Daphne coming here.

"Yeah, dad punishing me for dating Robert," Daphne said.

"Just because you dated someone he didn't like… That is terrible," Harry said.

"Actually, last year it was pretty wonderful," Daphne said with a bit of a mischievous smirk on her face.

"What?" Harry looked on at first surprised, then his face lit up in that aha moment. "Oh, so you're the reason Robert chose to skip Hogsmeade weekends so often!"

"Yeah, definitely proved I had the right guy," Daphne said with a bit of a sad look in her eyes. "Not many guys would give up coming here for some girl."

"I think you would be surprised what you could talk a guy into," Harry admitted. He was sure Daphne could talk him into quite a few things he would not normally do.

"Thanks, I think…" She paused. She wasn't quite sure if that was a compliment or an insult. "But it wasn't like that at all. I tried to talk him out of it. I suggested he go. There was no reason he needed to be punished. He told me it was only a punishment if he didn't get to spend the day with me. He was right. It was wonderful. We had the whole place to ourselves. Do you realize how deserted the school is on those weekends?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, my first year here, I couldn't come here either. It was pretty lonely when my best friends Ron and Hermione left and there was literally nobody around," Harry nodded. "Ironically, right now I am here just getting away from them. We had a pretty big fight."

"Oh, what happened?" Daphne asked with signs of genuine concern and empathy in her voice.

"I never should have told Ron that I actually offered up my spot in the Tri-wizard tournament to Malfoy. He thought it was thoughtless and insulting that I offer that to Malfoy over my best friend," Harry said.

"No, that was purely done out of anger. You weren't thinking when you said that. If you really had the option to give away your entry, I am sure you would have given it to your best friend, not Draco," Daphne said.

"Exactly," Harry nodded.

"I suspect that once Ron realizes that, he will come around," Daphne suggested. "If that doesn't work, maybe pick him up a little apology. Whatever his favorites are at Honeydukes."

"That is not a bad idea. Thanks for the suggestion," Harry said.

"Funny, I came here to escape too. Got into a fight with my best friend, Pansy Parkinson. Do you know her?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, I do. She is a bitc..." Harry paused realizing it was probably best not to insult Daphne's friends. "Fellow student." He decided to use the same neutral words Daphne did earlier.

"Yeah, well lately she has been acting like a total bitch," Daphne said.

"Ah, lately?" Harry asked. If by lately she meant every single time Pansy opened her mouth, Harry would agree.

Daphne's eyes opened wide and she gasped. The little hairs on the back of her neck seemed to stand on end. She picked up the menu and opened it up again.

"A teacher?" Harry questioned.

"Worse, my father," Daphne said.

Even though Harry had no idea what Daphne's father actually looked like, he looked out the window too. He might not have recognized Daphne's dad, but he did catch a glimpse of someone he did recognize, Lucius Malfoy, Draco's dad. He was talking with another man. "Is he the one talking to Draco's dad?"

"Yes," Daphne confirmed.

* * *

A/N

I would like to thank CSGT for beta- reading this. I would also like to thank everyone who favorites, followed or reviewed this. All very appreciated.


	6. Getting to Know You

**Three Broomsticks**

While Daphne's line of vision hid behind the menu, Harry wrapped the cloak of invisibility around himself, then he switched to Daphne's side of the table. He knocked the menu out of her hand and wrapped the cloak around both of them. They could no longer be seen. "Shh…" Harry placed his finger against her lips.

Lucius Malfoy and Elliot Greengrass raced over to the table. Daphne had not yet realized Harry had a magical cloak of invisibility. She thought for sure she had been spotted and was totally busted. Harry rubbed her arm in a comforting gesture.

"Free table," Eliot looked on with delight as he took a seat opposite the two teenagers.

Daphne started to catch on with that 'aha' moment. She smiled at Harry. She was relieved to find the two gentlemen only wanted an abandoned table and they could not be seen.

Harry and Daphne scooted closer to the wall to make room for the inevitable. Lucius took a seat which forced Harry and Daphne closer together. Daphne sat on Harry's lap. As the two men talked Harry found himself very distracted. He wasn't sure exactly what kind of fragrance Daphne was wearing, but whatever it was, it was now his favorite. Harry found he liked having a beautiful girl on his lap, a bit too much. With her pretty face so close to him, he wanted to kiss her so badly. The longer they sat there, the harder it was getting for him to hide certain things, like the fact that his pants seemed to be getting tighter. He really didn't want Daphne to notice that.

Madam Rosmerta wasted no time coming over and clearing the table. "What can I get you two gentlemen?" She asked.

"Ogden's Old Firewhisky," Elliot requested.

"Make that two of them," Lucius nodded. Madam Rosmerta nodded and left.

"Congratulations on finally getting control of that stubborn daughter of yours," Lucius told Elliot. "It is about time." Something in the way he said it sounded rather condescending.

"If I wanted to hear criticisms of my parental practices, I would have stayed home with the wife," Elliot declared.

"If she were my daughter, there would be none of this dating a muggle-born wizard, nonsense," Lucius said confidently.

"Oh, I have the situation under control," Elliot said.

"You have the situation under control? Don't make me laugh. It was very lucky for you those Death Eaters took care of what you could not," Lucius declared in a haughty tone. "You owe them…"

"Where they attacked and tried to kill both my daughters, I owe them a slow and painful death," Elliot declared in an ominous tone.

"Ah, makes me wonder what you would have done if they actually killed them," Lucius loosened his tie. A bead of sweat ran down his neck.

"You don't want to know," Eliot chuckled. "But were it not for that, I would have actually thanked them for the huge favor they did in getting rid of Robert for me."

Harry's jaw dropped slightly. Ron and Hermione were definitely right about Daphne's father. He was just as bad as they claimed them to be. Daphne exchanged a brief glance with Harry. Just one look in her eyes and Harry knew Daphne disagreed with her father.

"If I were you, I would be focusing on making sure that stubborn daughter of yours doesn't just bring home another one of those filthy mudbloods. You don't want to go through this again."

"Oh, I have that taken care of. That won't happen again," Elliot bragged.

"Are you sure? How did you manage that?" Lucius questioned.

"I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you," Elliot gave a smirk, followed by a laugh. "I did what had to be done. She seemed to have accepted the situation much faster than I thought she would. I was so pleasantly surprised when your son told me Daphne accepted his offer to go to the Yule ball with him. I didn't think she would give in so quickly."

"And do you know why he asked her? It is because I told him to. My son is a good boy and always does what he is told," Lucius bragged.

Harry simply rolled his eyes at the suggestion that Draco was a good boy. To him nothing could be further from the truth.

Daphne realized an opportunity when Madam Rosmerta finally brought over some Ogden's Old Firewhisky for the two gentlemen. With her hand covered by the invisibility cloak, Daphne knocked the glass over so the liquid spilled all over Lucius. The whisky had a slight acid burning sensation contrasted by the ice cold liquid as it contacted Lucius's skin.

"Ahhghhh," Lucius mumbled incoherently. He leaped out of his seat and raced to the bathroom to get dried off.

"Be more careful," Elliot scolded Madam Rosmerta. From his perspective, this looked like an accident and Madam Rosmerta was responsible.

"I will get another one. It is on the house," Madam Rosmerta apologized.

Harry and Daphne were careful to stay under the protection of the invisibility cloak, but they took this opportunity to get out of the seat. They slid over carefully to keep the noise to a minimum. They left the building unseen by anyone. Some looked up as the door opened and closed itself with no one there, but most just dismissed it as nothing but the wind.

"If he thinks I have accepted that situation, he is wrong," Daphne declared in a low voice after leaving with Harry.

"What situation? What was that about?" Harry asked.

To Harry's surprise, Daphne went around to the back of the building. Harry followed. Daphne pretended she didn't hear his question. Trying to talk over the whistling of the wind proved difficult and made it very believable that she didn't hear him.

Madam Rosmerta met her around back. Daphne paid their bar tab and left a very generous tip. After seeing that, Harry understood why Madam Rosmerta let Daphne get away with this and never reported her to Hogwarts, nor her father.

"Didn't think I was going to leave without paying." Daphne forced a big smile and attempted to change the subject. They walked away from the Three Broomsticks toward Honeydukes.

"Of course not. What was that about?" Harry asked.

"Can I ask your advice on something," Daphne interrupted in a softly spoken voice.

"Sure," Harry nodded.

"I tried to turn Draco down as nicely as I could and unfortunately he didn't take the hint. Don't get me wrong. I love him like a brother, but I am not interested in dating..." Daphne explained.

"I understand so soon after losing Robert." Harry nodded.

"Yes, exactly. To tell the truth, I have no intention of going to the ball at all. My question is how do I break my date without offending him?" Daphne asked.

"I think I am probably the wrong one to ask that question to," Harry winced as many thoughts raced through his head. He cared so little for Draco that he would love for her to just metaphorically tear his heart out, that is if he had one. Yet, because Daphne had not yet said a single disparaging thing about any of his friends, he felt obliged to show the same level of courtesy to her friends, even though none of them deserved it. Her saying she actually loved him, yikes! Yet he felt some relief in the knowledge that she wasn't interested in dating him.

"You are right. I don't know what I was thinking," Daphne said. She knew Harry hated Draco, so he wouldn't be any good at giving advice on this.

"Wait! I got it!" Harry said. "Pass it off like you are doing him a favor. You heard what Lucius said! Draco was just doing what he was told when he asked you."

"You think he doesn't really want to go with me? You are probably right. I know exactly what to say now! Thank you! Not just for that, for everything," Daphne said.

"Pretty ironic. You are trying to get out of a date and I am wondering if I will be able to get a date at all?" Harry immediately started to regret actually saying that out loud. The warnings from Ron and Hermione nagged him with how he just left himself wide open for easy and obvious insults.

Daphne grabbed his hand and made him stop. She looked him in the eye. "You are so kind and sweet. I would even go so far as to say heroic. Any girl would be lucky to go with you. You definitely won't have a problem getting a date."

Harry stared at her in disbelief. He felt like he needed his hearing checked. He wondered how Ron and Hermione could possibly be so wrong about Daphne. He wondered how the heck the Sorting Hat put this girl in Slytherin in the first place, but he decided it was best not to ask that question.

Harry took Daphne's advice and picked up some of Ron's favorites at the candy store. Daphne picked up a few selections for her sister. By the time the two teens made it back to Hogwarts, it was way past curfew. Under the invisibility cloak, Harry escorted Daphne all the way back to her bedroom.

* * *

 **Daphne's bedroom**

She thanked him again. "Had an ulterior motive. Now I know which room is yours," Harry joked.

Then there was a knock on Daphne's door. Harry covered himself in the invisibility cloak. Daphne nervously opened her door. She smiled with a sigh of relief when she found it was her sister. "Come on in," Daphne wanted to leave the door open so Harry could easily walk out without being noticed, but Astoria closed and locked up after entering. "I got something for you." Daphne handed over the candies she picked up from Honeydukes.

"You snuck out again," Astoria chuckled then took a few pieces of candy.

"Yeah, it was a pretty interesting night," Daphne smiled at her sister.

"You are certainly in a good mood. Ok, spill! What is his name," Astoria asked.

"Excuse me, what?" Daphne laughed and her cheeks went a few shades redder. "Can't I just be in a good mood without there being a guy involved?"

"If you don't want to tell me, that is fine. I am just glad to see you smiling again," Astoria said.

As Harry listened, he smiled too. Deep down he hoped Astoria was right that he was responsible for Daphne's better mood. As the girls continued to talk, Harry noticed a letter written in Robert's handwriting sitting on her desk. Harry read it quietly to himself.

Mom, Dad,

In doing a favor for Ron Weasley, I met a girl. Ron told me I would only have to put up with her for a few hours, tops. I expected her to be a total bitch. She is in Slytherin after all. Even if she was, I think I could have still put up with her. She was so pretty and I did still owe Ron a favor. Actually she was so sweet. We talked for way more than a few hours. Totally missed curfew. I have detention tomorrow because of it, but she was worth it. That was supposed to be my favor to Ron, but in hindsight, I think I owe him a much bigger favor. I can't wait to 'put up' with her again.

Lots of love,

Robert

* * *

 **Two Years Earlier**

 **Abandoned Girls Bathroom**

After a month of secretly making a potion in an unused bathroom at Hogswarts, the potion was ready for the final step. After adding the final ingredient, Harry's polyjuice potion took on a grotesque appearance vaguely resembling boogies. Harry winced as he took that first sip. This tasted like way overcooked cabbage and the texture was even worse. Harry was glad they were doing this in a bathroom, because he was about to throw up.

Ron's potion looked just as nasty and based on his reaction, appearances were probably not deceiving in the slightest. He also ran for a toilet.

"I thought you were going to be Pansy," Harry commented. Hermione now looked like a pretty young blond. Harry had no idea who she impersonated.

"I am not?" Hermione questioned in surprise. Then she looked in the mirror. "Ron screwed up. He brought the wrong…"

"Is she even in Slytherin?" Harry interputed.

"Queenie, yeah, of course she is," Hermione confirmed.

"Oh there had been a change in plans," Ron stepped out of the stall also with his stomach clenched. He looked like Vincent Crabe.

"I know we already took care of Crabe and Goyle, but what if Queenie shows up when we do this," Harry asked.

"I knew she wouldn't go for the cakes. A friend who owes me a favor will be distracting her while we do this," Ron confirmed. The trio made their way to the Slytherin common room.

 **Slytherin Common Room**

Draco was seated comfortably and was otherwise alone. "Hey, Crabe, Goyle," he turned his head away, then looked again. "Daphne." He suddenly sat up straight and took notice. "Have a seat," Draco threw down the newspaper he had been reading. Harry took the seat next to Draco. "You are in her seat. Move," Draco commanded.

Harry got up and took the seat across from them. "What is this?" Harry picked up the newspaper.

Draco actually looked up. "Why are you wearing glasses?"

"Oh, they are for reading," Harry said sheepishly.

"I didn't know you could read," Draco said.

"Of course I can. I would have flunked out of here if I couldn't," Harry picked up the newspaper and began reading it quietly to himself.

"Right and the donations your parents made to the school had nothing to do with it," Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione snickered at Draco's joke, then she took a seat next to Draco. Draco held her hand and looked at her with a great deal of interest. Now it was Hermione's turn to feel like vomiting. She looked to Ron and Harry, with a bit of a pleading expression that said 'save me.'

"Can you believe the papers are covering all this stuff up," Harry said after reading the paper for a few moments.

"Dumbledore's work no doubt. Father always said that Dumbledore was the worst thing that ever happened to this place," Draco said.

"That is not true," Hermione glared at Draco.

"What?" Draco questioned.

"Hermione Granger. Filthy mudblood! Now she is much worse," Hermione said.

"This is a side of you I have never seen before. I must say I like it!" Draco grinned.

"I can top that. Harry Potter. Now he is definitely worse than Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Good one, Goyle!" Draco grinned.

"Can you believe some think he is the heir to Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"Not a chance of that being true," Draco said seriously.

"Then do you know who is? I would love to know," Hermione raised a brow and smiled at Draco.

"Come closer, I will tell you," Draco curled his fingers and leaned in close. Hermione edged in closer. Draco kissed her on the mouth. "I don't actually know. I just wanted to do that."

Ron was about to get up and knock him into next week, but Harry held him back.

"If I knew you wanted to know, I would have tried much harder to get my father to tell me," Draco admitted. "But I can tell you this. It's been fifty years since the chamber has been opened. He wouldn't tell me who opened it, only that they were expelled. The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a mudblood died. So it's only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time. As for me, I hope it's Granger."

Harry jumped up from his seat and made a fist. Ron held him back. Draco didn't even notice. His gaze remained fixed on Hermione. Hermione pulled her hand loose of Draco's grip.

Harry and Ron began to notice signs that the potions was beginning to wear off. Ron's red hair began to come through. Harry's scar began to show. Hermione's potion seemed to hold longer, which they guessed was most likely do to the fact that she didn't throw hers up, so more of the potion remained in her system.

"Ah, alone at last," Draco leaned in too close to Hermione. He tried to kiss her again, but Hermione pretty much jumped out of her seat and raced for the door.

Now that Harry remembered the event and finally realized who Hermione was impersonating that night, he knew the advice he gave Daphne was very wrong. Draco wasn't asking Daphne out of duty, he was truly interested in her for a long time, and over the last two years Daphne only got prettier.

* * *

A/N

As always thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. This is all greatly appreciated. Please do review, favorites and/or follow. I would like to thank CSGT for beta reading this.


	7. break up

**Early the next morning -Slytherin House - Draco's room**

Daphne took a deep breath and a sigh before knocking on Draco's door. She realized this was probably a mistake. Despite the fact that she had been friends with him from day one, she had never been to his room before. This could give him a very wrong idea. She thought about leaving, but it was too late. She already got his attention.

"Just a minute!" Draco quickly threw a robe on before answering the door. "Daphne! Please, just give me, ah, minute to straighten up." He closed the door and quickly tossed a few pictures he had of Daphne and a few other things he would not have wanted her to see in a desk drawer. Then he went back and finally let the lady in.

Daphne glanced around the room. The words of her Aunt echoed in her head. You can tell a lot about a person by going to their room. What did this room say about Draco? His room was way too neat and clean to belong to a teenager. All his spell books were neatly clasped between two rather fancy book ends looking like two ends of a castle with a dragon wrapped around it on both sides. No clutter of any kind, anywhere. Everything must have been hidden away in a closet or stuffed in a drawer somewhere. Even his bed was already made up. She knew the Malfoys were all about appearances and he certainly did keep up appearances.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Daphne asked.

"You are always welcome any time. Please sit down," Draco sat down on the bed and patted his hand down, inviting her to sit beside him. "Don't get the wrong idea and think I am not thrilled to see you, but why are you here?"

Daphne blushed with an awkward smile. "Don't ask me how I know, but it has come to my attention that the only reason you asked me out is because your father is pressuring you to go out with me," Daphne began.

Draco gave her a blank stare and his mouth gapped open, but no words came out for what felt like over a minute. "What?" Draco finally managed to ask, "Where did you hear that?" To him, this was a total lie. Yet even within a lie, there is always a thread of truth. His father definitely pressured him to peruse Daphne. Of course his father would want a very wealthy, pureblood witch for his son to marry. Daphne managed to catch his eye on day one. He had already been placed in Slytherin and he watched with a great deal of interest as Daphne had her turn with the sorting hat. Please put her in Slytherin, he pleaded silently to himself on that very first day.

"I can't help notice that you are not denying it," Daphne nodded.

"You are right that dad has been pressuring me to start a relationship with you, but that doesn't mean that I don't want you," Draco said. "It is not the ONLY reason, far from it!"

"You are just saying that to be nice," Daphne suggested.

"No, I never say anything just to be nice," Draco responded without really thinking.

"You are so funny," Daphne laughed. He had said so many nice things to her over the years, she thought that had to be a joke. She didn't realize just how true it actually was. Then she sat down on the bed beside him. She couldn't help but to notice how comfortable his bed was. Way more comfortable then the standard ones most students had. The blanket had a super soft feel to it that reminded her of cashmere. She gently ran her fingers along the blanket. "Turns out, we both have the same problem."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Draco said.

"Sure you do. A domineering control freak of a dad who thinks he should dictate your love life." Daphne grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye. "My father is doing the exact same thing with me. When my father tries to boss me around and tell me what to do, something about that just makes me almost automatically want to do the exact opposite."

"Ah, then I will just have to convince your father to tell you not to go to bed with me," Draco said.

"Very funny!" Daphne incorrectly assumed that was just a joke and laughed. Then she took on a more serious tone. "We have been good friends for such a long time. I wouldn't want that changed for the world. If the only reason you are interested in dating me is because your father is making you, then I would rather not. I get it that you want to be the good boy in the eyes of your father who will just do what he is told. So I will tell you what. I will get all dressed up and pretend I am actually going to the ball. We will take pictures and make it look legit. But personally I think you should do yourself a favor and actually go to the ball with a girl you truly want to be with and not someone your dad picked for you."

"Are you kidding?" Draco asked. Many thoughts raced through his head, most of which focused on just how wrong she was. Daphne was the only one he wanted. He was going to say more, but then he realized he forgot to lock the door. Goyle and Crabbe walked in.

"Hopefully, we are interrupting something," Crabbe said.

"Don't you mean not interrupting," Goyle tried to correct him.

"Nope," Crabbe shook his head.

"Daphne, Snape is looking for you," Goyle told her.

"Oh, no," Daphne muttered under her breath. She feared what this could mean. Did he know about last night or the fact that she let someone from Gryffindor into Slytherin house?

"You better go. We will finish this chat later," Draco said. His tone seemed even and Daphne wasn't sure if he was hurt, pissed or relieved, but regardless she wasn't looking forward to the next chat.

* * *

 **Snape's office**

As Daphne made her way toward Snape's office, she wanted to pretend she never got the message and simply avoid Professor Snape, but somehow she knew she couldn't get away with that for long. Every step weighted heavily with a sense of dread. She couldn't help but wonder how much trouble she was in and exactly what her punishment would be. As she approached, she heard Pansy and Astoria talking to him in the office. She couldn't quite make out the words. She lurked in the doorway. She doubted Astoria would rat her out, but as pissed as Pansy had been with her lately, she couldn't be so sure Pansy didn't.

"Doesn't anybody teach manners anymore? It is not polite to lurk in doorways. Come in," Snape beckoned to her.

"You wanted to see me?" Daphne asked nervously.

"Yes, please sit down," Snape gave a request that was more like an order .

"What is this about?" Daphne took a seat and decided to play dumb. Meanwhile, her heartbeat was elevated by her nervousness.

"Here in Slytherin, we need to project a united front around other students. You and Pansy had a little fight in front of another student, at the library," Snape said.

"Oh that, yeah, I totally forgot about that," Daphne gave a grin. She was overly thankful it wasn't about last night.

"Is there something else I should know about?" Snape asked.

"Ah, no, sir," She averted her eyes. She knew if she looked him in the eye, he would know immediately that she was hiding something. Probably too late for that, as he probably already figured that out.

"Daphne didn't do anything wrong. Pansy was the one who started it," Astoria said.

"She is your sister. Of course you would defend her. Both of them should be expelled." Pansy pointed to both Daphne and Astoria.

"I will be the judge of that. I don't know what the fight was about and I don't really care. Whatever it is, resolve it in house and don't discuss it outside of Slytherin again. Do I make myself clear?" Snape asked.

"Yes, very clear. We have been best friends forever. We will fix it," Daphne forced a smile.

"I don't want to have to discuss this with any of you again," Snape declared sternly. "If this happens again, there will be detentions, Hodgesmeade privileges revoked.." Snape said. Daphne gave a little bit of a snicker at the thought of revoking a privilege she didn't have anyway. "The difference, Miss Greengrass, this time you will be in trouble with me. You will be in detention. You won't be allowed to gallivant about the hallways and make out with your boyfriend."

"You knew about that?" Daphne asked nervously. She thought she and Robert did a pretty good job hiding it and yet Snape actually knew about it? She wondered how long he had known, but she didn't want to ask too many questions.

"I didn't care about that. Whatever the reason that your parents let your younger sister go, but not you is between you and them," Snape declared. "If I could, I would have some or all of you resorted into other houses."

"Don't even think I am getting kicked out of Slytherin because of them," Pansy sounded terrified as she pointed to Daphne and her sister.

"I don't want to be in a different house than my sister," Astoria declared. "This won't happen again. I will be more careful."

"Would you two relax? He said IF he could. He can't. That won't happen." Daphne couldn't help but to think about what would happen if she did get resorted. She already knew which house she would end up in. She knew she wasn't smart enough to get in Ravenclaw, nor brave enough for Gryffindor. She was certain they would put her in Hufflepuff. This thought really terrified her as she would find it personally embarrassing and she knew she would have almost no chance of actually being accepted by other students in the new house.

"You are right. I could not do that, but I could have some of you expelled from Hogwarts if there is sufficient cause," Snape warned.

"There won't be," Daphne gritted her teeth. She was so glad this didn't happen last year. With all the rules she broke then, she probably should have been expelled ten times over again.

* * *

 **Dumbledore's chambers**

The four champions of the Triwizard tournament were gathered together in Dumbledore's chamber. "The first event of the Triwizard Tournament will be next weekend. Make sure all of you are ready and well rested. Each of you will be allowed one wand. Make it a powerful one. You are going to need it," Dumbledore informed them. "Oh and the four of you will also be expected to lead with the first dance at the Yule ball. So bring a date and show up on time," Dumbledore informed them.

"I already got my date," Viktor said.

"Just one?" Cedric joked. "The way the girls chase you, I thought…"

"Yeah, just one." Viktor nodded with a laugh.

"Who is the lucky girl?" Fleur asked. Viktor just smiled and didn't answer the question.

"I find this almost impossible that you don't have a date already, but…" Cedric asked Fleur.

"You are right, I already have a date," she answered quickly.

"Rats!" Cedric snapped his fingers. "I was going to ask you."

Harry closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He didn't have a date yet and despite what Daphne said, he wasn't overly confident he could easily get one. He knew he was a terrible dancer and he would have to lead. What an opportunity to humiliate himself in front of the whole school, something he simply wasn't looking forward to at all.

* * *

 **A/N**

As always thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. This is all greatly appreciated. I would like to thank CSGT for beta reading this.


	8. Making Up Is Hard to do

**Slytherin House**

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," Pansy said as she, Astoria and Daphne left Snape's office. Her hands clenched her wand and she was ready to use it. She suspected this boyfriend was Malfoy and that was totally unacceptable to her.

"Boyfriend is a bit of a stretch, it was more of a fling," Daphne lied. "Snape read too much into it, but I wasn't about to contradict him." Daphne hid her relationship with Robert all of last year from all of her friends, something she had no desire to explain to any of them now, but unfortunately Professor Snape let the cat out of the bag so to speak. She wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Right," Astoria nodded and did her best to maintain a straight face. She knew full well that was a lie. She knew Robert and Daphne were head over heels in love with each other and even discussed the possibility of a future marriage. She glanced over at Pansy and couldn't help but to notice how she clenched her wand. She had a bad feeling that Pansy was that loose cannon about ready to strike and there was little doubt Daphne would be her target. "Put the wand away," Astoria demanded. She held her own wand and pointed it in Pansy's direction. There was no way she was going to allow Pansy to hurt her sister.

"Just tell me this. Was it Draco Malfoy?" Pansy demanded to know.

"Nooo. On the contrary, I did tell Malfoy that I have no intention of going to the Yule Ball at all. I suggested he ask someone else. Who knows, with a bit of luck, he might ask you." Daphne forced a smile and really pushed for a much needed change in subject.

"Did he say that?" Pansy took the bait easily, just as Daphne hoped she would.

"Our chat was cut short thanks to Crabbe and Goyle," Daphne informed her. "How about you come back to my room and we can talk? The whole thing with Draco is a big misunderstanding and Snape is right. We should solve it before it ruins our friendship," Daphne suggested.

Back in Daphne's room, she explained the situation that their parents were the ones who wanted to merge the families together, which of course had much more to do with combining two family fortunes and maintaining a pureblood line than the existence of actual feelings beyond friendship between her and Draco. While she did that, Daphne did her own makeup and gave Pansy a makeover as well.

Where Daphne's mother was primarily focused on helping her daughter to attract a wealthy and powerful husband, Daphne was well versed in all the beauty secrets makeup had to offer. She made Pansy look like she had naturally rosy cheeks, beautifully glossy red lips and flawless skin. Pansy let her do her hair too. She used a special hair mousse that effectively removed the frizz and added shine, which made her hair look very healthy and beautiful. She even pulled her hair out of her face and held it back with a beautiful jeweled hair clip. By the time Daphne was done, Pansy looked ready to be put on a glamour magazine cover.

"Wow! I look…" Pansy found herself at a loss for words as she realized how stunning she looked right now.

"Beautiful," Daphne said.

"I hope Malfoy will like it!" Pansy said.

"At dinner tonight, charm the pants off him," Daphne suggested. "I don't mean literally."

"Literally, sounds good to me." Pansy smiled.

* * *

 **Great Halls – Dinner**

Pansy walked with more confidence than usual and smiled brighter, which added to her appeal. Even the golden trio noticed as she walked by.

"Oh, my god, Pansy looks good!" Hermione's jaw gaped open. She was shocked at what a bit of makeup could do.

"Yeah right," Ron said. His initial tone was sarcastic, but the sarcasm seemed to die from his voice as Pansy caught his eye. "If I didn't know her, I would probably make the mistake of asking her out."

Harry laughed at Ron's comment. As he looked at Pansy, he agreed that was the best he ever saw her look, but she still didn't hold a candle to Daphne, but he decided to keep this thought to himself.

Of course Pansy didn't give any of them even the slightest bit of acknowledgement. She made her way over to the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were already seated.

"Wow! Pansy, now you actually look like a gir… I mean, ah, you look good," Greggory said. "If your other plan doesn't pan out, would you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"That is not fair. I asked her first," Vincent said.

Draco finally actually looked at Pansy. "You look nice today." Draco gave Pansy a meaningless compliment.

"So do you," Pansy said in a flirty tone. "But then you always do."

"Listen, there is something I wanted to ask you about," Draco said.

Pansy's eyes opened a bit wider and she smiled all full of hope that he would ask her out. "Yes?" she grinned.

"You are good friends with Daphne right?" Draco asked.

"Right," Pansy's smile became more of a frown. She gritted her teeth.

"She thinks the only reason I want to go out with her is because my father is making me. Nothing could be further from the truth. I wanted her way before my father even knew she existed. The only reason dad is pushing for me to go for her is because he knows it is what I want too. Any chance you can help me change her mind so she will actually be my girlfriend," Draco requested.

Pansy saw nothing but red. She got so angry, but she couldn't bring herself to be angry at him. She couldn't bring herself to even speak.

"Oh, here she comes. We will talk about this later," Draco said.

Pansy looked over near the entrance of the great hall and noticed Daphne walking in. "Of course, I will help you. I will go talk to her right now," Pansy ran toward Daphne. Harry noticed and he excused himself from the Gryffindor table and followed Pansy and Daphne.

* * *

 **Grand Stair Case**

Pansy led Daphne back out to the grand stair case just outside the great halls. "Did he ask you out?" Daphne asked as they went down a few steps. Harry lingered at the top and listened.

"If you mean Crabbe and Goyle, yes, Malfoy, no. He still thinks he has a chance with you," Pansy informed her.

"Oh, I am sorry," Daphne slumped her shoulders down and looked at the steps below her.

"You should be. Look, you need to let him know he has no chance with you. Tell him you don't even like him, are disgusted by the thought of being with him, stuff like that," Pansy demanded.

"No way in bloody hell am I doing that," Daphne glared at her. "He is my friend and I really want to keep it that way. I don't want to hurt his feelings."

She raised her arm up over Daphne's back. She contemplated simply pushing her down the stairs. "Suit yourself. It is your funer…" Pansy took on a very hostile tone. Then she realized Harry was watching. She backed down because of what Professor Snape had said.

Harry realized what she was about to do. "What are you doing?" He took a few steps closer toward them and made his presence known to both of them.

Pansy's tone softened a great deal. "It is your choice." She finally said with a forced and fake smile and sweetness in her voice. "We will talk later." She smirked at Daphne, then gave Harry a dirty look as she walked past him and returned to take her seat in the great hall.

Daphne forced a smile and did her best to pretend everything was fine. She knew she and Pansy just broke Snape's rule again in having an argument in front of another student, Harry of all people. For all she knew her budding friendship with him was more wishful thinking than anything else. In hopes that Harry would forget about what he just witnessed, Daphne quickly talked about something else. "How did it go with Ron?"

"Great! We made up," Harry smiled. Daphne's smile became far less forced and faked.

"Do you have a date yet for the Yule Ball? Who is the lucky girl?" Daphne asked.

"Oh, the dance, don't remind me," Harry let out a sigh.

"Something wrong?" Daphne asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Just some personal issues," Harry said.

"If you want to talk about it, I am a pretty good listener. Who knows? I might even be able to help," Daphne smiled and gave him a gentle brush against his arm.

"Guess who has to lead the dance? The four champions and their dates. I don't dance. I don't have a date. If you could teach me how to dance and find me a date that would be extremely helpful." Harry thought to himself that he would actually prefer her to be his date. "Actually, I just appreciate you listening. I don't really expect you to do any of that."

"But I could if you would let me. I could teach you to dance and if you are willing to let me play matchmaker, I think I could find you a date. I already have someone in mind. She is a friend of mine," Daphne said.

Harry hoped that friend meant herself. "A friend of yours? Not Pansy," he said.

"Of course, not Pansy. I know you would never date any girl in Slytherin. The girl I have in mind is in Ravenclaw. Are you willing to meet her?" Daphne deliberately talked quickly. She didn't want to give Harry the chance to respond to the part about not dating any girl in Slytherin, particularly where that would exclude her.

"Of course, I would be willing to meet her." Harry did his best to hide his disappointment that she didn't mean herself. "Oh, and before I forget, I would ask how it went with Malfoy, but that is pretty obvious. I couldn't help overhearing…"

"Crap," Daphne muttered to herself in barely a whisper. Then the forced smile was back. "You don't have to pretend to care about him. I know you dislike him and given the way he treats you, I couldn't blame you. If he treated me like that I would hate him too. But he doesn't."

"I know it is important to you, so that is why I care," Harry assured her. "Besides, you probably dislike my friends too. Ron and Hermione."

"To tell the truth, I don't actually know either one of them well enough to even have an opinion," Daphne said sincerely.

"Wow!" Harry couldn't hide his shock considering that Ron and Hermione both had such strong negative opinions about her. He knew they both hated her. Now he was the one who wanted to change the subject. "Didn't go very well with Malfoy, did it?"

"No, didn't go so well. He is still not giving up." Daphne sat down on the stairs. "I don't know what I am going to do."

Harry seated himself on the stairs next to her. "It is all going to be ok." He put his arm around her as a comforting gesture.

That sounded so much like something Robert would say. Without thinking, she leaned her head gently against his chest. Harry welcomed this by pulling her in closer.

Hermione emerged out from the great halls to the top of the stair case. "So it is actually true," Hermione looked on horrified at what she saw. "You're dating HER."

"I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend," Daphne backed away from Harry. She wasn't quite sure why, but she felt a bit of jealousy, and a bit dumb for believing Harry when he told her Hermione wasn't his girlfriend. She definitely had no desire to be the sleazy other woman.

"Harry is not my boyfriend, but he is my best friend," Hermione said.

"Exactly, Hermione is my best friend. Definitely not my girlfriend," Harry declared. Then he turned and looked up at Hermione. "Daphne isn't my girlfriend either. She actually offered to set me up on a date with another girl."

"Don't tell me you are going to let her…" Hermione began.

"I should at least meet the girl. Who knows?" Harry interrupted.

"Are you out of your mind? She shouldn't be trusted to take out the trash let alone pick a date for you," Hermione tried to talk some sense into him.

"What?" Daphne gave a look like she had just been slapped across the face. She actually held Hermione in high regard, despite what her friends had to say about her. She respected her intelligence and skill in the craft. Hermione's blatant rudeness blindsided her. She didn't understand where it was coming from. She wanted to be very careful in what she said because she did not want to risk her friendship with Harry. "With how wrong some of my friends were about you, Harry, I hoped they were just as wrong about Hermione. Unfortunately, now I can see they were totally right."

This was something Harry had not even considered before. He knew Hermione and Ron had plenty of negative things to say about Daphne, but he had not even considered what Draco and Pansy probably said about them. He imagined she probably got quite the earful. "I apologize for my friend's rudeness," Harry said.

"Thanks," Daphne smiled at Harry just a little bit seductively. "But it is not your fault."

"You might have Harry thinking with the wrong head for now, but sooner or later he will come around and see you for who you really are. I will see to that." Hermione threatened just before she returned to her seat at the Gryffindor table.

"I think I know what is going on here. She doesn't like me talking to you or trying to set you up with another girl. She obviously has a crush on you," Daphne said.

"No, I think you are off base on that one," Harry knew full well that Daphne was wrong. He knew Hermione had no romantic feelings for him. Her reaction was purely because Hermione truly hated her. Of course, he didn't want to tell Daphne that and hurt her feelings.

"You are just being modest. I have seen this before. I am having a similar problem with Pansy," Daphne said.

"Yeah, I noticed," Harry exclaimed.

Daphne slightly bit her lip as she realized she really needed to shut up about that. "I won't bore you with my problems. Anyway, the girl I have in mind for you will be meeting me at the library shortly after dinner tonight. If you want to meet her, please stop by. If you are not interested, I totally understand and will never bother you about it again. I hope to see you there."

* * *

A/N

As always thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. This is all greatly appreciated. I would like to thank CSGT for beta reading this.


	9. Fix Up

Once Harry returned to the Gryffindor table, Hermione had already filled Ron in on what went on the stairway. Both Ron and Hermione did their best to persuade Harry to simply blow off the Slytherin blond bitch. They claimed all Daphne would do is humiliate and embarrass him. Whatever date she would pick for him, if he got a human female he should consider himself lucky. They thought it was more likely she would dress up an orangutan and call it a date.

Harry was only barely paying attention. He, yet again, found himself to be very distracted as he watched Daphne with her friends at the Slytherin table. Pansy and Daphne both seemed to act like nothing happened, despite the hostility he witnessed only moments ago. He couldn't help to wonder if this was all staged to trick him somehow. He wasn't ready to give up on Daphne that easily though.

Against the wishes and advice of his friends, Harry did indeed leave and go to the library. He didn't see Daphne right away. The library was not very busy today. The occasional ghost flew by and of course, Harry saw shelves of books stacked high as the eye could see. Luckily, he spotted someone who might know where she is. "Have you seen Daphne Greengrass?" Harry questioned.

"My sister should be here shortly," Astoria answered.

"Your sister?" Harry thought for a few moments. He decided he would tell her about what he saw on the stairway and his suspicions about what Pansy was going to do. "I am a bit concerned about her."

At the moment, Harry was pretty focused on Astoria. He didn't even notice that Daphne and another girl joined them. "That is sweet, but you don't need to worry about me. I am so glad you came," Daphne said with a gleam in her eye and a big smile. "This is the girl I would like you to meet, Cho Chang."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Cho smiled and shook his hand.

"Likewise," Harry's jaw dropped as he checked out Cho. He remembered Ron and Hermione's comments about what kind of date Daphne would pick for him. They couldn't have been more wrong. She was beautiful, very beautiful. He realized he should stop letting his friends make him doubt Daphne's intentions. If she did as good of a job teaching him how to dance as she did picking a date, he would be the best dancer there, but that was probably a long shot.

"What were you saying about my sister?" Astoria asked. The group of them gathered around a free table and each took a seat.

"Oh!" Harry was momentarily distracted by the Asian beauty sitting across from him. "It looked like Pansy was going to push her down the stairs." Harry knew at the time, Daphne was just staring down at the steps. She probably didn't even realize what Pansy was about to do.

"What?" Astoria and Cho exclaimed.

Cho pulled out a rather large black book with fancy calligraphy gold print. The book made a bit of a thud sound as it hit the table. Harry looked at the cover and tried to read it, but only managed to pick out a few words.

Omnia autem maledictiones has convertet super voluit scire, Sed cum domi esset interrogabat Identifying, sortem mittentes: et captiva

"She would never do that," Daphne said with a shaky voice.

"Are you really that naïve? Of course she would. She wants Draco Malfoy and she can't stand it that he wants you. Personally, I think you should tell Pansy exactly where she can stick it! Then go ahead and date him, if for no other reason than to piss her off. Really make out with him when you know she is watching. With him, you don't have to worry about triggering the…" Astoria's words trailed off as Daphne nudged her leg under the table.

Daphne's eyes momentarily opened a bit wider. Then she let out a nervous chuckle. "Ha, ha, ha, very funny. You know I would never do that and you wouldn't really want me to. Would you? You would be just a little bit jealous," Daphne suggested. She knew full well that Astoria had a crush on Draco.

"No, of course not. You underestimate me, sis. I would be a lot jealous," Astoria admitted with a playful laugh. Daphne laughed too, so neither noticed when Harry also answered Daphne's question.

"Yeah, I would," Harry admitted in a tone barely above a whisper. Harry couldn't help but to visualize that. He imagined Daphne and Draco embraced in a passionate kiss with hands wandering all over each other's bodies. The very thought of it made him cringe. Harry realized he should not have said that out loud. Daphne's question was clearly directed at Astoria, not him.

"Oh, I see!" Cho's smile disappeared, which was replaced with a small frown. "Now I am starting to wonder if the article I read about the two of you is correct. I dismissed it as rubbish because anything Rita Skeeter writes usually is."

"You can't be serious. You don't really think I would be looking for my next boyfriend at my previous boyfriend's funeral, do you?" Daphne crossed her arms.

"I could see mom doing that at dad's funeral," Astoria said with a hint of a snicker.

Daphne was going to say more, but instead she snickered at her sister's comment. Cho assumed Daphne was going to deny everything the article said. She didn't even believe that Daphne was ever dating Robert, let alone that she hit on Harry at Robert's funeral. Cho did her best to ignore Astoria's comment. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant it looks like the two of you are really into each other," Cho said.

"I will admit, I think Harry would make a wonderful boyfriend. If I didn't think he was great, I wouldn't even suggest him for you," Daphne said sincerely.

Daphne's comments made Harry blush. He remembered Hermione and Ron's comments that Daphne would just humiliate and embarrass him. They were dead wrong on the humiliate part, but he had to admit he did feel a little bit embarrassed at being overly praised. Harry thought he would return the favor and embarrass her too. "Daphne is a very beautiful girl. The more I get to know her, she seems to be as sweet as she is beautiful."

"Ok, so I am reading the signals right," Cho grimaced at the book she was looking at. The unspoken chemistry between Harry and Daphne was much easier to read then this book she was currently looking at. Cho looked right at Daphne. "I think he would rather be dating you."

"Right now, Daphne isn't looking for anybody so soon after losing her boyfriend," Harry admitted.

Cho couldn't help but notice Harry didn't deny that he wouldn't rather date Daphne, but she decided not to focus on it. "So that part of the article was actually correct. Before tonight, I didn't know you had a boyfriend," Cho looked at Daphne with a tinge of accusation in her voice.

"Nobody did. We kept it a secret. We didn't even tell our closest friends. I knew my friends would never accept him and his friends would never accept me. If even one person leaked it back to my father, I knew I would be in so much trouble. He did eventually find out and proved me right," Daphne said.

Knowing that Robert was a muggle-born wizard and her friends were Pansy and Draco, Harry didn't question that she was quite right about the fact that her friends would never accept Robert. As far as Robert's friends accepting her, given Hermione's reaction to Daphne, he would be hard-pressed to tell her she is wrong on that, much as he wished she were.

Cho continued to look through the strange book. "I am sorry. I can't read this." Then she handed the book to Daphne. "You know who could help you with this? Hermione Granger. She is a wiz at stuff like this."

"Not likely," Daphne mumbled under her breath as her face fell. She hoped never to need to talk to Hermione again. It was obvious Hermione hated her.

"What is that about?" Harry asked.

"Oh, just a little project. Nothing that important, really," Daphne said.

"What do you mean…?" Astoria started to speak until Daphne nudged her leg under the table again. Astoria gave a very forced smile. "Ah, yeah, not important."

Harry was going to ask more questions as he now suspected the two sisters were lying, but Cedric came over to the table. "Harry, can I talk to you privately for a sec?" he interrupted as politely as possible.

Harry followed him away from the table and went behind a bookcase. "I am impressed. Three beautiful girls at your table," Cedric said. He peered through a crack in shelving and books so he could see the girls. Cho and Daphne both were focused on books in front of them. Astoria was turned around looking in their direction.

"Three?" Harry questioned. Harry definitely agreed that Cho and Daphne were both knockouts, but he didn't think about Astoria that way, but in thinking about it, he couldn't disagree. Good looks definitely ran in the Greengrass family as both Daphne and her sister were quite lovely.

Then Cedric looked at Harry. "I am not the type of guy to step on other guys toes. I am thinking about asking one of them to be my date to the Yule Ball. Which one is yours?" Cedric asked. "I just want to be sure I am not asking out your girl."

Harry thought for a moment. "I don't actually have a date with any of them." He couldn't hide his disappointment in that fact.

"But you want to. Which one do you want?" Cedric asked.

"Daphne," Harry answered without even thinking about it.

"Ok, Cho it is then," Cedric joined the girls at the table. Harry just stood there for a few moments wondering if he just made a big mistake.

A few moments later Daphne joined Harry behind the bookcase. "I am sorry, this didn't go as planned. Cedric just asked Cho out and she said yes," Daphne told him.

"It was my fault, not yours. I should have asked her already," Harry admitted half-heartedly.

* * *

 **Slytherin House – later that evening**

Astoria managed to get Pansy alone in the Slytherin common room. "We need to talk," Astoria demanded.

"Yes we do. You need to talk some sense into your sister or bad things will happen," Pansy threatened.

"No, I think I need to talk some sense into you. Now, let's imagine something bad were to happen to Draco Malfoy," Astoria gave a malevolent smirk.

"If you do anything to him," Pansy glared with a very wide-eyed expression. She reached for her wand.

"Ha, ha," Astoria laughed. "Hold on to that anger. Remember that feeling. One thing you need to understand, Draco feels about my sister pretty much exactly as you feel about him. If anything happens to my sister, I won't suspect anyone but you and I will share that opinion with him. You do the math. How is he going to feel about you after? Now, if you want to pursue him. Fine, but change your tactics and leave Daphne out of it. Otherwise, your chances will go from low to non-existent. He will hate you."

* * *

A/N

I enjoyed everyone's guesses as to who Daphne would try to fix Harry up with. It even had me going back and checking to make sure I got it right for which house she was in.

As always, thank you everyone for the new reviews, favorites and follows. I forgot to say thank you to having this story added to a community for the first time. All very appreciated. As always, thanks to CSGT for beta reading this.


	10. Dancing Around the Issues

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Harry returned from the library a bit on the late side, but still managed to make curfew just barely. To Harry's surprise Hermione actually waited up for him. To a certain extent, he wished she hadn't. He didn't wish to talk about what happened at the library. He only wished to hit the pillows and go to sleep.

"Hi, how did it go?" Hermione asked in a calm, yet quiet voice. She was actually surprised Harry stayed out that late. That meant things either went very well, or very badly. She suspected it was the latter.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Harry said without thinking.

"That bad? I knew it," Hermione said on the cusp of saying 'I told you so!' but she managed to bite her tongue. She put her arm around him in a comforting gesture.

"Oh, no, that went fine. Ok, mostly ok, I guess. I am just really tired," Harry quickly attempted to clarify.

"Yeah, right," Hermione didn't believe him one bit.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It didn't go very well, but it wasn't Daphne's fault, it was mine. The girl Daphne introduced me to, was nearly perfect. She was beautiful, intelligent and sweet."

"Why would someone like that be friends with Daphne Greengrass?" Hermione asked. She intended that to be a rhetorical question, but Harry answered it anyway.

"Because Daphne is like that," Harry said.

"It is worse than I thought! She really has you fooled!" Hermione insisted.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Since I started talking to her, she has been nothing but nice," Harry began.

"She is faking it! She is Draco Malfoy's girlfriend for God's sakes!" Hermione's volume went up, matching her level of adjuration.

"Hah, in his dreams maybe," Harry declared.

"Daphne isn't the kind of girl you should hang around with, be friends with, or date," Hermione said. "She is up to something. I know it!"

"Whatever! When you have some real proof of that, let me know," Harry said. Harry remembered the first time he met Draco Malfoy. Draco offered to help him 'sort out the wrong ones', and now it seemed Hermione was doing the same thing.

"Let me borrow that cloak of yours and I will get proof!" Hermione suggested. "Or better yet, use that to spy on her and see for yourself. You will see a completely different side of her when she thinks you are not listening," Hermione stated her opinion so firmly, as though it were a fact.

"I really don't feel right about spying on a friend, but I will do it, under one condition. When you realize you are wrong, will you admit it and apologize to her?" Harry asked with equal confidence that he was right.

"If I am wrong, huh, I will admit it," Hermione scoffed at the idea of her being wrong as ridiculous. Harry gave her a stern look. "Fine, in the unlikely event that you are proven right, I will apologize to her."

They both went to bed not long after that. Harry barely managed to sleep. He didn't want to be the one proven wrong.

The next morning, Harry woke up before any of his friends did. It was Hogsmeade weekend. He had already been there much more recently then any of the other students, so passing it up wasn't a big deal. Instead he covered himself with his Cloak of Invisibility and made his way over to Slytherin, hoping to connect with a certain pretty blond he increasingly became interested in.

* * *

 **Slytherin House**

He rationalized it, saying this would be the perfect time to do dancing lessons, which Daphne earlier said she would be willing to do. His decision had nothing to do with the story Daphne told him where she fell more in love with Robert after he sacrificed these weekends for her. At least that was what he told himself. Of course, he didn't have the password to get in, so this time, he waited by the door. As a group of other students walked out, he walked right in completely unseen by anyone.

Harry yet again made his way to the Slytherin common room. This place hadn't changed much since the last time he was here. Draco, Daphne and Pansy were here talking. "It sucks that you can't come with us," Draco said.

"Yeah, that is just terrible," Pansy said with an ear to ear grin. She brushed her hand against Draco's arm.

"Listen, I will try to talk to your dad, so next time you can come too," Draco said.

"Oh, a dream come true," Pansy forced a smile. Of course, she hoped that would fail entirely.

"Thanks," Daphne smiled at him.

Draco and Pansy headed for the door. Harry would be all too happy to see them leave, but then Draco turned around again. "Oh and don't worry about Granger. If she so much as lays a hand or wand on you, my father will hear of it and she will get in so much trouble," Draco said.

Pansy frowned as she contemplated Draco's words and realized that what Astoria said last night had a great deal of truth to it. Draco was definitely protective of Daphne.

"Ah, please no need for you to do that. Last time he got involved they called for an execution," Daphne said.

"Oh, quit being so dramatic! It was just a stupid beast," Pansy said.

Harry knew exactly what they were talking about. He remembered Hagrid's pet hippogriff Buckbeak. It took all of his self-control not to give Pansy a much deserved slap across the face, but Harry didn't believe in hitting girls, and more importantly, he didn't want to reveal himself. He was just thankful he and Hermione were able to save Buckbeak.

Daphne rolled her eyes at Pansy, but didn't comment. Draco looked right at Pansy. "Just shut up. She is right. My father took that way too far." Draco actually agreed with Pansy on this one, but he knew Daphne had a very different opinion, so he simply said what she wanted to hear.

Pansy winced and stepped back. Her mouth downturned in a frown. She reacted like she had just been slapped across the face, but unless there was another invisible person in the room, no one touched her.

Even Harry was shocked at what Draco said. Deep down Harry couldn't believe Draco actually meant what he said. Harry couldn't even figure out why he would even say it until he noticed Daphne's reaction. Draco's words put a smile on her face.

The three of them said their goodbyes. Pansy and Draco left together to take advantage of Hogsmeade weekend. Daphne went back to her room, not realizing she was being followed by Harry.

Harry witnessed a brief exchange between Astoria and Daphne. Basically Astoria offered to skip the trip and spend the day with her, which Daphne politely declined. Then Astoria said she would bring her back something good from Honeydukes for her before they too said their goodbyes.

He followed Daphne back to her room. She placed that rather large black book Cho was looking at in the library on her desk. She grabbed an English to Latin dictionary and paper, lots of paper. Harry quickly copied the title of the book down now that he had another chance to look at it. He figured he could ask Hermione what that meant later. Daphne sat down at her desk on a rather uncomfortable wooden chair. She opened up the book where she had a bookmark with unicorn drawings on it.

"Hey," Harry finally said, then he removed the cloak.

"What the," Daphne just about jumped out of her seat with a rather startled reaction. Then she laughed, smiled and managed to relax just a little bit. "What are you doing here?" Her smile and general friendly demeanor suggested she was happy to see him despite the initial shock.

"I was hoping I could take you up on your offer for dancing lessons," Harry said.

"Ah," Daphne paused for a few moments. "This can wait." She picked up the black book and closed it, being sure to put the unicorn bookmark back in the book.

"Cho is right. Hermione could probably help you with that," Harry suggested. He pointed to the book she was holding. He was so curious what the book was about.

"I would have a better chance of being the next tri-wizard champion," Daphne said.

"You are not even in the contest," Harry replied with an odd shrug. "So you would have no chance whatsoever."

"Exactly," Daphne nodded with a laugh.

"I could probably get her to help you if you want," Harry said.

"Oh, that isn't necessary. This really isn't that important anyway." She disliked lying to Harry, but this was something she simply did not wish to talk about. Then she put everything she just took out, back in her closet.

"Your sister seemed to think it was important," Harry slightly raised his voice.

"I know Hermione is your friend and all. That is great, really. As for me, the less I see of her, the better," Daphne said.

"I think your friends have given you the wrong idea about her," Harry said. Harry knew Daphne told Hermione that her friends were right about her. "What did they say about her exactly?"

"Are you really sure you want to know?" Daphne asked. Harry nodded. "Ok, then…. She is a psycho bitch, prone to violence."

"What!" Harry exclaimed. "That is not..."

"Draco said he was just doing his usual harmless teasing and she suddenly went crazy. She threatened him, holding her wand at his neck, looked about ready to kill. Then she punched him in the face," Daphne repeated the story Draco told her recently. "Is he making that up or is that actually true?"

Harry was going to say not true… But as Daphne interrupted him the words just died in his throat. That statement was far truer than he wanted to admit. Draco's idea of what was 'harmless teasing' was a lot different than his, but other than that, he didn't make anything up.

To Daphne, Harry's silence pretty much answered the question. "I see." She gave a nervous laugh. "Then I will definitely be avoiding her."

"Wait, if you will allow me, I would like to explain her side of it," Harry requested calmly. Daphne nodded and crossed her arms. "That was back when Buckbeak was going to be executed. That was all Draco's fault."

"That is so not fair. Draco shouldn't be blamed for his father's actions. It was his dad that pushed for Buckbeak's execution, not him. If it had been me, or my sister, who Buckbeak attacked, my father would have done the same thing, no matter how much we begged him not to," Daphne said.

"I seriously doubt Draco begged his father not to," Harry interjected.

"Ok, begged is too strong of a word, but he did ask him to back down." Daphne unfolded her arms. Of course, Daphne left out the part that he only did that because she asked him to.

"You are kidding. I find that very hard to believe given the way he was taunting her about the upcoming 'show.' Buckbeak's execution. No doubt, he didn't tell you exactly what he meant by harmless teasing did he?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you are right. He didn't tell me that. He was probably just trying to look cool in front of his friends. The two Neanderthals were very excited about seeing some carnage," Daphne admitted. Then she realized she really shouldn't have called them Neanderthals.

Harry was going to say more, but he couldn't help it but to laugh at her calling Crabbe and Goyle Neanderthals. Even though she didn't name them specifically, he knew who she meant.

Daphne found his laughter endearing and contagious. It didn't take long before she was laughing too. She didn't even realize why she was laughing. "How about we agree to disagree and get on with the dancing? That is what you came here for, right?"

"Yeah," Harry continued to laugh. Even his simple yeah was a lie. He didn't care about the dancing. He just wanted to be with her.

They spent the next few hours practicing dancing. One of the first things Daphne taught him was how not to step on your partner's feet. The main thing to remember for that is step back with the opposite foot your partner is advancing with and vice versa. Daphne noted this was something that beginners frequently did wrong. She had the experience of having her foot stomped on a few too many times in dance class. She taught the box step, the three step and even exactly where to hold your partner. His hand should be on the back of her shoulder blade and her arm over his. She noted that they should be standing so close to each other that it is almost like their clothes are dancing together. Once they started that Harry became really glad he asked for this. He found being this close to her very sensual. Then she taught him some of the fancier moves like how to properly twirl and spin your partner. She went over the various dance styles like the rumba, the cha cha, the waltz, and the tango.

* * *

 **The Great Hall**

They enjoyed lunch together. Only a few of the teachers were here and the usual house declarations were ignored. Daphne and Harry could sit anywhere they wanted to, which of course they chose to sit together.

"So, what did you and Robert do when you had the place to yourself?" Harry asked.

Professor Snape had it pretty much right. They did a lot of making out, but Daphne didn't want to tell Harry that. "We would study sometimes," Daphne tried to give an answer that sounded responsible.

"Oh, right, yeah, he told me about some of those study dates. He said the only thing he really learned was the flavor of your lip gloss. Usually strawberry!" Harry said.

Daphne took on a flirty tone. "Care to find out? You will just have to kiss," Daphne stumbled on the word kiss as she realized what a _mistake_ she was about to make. "Kidding! Yeah, we did kiss a lot," she took on a far more serious tone. "But we did other stuff too, like he attempted to teach me how to play Quidditch."

"We could do that," Harry said. Of course, Harry was disappointed that he didn't get to kiss Daphne, but he also understood that this was still too soon for her.

"You want to teach me how to play Quidditch?" Daphne asked.

"Quidditch would be my second choice," Harry replied.

Harry spent the afternoon teaching Daphne to be a stronger flyer. They didn't get much into the actual rules and how to play the game. It didn't matter because both of them had a wonderful time.

* * *

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

Later that evening, in the Gryffindor common room, Harry showed Hermione the note he took on Daphne's book. "Do you know what this means?" Harry asked. He didn't give her any information about how and why he had it.

"Of course, it is Latin. It means 'Everything you wanted to know about Curses, but were afraid to ask. Identifying, casting and removing. Why?" Hermione asked.

"It was just a book I saw in the library," Harry answered honestly with a deliberate omission of important information. The library was where he saw it the first time.

"Careful with that one. That book is in the restricted area. It has a lot of dangerous spells in it," Hermione warned him.

"Oh, I was just curious," Harry said as he contemplated why Daphne would have such a book. The obvious answers were frightening.

* * *

A/N

I would like to thank CSGT for beta reading this. I would also like to thank everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows.

I am asking for guesses. Why does Daphne have that book? If you have a guess, please state it in a review or private message.

I didn't change anything that happened in the movie Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, but did add things that weren't in the movie, some of which got revealed in this chapter.


	11. Potter Doesn't Stink

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Ron joined Hermione and Harry in the Gryffindor common room. "Where were you today?" Ron asked. Harry had left before anybody got up and actually skipped Hogsmeade weekend. That seemed strange to him.

"I took Hermione's advice and I spied on Daphne," Harry said. He hoped Hermione wouldn't put two and two together and realize the book was in connection to her. Even though the worst possible reasons Daphne might want such a book spiraled right to the top of his head, somehow he doubted that was what Daphne was after, yet with Hermione's attitude toward her, it was likely Hermione would accept no other explanation.

"Oh," Hermione said. Then her eyes opened wide. "Wait, did Daphne have that book?" Hermione had looked in that book before. That book had all three of the unforgivable curses gone over in great detail and much more.

"Yeah," Harry mumbled under his breath and looked away. He should have known he couldn't hide that from her for long. Hermione was too smart.

"What book?" Ron asked as he missed the previous conversation.

"Doesn't her having a book like that prove I am right? What else could it be? She is undoubtedly using some kind of curse, right?" Hermione wanted Harry to agree.

"It proves nothing. There are also spells in that book to remove curses," Harry suggested. "Let's not jump to any conclusions until we know exactly what she is using the book for."

"Really? A girl in Slytherin has a book on curses and you think there is a possibility she is interested in removing a curse? No way!" Hermione insisted.

"Is this book on curses?" Ron asked.

"Yes, try and keep up," Hermione looked to Ron. "Why do you suppose Daphne Greengrass would have a book on curses?"

"I don't know. Most curses are used for revenge. To get back at someone who wronged her," Ron gave his best guess. "Maybe that reporter."

"Or her father?" Harry guessed as he thought back to the time he and Daphne were under his cloak at Three Broomsticks. She definitely had some daddy issues stemming from a disagreement over her choice of boyfriend.

"Or me?" Hermione guessed.

"I doubt she is interested in putting a curse on you. She actually said she wanted to avoid you," Harry said. "Don't ask." Harry felt uneasy talking about that. If he divulged the whole truth about what Daphne had said, it could backfire and make Hermione hate Daphne even more then she already did.

"Can't blame her there. When I first met you, I wanted to avoid you too," Ron snickered. He sat on the couch and grabbed a throw pillow. "But now that I know you better, I appreciate you more."

Hermione sneered at Ron, then her gaze fell upon Harry. "Sometimes a curse is used to force someone else to conform to their needs or desires," Hermione suggested. As she gazed at Harry she wondered if perhaps Daphne had bewitched him, which would explain why Harry seemed unable to see her for the truly horrible person Hermione believed her to be.

Ron immediately thought of Fleur Delacour. He grinned as he thought about some of the things he would like to make her do. He squeezed the pillow a little bit too tight, which caused some feathers to pop out.

Harry looked Hermione in the eye. As Harry vividly remembered several things that were said in front of him, he began to formulate a new theory on exactly why Daphne needed that book. He didn't want to say anything in front of Ron and Hermione until he was certain he was right.

* * *

 **Hogwarts - Hallways**

Laughter filled the halls of Hogwarts. Harry quickly realized he was the butt of the joke yet again. Students pointed and laughed. Hermione, in a comforting gesture, put her hand on his shoulder.

Almost everyone who walked by had badges on, all of which read 'Potter stinks.' It came as no surprise that Draco was the ring leader along with friends Vincent, Gregory and Pansy. They looked like a group of politicians running a smear campaign as they passed out badges to fellow students.

"What the ...?" Harry questioned the group.

"We're just showing our support for the TRUE Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, and putting the glory-hog usurper Stinky Potter in his place," Draco said with a smirk, then folded his arms.

"Somebody ought to put you in your place, Malfoy." Hermione grabbed Harry's hand. "Come on we don't have to stand here and…" Hermione stopped talking as she realized Harry wasn't listening. His eyes were glued to the pretty Slytherin blond that just walked in accompanied by her sister, both were appropriately dressed in school uniforms, yet neither wore the badges. "Be careful of that one, especially now that we know she is dealing with curses. Sooner or later, she will show her true colors," Hermione said in a tone barely above a whisper.

Harry's eyes locked on to Daphne. Hermione's words bothered him. He had to admit to himself that Daphne could easily give in to peer pressure. She and Pansy must be on friendly terms again, and since Pansy was so adamant on impressing Draco and had fully bought in his 'anti-Harry' agenda, Daphne would have to choose between her best friend from many years or a weird, loser, boy. Harry admitted to himself, he didn't know Daphne well enough to really know what she would do.

To Harry's delight, Daphne only briefly glanced at the badge Pansy gave her. "No, thanks," Daphne said as she handed the badge back to Pansy. Daphne turned her back to Pansy intending to get on her way to class.

"You might not want to be the one to cause a scene," Astoria gently warned Pansy.

Daphne knew Astoria was just trying to remind Pansy of the little chat they had in Snape's office. She hoped Pansy would heed the warning.

"Are you deaf? Put the badge on now!" Pansy ignored Astoria's reminder.

"I said no thank you," Daphne tossed the badge back to her.

"You were right, she did show her true colors," Harry turned his head away briefly and looked at Hermione. Then he looked back at Daphne and realized she was standing a bit too close. Last time they were this close, they were practicing dancing. Somehow this felt different. He could feel his heart beat faster.

Daphne leaned in and smiled seductively at Harry. She was so close he could feel her breath against his skin. He could even smell the strawberries on her breath that she more than likely had for lunch. Harry thought she was going to kiss him. The anticipation caught Harry by surprise. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach.

"Ah, you might not want to do that," Astoria gently warned Daphne.

To Harry's disappointment, Daphne backed away. "For the record, Potter doesn't stink," Daphne said with a bit of a gleam in her eye. "He is my hero."

Harry thought back to the day she called him a fellow student when they accidently met up at Three Broomsticks. He would have been happy for her to call him friend, but being called hero was far better.

"What?" Draco muttered to himself. Draco grabbed Daphne's arm. "We need to talk, privately."

"We will, but later," Daphne agreed.

Pansy was yet again infuriated. No way would she want Daphne meeting with Draco privately. "Don't you turn your back on me, you stupid little girl," Pansy called out. "Take the badge and put it on now!"

"You have no right to talk to her like that," Harry said. Daphne looked at Harry with a smile.

"I can't believe I am actually agreeing with Potter on this one. Don't you ever talk to her like that again," Draco glared at Pansy.

"What?" Pansy couldn't believe her ears. "I was just defending you. What is it about Daphne Greengrass that just has you and every other guy, for that matter, thinking with the wrong head." Pansy looked right at Draco when she said that.

Draco just shrugged what Pansy said off as if to say 'what is your point?'

"And I can't believe I am actually agreeing with Pansy," Hermione looked right over at Harry when she said that. She was a bit surprised to see Harry stick up for Daphne and she definitely agreed Harry was thinking with the wrong head.

"Yeah, well, nobody asked you," Draco sneered at Hermione. Then he clasped Daphne's arm and focused all of his attention on her. "We really do need to talk."

"I don't know why, but Daphne cares about you, which is more then you deserve. If you hurt her, I will hurt you," Harry threatened Draco.

"Funny, I was just about to say the same to you. I don't know why, but she cares about you, which is more then you deserve. If you hurt her, I will kill you," Draco threatened.

After seeing that little exchange, Hermione was more convinced than ever, that Daphne probably had Harry under some kind of spell, more than likely, Draco too. She wanted to share her theory with Ron after classes. Hermione raced off to her next class. Draco and Daphne left together.

Shortly after most of the other students cleared out, Astoria stopped Harry in the halls. "Listen, I wanted to thank you for warning me about Pansy," she said. "I had a little chat with her, and after what just happened here, I don't believe she will be giving Daphne any more trouble." After the way Draco stood up for Daphne, Pansy has to see that he won't stand for anybody hurting her sister. "Oh and another thing, not that I had anything to do with it, but sorry about the badges."

"I don't care about that at all," Harry laughed. After what Daphne did, he didn't give a damn about those badges anyway. He had an ear to ear grin that just wouldn't go away. "I am very happy you and your sister weren't part of that."

"Of course not, Daphne actually likes you," Astoria admitted.

"Yeah, I know, but I still thought she might give in to peer pressure," Harry nodded.

"Yeah and if Daphne actually did that, I would be wondering who was using the polyjuice potions and pretending to be my sister," Astoria said.

"There was something else I wanted to ask you about," Harry said. Astoria nodded and waited for him to ask. "I did try to ask your sister this before, but I don't think she heard me."

Astoria laughed. "Let me guess. Did she suddenly change the subject? That is what she usually does anytime someone asks her a question she doesn't want to answer," Astoria said.

"Oh, so she probably did hear me," Harry nodded. "Anyway, the question is…" Harry was about to ask his question, but another student interrupted.

Another student, Romilda Vane interrupted them. "Queenie says you are a hero," she brushed her hands against Harry's chest and leaned in a bit too close. "And the tri-wizard champion to boot."

"Yes," Harry was going to say more but Romilda interrupted.

"Do you have a date yet for the Yule ball?" Romilda questioned. She gently brushed her hand against the side of his face with a bit too friendly a smile. "If not, I would love to go with you. What do you say handsome?"

Astoria found amusement in her sister's influence over other students. This girl was falling all over herself for Harry just because her sister called him a hero. Before Harry could ask Astoria any questions, she left.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Pansy was just around the corner listening in on their conversation. "Thank you, you just gave me an idea," Pansy quietly said to herself with a bit of a snicker. Pansy had previously found out that Alastor Moody, one of her teachers, had a stash of polyjuice potions that were already done to the second to last step. She decided to steal a few of those, instead of going through the painstaking process of making one herself.

* * *

 **Potions class**

"For today's lesson you will be paired in sets of two. I will be assigning the partners," Snape announced. He named off a few sets and Hermione quickly noticed the pattern in how Professor Snape was partnering everyone. She face palmed herself as she quickly realized who she was going to be partnered with and sure enough it was announced "Hermione Granger will be working with Daphne Greengrass."

"Crap," Daphne mumbled to herself.

"Good luck," Draco who was in the seat next to her, patted her on the back.

A few more pairings were announced then Draco got his partner. "Neville Longbottom, you will be working with Draco Malfoy," Snape announced.

Harry and Hermione both shot Neville a sympathetic look. In their opinion, he couldn't have gotten stuck with a worse partner for this project.

"He is a sweet kid. You should do fine with him," Daphne assured Draco.

"That clumsy klutz shouldn't be allowed near any project involving a burner," Pansy taunted.

He announced a few other groups. "Pansy Parkinson will be working with Harry Potter," Snape said.

Pansy and Harry both pretty much had the same cringe reaction to the announcement.  
"The two of you got screwed," Draco laughed as he looked between Pansy and Daphne. He decided he got off easy with Neville as his partner. It could have been much worse.

They broke down into pairs each having their shared burner between the two of them. "Of all the people in the class, why the hell am I stuck with you?" Daphne asked.

"It was obviously alphabetical order by last name." Hermione gave a slight roll of her eyes. She was not at all surprised Daphne didn't figure that out for herself. She immediately started setting up for the task at hand.

"Oh, of course, that is just perfect," Daphne said sarcastically. Hermione got on her nerves in a matter of seconds. She already managed to make Daphne feel stupid for not realizing that. "Figures, I get stuck with the…." She was going to say insufferable know it all, but then she remembered Draco's warning about Hermione. "Never mind. I would tell you what I really think of you, but I don't want to get smacked."

Hermione felt the anger and rage building. She was so sure Daphne was going to call her a mudblood. She felt like smacking her just for saying that, but she didn't. "What! I have no idea what Harry sees in you. You might have him fooled with the calling him a hero thing," Hermione said.

"Oh, that, yeah. The gossip mill will probably be running overtime with that one, but on the plus side, Harry will probably get a date or two out of it at the very least," Daphne said with a bit of a snicker in her voice.

"Wow! Somebody around here is sure full of herself. What a big ego you have. You think somebody is going to suddenly want to date Harry just because you called him a hero? You have got to be kidding," Hermione raised her voice a bit too loud.

Pansy couldn't help overhearing. She would never admit it, but she intentionally eavesdropped. "Looks like your two girlfriends are not getting along," Pansy said to Harry with a playful smirk.

"Let's just get this project done as quickly as possible," Harry said sternly.

"Ah, I am feeling a little hurt here. I don't think you want to work with me," Pansy grinned as she fiddled with her 'Potter Stinks' badge.

"Professor Snape obviously picked these pairings to be cruel," Harry asserted his displeasure at the choice of pairings.

"No, you idiot. It was alphabetical by last name," Pansy didn't realize that until she overheard Hermione say it.

"Why couldn't it have been alphabetical by first name instead?" Of course, Harry realized that would most likely partner him with Hermione, one he would prefer over Pansy any day.

"Oh, no, thank god it wasn't that way," Pansy cringed at the thought of that. That would give the blond bimbo Daphne yet another chance to get her paws all over her guy Draco.

"Why?" Harry looked on perplexed. He couldn't think of a single student here Pansy would like less than him. "Who do you think you would get for a partner?"

"Someone who wouldn't be nearly as much fun to torment," Pansy laughed and continued to fidget with the badge and she did her best to hold it so Harry could see it.

Draco looked over with a smirk and laughed. Pansy leaned slightly forward and leered in Draco's direction with a lustful look in her eyes.

Harry knew that either Draco was listening or it is a coincidence and Neville just said something funny. That was quite possible, but not likely. "Are you going to actually help with the project or just continue to sit there and drool over Malfoy?" Harry raised his voice intentionally because he wanted Draco to hear him.

Pansy's face just went beet red. It was obvious that pretty much the entire class heard Harry's comment. Almost everyone was laughing at her. After a few long minutes that felt more like hours to Pansy, the laughter died down. "You did that on purpose," Pansy said.

"Why do you think I would do that?" Harry fixed his gaze on the badge she was fiddling with.

"You can't stay mad about that. You actually won. Queenie undermined everything Draco and I tried to do and made you look good. Very good," Pansy laughed.

"Wrong, I can stay mad at you. It isn't like that is the only reason I have to be mad at you," Harry said.

"If you want to make yourself look even better, all you got to do is get in Queenie's pants. She is a very popular girl. You screw her and everyone would respect you. Nobody would be thinking you stink anymore," Pansy ignored what Harry said and just kept talking.

"Yeah, well, anybody who would care about that isn't someone I actually care about," Harry said. He was pretty sure if he actually slept with Daphne, Ron and Hermione would both be disgusted with him for it, not impressed at all.

"I would be impressed," Pansy said.

"Case and point. I couldn't care less about your opinion. You are just cruel," Harry said.

"Still it would do wonders for your reputation. You should think about it," Pansy said.

"If I were lucky enough to be with Daphne, it wouldn't do anything for my reputation because I know when to keep my mouth shut," Harry said.

"Oh, so you are admitting you want her. I will let you in on a little secret. I think she is desperate enough to let you. She pretty much liked you from day one." Pansy again ignored most of what Harry had to say and only focused in on the part where he said lucky enough.

Harry and Hermione made plans after class. Harry would try to get Daphne to agree to meet him somewhere so they could talk, while Hermione borrowed his cloak and snooped around Slytherin house to try to find out why Daphne had that book.

* * *

 **High Tower overlooking the school**

It was near sunset. The sky was a brilliant pink and orange color which made the whole forest appear as if it were almost on fire. Harry took in the view while he waited for Daphne to meet him there. She didn't keep him waiting long.

"Guess who," Daphne said as she came in. "Wow, what a view! What did you want to talk to me about?" She stared out the window.

"Remember back at the Three Broomsticks? When we saw your dad talking to Draco's dad? Your father said something about you accepting the situation much sooner than he expected. What was he talking about?" Harry asked.

"Um," Daphne stared out the window and failed to hide her nervousness at Harry's question. Something large flew past the window and cast a dark shadow upon them. Daphne's eyes opened wide. "Dragon!" She pointed out the window. She knew how dangerous a dragon could be. It could easily tear the tower apart, destroy the floor they stood on or deliver a quick blast of flame that would leave both her and Harry dead. She was definitely frightened by the very site of that dragon. On the flip side, this was the perfect distraction to avoid answering Harry's question.

"What?" Harry looked where she was pointing. Sure enough there was a scaly silvery dragon. "About your…"

"Hopefully, that isn't the next handling magical creatures lesson," Daphne gulped. "I don't want to get near it."

"Me neither. I would really like to know what your father meant." Harry tried to ask the question again.

"Four of them!" Daphne noticed more dragons on the horizon. "There isn't any Quidditch games today, is there? That will look like an all you can eat buffet to them!"

"No, Quidditch never runs this late, but I think you already knew that," Harry said. He had a feeling Astoria was right, she was deliberately evading the question. "You know the games never run that late. You just don't want to answer my question. Do you?"

"Um, no it is not that, it is just…." Daphne's shook her head side to side. "Oh, look, I may have been right. Look where the dragons are going? To Hagrid's," Daphne pointed out.

"That is alright. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to," Harry smiled at her.

Daphne smiled back at Harry. She greatly appreciated him not trying to boss her around and force her to answer his question. "Thanks for respecting my privacy."

"Sure, I think I already know the answer anyway," Harry smiled back at her.

"Oh, it is really nothing that is a big deal. My father just has an exaggerated sense of his own importance. His punishments are no were near as effective as he thinks they are." Daphne did her best to downplay this.

"I don't believe that is it. It is very clear to me that you graciously accepted not going to Hogsmeade, yet that night, you adamantly declared that you have NOT accepted the situation," Harry reminded her.

"Do you want to tell me what you think it is?" Daphne asked nervously.

"Sure, and I hope my guess is wrong. Your father sounded very confident that he made it impossible for you to date another muggle born wizard, then in the library, your sister said something about you wouldn't have to worry about triggering the… I am guessing she was going to say curse." Harry paused to give Daphne a chance to respond.

She looked at him briefly. She felt like crying, but she forced herself not to. Then she looked out the window again. "It is not that big of a deal really. It isn't like I will be dating anybody any time soon anyway. Please don't tell anyone. I don't want that spread all over school."

* * *

A/N

As always, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorites and followed this story. I would also like to thank CSGT for beta reading this.

I would also like to thank everyone who took a guess as to why Daphne had the book on curses. Thanks for all the answers. Three of you had correct answers with the most accurate answer from Renata MM. jslee102 and Jettmanas also gave correct answers.

BMS I would like to give you credit for the most hilarious incorrect answer. Astoria loves your create a harem suggestion. If there really is a spell for that in the book, she would love to get ahold of that.


	12. You're My Obsession

A/N Do to a guest review reminding me that Luna wasn't the same year as Harry, I changed Draco's potions partner to Neville Longbottom. This made almost no difference, since I didn't do much with what actually happened between them, but just wanted to mention this for clarification to anyone who read this before I changed it.

Warning – This chapter has a very sexually suggestive, but not explicit, scene. I definitely didn't cross the line into MA territory, but I am not sure if I surpassed the T rating I gave this story. If reviewers say I crossed the line, I will either edit the scene or change the rating of the story.

* * *

 **High Tower overlooking the school**

Harry contemplated Daphne's request to keep her secret. He was pretty sure Hermione would ask about this and he didn't want to lie to her. "I think you should probably get some help from some of the teachers," Harry suggested.

"Like I said, it really isn't that big of a deal." Daphne regretted not lying about this and simply denying it. Her father had warned her against telling the teachers at the school. If they find out how dangerous this curse really is, and they could not remove it, she would probably be locked up, supposedly for her own good because of how easy it would be for her to accidently commit murder as a result of this curse. "As long as I don't kiss anybody who isn't pureblood, nothing will happen." She forced a smile.

Harry remembered what Astoria said in the library. If she kissed Draco, she wouldn't have to worry about triggering a curse and he readily realized that would also mean he could not kiss her. "That means you could never kiss…. Me for example, but you could kiss Draco? Is that about right?" Harry asked.

"Yep." Daphne nodded. Then she decided to take a shot at changing the subject. "Oh, speaking of which, how did Neville like working with Draco?" Harry gave a nervous laugh. "That good! I would ask how it went with Pansy but that was pretty hilarious… Ah, I mean obvious."

"Yeah, if I had to work with someone from Slytherin, why couldn't it have been you?" Harry asked.

"We couldn't be partners in class, but I could be your dance partner, if you would like to practice dancing again," Daphne suggested.

Harry accepted that offer with no hesitation and the two of them practiced dancing ball room style for the next few hours.

* * *

 **Slytherin – Daphne's room**

Pansy knocked on Daphne's door hoping she wasn't there. She called out as loudly as she could. She wanted to be certain Daphne wasn't here before she broke in. Then Pansy pointed her wand at the door. "Alohomora" she called out and her magic successfully unlocked Daphne's door.

Pansy looked around quickly just to make sure Daphne wasn't here. She plucked a few samples of hair from Daphne's hair brush that she had no trouble finding on Daphne's dresser drawer. Pansy mixed those samples with her stolen polyjuice potion. The potion changed color and looked like a light, golden liquid with a bit of a honey hew in color. She gulped down this sweet drink which tasted of a salted caramel. This reminded her of butter beer, with a slightly unusual twist to the taste.

Pansy watched the transformation as her brunette hair turned blond, her facial featured changed and her figure slimmed down slightly. She looked at her new look not quite understanding what guys, especially a certain Draco Malfoy actually saw in her. Is she really that much better looking now that she actually looks like Daphne Greengrass? She didn't think so.

Pansy's plan was simple. Since Daphne wouldn't cooperate and blow off Draco in a decisive way, she would do that for her. Looking like Daphne and truly rejecting Draco would leave him heartbroken, than Pansy would of course be there for him when he needs a friend and a lover. This couldn't be easier, or so she thought.

Daphne left the room just as Hermione snuck in under a cloak of invisibility. Hermione was surprised to see Daphne still here, but it looked like she was leaving anyway, so it didn't matter. She was probably on her way to go meet Harry. Hopefully, Harry wasn't so under Daphne's spell that he would actually tell her what they were up to.

Hermione opened the closet and had no trouble finding that big book. She took it out and put it down on the desk and opened it up. In the inside cover the labeling said the book was property of Jasmine Ward. This contradicted what Hermione had thought. Hermione believed Daphne had stolen this book from the restricted section of the library. The book must have been stolen though. She just needed to find out who 'Jasmine Ward' was.

She flipped it to the page Daphne previously had bookmarked. Hermione liked Daphne's bookmark. It was a very nice and pretty one with all unicorns on it, but she only let that distract her for a few moments. Then Hermione heard Draco and Daphne talking in the hallway outside. Curiosity got the better of her and she moved very close to the door so she could hear the entire conversation.

"I was just on my way to come find you. We really need to talk," Draco said.

"Yes we do. Listen, I don't want..." Her voice was louder and harsher than usual.

"Me first," Draco interrupted and didn't wait for an answer. "I thought about what you said the other day. I thought about it a lot actually. You are totally and completely wrong. You think the only reason I am asking you out is because my father is making me. I love you. I always have. You are the only one I want. You are so beautiful. My father knows I feel this way. That is the only reason he is pushing me to go for you. If he told me to go after any other girl, I would fully agree with you. No way would I be interested in anybody else. You are the only one…"

"Wow," Pansy interrupted. She forgot all about her plan, the fact that she was using a polyjuice potion and the fact the Draco thought he was talking to Daphne, and not her. This was everything she ever wanted to hear from him. "Shut up and kiss me already. I want you."

"What?" At first Draco was a bit taken back. He never even seen Daphne be this direct or this bossy, but he didn't care or give it a second thought. As Pansy had said, he was definitely thinking with the wrong head and boy did he ever like that thought. Once he recovered from his shock, he kissed passionately while holding her in his clutches. Just like when he got to dance with her, he definitely entertained the idea of letting his hands wander all over her body, especially in places he knew he shouldn't go, but he reframed. He didn't want to blow it and make her upset with him.

Pansy wrapped one of her hands around his back. The placement of her other hand completely shocked and thrilled him at the same time. He had dreamt about this sort of thing many times, but this was the first time he ever got to experience it, or if he was dreaming right now, whoever woke him up would be in big trouble. "Is that a wand or are you just happy to see me?" Pansy asked between kisses.

Draco gave in to all his urges and just let his hands explore her. He even slipped his hand under her shirt and touched her soft bare skin. Her kisses only became more passionate. While kissing Pansy, Draco fumbled for the door knob and they kept on kissing, but made their way through the door. Without taking his hands off his girl, he back kicked the door shut.

Hermione's jaw dropped as she watched them kiss while simultaneously relieving each other of their clothes. This was just like watching a train wreck. She was horrified. She found this very difficult to watch, but also very difficult to look away. Hermione was glad Harry wasn't watching this right now. Harry was so sure Daphne wasn't Draco's girlfriend. Hermione couldn't think of another explanation for the spectacle in front of her.

Pansy propped herself up on the end of the bed. She slid her legs apart to make it easier for Draco to satisfy her. "Take me now!" she commanded.

Draco was still in shock, but he was also very ready, willing and eager. He definitely took full advantage. He caressed her body just about everywhere he could reach without breaking the connection. "Father will not hear about this," Draco said. His breathing became heavy and he pushed her hair aside and kissed her on the neck.

"Oh, god," Pansy moaned with delight. This was something she always wanted and thought would never happen. She didn't want this moment to end.

"I love you, Daphne," Draco said. "Oh god! Yes" He called out with delight.

Daphne! Just hearing the name, pulled Pansy out of her almost drunken lustiness. She wanted to destroy Daphne in Draco's eyes. Instead she did just the opposite. After this Draco would be hotter on Daphne than ever. She had to turn this around and fast. Then it hit her. Call out the wrong name. Pick the one name Draco hated the most. "Oh Harry," Pansy called out.

"Wha…" Hermione was shocked. She covered her mouth hoping neither of them heard her.

"What!" Draco contemplated smacking her across the face. He just backed away, got dressed as quickly as he could and slammed the door on his way out.

Pansy leaned down into Daphne's satin covered pillows and laughed. "That ought to do it," she smirked with pride.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Daphne actually seemed to be proud of what she just did. She really does have Harry fooled. Daphne was clearly playing games with both Harry and Draco. Daphne was even worse than she thought. Hermione decided to relieve Daphne of the book on curses so she could return the book to the rightful owner.

Pansy rushed to get dressed and left. She hid herself in a private stall in the girl's bathroom till the polyjuice potion wore off.

* * *

 **Gryffindor common room**

Hermione got back first and impatiently waited for Harry. Almost as soon as Harry walked in the door, Hermione immediately rushed up to him. "How did it go with Queenie? Did she ever show up?" Hermione asked. She thought Queenie probably blew him off.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "It went fine with Daphne," Harry said. "I know why she has that spell book."

"Correction! She had that book because she stole it," Hermione opened up that book and showed Harry the inscription saying property of Jasmine Ward.

"Wait! So you stole it?" Harry asked. Harry slightly raised his voice. "Hermione, you can't do that!"

"Yeah, but only so I can return it to the rightful owner," Hermione rationalized. "So it isn't really stealing."

"You just keep telling yourself that. Look, I know why Daphne needs that book. We need to give this back to her," Harry insisted.

"She must have you under some kind of spell. She is making a fool of you… And Draco too," Hermione cringed as the image of Draco and Daphne actually having sex with each other was still too fresh in her mind and left her feeling slightly nauseas.

"No, she isn't making a fool out of anyone. She is just a sweet girl," Harry insisted.

"A sweet girl who is sleeping with Malfoy," Hermione said sarcastically.

The idea that Hermione actually witnessed this first hand didn't even occur to Harry because he was with Daphne most of this evening, so that actually having happened tonight would be almost impossible. Harry assumed it was just a rumor, one that would most likely prove to be false. Harry wasn't kidding when he accidently admitted to Daphne back in the library, he would be jealous if she were dating Draco. If for no other reason than to get Hermione off this subject, he pretended not to care even if it were true. "Look, Daphne isn't my girlfriend or anything like that. I wish! On the contrary, she is actually trying to help me find a date. She isn't cheating on me. I admit, I hate the very thought of it, but it is none of my business," Harry declared. Harry believed Draco didn't deserve Daphne and the thought of the two of them together intimately definitely turned his stomach and left him feeling very uncomfortable.

'Definitely a spell,' Hermione thought to herself. Harry was being far too forgiving for her tastes, so there was no way she was going to tell him about how Queenie called out for him, instead of Malfoy who she was actually with. If Harry truly did not care, Hermione thought it best to drop the subject. "Let's just find out who this Jasmine Ward is and return her book to her," Hermione said.

"Fine," Harry reluctantly agreed.

* * *

 **Slytherin – Draco's room**

Draco rested on his bed looking at all the imperfections on the ceiling. He just contemplated everything in how much he just always seemed to lose out to Harry. Harry and friends stole the house cup victory that first year. He could never seem to beat Harry at Quidditch. Harry even beat him out in getting a position in the tri-wizard tournament. There was no way he was going to let Harry have Daphne. Draco wanted Daphne for himself pretty much since he met her on that first day of school. Until recently, Harry didn't even give her as much as the time of day. Suddenly Harry wants her too just because he does? Draco was not going to let him have her. A plan was already starting to form in his head.

* * *

A/N

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorites or followed this story. I would also like to thank CSGT and Loki God of Evil for beta reading this.


	13. Stolen?

Hermione discussed the book with Ron and to their surprise, Ron actually already knew who Jasmine Ward is and where to find her. She had been a friend of his family for a long time. The trio met up after class and decided to return the book together. They had no trouble finding her home.

It took them over an hour to get there. Her home resided in the woods by a lovely lake with crystal clear waters. A few unicorns drank from the lake. The very tall and beautiful tower that was her home was easily visible as it extended well above the tree line. Ron took the lead and was the one to knock on her door.

An unusually well-dressed female house elf answered the door. "Ron," the elf exclaimed excitedly. "It has been a long time!"

"Daula, these are my good friends, Harry and Hermione," Ron introduced his friends.

"Is Miss Ward around? We found something that belongs to her," Hermione said. She showed the cover of the book she took out of Daphne's room.

"Please come in. Make yourselves comfortable." Daula invited them in. The elf conjured up a tray full of herbal teas and tiny little cream filled, chocolate covered pastries. "I will be right back." The elf ascended a spiral staircase that wrapped around the outer perimeter of the entire room.

As impressive as this place was on the outside, it was even more impressive on the inside. Miss Ward, must be doing well for herself. This room had a huge grandfather clock, a master fire place, several comfortable sofas, and chairs in a very Victorian style. Just like at Hogwarts, many fancy and animated pictures covered the walls. The subject matter of the pictures varied widely. Some featured beautiful scenery and places which most would like to go. Others featured dark and fearsome places commonly seen in nightmares. Judging by the number of pictures, the owner of the house definitely had an affinity for magical creatures, especially dragons and unicorns.

Ron had been here plenty of times before when he was younger, so as impressive as the art work was, it held little fascination for him. Ron went right for the pastries. "She knows what I like," Ron mumbled with a mouthful of pastries.

"Honestly, Ron, must you eat all the time," Hermione shook her head at Ron. All the pictures of the magical creatures caught her eye.

Where Harry never really had the warmth of a loving family, it was the far more personal pictures over the fireplace that caught Harry's attention. He looked at pictures of children opening Christmas gifts, family gatherings with elaborate feasts, and wedding pictures. Then he noticed one he could not explain, a picture of Daphne and Robert. Daphne was all dressed up in a very formal ice blue gown and Robert wore a tux. Robert twirled Daphne around, just like she had taught Harry to do, then they kissed once facing each other. He couldn't help feeling just a tiny bit jealous when he watched them kiss. This picture must have been taken before the curse. The presence of this picture in Ms. Ward's collection raised serious doubts with Harry about Hermione's hypothesis that the book was stolen. More likely, she knew about the curse and loaned her the book in hopes that she would find a way to combat it.

It wasn't long before Miss Ward joined them in the room. She looked to be a woman in her mid-forties with long strawberry blond unruly hair and deep green almost cat like eyes. She had soft rounded facial features and was just slightly chubby.

"Ron, look at you, how you have grown into quite the handsome young man," Miss Ward cupped his cheeks. "It has been too long. Daula mentioned something about a book."

"A horrible girl at our school stole it," Hermione said. She handed the book to Miss Ward.

"Oh, I didn't know it was stolen. My godson's girlfriend was borrowing it," Miss Ward said as she accepted that book back. She fought back some tears. Her Godson was murdered, so her feelings were a mix of anger and sadness.

Hermione recognized it immediately and backed down. She realized a theft issue paled in comparison to whatever this woman was going through.

Harry moved over behind Hermione. "I think you owe Daphne an apology. She didn't steal the book," Harry whispered to her.

"We will see about that!" Hermione whispered to Harry, "I'm sure Daphne stole it from the girl Miss Ward actually loaned it to, her godson's girlfriend." She, unlike Harry, did not notice the picture of Daphne and Robert on the mantel.

Ron was scarfing down another pastry, but he was also listening to the whispering between Harry and Hermione. "Oh, no, Hermione. Robert was Miss Ward's Godson. Daphne was his girlfriend, so that means she was actually borrowing the book," Ron said.

Hermione was taken aback by Ron's words, "Why didn't you mention it before?"

"I didn't think it was relevant," Ron shrugged and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why did Daphne want to borrow that book," Hermione asked.

"Ah," Miss Ward paused and thought for a few moments, then shrugged. "A school project probably. I didn't ask." She lied.

"That is a pretty dangerous book to give out to just anybody," Hermione said.

"Is it? The entire book is written in Latin. I wouldn't know." Miss Ward shrugged that off. "I will be more careful."

"So tell me, what is Daphne like? I don't really know her that well. Is she just like her father," Hermione asked a very leading question.

"Oh good heavens no," Miss Ward raised her voice. "Her father, let's just say there are probably special places in the pits of Hell reserved for people like him. Daphne is another matter entirely." Not long after that Miss Ward thanked the trio, gave them more pastries, then used a bit of magic to return them to Hogwarts quickly.

* * *

 **Stair Case outside the Great Hall – dinner time**

Draco and Daphne walked up the stairs together. Draco did his best to pretend last night didn't happen. "I thought about your offer," Draco looked behind him and he noticed the golden trio approaching.

"What offer?" Daphne totally forgot what she offered him.

"We get all dressed up and…." Draco slowed his talking and forced a smile and held her hand.

Hermione looked on puzzled. She expected Draco to be pissed at Daphne, but he was being almost playful. Hermione clenched her books and thought about that book of curses. She wondered exactly which one Daphne must have Draco under. Hermione decided she didn't care what Daphne did with Draco, but there was no way she was going to let Daphne mess with Harry too. No matter what Miss Ward said about Daphne that still didn't change what Hermione witnessed the previous night. That malevolent smirk on Daphne's face and the 'that will do it!' Clearly she had Miss Ward fooled too.

"Oh that, of course. It will be fun," Daphne remembered her offer to fake out his dad and pretend they were actually going to go on a date to the Yule Ball together, with taking pictures and everything. She was going to say more, but then she spotted Hermione and just wanted to leave quickly. If it were just Harry, she would have wanted to stop and talk with him, but no such luck.

"You go ahead. I will catch up with you," Draco waved Daphne on. She entered the great hall and took her usual seat at the Slytherin table.

Draco dropped his forced and fake smile and sneered at Harry. "Daphne sure has you fooled. I got to hand it to her. She was just using you to make me jealous. You should have seen it. She was all over me!" Draco said.

"You must be so proud," Hermione said sarcastically. Hermione looked him in the eye with a glare. From what she witnessed the previous night, she knew he was telling the truth, but with the way that ended, she was surprised he was bragging about it. Perhaps earlier today he found out that Daphne calling out Harry's name was part of that just using Harry to make Draco jealous she wondered. "Do you think Harry actually cares what you do with your little slut?"

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hermione!" Draco poorly mimicked Harry. "She is just telling it like it is. She is a slut. She slept with me and she probably slept with you too!" Harry wanted to slam Draco down against the stairs and crack his head open on the bottom of the marble stairwell. Draco recognized the murderous look in Harry's eyes. He held his hands up and backed away. "Ah, it is Daphne you should be pissed at, not me. Remember when Daphne and I had that chance to put names in before the age line was made. She put in one and only one name! Yours!" He knew he wasn't the best at lying, so he quickly turned away and rushed to join Daphne.

"She did what?" Hermione's jaw dropped. She thought about that book of curses. There were definitely spells in that book that could alter the behavior of magical artifacts like the goblet of fire and force Harry's name out.

"No, I don't believe him. He is lying," Harry told Hermione.

"No matter what you or Miss Ward thinks, she is a manipulative little vixen. She slept with him, and actually called out your name. He left all pissed off and then she smirked saying, that will do it!" Hermione explained. "It was like she pissed him off on purpose. Break your ties with her. It is only a matter of time before she pulls something like that with you."

"That doesn't sound like Daphne at all," Harry said. Harry still believed this was just a rumor she heard. He heard with his own ears when Pansy told her to blow Draco off in a mean and decisive way. She refused and it was unlikely she knew he was listening. She asked him for advice on how to let Draco down easy.

Hermione was going to repeat herself again and say that Daphne has him fooled and under a spell, but then it occurred to her. If Draco were really under Daphne's spell, would he really call her a slut and tell Harry that Daphne put his name in the Goblet of Fire? She still wasn't fully convinced that Daphne was good, but she couldn't help but to wonder if these actions were nothing more than Draco's attempt to pay Daphne back for the humiliation she put him through last night.

* * *

 **Great Hall**

Hermione and Harry took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Daphne waved and smiled at each other.

"Hi there cutie," Romilda snuck up behind Harry and kissed him on the side of his face.

Hermione gave Harry a strange look. "When did this start?" she asked.

Daphne briefly frowned then forced a smile. She smiled at Harry again and then got up and walked out of the Great Hall. She did want to help Harry find a date, but she had no desire to watch him with another girl. Hermione followed her out the door. Daphne went into the girl's restroom, followed closely behind by Hermione.

"Did you have fun last night?" Hermione asked with a very accusing tone. She stood by the door blocking Daphne's only way out.

"He told you, didn't he?" Daphne cut right to the chase.

"He certainly did. He told us everything," Hermione declared confidently.

"What did he say exactly?" Daphne asked.

"For starters, he said he slept with you," Hermione said.

Daphne chuckled. "No seriously, what did he say?"

"It was you who put Harry's name in the goblet of fire." Hermione crossed her arms.

"I did not do that and I don't believe you. Harry didn't say any of that." Daphne chuckled again. She felt a sense of relieve that Harry had not told Hermione about her curse.

"Not Harry, Draco," Hermione clarified the misunderstanding.

"Draco? You are a real piece of work, you know that! It isn't enough that you want to ruin my friendship with Harry. You want to ruin my friendship with Draco too," Daphne raised her voice in anger. She didn't believe her at all that Draco actually said any of that.

"You did that all by yourself last night when you slept with him and called out Harry's name," Hermione blurted out. "I am pretty sure his accusation is purely because of that, but that does not necessarily mean he is lying," Hermione accused. Where she was wrong about the book, she didn't want to take any action against Daphne again without being totally sure she was correct.

"That is insulting and untrue," Daphne looked Hermione right in the eye. "Not that it is any of your business, but I didn't even see Draco last night, let alone that!" She declared with a hint of disgust in her voice. "I was talking with Harry most of the night. If you don't believe me, ask him."

"When you mess with my friends, it is my business," Hermione declared. Hermione knew what she saw and was so sure Daphne was lying, yet there was no indication in the way Daphne spoke.

"Harry is my friend too," Daphne said.

"Not for long. I will not allow that to continue," Hermione insisted.

"I already have one pain in the ass, domineering control freak in my life. I certainly don't need another one. You sound just like my father," Daphne glared at Hermione.

Metaphorically, those words hit Hermione like a ton of bricks. She was at a loss for words and didn't know what to say. Being compared to Eliot Greengrass was far worse than being called a mudblood.

* * *

A/N

I would like to thank everyone for the favorites, follows and reviews. I would also like to thank CSGT for beta reading this story.

I also added an opinion poll on my profile page concerning this story. Please stop by and vote. Thanks in advance.


	14. Startling Revelations

**Courtyard of Hogwarts**

Lucius Malfoy paid his son a visit at school. Draco told his dad all about how he tried to enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament and even the part where Harry offered up his spot in the contest. "You idiot. Don't you ever do anything so stupid again," Lucius tapped him in the chest with his cane. "You have no idea how lucky you are that you failed. You wouldn't last ten minutes in that contest."

"Ouch, dad, I, ah…." Draco began to speak. He couldn't believe how little confidence his father had in him.

"Do you even know what kind of tasks are involved?" Lucius asked, then preceded to answer his own question. "No, of course, you don't."

"Enlighten me!" Draco let out a bit of a scowl and crossed his arms.

"A dragon. The four champions will have to get past a dragon," Lucius informed his son.

"A dragon. Are you serious?" Draco asked, then he laughed. "Good luck with that one Potter! He won't last five minutes."

"Either way, it should be fun to watch. On a lighter note, how are things going with you and Miss Greengrass?" Lucius asked.

"Ah," Draco briefly gave a scowl, then he forced a fake smile. "Great! She practically threw herself at me." Draco believed that to be true, but certainly not the whole truth.

"Wonderful! Her father and I are working on a marriage contract between the two of you," Lucius said.

"Great!" Draco let out a deep sigh and looked down at the ground. He wasn't about to argue with his father, but after what Daphne did, there was no way he was going to let that happen. Of course, Draco would prefer Harry to be the one to tell Dumbledore that Daphne put his name in the Goblet of Fire, but if Harry wouldn't Draco decided he would do that himself. Either way, he just hoped Dumbledore would make good on his promise to put Daphne away for a long time, thus stopping this marriage nonsense.

* * *

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

Later that evening, Hermione managed to get a moment alone with Harry outside. She immediately began to rant about Daphne. "I can't believe her. She flat out denied what I saw with my own eyes. Oh and get this, she is using you as her alibi!" Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry.

"What are you talking about? What did you see exactly?" Harry asked.

"Are you kidding? I know I told you this already. Draco and Daphne…" Hermione's words trailed off as she tried to find a polite way to say it.

"Wait! Are you saying you actually saw that first hand?" Harry asked a rhetorical question, which he quickly followed up with his own answer. "That is impossible. Daphne was with me the entire night! I assumed you were talking about a rumor you heard."

"Maybe someone using a polyjuice potion. Perhaps the girl you thought was Daphne, was actually someone else. You don't really know her that well. You would have a hard time spotting a fake," Hermione suggested. She didn't realize just how close to the truth she was with that answer.

"I don't think polyjuice potions last that long. Do they?" Harry asked unsure. "We were together for over four hours."

"No, I don't think it would last that long," Hermione conceded. "Was she drinking anything? Someone could probably maintain it indefinitely if…"

"You are probably right about that, but no, she wasn't drinking anything," Harry interrupted as he knew exactly where she was going with that. "If you are correct about the polyjuice theory, I think it was you who was watching a fake. You don't know her at all, so you couldn't spot a fake. Honestly from what you described, if it really were Daphne, I am thinking Imperius Curse. It was the complete opposite of what Daphne wanted," Harry insisted.

"Or maybe we both were really seeing her. She might be using time beads to be in two places at once." Hermione tried to come up with a plausible explanation.

"I doubt it, or at least I hope not," Harry said. Harry hated the idea of Daphne and Draco being together intimately, but he also realized Draco just might be the easier choice for her boyfriend because it would keep her at peace with her father and she wouldn't have to worry about whatever magical curse her father put on her, but still the very thought of Draco being with her really made him shudder. "Look, forget the gossip and focus on what is really important here. Did she really put my name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"If she did, she is in big trouble," Hermione grinned.

"You have no idea," Harry said. He remembered Dumbledore's attempt to scare a confession out of Daphne and Draco with a threat of a one way ticket to Azkaban if it were found out later that they lied.

"Could I borrow the cloak again? I will try and find some proof, one way or the other," Hermione said. As much as Hermione liked the idea of getting Daphne in trouble, she wasn't about to falsely accuse her again and repeat her previous mistake. She thought Daphne stole the book on curses. On that, she was completely wrong.

"I don't know," Harry contemplated his choices. If he witnessed what Hermione did between Draco and Daphne, he would probably get so angry, he would tattle on her just because of that, which would be wrong, especially if she was innocent. "Last time you stole something from her," Harry reminded Hermione in a scolding tone.

"I won't do that again. I promise," Hermione agreed.

* * *

 **Slytherin – Daphne's room**

Using the cloak of invisibility, Hermione had no trouble getting into Slytherin and she stood outside of Daphne's door. She could hear the murmuring of a conversation going on inside, but couldn't quite make out the words. Using a spell to unlock the door was out of the question. Hermione was about to knock on the door, but then the door opened and Pansy stepped out. She yet again looked amazing with her hair and makeup done beautifully. Hermione stepped in while Pansy stepped out.

"You did an amazing job. Maybe you should start charging her for that," Astoria said to Daphne.

"We don't need the money." Daphne began to put her makeup kits away.

"Ah, actually, could you do me next?" Astoria requested.

"Sure," Daphne smiled. Astoria sat down on a chair next to her desk. Daphne tied back her sister's hair so it would be out of the way. Then she started doing her sister's makeup.

"Oh and now that she is gone, tell me more about your date with Harry," Astoria requested.

Something about the use of the word 'date' turned Hermione's stomach. She was repulsed by the very idea of Harry dating Daphne, or any other girl in Slytherin for that matter.

"It wasn't a date," Daphne insisted.

"Ok, you just watched the sunset with him, then danced the night away in the tower," Astoria grimaced. "Right… Not at all like a date!"

"Please, we didn't even kiss," Daphne declared.

"Yeah, that is actually a good thing," Astoria declared in an awkward and deadpan tone. Then she changed to a far more playful smile and clasped her hand together. "I bet you wanted to."

"Well kissing him is completely out of the question. I can't," Daphne sighed.

'Hallelujah! Thank god,' Hermione thought to herself. She wasn't sure why that would be the case, nor did she care, but hearing it was music to her ears.

"Yeah, I know. Can I ask a small favor?" Astoria requested gingerly.

"Sure anything," Daphne replied.

"If I ever want to date a muggle, a half blood or a muggle born wizard, basically anybody who isn't a Pureblood, knock some sense into me, would you?" Astoria gently pounded one of her fist into her other hand.

Hermione had to roll her eyes. She was horrified at how prejudice that sounded. She was surprised Astoria didn't use the more derogatory word - Mudblood.

Daphne chuckled a bit. "No, can do sis. I am not like dad or Granger. I will not tell you who you can and cannot date. If you want to learn from my mistakes, just make sure dad doesn't find out, till it is too late."

Hermione yet again found the comparison between her and Eliot Greengrass to be a slap in the face.

"You mean like after he proposes?" Astoria asked.

"I was thinking more like, after the honeymoon," Daphne said.

"You wouldn't invite him to your wedding," Astoria questioned. Daphne finished doing Astoria's makeup. Then she did her hair too. Astoria was already a pretty girl, but after Daphne was done, she looked totally stunning.

"I would like an actual chance of my wedding being the happiest day of my life," Daphne said. Daphne finally finished putting everything away. Then she went to her closet.

"I see your point," Astoria snickered.

"It is gone," Daphne just about panicked. She scrambled as she desperately tried to find that book.

"What is gone," Astoria asked.

"The book," Daphne cried. That book was her best chance of finding a way to break the curse her father had put on her. It was her best hope at getting the life she wanted. She couldn't help it, but to cry. To make matters worse, she had borrowed that book from someone and needed to return it someday. What was she going to tell her?

Hermione began to feel bad for taking the book in the first place. Of course, without knowing the underlying reasons for why Daphne was getting so upset she also had to shake her head and roll her eyes at the overreacting drama queen.

"It is just a bo… Oh that book. There is another copy of that book in the library. One way or another, I will get it for you," Astoria tried to placate her sister.

"That book is in the restricted area. They won't let just anybody have it. I don't want to get you in trouble," Daphne said.

"I would be dead already if it weren't for you. I will risk it," Astoria assured her.

"Maybe it is just time I gave up on it. I mean I had that book for weeks and still couldn't really find anything useful. I am probably kidding myself to think I ever will," Daphne said. She had no intention of giving up. She simply did not wish to get her sister in any trouble.

"Don't give up. If you want any chance with Harry, you need that book," Astoria reminded her.

Hearing that just confirmed Hermione's suspicion concerning Daphne. She definitely intended to use a spell in that book to control Harry. At least that is what Hermione thought.

"Hermione is probably going to mess up any chance I might have with him anyway," Daphne let out a frustrated sigh. "I told her I was friends with Harry and she said she won't allow that to continue! Who does that sound like to you?"

"Dad!" Astoria nodded without even thinking about it. "But can she really do that? I think Harry really likes you."

Hermione felt like smacking both these girls. She really hated the comparison between her and Elliot Greengrass.

"Of course, she can. All she would have to do is force him to choose between me and her," Daphne admitted.

"If she does that, then she is a total bitch and doesn't deserve his friendship," Astoria said.

"Agreed, but fortunately, she hasn't done that yet. Instead she is telling lies about me. If she can get Harry to believe it, I can kiss that friendship goodbye. Get this, she accused me of putting Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire," Daphne told her.

"Did you?" Astoria asked.

"Oh, come on, you know me better than that," Daphne grinned at her sister.

"Definitely not something you would do. But it only matters what Harry believes," Astoria said.

"Exactly! She also claimed I slept with Draco last night," Daphne said.

"Before or after your date with Harry? Or during, maybe it was a three way?" Astoria cracked up laughing. "Or maybe Harry just likes to watch."

"I don't know. You would have to ask her," Daphne cracked up laughing too. "Thanks, sis, I really needed a good laugh." She let out a sigh as she looked back over at the closet door. "I can't believe I lost that book."

"You always put it back each and every time. No way, somebody stole it," Astoria insisted.

"But who and why?" Daphne questioned.

"Pansy?" Astoria suggested.

"Not likely. She can't read Latin, and she didn't know I had that book and even if she saw it once, she doesn't know what it is," Daphne quickly dismissed that suggestion. "To her it was just a weird book that is of no interest."

"What if you are wrong? What if she does know what the book is?" Astoria asked.

"Oh, then yeah, she would want it. There are spells in that book that could make Malfoy completely infatuated with her," Daphne said.

"Really," Astoria gave a smirk. "Um, I just might be stealing that book out of the library then, even if you don't want it!"

"Might not be such a great idea. Just be sure to pay attention to the warnings," Daphne said.

"Warnings? Like what?" Astoria asked.

"If you use it on a guy, especially one who is already attracted to you, you better be willing to go all the way, because if you are not, you are going to get more than you bargained for," Daphne said.

"Not a problem there. I would be plenty willing," Astoria said with a bit of a grin on her face.

Daphne wasn't a mind reader or anything, but she knew her sister well enough to have a pretty good idea of exactly what she was thinking about. "Ok, saying that backfired. I think I just made you want the book more. Who else actually knew about the book?"

"There is Cho, but I doubt it was her. She couldn't read it at all, so she wouldn't be interested in it. Harry? He saw the book too," Astoria suggested.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Daphne went and got it. Draco walked in. "Go ahead and say it," Draco said as he walked in with a big smile.

If those two were going to fool around, Hermione didn't wish to see that again. So as Draco walked in Hermione snuck out.

Of course Hermione's accusations about Draco claiming he had sex with her and she entered Harry into the tri-wizard tournament were at the forefront of Daphne's mind, but she really believed Hermione made that up and she did not want to give Draco even the slightest reason to believe she actually believed it, so for that reason, she decided not to bring that up at all. "Go ahead and say what?" Daphne asked.

"I told you so! You were right. Trying to enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament was a big mistake." Draco grinned and laughed.

"Why? What changed your mind?" Daphne asked.

"Father told me what the first task of the Tri-wizard Tournament will be. You can kiss your friend Potter good-bye." Draco sat down next to Daphne on the end of her bed. He held her hand in a falsely consoling manor.

"What do you mean?" Daphne looked him in the eye.

"The first task is getting past a dragon," Draco grinned and laughed. "Good luck with that one Potter. That should be fun to watch."

"He could actually get himself killed. Is that…" Daphne let out an exasperated sigh. She was going to ask Draco if that is what he wanted but the grin on his face pretty much answered the question. Then she remembered watching the four dragons flying over the castle last night. Now she knew why there were four of them, one for each champion.

Not long after that, Astoria and Draco left her room. Daphne put on her ordinary cloak. She envied the rather cool invisibility cloak Harry had. She left quickly hoping to find him.

* * *

 **Outside of Gryffindor – near the stairs that like to change direction**

Daphne rushed straight passed Hermione. Since Hermione was still hidden under Harry's cloak, Daphne didn't even realize it. She spotted Neville Longbottom. "Neville," Daphne called out. "Small favor, get Harry. Please." She was out of breath so her words were rushed and almost ran together.

"What?" Neville turned around and looked at her.

Hermione watched the exchange. Part of her hoped Neville would just tell her off.

"Oh, hi Daphne." Neville smiled at her.

Daphne took a few deep breaths. "I really need to talk to Harry. If he is in there, could you please let him know I am looking for him?"

"Sure," Neville gave Daphne a friendly smile. "Actually, just come with me. Slytherin is the only house that actually has rules about not having guests from other houses."

Ugh! Hermione thought to herself. There was no way she wanted her visiting Gryffindor. She followed the two of them as they made their way up the changing stairs.

"Just curious, what do you want to talk to Harry about?" Neville asked.

"I found out what the first event was to the Tri-wizard tournament," Daphne said in a low and sad voice.

"Yeah, he would definitely want to know that," Neville turned his head back and looked at Daphne.

Neville led Daphne into the Gryffindor common room. To her relief, the room was empty. "I will see if Harry is in his room. You wait here," Neville told her.

"Thank you, if you happen to run into Hermione, please don't tell her I am here," Daphne requested. She didn't realize Hermione was standing only a few feet away from her hidden under a cloak of invisibility.

"What?" Neville shook his head. "Don't worry about her. She is sweet. A lot like you actually."

"Thanks," Daphne smiled at his compliment. "I am glad she is sweet to you at least, but I just want to avoid her."

"Ok, fair enough," Neville agreed and left to find Harry.

Hermione watched Daphne for a few moments. She was shocked Neville described Daphne as being sweet. She expected Daphne to actually do something on the suspicious side like cast a spell or start searching things, but instead Daphne just glanced around nervously as she waited. Hermione left the room, then removed the cloak and walked right back in.

Daphne happened to have been looking the other way when Hermione entered. Then she looked at her and nearly jumped back a bit. "Crap," Daphne muttered to herself. Hermione crossed her arms. "Whatever you are going to say, please don't! We are on the same side on this one. I don't want to see Harry get hurt and I am pretty sure you don't want that either," Daphne pleaded.

* * *

A/N

I would like to thank everyone for the favorites, follows and reviews. I would also like to thank CSGT for beta reading this story.

I also added an opinion poll on my profile page concerning this story. Please stop by and vote, if you haven't already. Thanks in advance.


	15. Important News

**Gryffindor – Harry's room**

As Harry rested on his bed he contemplated all of Hermione's suspicions about Daphne. He gained a deeper understanding of why Robert and Daphne had kept their relationship a secret. He hoped if Robert had let her name slip way back when and let him know that he was actually dating a girl in Slytherin, he would not have put Robert through all the hell Hermione was putting him through now. Well it was true all of them had more than their fair share of problems with people from Slytherin. Prior to this year, he didn't remember ever really talking to Daphne at all. He never had an issue with her. She always just seemed to almost disappear as part of the background when Pansy would be the one to actually earn the negative reputation Slytherin had.

Since Harry left the door wide open, Neville popped his head in. "Hey, Harry, you got a minute," Neville asked.

"Sure." Harry let out a deep sigh, then sat up on his bed. "What is it?"

"You know Daphne Greengrass," Neville asked.

Harry winced. He hoped Hermione didn't get Neville on the hating Daphne bandwagon. "Yeah, why?" Harry gulped with his emerald eyes focused on Neville.

"She is waiting for you down stairs in the common room," Neville looked Harry in the eye.

"You serious!" Harry just about jumped out of his bed, tucked his shirt in and quickly ran a comb through his hair.

"Yeah, do you want to know why…?" Neville was going to ask him if he wanted to know why she was here, but Harry just walked right past him and headed for the stairs.

"Doesn't matter. When you have a beautiful girl like her waiting for you, best not to keep her waiting," Harry answered quickly.

"Are you dating her? Is she your girlfriend?" Neville asked.

Harry felt like a little voice in the back of his head screamed 'I wish' but he also thought it best not to say that. "Actually no, we are just friends," Harry admitted bashfully. He could not hide the disappointment in his voice. Then he realized that he probably shouldn't have admitted to being friends either.

Ron poked his head up from his bed. "Harry, what are you thinking? Daphne is nothing but a better looking version of Pansy Parkinson! Come on Neville back me up here."

Harry just rolled his eyes at what Ron said and didn't even look back. He pretended not to hear him.

* * *

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

Daphne happened to have been looking the other way when Hermione entered. Then she looked at her and nearly jumped back a bit. "Crap," Daphne muttered to herself. Hermione crossed her arms. "Whatever you are going to say, please don't! We are on the same side on this one. I don't want to see Harry get hurt and I am pretty sure you don't want that either," Daphne pleaded.

"You are damn right I don't want to see Harry get hurt. That is why I want to keep him away from you," Hermione said.

"I have no intention of hurting Harry," Daphne insisted.

"Yeah right! I will bet you just want to put him under some kind of mind control," Hermione accused her. Hermione had heard Astoria say that Daphne would need that book if she wanted to be with Harry. For Hermione, the meaning of that was obvious: Daphne wanted to use a spell from the book to control him.

"No, I don't," Daphne let out a frustrated sigh. "Our first three years here, you and I never talked at all. I miss that. I think we should go back to that."

"Oh really? A few nights ago, it was you who wanted to harass me in the library," Hermione reminded her.

"What? I wasn't trying to harass you," Daphne raised her voice. Then she paused as she replayed the events of that night in her head. She laughed at Goyle, but she could almost understand why Hermione thought that she was laughing at her instead. "I didn't mean for it to turn out that way. I wasn't laughing at you." She softened her tone. The memory of that night still made Daphne chuckle just a little bit.

"Then what were you laughing at?" Hermione put her hand on her hip and couldn't hide her increasing irritation with Daphne. She didn't believe her one single bit.

"Goyle being dumb enough to think you would actually break your date with Viktor Krum to go out with him," Daphne said.

Hermione briefly considered apologizing, but then something hit her. She never told Daphne, or anyone else for that matter, that she was dating Viktor Krum. "How did you know I was dating Viktor Krum? Are you spying on me?" Hermione asked. The irony of that statement hit Hermione rather suddenly with the realization that she had actually spent the last few nights spying on Daphne.

"Nah, my sister told me that," Daphne said.

"So your sister is spying on me," Hermione questioned.

"Now who is full of themselves?" Daphne asked. Hermione narrowed her eyes in an angry glare. Daphne realized she probably shouldn't have said that and took a few steps back. "I mean," she cleared her throat. "Like many girls at this school, she has a crush on Viktor Krum. If she was spying on anyone, it was him."

Harry, Neville and Ron walked in. "Hey Harry," Daphne approached Harry with a very friendly smile, a bit too friendly for Hermione's taste. She held his hand. "Could we go somewhere and talk privately, please?"

"If you think I am leaving you alone with him," Hermione began.

"Hermione! You have no right to forbid me from going with Daphne!" Harry interjected a little angry.

"Fine," Daphne gritted her teeth, "I don't want to cause a problem between the two of you. I'll just say what I have to say." She got closer to Harry and very softly said "Remember the things we saw flying over the castle last night?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. He couldn't help but to smile, nor could he take his eyes off Daphne. Of course he remembered the dragons.

"They are the first task in the Triwizard Tournament," Daphne told him quietly.

"What is she talking about?" Ron asked Harry.

"Dragons!" Harry answered Ron with a firm nod. Then he held Daphne at arm's length. "Are you sure about this?"

"Draco told me," Daphne admitted.

"Draco? We are going to take Draco's word for it?" Hermione asked.

Harry turned his head to Hermione. "You seemed pretty willing to take his word for it when he…" Then he looked at Daphne and realized he didn't want to have this conversation in front of her. "Never mind."

"We are taking the word of a girl in Slytherin?" Ron questioned.

"Wait, what are you saying? I am automatically lying just because I am in Slytherin?" Daphne asked angrily.

"Yeah, pretty much," Ron nodded.

"Well, your Slytherin buddies Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle are professional liars, so it seems to be a common trait among all of you," Hermione explained why they think of Slytherin as liars.

"Being a liar isn't what gets you put in Slytherin," Daphne insisted.

"Maybe it is being a total bitch," Hermione said without thinking. She accidently used the exact same wording Astoria did.

"Well, if that were the case, you were certainly put in the wrong house, bitch," Daphne retorted.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Ron made a fist. If it had been a boy that said that Ron would have belted him one. "You are lucky you are a girl!"

"Will you please knock it off?" Harry gave a rather angry outburst.

"Ok, you are right. That was uncalled for. Where you are the smartest girl in our class, I always thought you belonged in Ravenclaw," Daphne admitted with a slightly apologetic tone.

"I didn't mean…" Harry was surprised Daphne was the first to apologize mainly because he felt she had the least to apologize for. When he requested them to knock it off, he actually meant Hermione and Ron. Daphne obviously thought he meant her and probably Hermione.

"Yeah, and I know it is actually being ambitious and - or being pure-blood that actually gets you in Slytherin," Hermione admitted reluctantly. "But just so many are…" Of course, she was going to continue to rant about Slytherin, but she decided to stop after the angry glare Harry gave her.

"When I said knock it off, I actually meant them." Harry let out a heavy sigh and then looked back at his friends Ron and Hermione. He turned to Daphne and held her at arm's length. "Honestly, I don't know how someone as sweet as you are, got placed in Slytherin anyway," Harry said.

"Oh that is easy to explain. The Sorting Hat made another mistake. She doesn't belong in Slytherin any more then I belong in Gryffindor," Neville smiled at Daphne.

"Actually if there is anyone who shouldn't be in Slytherin, it is Crabbe and Goyle. No ambition what so ever in either of them." Daphne realized she needed to change the subject fast before she made the mistake of insulting them again in front of Harry. "But for us, I think the Sorting Hat got it right. I am plenty ambitious and you are much braver than you think you are," Daphne gave Neville a gentle brush against his arm. "Before anybody else gets all judgmental about anyone in Slytherin, you might want to take a moment to reflect that the Sorting Hat almost put Harry in Slytherin too!"

"Thanks, and you actually have a very good point there," Neville admitted. "I trust you and I believe you. If you say the first event of the Triwizard Tournament involves dragons, then it does or whoever told you that is lying," Neville said. Harry nodded in agreement.

"For what it is worth, I hope he lied about the dragons, but if so, it would be a first. He doesn't lie to me," Daphne said confidently.

"I bet he lies to you more than you think," Harry told Daphne. Harry believed that to be the only possible explanation for how it was that Daphne actually saw Draco as being a decent human being. "But I doubt he is lying this time. I saw the dragons with my own two eyes. If he made it up, it is a pretty big coincidence."

"If you want to be one hundred percent sure, just check with Hagrid. He will know why the dragons are here," Daphne suggested. "And he is easy to talk to. Nicest teacher in the whole school."

"Thanks for telling me this. I really appreciate it. Knowing what I am up against gives me a much better chance of being properly prepared and actually surviving the task," Harry admitted.

"I should probably get going," Daphne said.

"Yeah, you probably should," Hermione nodded in agreement. And don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out, she thought to herself.

"Please, don't go," Harry requested with an unintentionally pleading voice.

Daphne smiled at Harry. "I wish I could help you more, but I don't know anything about fighting dragons. She," Daphne pointed to Hermione. "Probably does. All I would be to you is a very not needed distraction. Please, I had to go to one funeral for a guy I really loved. I don't want to go to another one."

One thought raced through Harry's head. Did she just say she loves me? That thought brought an ear to ear grin to Harry's face.

Were it not for the fact that Hermione had heard Daphne and Astoria admit an intention to use mind control against Harry, she would have been convinced that Harry was right about Daphne after all. She really did seem to have his best interest at heart. Hermione realized that Daphne was far more manipulative than Pansy. Daphne encouraged Harry to stay friends with Hermione instead of asking him to ditch her, probably hoping that Hermione herself would force Harry to choose between the two of them, and that would make her look like the total bitch Astoria suggested she was while Daphne would look like a saint. Of course Hermione wasn't going to fall for this trick.

* * *

 **Outdoors heading to Hagrid's**

Not long after Daphne left, the golden trio began the walk to Hagrid's place. Harry made a point of taking back his cloak. "No more spying on Daphne. That is proof enough," Harry said.

"I agree. From the sounds of it, she really does care about you. Looks like we were wrong about her," Ron admitted. As they made their way down the winding path toward Hagrid's, Ron looked to Hermione and expected her to agree with him.

"Oh please. That was just an act. If anything, it convinces me she really did put your name in the Goblet of Fire. At best, she is feeling guilty about putting your life in danger. At worst, she is setting you up for a trap. Besides, if she cared so much about you, why was she sleeping with Malfoy?" Hermione crossed her arms.

"One has nothing to do with the other. She isn't my girlfriend." Harry really wanted this subject dropped.

"Oh and get this, apparently she wants to be with you too," Hermione said.

"She does?" Harry's smile widened and his pulse quickened. "Did she actually say that?"

"No, you don't understand. This isn't a good thing. She wants to use some kind of mind control on you. Her sister told her she needed a spell from that book if she were to have any chance of the two of you being together," Hermione emphasized her point.

"I don't think she needs any spell at all. It looks to me like he already wants her," Ron responded to the increasing grin on Harry's face.

"You are right. She doesn't." Harry admitted.

"Earth to Harry, did you listen to one word I said, or did you pretty much zone out after I said she wanted you?" Hermione asked. "She wants to put a SPELL on you. Take away your free will."

"No, she does not. That didn't mean what you think it did," Harry said.

"Oh, then do tell. What does it mean?" Hermione asked.

"I-I c-can't say!" Harry remembered that Daphne specifically asked him not to tell anyone.

"Why the bloody hell not?" Hermione asked.

"Look, whether you like it or not, Daphne is my friend too. If it were my secret in question, you would already know about, but it is not. It is hers. Don't ask about this again. Ok?" Harry insisted.

They finally made their way to Hagrid's door. It wasn't long before Hagrid answered. They all exchanged warm hugs and when they asked Hagrid about the dragons, he confirmed that it was true, the dragons really were the first task in the Triwizard Tournament.

* * *

A/N

I would like to thank everyone for the favorites, follows and reviews. As always, greatly appreciated. I would also like to thank CSGT for all of his helpful advice on the story.


	16. Olive Branch

**Elsewhere in the school - Library**

While the golden trio visited with Hagrid, Daphne had plans of her own. She knew if she wanted to get a hold of the library's copy of that book on curses, she would have to do it when Hermione wasn't there. If Hermione caught her in the restricted area of the library, there was little doubt she would raise bloody hell and make sure Daphne got caught. Hermione was almost as much a fixture at the library as any of the bookshelves, chairs and desks. The only people who spent more time there then she did were the library staff.

She wished she could borrow Harry's cloak and be completely unseen as she tried to steal that book. But then she realized she needed to parish that thought. No way did she want Harry to be an accomplice to any wrong doings. She made her way toward the restricted area. She could feel the pounding of her heart as she knew what she was doing was wrong. To her surprise the door to the restricted area was wide open. She wouldn't even need to use the unlocking spell to break in. She turned around and looked over her shoulder just to make sure nobody was watching.

"Daph… Ah, Miss Greengrass, what are you doing here," professor Snape said as he walked out the door Daphne contemplated going through. "Surely you weren't going into the restricted area."

Daphne jumped and looked back. She couldn't hide her horrified expression. "No sir," Daphne mumbled in a meek voice. Her eyes opened wide as she noticed the book in his hand was the exact book she was looking for. Of course, she recognized that black book with the gold lettering and the weird title. She knew there was no way she was getting that book tonight.

"I would say you look like you have seen a ghost, but that is actually a common occurrence around here," Snape joked.

"Right," Daphne let out a nervous chuckle. She started to wonder if in addition to the other curse, she was also cursed with bad luck?

The door squealed as Snape closed it. Daphne found the sound unusually grating on her ears. She turned away from Snape and promptly left the library. She tried to find her sister, but she couldn't find her anywhere. She wanted to warn her against going after that book. She knew her sister would go after it, but there was no point in her getting caught in a restricted area for nothing.

* * *

 **Next morning – outer court yard near fountain**

"Have you seen my sister," Daphne asked Draco as they walked through the courtyard.

Draco shrugged it off as not important. He really didn't want to talk to Daphne at all. He was still pissed at her, but he wasn't about to break the Slytherin united front mandate Professor Snape had.

Then they noticed Hermione talking to Viktor Krum. "I just wanted to warn you so you would be prepared. The first event of the Triwizard tournament involves dragons," Hermione told him.

"You told them, didn't you?" Draco accused Daphne. He said that a bit louder then he intended.

Daphne let out a heavy sigh and didn't answer his question. She couldn't blame Hermione for telling Viktor too. After all, she is dating him. She just wished it didn't have to happen in front of Draco. She yet again wondered about a possible bad luck curse. She knew Hermione hated her and would be perfectly happy to ruin her friendship with Draco.

"Are you serious," Viktor asked Hermione.

Hermione easily overheard Draco and she knew that he would be furious with Daphne if he knew she told. Because of Harry's reaction the previous night, Hermione knew she needed to change her approach with Daphne or she would be the one to lose her friendship with Harry. "Yes, Hagrid told us," Hermione said a bit louder than necessary.

"Oh," Draco scowled at that, but much to Daphne's relief he was satisfied with that answer. Draco looked at Daphne. The golden sun illuminated all the highlights in her hair making her look even more beautiful than usual. Even though his attraction to her was undeniable, he could not forgive her for calling out Harry's name.

Hermione gave Viktor a chaste kiss on the cheek and turned and walked toward Draco and Daphne. She had quite the smirk on her face. "Good morning," she said to both of them in an unusually sing song voice.

"Get lost mudblood," Draco sneered at Hermione.

"Good morning," Daphne said to Hermione. She wished Draco would keep his mouth shut, but she wouldn't dare say anything to him. All Daphne felt was awkwardness. She forced a nervous smile. She really regretted calling Hermione a bitch last night. If Hermione wanted to get even, she had a golden opportunity and yet she wasn't taking it. Daphne didn't understand why, but she appreciated it, none the less.

"I will catch up with you later. If I run into your sister, I will be sure to let her know you are looking for her," Draco told Daphne before making a hasty departure.

Once Daphne was sure Draco was out of earshot, "I just wanted to say," Daphne began to speak.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me at all," Hermione retorted with a reminder of what Daphne said last night.

"I was just going to say thank you," Daphne said in a weak voice.

"You're welcome! I will keep quiet about all of it if…" Hermione's voice trailed off.

"Oh, very nice! I know what you are trying to do, but it won't work! I will just tell him myself. He will understand." Daphne crossed her arms. She believed Hermione intended to blackmail her.

"No, he won't," Hermione warned. "Telling him would be a mistake."

"Look, I think I know Draco much better than you do. Harry saved my life at the Quidditch World Cup. So I really owe Harry big time. Draco will understand that," Daphne said.

"That isn't the only reason you warned us about the dragons," Hermione declared.

"That is the only reason Draco needs to know about," Daphne retorted with a raised brow and flick of her hair. There was something slightly suggestive in the way she said it.

"Ah, so you do like Harry. I knew it," Hermione exclaimed.

"We are just friends," Daphne looked down at her shoes. "There is nothing for you to be jealous of. You are worse than Pansy! At least she isn't stringing some other guy along while telling me not to go after the guy she really wants." She looked up at Hermione again.

Hermione found that infuriating. "You couldn't be more wrong. Harry is my best friend. For hopefully the last time, I am not interested in dating him," Hermione said.

"Sure, whatever you say. Then why do you have such a problem with me just being friends with Harry?" Daphne asked.

Hermione went over various answers to that in her head. She didn't trust anyone in Slytherin, but Daphne had a good point, Harry was almost put in Slytherin himself. She suspected Daphne's friendliness to Harry was purely at Draco or Pansy's whim, and therefore had ulterior motives. Yet Daphne not only refused to take the badge when Pansy wanted to humiliate Harry, she actively supported him. Daphne clearly didn't take orders from her. Any daughter of Eliot Greengrass must be just as bigoted as dear old dad. Only problem is she dated a muggle born wizard in secret for who knows how long. If she shared her dad's believes, would she really have done that? Then of course there was that book of curses, the one Daphne borrowed for an unknown purpose. Harry claimed to know why she had it and he was unconcerned about it. Hermione still believed Daphne had the book for a sinister purpose, but even if true, she only knew about this unofficially.

"I just don't trust you. You seem to be putting a love spell on every guy. Draco is head over heels in love with you," Hermione began her rant.

"No matter what my sister says, Draco is just a friend. He is not in love with me," Daphne insisted.

"As is Harry," Hermione continued to say only half listening to her.

"Are you sure about that?" Daphne asked. Her voice sounded more eager then she intended.

"Even Neville!" Hermione ignored Daphne's question.

"What? No, Neville and I have been friends since way before either of us ever came to Hogwarts. True, we don't talk as much as we used to, but no stupid house rivalry will ever change the fact that we are friends. You are mistaking friendship for love," Daphne declared in an angry tone.

"You two were? I didn't know that. Even Ron was starting to come around to you. That can't be natural. You must be using some kind of magic," Hermione insisted.

"Yeah, I am using a love spell on Ron. That is why he wanted to belt me one! If that is your idea of love, then you must have a crush on Draco!" Daphne snickered. She knew Hermione punched him in the face last year.

"I do not! He is vile!" Hermione sneered at the mere suggestion. She didn't quite get the connection.

"Sorry, but he can't stand you. You don't have a chance!" Daphne added.

"Shut up!" Hermione clenched her fist.

Daphne took a few steps back away from Hermione. "That was just a joke. I was kidding. I know you can't stand him either," Daphne admitted. "But it is no more ridiculous then any of the stuff you accused me of."

"I hate to say it, but you are right! This just all went horribly wrong. I was actually just trying to apologize to you," Hermione said.

"Apologize! Please! Sounded more like blackmail to me." Daphne crossed her arms. "You said you would keep quiet as long as… What else could it be besides some form of blackmail," Daphne asked.

"I was actually going to say as long as you can accept my apology," Hermione admitted.

'Yeah right and I am the queen of England' Daphne thought to herself, but she truly wanted to defuse the situation, so she decided to pretend she believed her. "Oh, sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion. I should have listened."

"No, I understand. Much of what I said to you was pretty harsh, so I can see why you would be expecting the worst and I did word it pretty badly," Hermione admitted.

"It is fine, really. Just because Harry and I are friends, doesn't mean you and I have to be friends too. But can we please not be enemies either? Call a truce or something, for Harry's sake. With everything he is going through with the Triwizard tournament, he doesn't need added drama from us, please," Daphne asked in an almost desperate tone.

"Fine, no more comparing me to Pansy, your father or any other scum of the earth you happen to know," Hermione requested.

"Hey, Pansy isn't scum of the earth," Daphne insisted.

"We will agree to disagree on that," Hermione said. Then she realized Daphne said nothing about her own father and that made her chuckle. "I couldn't help notice you didn't say anything about your father."

"We will agree to agree on that one," Daphne said. "No more threats, insults or accusations," Daphne requested.

"Deal!" Hermione shook Daphne's hand. "Don't worry about Draco. I won't tell him anything and neither will Ron or Harry."

"I appreciate that, thanks," Daphne said.

"Oh, and if I see your sister, I will be sure to tell her you are looking for her," Hermione repeated what Draco said just before running away.

Daphne hoped Hermione didn't even know who her sister was. She couldn't see any good coming out of those two talking together.

* * *

 **Slytherin – Daphne's room**

It was late at night, almost time for curfew, when Astoria knocked on Daphne's door. Daphne let her in without hesitation. "You tried to get the book on curses last night, didn't you," Astoria gave her a stern look and an accusing glance. She forced herself not to laugh.

"Yeah, I did. I swear, I have the worst luck. Professor Snape almost caught me going into the restricted area and," Daphne informed her sister.

"I would call that good luck. You could have been caught in the restricted area instead of just outside it!" Astoria interrupted with a smirk.

"Good point! But it gets worse. He had in his hand the exact book I was looking for! What are the odds of that? I am never getting a hold of that book again. I think dad also used a bad luck spell on me too," Daphne laughed at her situation.

"That is right! You are never getting your hands on that book again," Astoria grinned while forcing herself not to laugh. Then she pulled that book out of her book bag.

Daphne's eyes opened wide. "How did you get this?" Daphne asked.

"You didn't find it the least bit odd that Professor Snape almost called you by your first name, Miss Greengrass," Astoria snickered.

"Did you do what I think you did?" Daphne asked and before Astoria had a chance to answer she added. "How did you pull that off?"

"Polyjuice potion. Probably best that you don't know all the details," Astoria snickered.

"I love you!" Daphne gave Astoria a big hug.

"We need to be careful. Where this is a stolen book, if we get caught with it, we are going to be expelled or worse," Astoria warned.

"Don't worry. I will be," Daphne said.

* * *

 **Several Days Later**

Over the next several days, Astoria really regretted getting that book for Daphne. Other than showing up for classes, trying to translate that book was pretty much all Daphne ever did. She would take a quick shower, get dressed and translate the book. She skipped most meals, woke up much earlier then she should and went to bed much later then she should. She, of course knew how to use beauty charms to hide any physical wear and tear this had on her body.

Daphne's change in behavior was out of fear. If she got caught with Ms. Ward's book, that would have been cleared up quickly, but now the book was actually stolen from the school's restricted section, she would be in big trouble if she got caught with it and even more so when the inevitable happened, her father gets notified. She hoped her diligence would pay off and let her put the book back soon, so her life could go back to normal.

Of course Harry noticed. He missed seeing that beautiful face every time he looked over at the Slytherin table. He even noticed the changes in her behavior during classes. She still discretely waved and smiled at him. She would sit at her desk, using her hand to hold her head up. Her eyes would drift shut as she struggled to stay awake in class. This only seemed to get worse as the week went on.

One evening Harry found Daphne and Astoria waiting on a park bench talking. He walked over. "Why don't we just walk there, like we usually do?" Daphne asked.

"No, this time we are taking a carriage. I doubt you would get very far on foot," Astoria said.

"Good to see you out again," Harry addressed Daphne directly. "I missed you."

"Are you ready for this weekend?" Astoria asked Harry.

"As ready as I can be," Harry said. He knew she was referring to the fact that the first event of the Triwizard tournament was this coming weekend.

A carriage pulled up. "We have to go," Astoria said.

"Do you want to come with us?" Daphne asked.

"Sure," Harry answered too quickly without even thinking. Then he realized he had no idea where they were even going. Daphne smiled and leaned ever so slightly toward him.

As the three of them got in the carriage, none of them noticed Draco watching them. "Daphne running off with Harry?" he muttered to himself. He glared at them feeling his rage build as he watched them leave. She is going to pay for this, he thought to himself.

Harry sat next to Daphne and Astoria sat across from them, facing each other. Daphne leaned into Harry and rested her head on his arm.

"I would like to apologize for my sister. She obviously mistook your arm for a pillow," Astoria joked.

"Hey, if she wanted to lay down and use my lap as a pillow, I would let her," Harry said.

"Really? Thanks!" Daphne's eyes glistened in appreciation. Then she laid down and made herself much more comfortable. She gently rested her head on his lap. As far as Harry could tell, she was practically falling asleep.

"Damn, your sister is so pretty. What is wrong with sleeping beauty here," Harry asked. He was shocked Daphne actually took him up on that offer, but he didn't mind at all.

"Sleeping beauty," Astoria repeated. Of course, she was familiar with the tale of the sleeping princess awaken by a kiss. "Don't kiss her."

"No, definitely not! Daphne warned me about that," Harry said. Daphne let out a little bit of a yawn and shifted her position.

"She told you?" Astoria couldn't hide her surprise.

"More like I guessed it and she confirmed it," Harry nodded. He briefly made eye contact with Astoria, then looked down at Daphne and yet again found himself admiring her beauty. "You never did answer my question. What is wrong with sleeping beauty here?"

"Nothing, just very tired," Daphne said with a yawn.

"That is because you stay up all night trying to translate that damn book," Astoria said. Daphne clearly went back to sleep. Astoria looked at Harry. "It is awful! She is skipping most meals too all because she wants to break dad's spell. I swear, if she keeps this up, it will be more damaging to her then the actual curse," Astoria's eyes glazed over. Her concern for her sister was evident.

"I knew something was wrong. I just knew it!" Harry let out a sigh. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I did want to ask a favor. A big one! You still asleep Daphne?" Astoria asked. Daphne gave minimal response, just soft snoring. "I know I have no business even asking."

"If there is something I can do to help your sister, of course I will," Harry said.

"I think the reason she suddenly got so persistent, is because she is falling in love," Astoria said. Harry let out a bit of a sigh. "With you." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "She knows she has no chance with you as long as she is still cursed. Tell her that curse doesn't make any difference to you." Harry nodded in agreement. "And that you have no interest in dating her."

Harry just stared at Astoria wondering if he had actually heard her right. He looked down at the beautiful girl with her head on his lap. Of course he was interested in dating her, but not at the expense of her health. "Don't worry! I know what to say," Harry looked out the window of the carriage. Something about this route seemed familiar. "I probably should have asked this before I got in the carriage with the two of you, but where are we going?"

"The sleeping princess..." Astoria pointed to her sister. "Borrowed a book from Robert's Godmother and unfortunately she is asking for the book back," Astoria lowered her voice to a mere whisper. She winced with a pained expression.

Crap! Harry thought to himself. "She asked for it back," Harry matched her whispering tone but still couldn't hide his surprise because he knew Ms. Ward already had the book.

"Yeah," Astoria said as she pulled a note from her pocket and handed it to Harry.

Harry read the note. The note was overly simple and to the point.

Are you finished with the book you borrowed from me?  
J. W.

Harry's jaw dropped. He knew far more about this then he cared to let on with these girls. Undoubtedly Daphne took this to mean Miss Ward wanted the book back, when she actually wanted to know if Daphne still needed it.

"Problem is, someone stole her book. She doesn't have it anymore." Astoria continued to whisper. She knew if Daphne were awake, she would be freaked out about this and she would rather her sister get some much needed sleep.

"I thought you said she was up all night translating the book," Harry asked.

Astoria's eyes opened a bit wider and she panicked. There was no way she wanted to admit that she stole a book from the library to anyone, especially not someone in Gryffindor. Gryffindor seems to love to get anyone in Slytherin in trouble. Then Astoria realized something. She never said it was the same book. "Oh it is a completely different book she is trying to translate," Astoria lied.

"Oh, my mistake." Harry was pretty sure she was lying, but there was no way he was going to call her out on it.

They arrived at Miss Ward's home. "We are here. Wake up," Astoria gently brushed against her sister.

Daphne got up a bit too fast and felt quite the head rush when she shifted from a laying down position to a sitting up one. "Whoa!" She said. She paused before actually getting out of the carriage.

Daula let them in and she was just as friendly as last time. She offered pastries and butterbeer before leaving to go get Ms. Ward.

Well they waited, Harry walked over to the mantle and looked at the picture of Robert and Daphne. "Wonderful picture of you and Robert. I will bet if he were still alive, you would be going to the Yule Ball with him," Harry said with just a hint of jealousy in his voice as he watched the dancing image.

"Nah, we were keeping it a secret remember. We probably would have both skipped the dance entirely and met up somewhere else," Daphne said.

"I wish that was an option for me," Harry said.

"You probably can skip the dance if you want to," Astoria suggested.

"Because of my status in the Triwizard tournament, I doubt I could get away with that," Harry said. Of course, to Harry the part about meeting up with Daphne someplace else was actually more important than skipping the dance.

"What are they going to do if you did? Kick you out of the tournament?" Astoria said sarcastically. "Oh, no!"

"Oh, if only it were that easy," Harry laughed.

Daphne chuckled too. "If you didn't want to go, then why did you want me to help you find a date?" Daphne asked.

"Can I be honest," Harry asked.

"Please do," Daphne said.

"I was actually hoping you would BE my date?" Harry looked her in the eye to gage a reaction. Then he gently brushed his hand against her arm.

"Harry!" Astoria called out. Much to Astoria's chagrin, Harry was going to make her sister even more determined to get rid of the curse.

"I couldn't do it your way," Harry said to Astoria. "Sorry!"

"You know I would make a terrible date! I couldn't even kiss you. Don't you remember what I told you in the tower?" Daphne said, "I'm sure you wouldn't want to go to the Ball as 'just friends' with me."

"You're right, I don't. I want you to be my girlfriend! I can't kiss you. That is fine. There is no way I am going to let a little thing like that stop me from dating you. I don't care what my friends, or your friends have to say about it. The only opinion here that matters is yours," Harry declared.

"Your way was better! Thank you!" Astoria whispered to Harry. "What do you say sis? You know you want to!"

Before she could answer, Miss Ward walked in. "Daphne!" She hugged her. Then she went to Harry. "Good to see you again!" she shook his hand. Then she went to Astoria. "I don't think I know you."

"This is my sister, Astoria," Daphne made the introduction. "We are here because…" She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't like delivering bad news.

"Hey, it is ok. I miss him too," Miss Ward handed Daphne a handkerchief. "I know why you are here." She waved her wand and used the accio charm to call for her book. The spell book magically appeared in front of her. She handed the book to Daphne. "Some of your classmates mistook the book for stolen. Like you would ever steal anything," Miss Ward laughed.

Astoria, Daphne and Harry looked down at the floor as she said that to hide their guilty faces. Astoria actually stole the book out of the library and the only reason Daphne didn't attempt to do the same was because her sister beat her to it. Harry felt guilty for the part he played in causing Daphne to lose that book in the first place. None of them realized Miss Ward was pointing at Harry when she said that.

* * *

 **Dumbledore's Private Chamber**

Draco met up with Dumbledore and Moody in Dumbledore's inner chambers. "What is it Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"I would have told you sooner, but I only found this out recently. I know for fact that Daphne Greengrass put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire," Draco looked down at his hands to avoid eye contact.

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention. We will investigate this matter fully," Moody said with a smirk.

* * *

A/N

I would like to thank everyone for the favorites, follows and reviews. As always, greatly appreciated. I would also like to thank CSGT for all of his helpful advice on the story.


	17. Scapegoat

**Miss Ward's Home**

"This went much better than I thought it would," Daphne said after a brief pause.

"What were you expecting?" Miss Ward asked.

"I thought you wanted to ask for the book back and I lost it," Daphne admitted.

Miss Ward laughed. "Funny thing about that spell I just used to call for the book. It doesn't matter how far away the book is or that I even know where it is, I can still simply call for it. So if the book goes missing again, just let me know and you will have it back before you know it!"

"Wish I had known that last week," Daphne let out a heavy sigh.

"Me too," Astoria nodded in agreement at the realization she just stole a book from the library for no reason.

"Something wrong?" Miss Ward asked.

"Just haven't been sleeping well since that book went missing," Daphne admitted to a half-truth with a deliberate omission of important details.

"Very understandable!" Miss Ward smiled. Her eyes glistened as a thought occurred to her. "I got just the thing for you." Daula dashed off and returned with a box of individually wrapped sleeping pills. She pulled one from the box and passed it off to Daphne. "Take this when you are already relaxed in bed. It will knock you out fast and force you to stay asleep for eight hours. It has a similar type of magic as found in the Mirror of Erised."

"You mean the mirror that shows you your heart's desire?" Harry questioned. He remembered the wonderful visions of himself in the presents of his loving parents.

"Yes! Until you wake up, you will be fully immersed in a dream based on your heart's desire," Miss Ward clarified what she meant.

"Sounds wonderful," Daphne nodded with a smile.

"I know what you will be dreaming about," Astoria teased in a slightly provocative and suggestive way.

"You will wake up feeling fully refreshed and ready to take on the world," Miss Ward said triumphantly.

"Or ready to take on a dragon," Daphne mumbled to herself. "As nice of an offer as that is, I would like to offer it to someone who just might need it more than I do." She handed the pill to Harry.

"I am not having problems sleeping." Harry handed the pill back to Daphne.

"Are you sure you will still be saying that the night before the tournament?" Daphne asked.

"Um, I see your point, but you need it now," Harry still refused to take the pill.

"One for each of you," Miss Ward gave another pill to both Harry and Astoria too.

Astoria accepted the pill without hesitation. "And I know what you will be dreaming about," Daphne returned her sister's earlier teasing. Then she turned to Miss Ward and sincerely thanked her.

"I have a pretty good idea what all of you will be dreaming about. I was a teenager once too," Miss Ward admitted with a teasing glance. She hugged Daphne one more time. "Don't be a stranger."

* * *

 **Ride back to Hogwarts**

As the three of them made their way back to the carriage, Harry thanked his lucky stars Miss Ward didn't reveal that he had anything to do with Daphne losing the book in the first place.

"I can't believe somebody actually assumed you stole her book," Astoria muttered to her sister as she kicked a tiny little rock to the side. "I will bet that wouldn't have happened if you weren't in Slytherin."

"Yeah," Daphne nodded in agreement still dragging herself along to the carriage.

Harry turned his head and looked at both girls. He wanted to say something, but all he could think of was she was right. Hermione never would have harassed Daphne, nor assumed she was a thief if she had been in any other house. He knew this wasn't fair, but it simply was the way it is. He looked down at the dirt road beneath his feet.

"About the dance," Daphne suddenly changed the subject.

"About that," Harry interrupted with a raised hand and gestured for her to stop. "You are really tired and probably not thinking straight. You can answer me tomorrow." They all got back in the carriage. Daphne yet again leaned on Harry and struggled to stay awake.

"Good call!" Astoria nodded. "That pill will give you the best dreams of your life. If you dream about Harry tonight, you should definitely say yes. If you dream about Robert, then you are not ready yet."

As much as Harry hated to admit it, that made plenty of sense. He closed his eyes and hoped Daphne would be dreaming about him, and not Robert.

* * *

 **Slytherin - Daphne's room**

Alastor Moody entered Daphne's room. He grinned with laughter as he stumbled across the stolen library book. He waved his wand and the book floated over to her desk surrounded by a blue light. With another wave of the wand the book propped itself open. The pages flipped rapidly with a wispy sound till he got to the particular page he wanted. With a gloved hand, he removed a folded piece of paper from his pocket and placed it inside the book and closed it.

* * *

 **Later that evening**

Once Astoria returned to her room, she followed Miss Ward's directions to the letter. She got ready for bed and made herself comfortable while sitting up in bed and under the covers before popping her sleeping pill. Miss Ward wasn't kidding when she said it knocks you out fast. She was already asleep before her head actually hit the pillow.

What Miss Ward said about the dreams was also proven true. In her dream, Astoria was able to undo her sister's curse and hex her dad with a spell that simply made their father no longer care who his daughters date. Daphne ran off with Harry. In truth, Astoria did not care who Daphne went with, as long as she was happy. Her mind picked Harry because she believed that would please Daphne.

Of course, for herself, Astoria managed unforgettable encounters with all her main crushes, Viktor Krum, Draco Malfoy and Cedric Diggory. Things started off as a passion filled snogging fest, then evolved into something far more with clothes quickly discarded and left scattered all over the floor. Of course all three of them were well endowed, proved to be amazing lovers and had no problem what so ever with Astoria running off with the next guy. Astoria knew she was only dreaming. None of that would ever happen in real life, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

 **Daphne's room**

While Astoria was safely back at her room enjoying the best dream ever, Daphne returned to a nightmare she didn't even have to go to sleep for. She found her door unlocked. She heard the voice of Professor Snape and Alastor Moody coming from her room. Crap! She thought to herself as she approached. She could hear the pounding of her heart as she slowly inched her way over to them. She peered into her room. Professor Snape and Alastor Moody stood over her desk looking at the stolen library book.

They noticed Daphne lurking by the door. Professor Snape marched right up to her and grabbed her arm. Professor Moody forced the book closed and snatched it up on their way out.

"Can't whatever this is wait till morning? Please," Daphne pleaded. She was still very tired and wanted nothing more than to get a good night sleep. She didn't yet realize the full extent to what they were accusing her of. She thought this was just about a stolen library book. She was already starting to formulate her cover story in her head. Nothing was going to make her tattle on Astoria.

"No! Now! You are coming with us, young lady. You have some serious explaining to do." Snape dragged her through the halls all the way to Dumbledore's inner chambers.

* * *

 **Dumbledore's Inner Chambers**

"The evidence against her is pretty damning," Moody said. He opened up the book and pulled out the sheet of paper he previously planted there. "This was found in her room along with a stolen library book."

"What is that?" Daphne asked with a wide eyed expression. This threwDaphne for a loop. She was all prepared to explain the library book, but somehow it sounded like whatever was on that paper was suddenly more important.

"Sure, pretend you don't know," Moody glanced at Daphne.

Dumbledore pulled something from his desk. "This is the paper pulled from the Goblet of fire," Dumbledore unfolded the paper which simply had the name Harry Potter written on it and put it next to the paper from the book found in Daphne's room. The cut looked to be identical and lined up perfectly. Even the handwriting matched on both pieces. Dumbledore waved his wand. "Reparo," Dumbledore called out. Sure enough the paper mended itself together.

Daphne watched on with a horrified amazement. She now understood that she was here for something far worse than stealing a library book from the restricted section. Dumbledore's previous words echoed through her head, something about going to Azkaban if it were later found out she lied. "I swear, I never saw that before!" A tear ran down Daphne's cheek. She closed her eyes and hoped this was a figment of her imagination, but alas, this was real. Her first thought rather surprised her. She would be expelled and she wouldn't get to go to the dance with Harry. Of course, if they convinced Harry that she really did what the teachers were accusing her of, she could kiss that dance invitation good bye anyway. He would despise her. Then she wondered why Harry was her first thought.

"And this paper was stuck right on this page," Moody propped the book open.

Daphne looked on perplexed as she wondered what they were looking at. "What is this?" Daphne asked.

"A spell capable of controlling the behavior of certain magical artifacts like the Goblet of Fire," Moody declared.

Dumbledore looked over the page in the book too and nodded in agreement. Moody excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"What do you have to say for yourself Miss Greengrass?" Snape asked.

"Honestly, I never saw that paper before in my life. As for the book, I borrowed that same book from a dear friend. Someone switched it on me. I only just realized it today. I don't know how long I actually had the library's copy. Nor did I know that paper was placed in it. I was going to return that book tomorrow." Some of what she said was true and of course some of it wasn't, but tattling on her sister was simply not an option.

Snape rolled his eyes and cocked his head slightly to the side, then his gaze fixed on Dumbledore. "Do you believe her?" Snape asked.

"Not a word of it," Dumbledore declared.

"Agreed," Snape nodded.

"Please, I didn't put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire. You can ask Draco. He was there. He knows I didn't," Daphne pleaded.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Sure, we will. Go get Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore requested. Snape left to go get Draco. Dumbledore turned to Daphne. "Actually, it was Mr. Malfoy who told on you," he said quietly.

"No, I don't believe it!" Daphne let out an exasperated sigh. She believed this was a ploy to trick her into tattling on Draco. She believed her friendship with him was solid and he would never betray her. Not long after that, Snape returned with Draco.

"You were right Mr. Malfoy. She definitely did it," Dumbledore said.

"I was?" Draco briefly looked shocked. Then he recovered and added. "I mean, yeah, of course, I was." He crossed his arms, and glared at Daphne with a look of disdain and contempt.

"So it is true," Daphne's jaw dropped. "You lying bastard! Why did you do that? Why did you lie?" She began to cry.

"Just because you are so beautiful, doesn't mean you can get away with everything. You know damn well why I told on you." Draco refused to admit he lied. "Oh Harry!" Draco did his best to imitate her voice and tone.

"Just because I made friends with him," Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you are more than friends with him," Draco insisted. "You sleep with me and call out his name!"

Snape adjusted his collar and made a grimace at the very awkward turn this conversation just took. Dumbledore stroked his beard and made the briefest odd expression that returned to a poker face.

"Excuse me, what!" Daphne screamed. "You lying son of a bitch!"

"Very believable. Let me ask you this, do you actually believe your own lies?" Draco asked.

"I could ask you the same question," Daphne said.

"Ok, that is enough. This is getting us nowhere." Snape readjusted his collar.

"Fine, then can I go back to my room?" Draco asked.

"No, sit down and shut up, while you still can," Snape declared in his usual intimidating manor. Draco promptly sat down and crossed his arms. He glared at Daphne showing every bit of his new found contempt for her.

They continued to interrogate Daphne. They asked her the same questions over and over again. Daphne refused to change her answers and they refused to believe her. None of them even realized how much time had passed, nor the fact that Professor Moody never bothered to come back. They realized it was already breakfast time.

Snape let out a frustrated sigh. "Let's just dump some truth serum down her throat, get a confession and then put her on the next train leaving Hogwarts and be done with it already. Unfortunately, we will have to notify her parents too."

The thought of her parents being notified frightened Daphne almost as much as the idea of being shipped off to Azkaban. "Please don't," she pleaded very quietly.

"You know we can't use that against a student," Dumbledore declared.

"I think it is a brilliant idea. That is the only way you will ever get the truth out of her," Draco glared at Daphne.

"Fine, just do it. Nobody is going to believe her anyway," Dumbledore gave in.

Snape got the potion and forced her to drink some of it. "One question. Did you put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire."

"No, definitely not! Back at the Quidditch tournament, he saved my life. We became friends after that. I would never do anything on purpose to hurt him. I like him a lot," Daphne said. She realized she volunteered far too much information. She reached into her pocket and tried to unwrap that sleeping pill. If they asked about the book she wanted to quickly pop that pill and hope it would knock her unconscious before she could answer any more questions. She did not wish to have Astoria dragged into this too.

Dumbledore and Snape both turned to Draco. "Did you, by chance make that up, to get back at her?" Snape asked. He approached Draco and forced a little bit of that truth serum on him too.

"Yes, I did. I know she didn't enter Harry in the Goblet of Fire," Draco answered honestly.

"Did you put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I didn't," Draco confirmed that he was telling the truth about that from the start.

"Thankfully, the rest of this is an in-house issue. They are all yours. You can take care of returning the library book too," Without even waiting for a response, Dumbledore made a hasty departure. He was glad he did not have to deal with this one.

"Mr. Malfoy, did you also plant this evidence on her? The paper, the book," Snape asked.

"No, absolutely not," Draco answered honestly.

"Great!" Snape looked at Draco and Daphne. "Ok, and I can't believe I am asking this, but did the two of you really…." His voice trailed off not really wanting to finish that question.

Draco said yes at the exact same time Daphne said no.

"I see," Snape contemplated this. Thanks to the truth serums, Snape could quickly rule out the possibility that one of them is lying yet he got conflicting answers.

"I did not!" Daphne insisted.

"You did to!" Draco raised his voice as he spoke.

"Ah, that is a problem. You are both telling the truth. I am thinking someone used an imperious curse on you Daphne, that would explain why you don't remember it," Snape made a logical, but wrong guess.

"Oh, no!" She knew Draco took the truth serum too, so she knew he wasn't lying and what Snape said was entirely possible. "Did we at least use birth control?"

"No, we did not," Draco answered with a shake of the head.

"Shit!" Daphne's skin went pale and she winced at the thought of that. She usually kept her language clean, but this time she was really freaked out.

Snape still wanted his United Front preserved and they both just took truth serums. "Both of you, go back to Slytherin house. I will have both of you excused from all classes today. Try not to talk to any other students on your way back. We will discuss this again tonight."

"Thank you," Daphne let out a sigh of relief. She was going to blurt out a lot more, but Snape pointed to the door indicating that they both needed to go.

* * *

 **Hogwarts Hallways**

"So, what do you think the odds are that we can get back to Slytherin without running into other students?" Draco asked Daphne.

"The way my luck has been going lately, I would say about a zero percent chance," Daphne chuckled in mock amusement.

Of course, Daphne was absolutely right as Pansy rushed over to them. "You two are going the wrong way! Breakfast is that way," Pansy pointed the opposite way Draco and Daphne appeared to be going. She resented the idea of Daphne and Draco going off together.

"We are not going. Long story, please don't ask," Daphne rambled off a fast and curt answer.

"You two are going together?" Pansy asked.

"No, not together. Draco and I are not even friends anymore, so please don't start ok," Daphne looked visibly shaken up and upset.

"What? No, we are still friends," Draco insisted.

"You tell Dumbledore that I put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire. I could have been sent to jail for that or at least expelled. Still friends, ha!" Daphne raised her voice.

"I told you why I did it. I didn't know you were under an imperious curse when we did it and you called out Harry's name," Draco explained his behavior.

"Ah, I wasn't…" Pansy started to answer Draco, then realized she shouldn't. Instead she decide to play dumb. "You two slept together? When did that happen?" Pansy crossed her arms and glared at Daphne.

"I don't know. I don't remember. Professor Snape thinks someone might have used an imperious curse to force me to sleep with Draco," Daphne said.

"Oh," Pansy forced down a smile. "That is terrible. Who would do such a thing?"

"I don't know, but whoever did it better pray I don't find out," Draco made a fist and slammed it into his other hand. "I am going to kill him."

Pansy no longer had any problem forcing down that smile. She realized she would need a scapegoat.

"Get in line," Daphne let out a heavy sigh. "I just hope I am not pregnant. This idiot didn't even use birth control." She gently hit Draco in the stomach.

"Oh, don't worry. If I actually got you pregnant," Draco crossed his fingers like he hoped it were true. "I will do the right thing and marry you."

"I am pregnant," Pansy blurted out accidently, a fact she had only come to realize recently. She wished Draco's offer was open to her as well, but she knew better.

"You do realize that offer is only for Daphne," Draco chuckled unsympathetically. He believed she was joking.

"Oh, my god! So sorry," Daphne gave Pansy a hug. "If I can help you in any way."

"She is kidding. There is no way she is pregnant. She doesn't even have a boyfriend," Draco laughed at Daphne.

"No, I am serious," Pansy insisted.

"Oh, my mistake. I didn't know you had a boyfriend," Draco said with a devil may care attitude.

The golden trio, Harry, Ron and Hermione, came down the hall on their way to the great hall for breakfast.

"Me either. I thought you were saving yourself for Draco. Pretty silly, actually, he would never touch you anyway," Daphne blurted out. She knew that for years that Draco wouldn't touch Pansy, but without the truth serum, she would never have the nerve to say it to her out loud. She felt bad for it right after she said it. "I am so sorry. They made us take a truth serum. I can't help it."

The golden trio overheard Daphne's last comment. Ron and Harry laughed really hard.

"Truth serum?" Hermione repeated and she raised a brow.

Pansy glared at Daphne looking about ready to kill. "She is right. I mean I like you as a friend, but I would never want to date you," Draco admitted.

"Now I see why Snape said don't talk to other students," Daphne admitted.

"Yeah, we better go lock ourselves in our room, cause if it keeps going like this neither of us would have any friends left by the time this day is over," Draco nodded in agreement.

Pansy noticed Harry on the scene. She thought she would try to pay Daphne back for the badges incident. "Truth serum, ah. How about you tell Harry what you really think of him."

"Sure!" Daphne grabbed Harry's hand. "I really like you a lot and I would love to be your date for the Yule ball, if the offer is still open that is."

"Of course, it is," Harry smiled at her graciously.

"Are you just doing this to make me jealous?" Draco asked.

"No, what part of I really like him didn't you understand?" Daphne still held Harry's hand but turned her head to look at Draco.

"Harry, what are you thinking? Are you really ok with her making fun of your two idiot friends, the mudblood and the blood trader?" Pansy asked.

"Actually, I've never heard her say anything about Weasley and as for Granger I've only heard her call her a mudblood once. We were talking about who is worse than Dumbledore and she said Hermione Granger, the mudblood," Draco laughed.

"Oh," Hermione said. She remembered exactly what Draco was referring to and she knew it wasn't Daphne who said that. Hermione knew she was the one who said that when she used the polyjuice potion to pose as Daphne.

"What? I never said that!" Daphne insisted. "How in the hell are you still lying after taking a truth serum?"

"Ok, then, it was someone who looked like you," Draco snapped back at her.

"No," Hermione mumbled under her breath. Pansy actually noticed Hermione saying something and she caught that guilty look on her face.

"Oh, ok! I like that! Perhaps it is this same person who slept with you too!" Daphne shot back at him. She crossed her fingers on both hands, "Someone who wants to make you despise me. That can help to narrow down a list of possible culprits."

"Well, it might not even be the same person. So I think you should focus on someone who wants to make Draco despise you. It could be almost anyone using a polyjuice potion," Hermione said. Ron and Harry were with her when she impersonated Daphne before, so she felt the need to point out in a subtle way that this time it had nothing to do with her. The very thought of sleeping with Draco would make Hermione sick to her stomach.

"Yeah, you are probably right." Draco nodded then looked to Daphne. "I should have known. Your behavior was so off that night. Since when have you been bossy?"

"Bossy?" Ron and Harry both looked at Hermione. Harry's jaw dropped as he looked Hermione in the eye. He knew Hermione was very bossy, he knew she had impersonated Daphne with a polyjuice potion years before, and he knew that Hermione hated Daphne. A horrible thought crossed his mind, but he tried to shake it off. Hermione wouldn't actually sleep with Draco just to mess up his friendship with Daphne, would she?

* * *

A/N

I would like to thank everyone for the favorites, follows and reviews. As always, greatly appreciated. I would also like to thank CSGT for all of his helpful advice on the story.

Some might question why they so easily resorted to using the truth serum on Draco and Daphne. Slytherin does get unfair treatment by the school as compared to other houses.

In Chamber of Secrets Snape warned Ron and Harry that they would have been expelled if they were in Slytherin for smashing their car into a tree, to which Professor McGonagall didn't disagree. Instead she reminded Snape that they weren't in Slytherin.

Of course the most blatant example of this occurred in the last movie. All of Slytherin were locked up because one person (Pansy) made an outburst.

That is why I allowed them to use the truth serum. Unfair? Yep!


	18. Sweet Dreams

Pansy listened to everything Hermione said feeling more than a little bit threatened, but under no circumstances would she let them realize that. "Talk about your conspiracy theories! Yeah right. No, it is just a case of some stupid bimbo wanted to screw Draco," Pansy said with a feigned disinterest.

From what Hermione witnessed in Daphne's bedroom, she knew for fact Pansy was wrong. The 'that will do it' really echoed in her mind, but she knew she could not say anything without throwing suspicion on to herself.

Pansy turned her attention away from the golden trio and onto Draco and Daphne. "Oh, something just occurred to me. You two were out all night, weren't you?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah…. So!" Draco gave her a questioning look.

"Oh, too bad. They changed the password this morning," Pansy smirked at them.

"Oh, yeah, that is right. I forgot. Damn it!" Daphne said. All she wanted right now was to lock herself in her room and go to sleep. Apparently, even that was too much to ask.

"Give me the new password," Draco demanded.

"Could you please give us the new password," Daphne requested.

"How about no? You both took a truth serum, so if any other students…" Pansy's glare fell on the golden trio. "Were to ask you for the new password, you would have no choice but to give it to them."

"Fine, then come back with us and let us in," Draco demanded.

"I would if you were actually my boyfriend, but since you won't touch me and I am hungry right now, bye and good luck," Pansy laughed as she departed with a forced march pace headed for the great halls.

"I wish I hadn't said that," Daphne said, feeling some regret.

"With friends like her, who needs enemies," Ron said with a bit of a chuckle. Hermione laughed too.

"Shut up!" Draco scoffed at Ron. Then he turned to Daphne. "Wasn't your fault. It was the truth serum, which I feel partially responsible for you having to take that in the first place."

"Partially? Try it is all your fault!" Daphne bit her lip as she was really starting to hate that true serum. It was getting her into nothing but trouble. Then she turned to Harry. "Could I ask a small favor?" Daphne grasped Harry's hand.

"Sure, anything," Harry replied.

"If you see my sister, could you please tell her I need her?" Daphne requested.

Harry agreed and the golden trio departed for the Great Hall. Harry looked for Astoria, but she was nowhere to be found. Ron took his usual seat and helped himself to breakfast. Harry and Hermione went back out again to talk to Daphne.

Harry broke the news to Daphne that he couldn't find her sister.

"Thank you for trying," Daphne hugged him. Draco looked on with an angry scowl that just brought more of a grin to Harry's face.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked Daphne.

"No, I didn't get any sleep last night," Daphne responded. Ordinarily, she would have lied and claimed everything was fine.

Harry could tell she was exhausted. She didn't even have time to use her usual beauty charms that would hide that. "The pill didn't work?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I didn't even get to take it," Daphne answered. "Right now, I just want to go lock myself in my room and go to sleep."

"I can't help you there, unfortunately," Harry said. "You just want to go to sleep. Does it have to be in your room?"

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked.

"You could go to my room," Harry offered.

"No way, am I letting you sleep with her!" Draco pointed to Daphne.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. I will be in classes all day," Harry scoffed at Draco.

"Are you sure about this?" Daphne questioned Harry.

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Hermione asked. She disliked having any member of Slytherin in Gryffindor, but totally unsupervised all day long while everyone else was at classes raised serious trust issues.

"Yes, I am sure," Harry answered both girls, then he held Daphne's hand. "You would just be there to get some rest. You wouldn't cause any trouble, right?"

"Absolutely. I will just sleep. Won't touch anything," Daphne agreed. "I wouldn't like someone breaking into my room and going through my stuff, so I wouldn't do that to anybody else."

Hermione winced and looked down at the ground. She actually started to feel guilty for previously spying on Daphne and stealing her book. She contemplated Draco's point too, the part about her not being bossy. Every time Daphne wanted something she asked for it using words like 'please' or 'could you.' She never sounded overly bossy or demanding. Definitely didn't seem like the same girl who said 'shut up and kiss me already! I want you!'

Harry and Hermione escorted Daphne to Harry's room. Hermione really wanted to ask Daphne about the book of curses that she had. She wanted to know why she had it and what she planned to use it for. Where Daphne had taken a truth serum, she knew she would never get a better opportunity for a truthful answer, but the simple act of asking the question proved her own guilt. "Just one question," Hermione said to Daphne.

"Please don't. With the truth serum, it would be difficult, if not impossible to honor our agreement," Daphne pleaded.

"This one shouldn't be a problem, unless of course you were lying to me the other day… Remember that night in the library when you wanted to ask me something? What did you want?" Hermione asked.

Daphne winced at the prospect of answering that question. "I was hoping I could get your help actually…." Daphne hoped that would suffice as an answer, of course the potion forced her to keep talking. "I was trying to find a specific spell. Unfortunately, the book I have is written entirely in Latin, so reading it is almost impossible."

"Was that the book Cho was trying to help you with?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Daphne nodded. "It is actually a book on curses."

"Why would you think I would be willing to help you put a curse on someone?" Hermione crossed her arms.

"Why would you assume I wanted to put a curse on someone? I was actually hoping for help to remove a curse. At the time I was going to ask, I didn't know you at all. So I had no idea how you would react, but now I know better. There is no way you would ever help me. Now, I know I was a fool to even think about asking you," Daphne admitted.

"Remove a curse? What kind of curse?" Hermione shook her head and ignored the part where Daphne just called herself a fool.

"The curse is designed to maintain blood purity. It makes it almost impossible for me to date anyone who isn't Pureblood," Daphne said with a sigh. "My father's idea."

"That is terrible. Your father has no right to…" Hermione bit her lip. Now she really understood why Daphne kept on comparing her to Eliot Greengrass.

"Terrible? I thought you would be thrilled. You do realize it would make it incredibly difficult for me to date Harry," Daphne admitted.

"We will see about that," Harry argued. He wanted to try anyway, even if he would not be allowed to kiss her.

Hermione already had more than enough information to fill in the rest of the blanks. Out of anger at his daughter's choice to date a muggle born like Robert, her father used a form of curse on her to prevent her from being able to date anyone that isn't pureblood. The only reason Daphne had the book was because she hoped there would be a spell to help her undo the curse. This even gave Hermione a new perspective on Daphne's sister. When she asked Daphne to talk some sense into her if she decided to date a non-pureblood, it wasn't some sick form of discrimination like she thought. Instead, Daphne's sister just wanted to avoid the same curse being used against her. She was pretty sure Harry knew all of that.

Harry and Hermione realized they needed to wrap this up quick or they would be late to class. Hermione loaned Daphne a night shirt, so she didn't have to sleep in her clothes. After they left, Daphne changed into the night shirt and got under the covers of Harry's bed. Then she popped the pill. She fell asleep very quickly and started to have wonderful dreams.

* * *

 **Outside of Slytherin**

Draco hoped for a little luck and returned to just outside of Slytherin. As luck would have it, Astoria was running just a little late with her usual morning routine. "Good morning," She said to Draco as she stepped out. After the dream she had about him, she couldn't help herself but to check him out. She wanted to find a way to extend this chat just so she could ogle him, just a little longer.

"Good morning," Draco caught the door and forced it back open again before it could shut completely.

"Have you seen my sister?" Astoria asked. She had stopped by Daphne's room and found the door unlocked and Daphne was nowhere to be found. This was unusual for her sister. Daphne never forgot to lock her door.

"Oh, Professor Snape kept Daphne and me up all night for questioning. She ran off with Potter," Draco crossed his arms and scoffed at that. "Don't ask."

"It is fine. You don't have to tell me. I will just get all the dirt from my sister later," Astoria teased.

"You probably won't like me very much after that," Draco admitted.

"I doubt I could ever not like you," Astoria said with a much flirtier tone then she intended.

* * *

 **Potions Class**

Professor Snape wrote 'Vos autem sicut homines moriemini' on the chalk board. "This is for extra credit. Who can tell me what this means in English?" Snape asked. Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Granger."

Hermione was a little surprised Snape called on her so quickly and had no snide remarks. "You are in trouble now!" Hermione translated the Latin.

The class laughed. "Of course, you are… Right!" Snape said. Then he erased the board and tried for another one. "Someone besides Miss Granger," Snape requested. No hands went up, he erased the board again.

* * *

 **Gryffindor – Harry's room**

During Lunch, Harry made a point of going back to his room to check on Daphne. She looked so peaceful, calm and happy. Harry gently grasped her hand. She smiled more, but didn't wake up. He was curious what she was dreaming about. He even thought about waving his wand in hopes that he could sneak a peek, but somehow, that just felt wrong to him. Reluctantly, he went back to class. He would have preferred to stay with her.

Many hours later, Daphne finally woke up. She felt fully refreshed and that was definitely the best dream of her life, but it was over now. She wanted to be a very good guest, so she made Harry's bed up again as neatly as she could. Then she carefully took off the night shirt Hermione had loaned her. Just then the door opened. Harry's eyes opened wide and he paused for a few moments. He did get a brief glimpse of Daphne wearing only her lacy white bra with matching panties. She panicked and quickly covered herself with her robe.

"Sorry," He said as he quickly closed the door and waited in the hallway outside his room. He forced himself to think some very unsexy thoughts of Crabbe and Goyle throwing up slugs to help squelch the physical reaction he had to seeing Daphne half naked.

Daphne got dressed quickly and then opened the door. "Sorry, I should have knocked," Harry apologized again.

"Knock on your own door? No, I should have gotten dressed first, then made the bed," Daphne blushed still feeling slightly embarrassed. She closed her eyes as she hugged him. "Thank you for everything. I feel much better now."

When Daphne opened her eyes, she realized Hermione was standing there in the hallway with her arms folded watching them. "Hi," Daphne forced a smile as she spoke to Hermione. Daphne remembered that she told Hermione way too much. "Everything I said earlier was just because of the truth serum. Any chance you could just forget about it and not tell anyone? Please?" she pleaded with a tone that bordered on begging. She prayed it wasn't too late, as in the entire school already knew.

"Forget about it? Nope, not a chance," Hermione shook her head and laughed.

"Fine, I understand!" Daphne crossed her arms. She knew immediately that the truth serum had worn off. She didn't understand. If Hermione were to honor the truce they agreed to not so long ago, she would accept a simple request to not tell anyone. She would have said more to Hermione, but it was painfully obvious that Hermione hated her and letting her realize how much this could screw up her life, would just make Hermione more determined to do it… Or so she thought.

"No, I don't think you do understand. I won't just forget about it. I am going to help you. I want to see that book of yours as soon as possible," Hermione smiled at her.

"What did you say?" Daphne wasn't sure she heard her right. Hermione repeated herself. "Oh, thank you! I get it! I didn't actually wake up yet." Daphne pinched herself just to make sure she was actually awake. "Ouch! What is the catch?"

"Nah, you are awake," Harry nodded and got so close to her. His nose gently rubbed against hers. "If you were still dreaming, I definitely would not have seen you half… I would have knocked." Harry blushed and couldn't quite articulate what he really wanted to say, but he meant he would not have accidently walked in on her while she was wearing almost nothing.

"Yeah, that would have went a bit…" Daphne blushed and looked down at the floor with a deliberate avoidance of eye contact. "Differently, were I still dreaming?"

They got out of the hallway and went into Harry's room. "She did this, why can't I?" Daphne pulled out her wand and waved it. She used the accio charm and called for the book. Daphne grabbed the book out of the air after it appeared. Then she handed it to Hermione. "Even if you don't find it, I really appreciate the effort."

Hermione took the book over to Harry's desk and propped it open. Harry and Daphne sat on the bed and held hands. They tried to keep quiet so Hermione could concentrate. About twenty minutes later, Hermione slammed the book shut, which caused an abrupt end to Harry and Daphne's quite flirting with each other.

"Your father is a sick bastard," Hermione shook her head. "That spell shouldn't be used against anyone."

Both Harry and Daphne gave Hermione there undivided attention. "When you basically told me you consider your father to be scum of the earth, I understand why. I thought it was going to be something frivolous like he got you the wrong birthday present, but now I understand that he is worse than I thought."

"Thanks a lot," Daphne rolled her eyes. "Yeah, if this little spell of his was a gift, it was definitely the wrong one. I wish it were that simple to return it!"

"No, not that simple. Have you ever triggered the curse with anyone?" Hermione asked.

"No, my father didn't go into specifics, but he warned me, it would be bad, as in I would probably end up killing my boyfriend. I was not going to take the chance that he was bluffing," Daphne said.

"He wasn't bluffing. If you kiss on the mouth or perform other… Let's just say more adult acts that will trigger the spell," Hermione said.

"On the mouth?" Daphne questioned. Her dad never said that before. She was led to believe the rules were no kissing. Period.

"So I - errr, I mean, a person - could kiss Daphne anywhere but on the mouth and it wouldn't trigger the spell?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

Daphne and Hermione both shot Harry and odd look. "I just meant the cheek," Harry admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah, sure you did." Hermione didn't believe him. "That would be fine. Anything but the mouth or of course the more 'private' parts," Hermione said.

"Ok and how bad is this curse really? What exactly does this spell do," Harry asked.

"All physical contact after the spell is triggered, will be like grabbing a super sharp and extremely hot razor. Nasty cuts and burns. As you can imagine, the act of love making would be about the equivalent of throwing your manhood into a wood chipper," Hermione said.

Harry cringed at the thought of that and his hands covered his private parts. Now he knew what to think about next time he wanted to squelch his reactions to Daphne.

"Oh my god," Daphne cringed too. "I would understand if you wanted to revoke your dance invitation."

"Oh, no, I definitely still want to go with you," Harry said. "We just won't do anything that will trigger that spell."

"Did you find anything in there about how to undo the spell?" Daphne asked.

"Unfortunately, no, there is no known way to undo it," Hermione said.

"Great, anymore good news," Daphne said sarcastically.

"Actually, yes. Your father probably misled you into believing it has to be a true pure blood with magic as far up as anyone can trace the family tree, but the truth is no spell in the world can detect that. It can, however, look at your DNA. All true pure bloods will have inherited the gene for magic from both parents, which is what the curse is looking for. However, there are plenty of other ways to get this. To my surprise, there is even a small percent of muggle-born wizards who will actually register as pure blood. The book calls them first generation pure bloods, which sounds like an oxymoron." Hermione gave Daphne and Harry an extensive lesson in the genetics of magic and even showed all the pairings.

* * *

 **Later that evening – Slytherin – Snape's office**

Draco and Daphne took seats facing Snape's desk. Snape shut the door and used silence spells on all the walls. "This discussion doesn't leave this room. Understood?" Professor Snape commanded. Both Draco and Daphne nodded. Professor Snape took his seat across from the desk.

He handed Daphne a list of names of the students who successfully translated the Latin, as he did his little experiment in all of his classes. "Look over that list. Do any of these students have a grudge against you, given you problems, for any reason?" Snape asked.

Daphne looked over the list. Most of this list was students she didn't even know. Hermione Granger was the only name that stood out to her, but where Hermione had actually been nice to her today, she wasn't so sure she wanted to call her out on it. "Why? What is this?" Daphne asked.

"Whoever framed you for entering Mr. Potter into the Triwizard tournament obviously knew Latin right? They knew exactly where to leave that torn paper in the book. That definitely wasn't random. So, today in all my classes, I offered extra credit to the students who could read Latin. Narrow down the suspects," Snape said.

"Oh," Daphne continued to look at the list.

"There is another matter we need to discuss as well," Professor Snape said. "I may have been wrong about the imperious curse theory. When I went to return the stolen library book, the library didn't even realize it was stolen. They thought I actually checked the book out. They even had a record of it. I think someone used a polyjuice potion and checked the book out in my name."

"Someone is going to be in big trouble," Draco laughed.

"Yeah," Daphne cringed as she continued to look at the list. She didn't want any suspicion brought against her sister, so she promptly changed the subject. "So you think someone might have used a polyjuice potion and slept with Draco."

"Yes, exactly which means it is possible that you were not involved at all," Snape said. "All the same, I want you checked out by a doctor, just to make sure because if someone did use an Imperious curse on you and force you to perform certain acts, well that is the equivalent of rape," Snape began.

"Oh, no wait a minute. I didn't rape anybody! She pretty much threw herself at me and demanded it!" Draco said.

"Not on your part. Unless you were the one using the curse. Given that it was Mr. Potter's name she called out, I find that very unlikely," Snape said.

"Oh," Draco's eyes opened wide. "It was probably Harry. He did that to embarrass me and mess up my relationship with her. Why else would she call out his name?"

"Ok, that makes sense and is possible," Professor Snape agreed.

"Oh and Harry has shown obvious interest in Daphne, so I told him I slept with her and he had no reaction what so ever. Obviously, I left out the part where she called out HIS name, not mine," Draco said. "Now his lack of a reaction makes sense. He probably already knew!"

"Did you tell Granger as well?" Daphne distinctly remembered Hermione accusing her of sleeping with Draco and calling out Harry's name.

"Yeah, why?" Draco asked.

"No reason, just she is friends with Potter and on this list," Daphne shrugged it off.

"Do you have reason to suspect her?" Snape asked.

"May I get back to you on that one?" Daphne requested.

"Of course," Snape nodded.

* * *

A/N

I would like to thank everyone for the favorites, follows and reviews. I would also like to thank CSGT for helping with this story.

I didn't feel Hermione's lesson on the genetics of magic would be interesting enough to put in the story itself, but for those who want to know, I am including it in the author's notes.

Genetics for Magic

Three types of genes for magic that can be inherited.

The Anti magic gene (A) - Dominant to all others. Those who inherit this gene do not have magical powers.

Magical Gene (M) - This one is second place with dominance and will always produce a magical child unless also paired with the Anti-magic gene.

Non Magical gene (N) – Recessive gene for not having magical powers.

Each person inherits two genes, one from each parent, so the six possible combinations are:

AA - Non-magical and incapable of having a magical child even when paired with a pureblood. - Muggle This one is probably the reason why pure bloods originally hated muggles because mating with them will always result in a squib (AM)

AM - Has no magical abilities, but capable of having magical children. Muggle born wizards always have at least one parent with this combination and the second parent could be AM, AN, or NN. – Squib or muggle depending on other lineage.

AN - Not magical, could have magical, squib or non-magical children depending on partners and luck of the draw – Probably a muggle, maybe a squib

MM –Definitely has magic and children will have magic too unless they also inherit the anti-magic gene. All true pure blood wizards and many half-blood wizards will be this type. Very rare but possible for a muggle born wizard to be this type. The only way that can occur is if both parents are AM, and even then there is only a 25% chance that will happen.

MN –Has magic - can have magical children or non-magical children. Many half blood and most muggle born wizards have this combination.

NN – No magic. Magical children could easily happen with a partner that has the magical gene. – Muggle or squib

Note: Pure blood supremacy is just a myth. There is no difference in how powerful the wizard is if you have MM or MN. Both equally show the dominant magical gene just like there is no difference in the eye color of someone who inherited brown eyes from both parents and brown from one and blue from the other. Both children will equally have brown eyes.

All Possible Pairings

If both parents are AA all children will be too. (Muggle)

If both parents MM, all children will be too. (Pure blood)

If both parents are NN. All children will be too (Muggle)

AA and AM (50% AA and 50% AM) - muggle

AA and AN (50% AA and 50% AN) - muggle

AA and MM (100% AM) - Squib

AA and MN (50% AM – 50% AN) – Squib

AA and NN (100% AN) - Muggle

AM and AM (25% AA – 50% AM – 25% MM)

AM and AN (25% AA – 25% AN - 25% MA – 25% MN)

AM and MM (50% AM – 50% MM)

AM and MN (25% AM – 25% AN – 25% MM – 25% MN)

AM and NN (50% AN – 50% MN)

AN and AN (25% AA – 50% AN – 25% NN)

AN and MM (50% AM and 50% MN)

AN and MN (25% AM – 25% AN – 25% NM – 25% NN)

AN and NN (50% AN and 50% NN)

MM and MN (50% MM and 50% MN)

\- Given that Harry's father is a pure blood and his mother is Muggle born, Hermione suspects this is the combination of Harry's parents which means 50-50 chance he is pure blood from a genetic standpoint.

MM and NN (100% MN) –All half bloods

MN and MN (25% MM – 50% MN – 25% NN)

MN and NN (50% MN – 50% NN)


	19. Entrapment

**Approximately a year ago - Diagon Alley**

After a rather unpleasant dinner outing between the Greengrass and the Malfoy family, Draco and Daphne wandered the currently deserted streets of Diagon Alley. Even the brightest and glitziest of window displays failed to catch the attention of either of them. "'You are a very beautiful girl. That is all you need to be','" Draco mocked his father. "I can't believe father actually said that to you. You are so much more than just another pretty face."

"Try telling that to my parents. My father says I am not smart enough, not talented enough and my mother says I am not pretty enough," Daphne said.

"You, not pretty enough, ha, ha. Clearly your mother needs glasses," Draco said. "If you are not pretty enough, then neither is… Any girl I ever met!"

"Thanks!" Daphne briefly smiled at the complement, but her smile was short lived. "Yeah, they really only care what I look like. Dad just wants to marry me off in some stupid marriage contract. Never going to happen."

"How do you plan to stop it?" Draco asked.

"Those contracts require I still be a virgin. When the time comes, I won't be," Daphne said quietly.

"What?" Draco questioned. The more he thought about that, the more his smile grew. Then he raised a brow. "Well, if that is what you want, I am not doing anything tonight." Even if Draco actually had plans, he definitely would dump them for her.

At first that flew right over Daphne's head. "Ha, ha, ha! You are so funny," Daphne laughed.

"Whenever you are ready, let me know. As your best friend, I would be there for you to help you in any way I can," Draco laughed. Despite his playful tone, he was quite serious in his own mind.

"Sure," Daphne rolled her eyes and played along at what she considered to be a joke.

"In all seriousness, your parents are just as bad as mine. Father told me I would never amount to anything. Nothing I do is ever good enough for him," Draco let out a sigh.

"Your father is wrong. You are very special and have a very bright future ahead of you." Daphne grasped his hand and looked him in the eye with a very warm and supportive smile.

They approached Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. "Want to stop for ice cream," Draco suggested.

"Nah, with a killer on the loose, we should get back to Hogwarts as soon as possible," Daphne answered.

"Oh, don't worry about him. I won't let Sirius Black or anybody else for that matter hurt you," Draco sounded more confident then he really was.

"Aw, my hero," Daphne said with a bit of a snicker.

* * *

 **Slytherin –Daphne's room – Present day**

After her chat in professor Snape's office, Daphne returned to her room. Astoria paid Daphne a visit. She locked the door and turned on the radio to a mid-level volume. She wanted to be sure this would stifle any eavesdroppers. "First, if you still have any of your special drinks, get rid of them fast. I wouldn't be surprised if Snape has everyone's rooms searched for them. Snape knows about the stolen library book. He doesn't know who took it yet," Daphne informed her sister.

"Don't worry, all taken care of. I am not stupid enough to keep that stuff around," Astoria said.

"Good! Remember the other day when I told you about how Hermione accused me of putting Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire," Daphne asked.

"Vaguely, "Astoria nodded.

"And sleeping with Draco," Daphne continued.

"Of course, now that I remember," Astoria clapped her hands together and grinned. "So, was it a threesome?"

Daphne laughed and rolled her eyes. "It is impossible to have a serious conversation with you."

Astoria realized her sister was not amused. She slumped down on Daphne's bed. "Ok, I will try to be serious."

"Apparently, there is more to that then I thought. Snape thinks either someone used a polyjuice potion, posed as me and slept with Draco," Daphne began.

"That is a brilliant idea! Do you mind if I," Astoria raised a brow and smiled playfully at her sister. She grabbed for Daphne's hair brush.

"So much for you trying to be serious," Daphne gave her sister a stern look. She tried hard not to laugh.

"Kidding, really! I think it is someone who wouldn't have a problem sleeping with Draco." Astoria also tried hard not to laugh.

"Great, that narrows it down to about half the girls in Slytherin," Daphne retorted. "But someone who also has a crush on Harry. You see during that climactic moment, it was Harry's name that was actually called out, not Draco's!"

"Not necessarily. Could be just someone who wanted to make Draco hate you," Astoria crossed her arms as she immediately thought of Pansy. Of course, Astoria wanted to have solid proof before she would say anything to Daphne about that. Astoria remembered her little chat with Pansy where she warned her to change her tactics. Obviously, she did. Now she was trying to make Draco hate Daphne.

"If that is what they were trying to do, it worked. Draco was so pissed. He actually told Dumbledore that I put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire!" Daphne's eyes glazed over as tears began to form. She had been friends with Draco for years and she found this betrayal very hard to take.

"He did what?" Astoria found that hard to believe. She dropped Daphne's hair brush, then hugged her sister. Now, she understood what Draco meant when he thought she wouldn't like him that much after she spoke to Daphne.

"They searched my room and found the stolen library book with a piece of paper stuck in it right on a page that easily could have been used to alter the behavior of the Goblet of Fire. Apparently, it was the rest of the paper from Harry's actual entry. They kept me up all night questioning me. Then they finally gave up and gave me a truth serum."

"They gave you a truth serum and they still don't know who stole the library book?" Astoria questioned.

"Apparently Harry's name in the Goblet of fire trumped a stolen library book. After I said I didn't put his name in, they stopped asking me questions, thankfully. Don't worry. I would not have told. I would have popped that sleeping pill and hoped it was as fast acting as Miss Ward suggested," Daphne said.

"It was everything Miss Ward said it was," Astoria said with a grin as the visions from her wonderful dream replayed in her head. "Best dream ever!"

"Definitely," Daphne nodded in agreement.

"Doesn't really help much in figuring out who you really want though," Astoria said.

"Sure it does! The one you were with," Daphne said.

"One?" Astoria gave a look of confused bewilderment. "Apparently your dream didn't go like mine did."

"Ok, so which two were you," Daphne began. Astoria waved her hands in an upward motion. Daphne realized she guessed the number too low. "Three?"

Astoria nodded with a satisfied look on her face. "If your dream went like mine, you would have had both Robert and Harry."

"What do you mean had?" Daphne questioned with a nervous laugh.

"Exactly what you think it means," Astoria said suggestively with a smirk.

Daphne blushed with a laugh. "I guess my dreams were more tame then yours. Robert and I said our good byes but it stopped at passionate kissing. Of course there was more of the same with Harry. Deep down, I know I want my first time to be my wedding night."

"Why? You know dad is going to set you up with some crappy marriage contract. If you screw someone else, that will break the contract, then you can be with whomever you want," Astoria tried to reason with her sister.

"At least there is an upside to it if I really did sleep with Draco," Daphne acknowledged her sister's point.

"What do you mean?" Astoria asked.

"There is a possibility that it wasn't a polyjuice at all. Someone may have used an imperious curse and forced me to sleep with Draco," Daphne said.

"What?" Astoria lost her playful tone. Deep down she still wanted to blame Pansy, but she found that one far-fetched. Pansy would want to murder Daphne if she slept with Draco. There is no way she would force her to do it. "Who would do a thing like that?"

"Draco thinks it was Harry," Daphne admitted.

"No, that doesn't make any sense! Harry actually cares about you. I seriously doubt he would do that." Astoria didn't believe it.

"I really doubt it too, but I understand why Draco thinks that is the case," Daphne interrupted. "Who else would force me to call out Harry's name?"

"It still could be anyone who wanted to ruin your friendship with Draco. I have an idea that just might help us find out who did it, but I will need Draco's help," Astoria said.

"I can't talk to him right now," Daphne sighed. She didn't even want to think about him.

"You don't have to. I will take care of everything," Astoria assured her with a gentle pat on the back.

* * *

 **Slytherin – Draco's room**

Draco returned to his room alone after the meeting with Snape. He locked his door, turned out the light and buried his face into his pillow and cried. Crying was very unusual for him, but right now he couldn't help it. He knew he lost Daphne, probably forever. When he tattled on her, this was exactly what he wanted. He wanted revenge for the humiliation he thought she had caused him. Now he knew better. It either wasn't her or it wasn't her fault. With the marriage contract looming over his head, Daphne would do what she had to do to get that contract voided, and most likely with Potter. That thought left a lump in his throat and a knot in his stomach.

Then he heard a knock on his door. "Go away!" Draco called out to whoever the knocker was.

"Come on Draco, open up," Astoria called out from the other side of the door.

"Astoria," Draco mumbled to himself. He got up and wiped the tears away.

He wandered over toward the door slowly. With each step he contemplated what she could possibly want. Did she want to belt him one for what he did to her sister? He wasn't even completely sure she even spoke to Daphne yet. He kept his wand handy just in case. "What do you want?" he asked right after opening the door.

Astoria stepped in to his room. "What were you thinking?" Astoria demanded to know.

"She told you, didn't she?" Draco asked a rhetorical question to which he already knew the answer.

"Of course she did! How could you?" Astoria crossed her arms.

"I was very angry and made a mistake," Draco admitted. "Please tell her I am very sorry and I will try to make it up to her somehow."

Astoria was going to give him an ear full, but she could tell he was hurting too and was metaphorically beating himself up about it already, so she didn't want to add to it. "She is very upset with you. Just apologize and give her some space."

"I will try," Draco nodded at Astoria's request. "But that won't be easy. Our parents are working out a marriage contract between me and her."

"What!? Are you serious?" Astoria asked with a dropped jaw. "I am not so sure how Daphne is going to feel about that." Astoria couldn't help but to feel a little jealous. She hoped dad would pick a guy for her that was just as hot. She took some delight in how furious that would make Pansy.

"Are you kidding? After what I did yesterday, she will hate it. She will deliberately break the contract," Draco said with a very soured expression as he thought of who would be the most likely candidate for her to break the contract with.

"Ah, don't take it so personal. Daphne would never go for any guy dad would pick for her," Astoria gently brushed against his arm. "No matter how great a guy dad picked." She wanted to make him feel just a little bit better.

"Thanks," Draco cracked a small smile. "Was there something else you wanted?"

"Actually, yes. I would like your help in finding out who is messing with you and Daphne," Astoria said.

"I already know who did it. I just need to prove it," Draco said.

"My sister already told me who you think it is and I think you are wrong, but right or wrong, I will help you find out," Astoria declared.

"You have a plan?" Draco questioned curiously.

"Indeed, I do!" Astoria nodded. Astoria explained her plan in detail and Draco agreed to help her.

* * *

 **Gryfindor - Harry's room**

As Harry laid in his bed and contemplated the events of the day, he couldn't help but to think about Daphne especially now that his sheets smelled of her and that wonderful perfume she liked to wear.

After years of listening to people like Malfoy and other members of Slytherin boast about being what they call pure blood, Harry long ago decided he couldn't care less about that. But with Daphne and one evil curse suddenly this one simple fact mattered to him more than he ever thought possible. He studied the Punnet square that most likely represented his parents and his likelihood to be pure or half blood. The realization hit him that he had a fifty – fifty chance. He definitely inherited the magical gene from his father, but from his mother it could have gone either way. He could have gotten the magical or the non-magical gene from her. He found this frustrating. He wished there was a magical way to find out. Logic told him, there must be. There has to be because isn't that exactly what Daphne's curse does?

This of course would have to wait for another time. The first event of the Tri-wizard tournament was tomorrow, so it was time for him to take that little magical pill that would guarantee him a wonderful night sleep. Even without the pill, he was pretty sure he would be dreaming about Daphne. Just the scent of his sheets would probably do that.

* * *

 **Daphne's room**

Not long after Astoria left, Pansy visited Daphne. "I am so sorry for everything I said with that truth serum," Daphne apologized. She knew this would not be pleasant.

"Hey, it is ok. It is not your fault that Draco isn't interested in me," Pansy said calmly.

"Who are you and what did you do with the real Pansy?" Daphne questioned.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny! I know you were just being honest. So I will just have to be honest with you too, even though it will hurt," Pansy said. Daphne eyed her suspiciously. "I know who impersonated you and slept with Draco."

"Please, tell me," Daphne requested.

"She has a crush on Draco and is very familiar with polyjuice potions. She can impersonate you well enough to fool your own parents. She is your slut sister," Pansy declared.

"No way! You are wrong!" Daphne raised her voice and glared at Pansy. "If it were my sister, she would have done a much better job impersonating me and there is no way she would have gotten Draco's name wrong! Seriously! If she slept with some other guy and accidently called out the wrong name, there is no doubt it is his name she would be calling out! Besides, I think I know who was really behind it. I hope I am wrong."

"Do tell!" Pansy requested nervously. A small part of her briefly feared her own name would be correctly called out, but Daphne seemed oblivious. If Daphne believed it were her, she wouldn't have started with an apology. That thought only slightly calmed Pansy's nerves.

"I don't want to accuse anyone without proof," Daphne began.

"You can trust me. I won't tell," Pansy said as calmly as she could even though her heart was beating unusually fast.

"I won't give you a name, but you know how I started becoming friends with Harry Potter? There is this girl in Gryffindor that had a huge problem with it. She even said she would put a stop to it. She has already shown she knows far too much about the incident then she should. I think she had something to do with it," Daphne said.

"Hmm, you are probably right! Everybody knows Draco and Harry hate each other. If everybody thinks you slept with Draco, Harry would probably rethink his friendship with you!" Pansy agreed. Even though Daphne didn't give a name, Pansy was pretty sure she knew who she was referring to and she would be more than happy to frame Hermione Granger for this. She would like to make it look like a joint effort between Astoria and Hermione if she could pull that off.

Astoria returned to see Daphne after her chat with Draco. "I spoke to Draco…" the words died in her throat as she saw Pansy sitting on Daphne's bed. "Oh, hi… Pansy," Astoria said.

"Spoke to Draco about what?" Pansy stood up and glared at Astoria.

"He agreed to help Daphne with a little project even though he decided to give up on any kind of romantic relationship with her," Astoria said.

"He doesn't want to date Daphne anymore?" Pansy's heart skipped a beat. Her smile widened.

"Oh and get this! Now, he wants the girl he slept with. Problem is, he doesn't know who that is," Astoria laughed.

"I thought he wanted to kill her, just like I do," Daphne said.

"He did, but he has changed his mind. Thinking with the wrong head," Astoria joked. "She puts out. You don't!"

Daphne shook her head in disbelief.

"You know I wanted to get with Draco for a long time, even though I had nothing to do with this. If that is true, I will lie and tell him I did. You understand, don't you?" Pansy pleaded.

"Whatever! I don't even want to think about him right now," Daphne said.

Pansy rushed out with a bit more spring in her step than usual.

* * *

 **Draco's room**

Pansy knocked on Draco's door and he answered. "What do you want?" Draco asked in a harsh tone.

"Astoria said you have given up on Daphne," Pansy asked nervously.

"Yeah, I realized you are right. I lose my mind when I am around her. Which gives her way too much power. I don't need her anymore," Draco looked down at the floor and shook his head side to side. "Come on in. Whoever it was that impersonated Daphne really did me a favor in making me realize how blind I was to her. I think I am going to ask her to be my date to the Yule Ball, if I can find out who she is. Be sure to spread that around. Hopefully, someone will know something." Draco forced a smile in Pansy's direction, then focused his gaze on a picture of his father. In the picture, Lucius Malfoy had his arms crossed and bore a piercing gazed that most likely looked directly at the camera when the picture was taken.

Pansy stepped into Draco's room. "It was me," Pansy admitted softly.

Draco laughed and gave her a playful look. "Do you want to do it again?" He gently grabbed her arm and his free hand gently ran his fingers across her cheek. Pansy nodded with a smile. "Mind if I tie you up, like I did last time?" Draco asked.

"What are you talking about? You didn't tie me up," Pansy looked into his eyes. All the playfulness in Draco's face disappeared in an instant and his expression hardened. Even the grip on her arm tightened almost to the point of hurting her.

"Crap," Pansy mumbled to herself as she realized what a mistake she had just made.

* * *

A/N

I would like to thank everyone for the favorites, follows and reviews. I would also like to thank CSGT for helping with this story.


	20. Professional Liars

**Slytherin – Daphne's room**

Once she was confident Pansy was out of earshot, Astoria turned up the radio and faced her sister. "This stays between us, ok? What I just told Pansy about Draco is pure bull sh…"

"So you mean Draco doesn't really want to date the one who impersonated me," Daphne might be naïve but she wasn't stupid. Astoria nodded. "What are you thinking? Just like Pansy, do you realize how many girls will actually confess to this even though they didn't do it?"

"Yep, and don't worry. We actually have a plan for that," Astoria assured her. "Oh and one other thing you need to know. Dad is working on a marriage contract between you and Draco."

"What? No, no way in bloody hell am I going to let that happen?" Daphne gasped as if she had lost all the air in her lungs. "I wonder when dad was going to tell me about this!"

"You might want to talk to Harry about that," Astoria suggested.

"Not tonight. He probably took that little pill and is completely knocked out anyway," Daphne guessed.

"And having the best dreams…" Astoria began to speak with a smirk.

"I think I will try to talk to his best friend Hermione though," Daphne interrupted. She knew exactly what her sister was thinking and she didn't want to hear it.

"Library?" Astoria guessed where they might find Hermione. Daphne locked up before the two sisters left together.

* * *

 **Slytherin – Draco's room**

"How could you? You ruined my friendship with Daphne," Draco shook her. "You ruined any chance I have with her."

"What about all that stuff you said, how I did you a favor," Pansy asked. Her eyes widened and she felt a bit frightened. She realized she lost any chance of simply lying her way out of this. She admitted she actually knew what happened that night in Daphne's room.

"I lied. I never thought it was you. You tricked me and betrayed me. I don't want to see you ever again," Draco said.

"You don't mean that," Pansy forced herself not to cry. She remembered Astoria's warning about how messing with Daphne would backfire and cause Draco to actually hate her and she was right.

"Why did you do it? What were you thinking," Draco demanded to know, yet he gave no indication that he was actually going to listen to her. He let go of her and crossed his arms.

"I didn't mean for things to go that far," Pansy raised her voice. "There must be something I can do to make this up to you," she said suggestively.

Draco just rolled his eyes and took a step back. He was not impressed. "It doesn't matter. Once I tell Snape what you did, you will be gone."

"I will deny it. It will just be your word against mine," Pansy taunted. "I will say the only reason I confessed was to get the chance to date you. Nice little lie you and Astoria came up with!"

"You are lying! You KNEW I didn't tie you up," Draco said.

"I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about!" Pansy gave a smirk.

"Right, and when Snape dumps a truth serum down your throat, then what will you be saying then," Draco asked with a rather dark look in his eyes. "Bye, bye!" His grin widened.

Whether Pansy liked it or not, Daphne was Draco's weakness, so she decided to use that to talk him out of tattling on her. "You know Daphne will never be yours. She likes Potter now," Pansy returned Draco's angry glare.

"Shut up," Draco raised his hand to her with full intent of smacking her.

Pansy took a step back to avoid being hit. "Like I was saying, if you can keep your mouth shut, I can help you with her."

"Once I help catch the real culprit, Daphne should," Draco began.

"At best, she will still keep you as a friend while she dates Potter," Pansy taunted. "This isn't a time to tell the truth. You need to break up whatever is going on between them."

Draco paused in thought. He was still furious at Pansy and wanted revenge on her, but what she said made sense. Besides he could always blackmail or betray her later. An idea came to him. "No, that is what you are going to do. I want you to trick Potter the same way you tricked me," Draco said.

"What do you mean?" Pansy questioned with a nervous shake in her voice.

"Pose as Daphne again, but this time sleep with Potter and call out my name," Draco said.

"Are you nuts? I am not doing that!" Pansy insisted. "Yuck, I am not sleeping with him."

"Ok, suit yourself. Then I tell Snape…" Draco gave her a knowing smirk.

"Fine, I will do it!" Pansy gritted her teeth. "Great, I am being blackmailed."

"Blackmail is such an ugly word, but yeah that is the idea," Draco nodded with a grin.

"What if Potter doesn't fall for it?" Pansy asked.

"If he thinks you are Daphne, he will not turn you down," Draco said.

"Oh, come on, she isn't that hot." Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Ok, fine, if he turns you down, beg," Draco insisted.

"But then he won't believe I am really Daphne. Daphne never begs for anything?" Pansy asked about ready to vomit. The idea of begging Potter for sex made her want to puke.

"My father is working on a marriage contract with Daphne's dad for Daphne and me to get married. For that to go through Daphne has to be a virgin. Sleeping with someone else is her easiest way out. If he gives you any resistance, tell him about that and say you want out of that contract. Then beg for his 'help!'" Draco put up fingers making air quotes.

"What?" Pansy's jaw dropped. "Is that true? Is there really a marriage contract between you and Daphne?"

"Yes." Draco nodded. "I don't think she knows about it yet. Her dad is probably going to take his sweet time telling her, but father already told me." He forgot that he also told Astoria and he didn't realize she had already told Daphne. "You will have a perfect opportunity tomorrow morning. Daphne and I have a meeting with Professor Snape before the first event of the tri-wizard tournament, so she won't show up to interfere."

"I can't believe you are making me do this," Pansy said.

"It is your own fault," Draco snickered without so much as a glimmer of compassion for her situation.

* * *

 **Library**

Daphne and Astoria found Hermione sitting alone at a table with a stack of books. Of course, she didn't notice either one of them as they approached. Her nose was stuck in a book.

"Do you mind if we join you," Daphne requested politely. Last time she tried to talk to Hermione in the library, it was a disaster. Daphne hoped it would go better this time.

"Sure," Hermione agreed. Both girls took a seat.

"I realized I forgot to thank you for your help earlier with translating that Latin book," Daphne said.

"What are you talking about? Thank you was the very first thing you said after I told you I was going to help," Hermione put down the book and made solid eye contact. "You're welcome!"

"May I ask your advice on something?" Daphne requested.

"Sure, just ask," Hermione began to look over her book again, only half listening.

"You do remember the whole me sleeping with Draco thing and calling out Harry's name?" Daphne eyed Hermione and watched her simply nod, half listening at best. "Personally, I think it was someone using a polyjuice potion and posing as me, I don't know who but…"

"Oh, I already know who did it," Astoria interrupted with her arms crossed. "And when I get enough proof to expose her, it will be my pleasure to do so."

Hermione closed her book. "Ok, I will bite. Who do you think did it?"

"I don't want anyone accused without proof," Daphne insisted.

"I won't say until I can actually prove it. I wanted to get Draco to help but no luck there. Get this, now he just wants to date the stupid little bimbo that impersonated Daphne. He said." Astoria did her best to imitate him. "'I would still want to date her even if she turned out to be a muggle born like Granger.'" Astoria laughed. "I couldn't believe it when he named you specifically. Think maybe he secretly has a crush on you?" Astoria lied and glad she found enough humor in this so she wouldn't have to maintain a straight face.

"Ewww, yuck! Doesn't matter. I would never date him anyway. What girl in her right mind would?" Hermione asked.

"Even though I am a bit upset with him for what he did to my sister, I would. He is hot," Astoria admitted sheepishly.

"He is vile!" Hermione cringed at the suggestion that Draco was hot. "I thought you had a crush on Viktor Krum?" Hermione asked, then her gaze shifted to Daphne.

"I never said Viktor was her only crush," Daphne said not wanting to look like a liar. "Pansy thinks it was my sister who posed as me and slept with Draco. I don't think so. Now if she had called out Viktor instead of Harry, then I would be inclined to believe it!"

"Yep, Viktor… Or Cedric," Astoria nodded taking this all as a joke.

Hermione laughed at first, then what was implied hit her. "Wait, you would actually be willing to sleep with Draco Malfoy?" Hermione looked on horrified.

Astoria let out a nervous chuckle. Daphne cringed at the direction this conversation was taking. She felt the need to change the subject fast. "If it wasn't someone with a polyjuice potion, then someone probably used some form of mind control on me. Draco thinks it is the name that was called out behind it. He told professor Snape that too. An opinion, I really don't agree with."

"Oh, no way! Harry would not do that," Hermione's eyes went wide.

"What possible motive would Harry have for doing that?" Astoria asked a rhetorical question. "No, Daphne! It was someone using a polyjuice potion. Someone who really had it in for you. Not only did she sleep with Draco and call out the wrong name, she also told him that she put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire, thus explaining why Draco believed it was you," Astoria lied again and wondered if Hermione would call her out on it.

"What?" Hermione couldn't hide her shock. She knew the girl that slept with Draco didn't even mention the Goblet of Fire. "Who told you that? Draco!"

"Yeah, why?" Astoria asked.

"It is not…" Hermione stopped herself midsentence as she realized she would not want to explain how she knew that. "I mean, shouldn't you be talking to Harry about that?"

"Oh my God!" Astoria mumbled under her breath as she began to think that just maybe she owes Pansy an apology.

"I doubt I will be able to talk to him until tomorrow night at the earliest," Daphne said.

* * *

 **Harry's room Gryffindor**

Harry opened the door to his room and saw Daphne standing there wearing nothing but a lacy bra with matching panties, leaving Harry with the oddest feeling of deja vu. "Sorry, I will wait outside," Harry said as he started to close the door.

"Or you could come in," Daphne suggested playfully.

"Are you sure?" Harry nervously walked in and then closed the door behind him. He was going to say more, but Daphne kissed him full on the mouth. Her hands caressed his back as she did. Harry could feel his pants getting tighter. "Ah, Daphne! What about the curse?"

"Oh, you already undid that, don't you remember?" Daphne kissed him on the neck which triggered all sorts of warm sensations. "We do have a few hours before the celebration tonight. Can you think of anything you want to be doing?" Her hand gently ran up the length of his inner thigh. She leaned in for another kiss.

He hugged her tightly and fully cooperated kissing her as passionately as he could. Daphne slid his robe off without breaking the kiss. Before Harry even realized it, he was down to nothing but underwear too. He took off his glasses and to his surprise, he could still see perfectly. Given that he now had an extremely beautiful, nearly naked girl in front of him, this just gave him more to smile about.

Daphne suddenly stopped kissing him. Her gaze went down to his waist area and she grinned. Due to being lost in thought, Harry didn't even notice when she slipped his underpants off of him. She looked at him hungrily, like he was a tasty piece of meat and she hadn't eaten in days. Daphne waved her wand and pointed it at the bed.

Harry looked over and watched in astonishment as a blue-white illuminated mist washed all over the bed and transformed it into a king-sized waterbed with satin sheet, the color of which matched Daphne's brilliant blue eyes.

He reached around her back and unhooked her bra. Then he slid her panties off of her and let them drop to the floor. "This is my first time," Daphne admitted.

"Mine too," Harry paused and smiled back at her. Harry hoped that were really true because that would mean Malfoy never touched her. Of course, thinking about Draco Malfoy just began to kill Harry's mood. "Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"Of course, I am sure. I am not exactly dressed for challenging you to a game of wizard's chess, am I?" Daphne smiled at him.

"Not so sure about that. You would win for sure. My mind would definitely not be on the game," Harry looked her over. To him, she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Me neither. Just like now, I would mostly be thinking about getting you in bed. To tell the truth, I would be a little disappointed if it doesn't happen," Daphne admitted. Her cheeks turned slightly pink.

Harry stared at Daphne for a few moments without even blinking as he tried to process what she just said. He couldn't believe how much she really wanted him. That was about all it took to restore Harry's mood.

"You disappointed? Can't let that happen!" Harry swept Daphne off her feet and rushed her over to the bed with great speed as if she weighed nothing. He spun around with his back faced to the bed and gently fell backwards with Daphne landing on top of him. Daphne was surprised to be the one on top but she fully went with it as she adjusted her position to go for what she really wanted. She leaned down, being careful not to lose the connection with him so she could kiss him. They kissed passionately as they made love.

After what felt like a few hours later, they finally stopped. Daphne got a very playful look in her eye. "Hey, if I make you miss the celebration, Ron will have my head. How about getting ready?" She ran her finger nails gently along his chest.

Reluctantly, Harry agreed to get up. To his surprise there was already a suit laid out for him and an elegant gown laid out for her. They both got dressed quickly and looked great. Daphne picked up Harry's glasses. "Oh, don't forget these," Daphne said.

"Don't need them," Harry grinned.

"Better to have them and not need them, then to need them and not have them." Daphne put his glasses in a case and slid it into his inside pocket of his blazer.

* * *

 **The Celebration**

Harry couldn't help to notice the opulent luxury of the room the celebration was being held in. He noticed the huge cake that dominated a table in the back with print which read congratulations Ron! To Harry's surprise, the celebration was for Ron. He felt a sense of relief and was glad he would not be the center of attention for once. That also explained Daphne's concern about Ron. Harry looked around wondering where Ron was anyway. Then he spotted Ron and Hermione talking to a couple of reporters. To Harry's relief there was no sign of Rita Skeeter. They were completely different reporters. Harry approached them.

"How does it feel to be named the Tri-wizard tournament champion?" the reporter asked.

"Great," Ron answered. "But I couldn't have done it without the support of my two best friends." Ron pulled Hermione and Harry in close. The photographer snapped several pictures.

Daphne politely stayed out of the way. Harry rejoined her not long after. The tables were all done up very nicely with candles and flowers, sparkly wine glasses, and fine china. A hostess escorted Harry and Daphne to their table. Each pacesetting had a name tag in front of it. The name tags were all written in a beautiful calligraphy print. Much to Harry's delight, Daphne was assigned the seat to the right of him. Then he glanced over to the left and read the name of the person who would be sitting on the other side of him. His jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. He looked again. Then he put on his glasses and read it again. "Lily Potter?" He scratched his head as he read the name.

Lily and James Potter emerged from the dance floor and joined their son. Both parents hugged Harry. Harry's initial shock gave way to an ear to ear grin as he felt the warmth and love from both parents.

"This has been the best day ever," Harry declared.

"For me too," Daphne gave Harry a knowing look and a smile. Harry smiled back at her without saying a word.

"Where have you been all day?" James asked Harry.

"Yeah, we were looking for you," Lily added.

Harry blushed. He had no desire to explain to his parents what he had been doing before the celebration.

"It was my fault. I kept Harry pretty busy… Studying," Daphne said with a bit of a nervous chuckle.

"Studying? Sure you were," Lily said. Then she turned to her husband and whispered in his ear. "They were probably snogging." James chuckled and felt a slight tickling sensation from Lily's breath against his ear.

To Harry's secret relief, that conversation was disrupted with the serving of dinner. Every course catered to his gluttonous desires with a seemingly endless assortment of all of his favorites. Despite the presence of that huge cake in the back, they still served treacle tart, Harry's all-time favorite dessert. Harry couldn't help but smile. Under the table, Daphne brushed her leg against his and he responded in kind. The only thing his parents noticed was the persistent smile on their son's face.

The next song to play was one of Harry's all-time favorites. "I love this song. Can we dance?" Daphne requested. Harry was actually going to say the same thing, but Daphne beat him to it.

"Love to." Harry smiled and escorted her to the dance floor as they walked with hands intertwined.

They danced same as they did so many times when Daphne taught Harry to dance. When the dance was over, she kissed Harry full on the mouth in front of everyone. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Harry replied.

* * *

 **Gryffindor - Next morning**

Harry finally woke up. Of course, he knew the whole thing was a dream. He didn't really make love to Daphne, nor did Ron win the Tri-wizard tournament and his parents were still dead. He looked up and saw Daphne standing over him. "Maybe I am still dreaming?" Harry smiled at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, the fat ki… I mean my buddy Neville let me in, but never mind that. It is about time you got up!" Daphne took a sip of a drink from an unmarked bottle.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah, something is wrong alright," Daphne nodded.

* * *

A/N

I would like to thank everyone for the favorites, follows and reviews. I would also like to thank CSGT for helping with this story.


	21. First Task

Harry looked at Daphne. "Fat kid?" Harry repeated in barely a whisper. He was surprised to hear Daphne insult Neville. "What is wrong?"

"The first event of the tri-wizard tournament is today and you might not survive." Daphne's eyes glistened with delight and a smile spread across her face.

"Oh, don't worry. I am ready for this," Harry assured her. His eyes narrowed as he hoped he was misreading her expression.

"Overconfident, I see," Daphne chuckled. "You are so obviously a virgin. I mean really who would touch…. I mean it would be a real shame if you died a virgin. Make love to me Potter." She commanded with a winced look.

"Potter? Why so formal?" Harry asked. Even back when Harry first met Daphne at Three Broomsticks, she called him by his first name, not his last, before she even considered him to be a friend, back when she referenced him simply as 'fellow student.'

"If you don't, I will have to marry Draco Malfoy," Daphne pleaded.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"It is true. Draco's dad and Daph… I mean my dad have a marriage contract in the works. If I am not a virgin, I am out of the contract," Daphne said.

"Oh my God! I really want to help you get out of that, but we will have to find another way," Harry responded.

"What are you, gay? Come on, you know you want me," Daphne insisted.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the whole school," Harry said. Most girls would be flattered by such a statement, but Daphne just rolled her eyes. "Of course, I want you, but not like this. If we were to take things… All the way… I would want it to be something you truly want too, not something you will just regret later." The memory of his dream about Daphne truly wanting him seemed to dance in his head.

"Come on Pot… I mean Harry, just do it!" Daphne commanded.

The words of Draco Malfoy echoed in his head. 'I should have known. Since when have you been bossy?' He had to admit, Draco probably knew Daphne better than he did. He wasn't sure who this girl was, but she probably wasn't Daphne. "With your father's curse, we don't have a choice. We can't do it."

"What curse?" Daphne asked as she took another sip of her drink.

"If you're really Daphne, then I am the queen of England. I am not falling for this," Harry said. She didn't even know about the curse. This most certainly wasn't Daphne. Harry wondered about that drink she had too. She drank it too easily for it to actually be a polyjuice. Nobody could possibly hide the disgusted reaction to that putrid drink. As he looked at it, he realized it looked much more like butterbeer then a polyjuice. She is probably drinking that to wash out the horrid taste of the polyjuice.

"Perhaps, you don't know me as well as you think you do," Daphne suggested. "I have been so fake with you. I know I had to be to trick you into liking me."

"I like the real Daphne. You are just an imposter. Draco fell for your trap, but I won't," Harry declared. He didn't believe that for a second. He witnessed first-hand that Daphne was still sweet even when she didn't know Harry was watching.

"Fine," Daphne scowled. "I am glad you didn't fall for it because honestly, the thought of sleeping with you makes me want to vomit!"

"Really? Then why are you doing this?" Harry glared at her.

"I am being blackmailed," Daphne declared. Of course, she wasn't really Daphne. She was Pansy following Draco's orders. She knew Draco's plan had failed, so now she had to follow a plan of her own.

"By who?" Harry asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Daphne said.

"Try me," Harry insisted.

"Granger!" Daphne briefly looked him in the eye.

"I don't…" Harry hesitated. "Believe you." He contemplated what this girl had said. He didn't know whether to believe it or not. He knew Hermione had a huge problem with Daphne, but would she really go this far? Then he remembered Hermione actually warned him that it would just be a matter of time before Daphne messed with him the same way she messed with Draco. Would she really deliberately cause it to happen? "So what is the plan here? You sleep with me and then call out another guy's name? Just like you did with Draco?"

"Of course! Granger ordered me to turn you against Daphne. She knew if you heard Draco's name called out, that would do the trick. That was her plan anyway. Believe me! Don't believe me! I don't care! It was Granger," Daphne declared confidently as she lied through her teeth.

"Or someone well versed in polyjuice potions pretending to be her. Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I am nobody you know," Daphne lied again. "I will show myself out." She left his room.

Harry wasn't properly dressed to chase after her. He quickly donned his cloak of invisibility and pursued her down the hallway.

Hermione stepped out of a room and closed the door behind her. She saw Daphne. "Daphne, what are you doing here? I thought you said you wouldn't be able to see Harry until…" Hermione began to say.

"I really don't have time to explain," Daphne interrupted while she made note of which room Hermione just came out of, then moved down the corridor and rounded a corner.

Still invisible, Harry followed closely behind, yet arrived only in time to see Daphne disappear. He suspected it was a port key, not invisibility. Harry hoped everything she said was false. He found the idea of Hermione being behind this just as repulsive as the idea of a marriage contract between Draco and Daphne.

* * *

 **Triwizard Tournament – First Event**

The arena began to fill up with spectators. "I really don't want to go to this," Daphne protested as she and Astoria ascended the staircase-like bleachers to find a seat.

"Would you rather go back to your room and fret about what might happen?" Astoria asked. Daphne looked back and gave her a blank stare. "It is better for you to see for yourself. Besides, I think your hero would want you here to cheer him on."

"Can you promise me he won't die?" Daphne asked in a somber tone.

"I.. Can't promise you that, but it is still better that you see for yourself. Not knowing will just drive you crazy," Astoria suggested.

Daphne reluctantly admitted to herself that her sister was right. Then she spotted Tracey. As she looked over at Tracey, she remembered what Hermione had said, that being pure-blood is one of the reasons for being placed in Slytherin. She wondered how true that really was as she looked at Tracey, a known half-blood. "Tracey," Daphne called out and she raced over and took a seat next to her. Astoria sat next to her sister on the other side.

Draco followed closely behind them. He could hear their conversation and he found it annoying. He wanted to get a seat next to Daphne, but no such luck, the seats on both sides of her were already occupied. He disliked Daphne being so supportive of Harry and the fact that he didn't get to sit next to her. He hoped this would be the end of Potter and if it were, he would feign sympathy for Daphne and hopefully that would repair his bond with her.

"Hi Daphne." Tracey smiled at her and seemed genuinely happy to see her. "Where is Pansy? I thought she was coming to this."

"Oh, she had something to do," Draco snickered with too much of a smirk.

All of Gryffindor was seated on the other side of the arena. Ron, Hermione and Neville all sat together for the event started Hermione found herself watching the Slytherin students, especially Daphne and Draco. She noticed Draco seemed to be in a pretty foul mood from the get-go.

"I hate to say it, but you were right about Daphne," Neville told Ron. "I never thought it would happen, but she really has become just a snake in the grass. Nothing but a better looking version of Pansy Parkinson! She was so rude."

Ron nodded while only half-listening. Neville realized it and dropped the subject. Besides, it was Harry that he really needed to convince.

Sure enough, Harry learned that Daphne was correct about the first event being about dragons. He was surprised to learn that he only had to steal a golden egg. Hermione did have him properly prepared for this event.

The contestants took turns in the same order their names were drawn. This of course, meant that Viktor Krum went first. Like everyone else, Hermione watched the main arena, but every so often her gaze drifted over to the Slytherin group on the other side. Even though she couldn't hear anything they said, the body language was obvious. Astoria leaned forward with her eyes glued to Viktor and a wide smile splashed across her face. Draco had his arms folded and seemed completely disinterested.

Viktor successfully used a Conjunctivitis Curse to blind the dragon. The dragon's eyes went pink and he thrashed around randomly smashing anything in his path. Viktor had no trouble getting past the dragon and taking the golden egg. Unfortunately, several of the dragon's real eggs got smashed in the process.

Draco turned to Astoria. "I guess this isn't as hard as I thought. I could have handled that," he said.

Daphne pretended not to hear him. She simply rolled her eyes. Just because they can do it, doesn't mean we can, she thought to herself. This was the same kind of overconfidence Draco had when he approached Buckbeak a few years ago.

"Sure you could," Astoria smiled at him. "I am glad you don't have to."

Next up was Cedric. Cedric threw some rocks and transformed them into the cutest little puppies.

"Aw," Daphne said. Then she gasped as she realized that the dragon was chasing after them. She still found this disturbing even though she knew they weren't real puppies.

Cedric's ploy successfully distracted the dragon, but not Astoria. Lucky for him she wasn't the dragon because she never took her eyes off him. After eating one of the puppies, the dragon returned his attention back on Cedric and managed to slash Cedric's arm open with his claw. Most of the audience gasped at the sight of gushing blood, but Cedric still managed to complete the task at hand.

During Fleur Delcour's turn, Astoria lost interest in the spectacle in front of her and instead turned her attentions to Draco. This didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. Astoria definitely told the truth about her three crushes. Even at this distance it was obvious.

"So, did anyone confess yet," Astoria asked Draco quietly.

"Yeah, three girls did," Draco answered honestly. Besides Pansy, two other girls had already come to him to 'confess' that they had impersonated Daphne, "But none of them actually did it," he lied. The other two only confessed because they wanted to get together with him, sure, but he knew that Pansy was actually responsible thanks to Astoria's little idea to lie about the details. He told one of the girls that she had given him the best blow job and asked if she would be willing to do that again, which she agreed to. He was tempted to let her before calling her bluff but he decided against it. The other one he asked if she really meant it when she said she would agree to a threesome, as he already had someone in mind. She was so horrified, she admitted she lied.

Fleur simply hypnotized the dragon and went for the egg. Unfortunately, the dragon sneezed and blew out a flame jet. Her skirt caught on fire. She was well versed in fire safety and managed to put the fire out quickly and she too completed the task.

Next up was of course Harry.

"Oh, God," Daphne groaned as she felt a knot in her stomach.

"All three survived. He will too." Astoria squeezed her hand in a comforting gesture.

"We will see." Draco crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

All three watched intently. For his first move, the dragon spat fire all around Harry. There was no denying that it was a direct hit. The entire audience gasped. Daphne cried and looked down at her shoes. She like most of the audience believed that was the end of the boy who lived. Astoria put her arm around her sister in a comforting gesture.

Draco gave a smug smile with the realization that he just won that little bet he had with his father. Harry didn't even last five minutes. Unfortunately for him, any feeling of satisfaction he might get from this was squashed by the girl he felt something for crying. He couldn't stand to see that, but now with Harry out of the way, Draco would be more than happy to wipe away Daphne's tears. It was his chance. "Sorry Daphne!" Draco reached behind Astoria and gently patted Daphne on the back.

Hermione yet again found herself watching Daphne, Draco and Astoria a bit too much. Of course, she was concerned about Harry too, but not as concerned as Daphne appeared to be. She knew Harry was properly prepared for this. She personally made sure of it.

As the flames gathered around Harry he quickly waved his wand and cast a flame-freeze charm, which was a trick Hermione found for him. Thankfully, the spell worked. The fire danced around him harmlessly and tickled his skin in a gentle caress. Harry let out a small laugh. "Accio sword of Gryfindor!" Harry called out. Unfortunately, after a few moments Harry realized this didn't work. He wasn't surprised. It was an intelligent sword and probably well-guarded against such charms, but Ron suggested this and he just had to try it. "Accio broomstick," Harry called out. Luckily the flame-freeze rendered all the flames that still surrounded him harmless, so his broomstick didn't ignite. He flew up above the flames.

Daphne still had her head down and continued to cry. She looked up only after she heard the thunderous applause of the crowd as Harry rose above the flames. She breathed a sigh of relief to his smiling face. She put her hand to her heart.

Her reactions didn't go unnoticed by Hermione, which removed all doubt she had. Now Hermione knew Daphne truly cared about Harry. Of course, Daphne's sense of relief was short lived when the dragon perused him. The dragon seemed faster and would easily catch up to Harry. Harry circled around and fired of another spell.

"Confringo," Harry called out. A bolt of blue-white light fired from the tip of Harry's wand and slashed the dragon's left wing.

The dragon spiraled out of control and descended downward toward the audience. Harry realized the dragon was headed right for the part of the audience where the students from Slytherin sat. Of course Harry didn't want to see anyone get hurt, but at the same time he was relieved the dragon wasn't headed for the side his fellow Gryffindor's were seated. Much to his horror, Harry realized the falling dragon was heading straight toward his girlfriend. He started to worry about Daphne.

"You were right. We shouldn't have come to this," Astoria yelled as everyone in that area ducked and screamed. They heard a loud sound as the dragon's body slammed against something previously unseen and they could feel a strong vibration. Those beneath the massive body of the dragon expected a quick and painful death. Instead, much to their relief, they realized the spectators of this event were fully protected. It was only the contestants that were not. They looked up seeing a bright blue-white light force field of some sort. The dragon slid along back toward the arena making a sound not unlike chalk board squeal. Bright flashes of light traced the dragon's path as he slid down.

The dragon glared at Harry, then pranced over to the golden egg and sat on it. Harry landed near-by. Why did he have to get the smartest of the dragons? The dragon realized his breath weapon was ineffective and with a broken wing, he couldn't pursue him in the air. The dragon showed his sharp fangs which loudly communicated an unspoken threat that if Harry approached he was going to get bitten. This reminded Harry of the time he was bitten by the Basilisk, an experience he had no desire to repeat.

Then Harry wondered, would it actually be this easy? No way! "Accio Golden dragon egg!" Harry called out. He did his best to visualize the egg while pointing his wand in the general direction of his intended target.

The dragon could feel a scouring heat going on under his body where the egg was. Instinctively, he quickly jumped up. A few of his protective scales dislodged and fell. A bright streak of light, roughly the size of the egg raced toward Harry. Harry grabbed it and watched the transformation back into a golden egg.

"Cheater," Draco screamed. Of course, his callout was drown out by the thunderous applause and laughter of the audience.

Snape looked over at Dumbledore and then face-palmed. "The egg wasn't protected against that particular spell. You must be slipping," Professor Snape suggested.

"An oversight, I assure you, won't happen again," Dumbledore retorted.

* * *

 **Back at Gryffindor – During the Triwizard Tournament**

Pansy was close by when Neville let her in to Gryfindor, so she already knew the current password to get into Gryfindor and she thought she would take advantage of that fact everyone was at the event. She snuck her way in. She went straight to the room she witnessed Hermione leaving this morning. She hid several polyjuice potions in Hermione's closet. She also grabbed a few hairs from Hermione's brush before leaving again.

She wondered about what curse Harry referred to. If that were true that Daphne had some kind of curse and had not even told her best friend about it, then it must be something she wanted kept quiet. She wondered how far Daphne would go to keep her secret. Could she follow Draco's lead and blackmail Daphne?

* * *

 **A/N**

I would like to thank everyone for the favorites, follows and reviews. I would also like to thank CSGT for helping with this story.

For many things in this story, I follow the movies more so then the books. However, for Polyjuice potions, I follow the book version more-so than the movies. Voice is not an issue, unlike in the movies and the taste of the potions vary widely depending on the nature of the person being impersonated. At this point, Harry's exposure to polyjuice is very limited. He is aware that voice is not an issue but he is unaware of the drastic difference in taste of the potions depending on the nature of the person being copied.


	22. Solving the Polyjuice Dilemma

**Hogwarts courtyard**

Hermione and Harry found a nice shaded spot under a tree in the courtyard away from most other students. Everything was so calm. "I really want to thank you for finding that freeze-flame spell. That would have turned out a lot different were it not for that," Harry sincerely thanked Hermione.

As she remembered her promise not to tell Draco about Daphne warning them about the dragons, Hermione looked around quickly to make sure there were no other students in earshot. "Be sure to thank Daphne too. Without her warning us about the dragons," Hermione's voice dropped to barely a whisper.

"So, you don't still have a problem with Daphne?" Harry gave an awkward smile as he contemplated his encounter with the imposter. "You don't mind me dating her. Do you?"

"Yes, you have my permission to date her," Hermione joked. Harry crossed his arms and gave her a stern look. "Not that you need it… Speaking of Daphne, I saw her leaving your room this morning. What was that about?" There was just a hint of accusation in her voice as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Wasn't her," Harry cut her off. Harry studied Hermione's eyes trying to gage a reaction. He was wondering if there was any truth to the claim that Hermione actually setup this morning's encounter.

"It looked like her. If it wasn't her then who was it?" Hermione asked. Hermione made no attempt to avoid eye contact.

"I don't know and it doesn't really matter anyway. She isn't the real problem," Harry stated plainly.

"Then who is?" Hermione asked the obvious question.

"Whoever was blackmailing her… When I called her out on the lie, she told me she was only doing it because she was being blackmailed!" Harry grimaced still taking a slight offence to the comment about wanting to vomit. He still maintained strong eye contact looking for any change in expression from Hermione.

"Blackmailed? By who?" Hermione asked. Her jaw dropped slightly and her eyes widened.

Harry hesitated and looked at the ground beneath his feet. Then he looked up again at Hermione. His lips quivered but no words came out. She could tell from his gaze. She knew the answer before it was given. "You, she said it was you," Harry said slowly.

"No, that is not true!" Hermione raised her voice. She was horrified someone would tell such a vicious lie about her, but she also knew with all the problems she gave Daphne, Harry had far too many reasons to believe it and if he repeated that to Daphne, so would she. "I did not do that. I swear I don't have a problem with Daphne anymore." Hermione remembered Astoria saying she already knew who did it, so she decided she needed to talk to her again.

"I am not saying I believe her, but that is what she said." Harry looked up at the trees and watched a couple of birds singing on a branch.

* * *

 **Slytherin – Daphne's room**

Usually Daphne did this for others, but tonight, she was doing this for herself. She forced a soft and sexy curl into her usually straight hair. She put on just a little bit of makeup, some blush for perfectly rosy cheeks, a bit of lipstick and gloss for luscious lips, and a touch of mascara for dramatic eyes. She even wore a skirt of the minimum length Hogwarts would allow. She followed that up with a beauty charm to make herself even more stunning than usual.

Of course, Daphne would never admit to why she was doing this, not even to her sister. Daphne figured Astoria probably knew only in a vague sense that she was getting all dressed up to impress Harry, which was definitely true. But she probably didn't realize the underlying insecurities Daphne felt. Where Harry had that dream filled with his deepest inner fantasies and desires, Daphne feared she might not even have made an appearance in his dream. If that were true, Harry might realize he was wasting his time with her. Or perhaps, Harry's dream went much like her sister's dream where Daphne was only one of many. She imagined herself in competition with Hermione, Cho and Romilda. She wanted to get his attention and make herself stand out. This was the only way she knew how.

"I think I might skip dinner. I am not feeling well," Astoria said in a sing-song cheery way. "I will be going to the hospital wing."

"Are you ok?" At first Daphne felt concerned, but then she noticed her sister's tone. "You are not really sick, are you?"

Astoria just laughed. "Before I go, could you do my hair and makeup?" Astoria requested. Just like Daphne, Astoria too went for a sexy look. Not only did she wear a short skirt, she enhanced her cleavage with a padded bra.

"Sure," Daphne laughed as she did Astoria's hair and makeup. She helped make Astoria look slightly more mature and sexier. "Tell him I said hello."

Astoria looked in the mirror, and smiled. As always, she was very pleased with her sister's work. "Thanks!" she said.

* * *

 **Later That Evening – Great Hall**

Harry and Hermione noticed Draco talking to Dumbledore, so they raced over to find out what that was about. "I warned you he would make the school look bad."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Harry cheated," Draco scowled and glared at Hermione. He knew he couldn't get himself in the tournament and after seeing the nature of the events, he wasn't so sure he wanted to.

"That is not for you to decide," Dumbledore declared.

"I did not cheat," Harry retorted with his arms crossed.

"You should be disqualified from the tournament," Draco turned to face Harry and continued to whine.

"No, I should…" Harry was about to protest, but then he smiled. He would love to get out of the tournament. This was one of those rare moments that Draco was unknowingly doing him a favor, but he wasn't about to let him realize it.

Hermione was going to say something too, but Harry interrupted her. "He isn't worth our time!"

Draco continued to protest, as Harry and Hermione walked away. Harry secretly wished he would be successful in getting him kicked out of the Triwizard tournament. Then another Slytherin blond who was worth his time caught his eye. Harry always found Daphne to be beautiful but right now, she truly outdid herself. Wow! Harry thought to himself. He briefly wondered if this was really Daphne or just the imposter again.

Daphne made her way over to Harry and Hermione. "I was so worried about you." She kissed him on the side of his face leaving a small trace of lipstick.

With a piece of fried chicken in his hand, Neville watched Daphne kiss Harry. He put the chicken down and wiped his hands on a cloth napkin, then he raced over.

Draco couldn't help but to notice how good Daphne looked too and he abruptly ended his one-sided chat with Dumbledore, then rushed over to interfere. "Some hero! Your hero nearly got you killed! Were it not for those force fields," Draco said with a bit of a scowl.

Daphne was furious. She wanted to scream at Draco to just go away and mind his own business, but Snape was nearby and probably watching more so then he let on and she didn't want to be seen violating the united front bit. "I am sure he didn't do that on purpose," Daphne said as calmly as she could.

"Are you? I am not. I wouldn't put it past him," Draco retorted. "You would love to have us all killed, wouldn't you Potter!"

Harry was going to respond to what Draco said, but Neville hurried over and interrupted. "Harry, I hate to say it, but Ron and Hermione are right about her. We need to talk." He spoke quickly and was slightly out of breath. Neville gave Daphne a dirty look.

"What?" Daphne looked puzzled at Neville. She sensed his hostility right away and was confused by it. "Neville!"

Harry realized the imposter must have been rude to Neville too, which was why he was so fuming mad at Daphne. "I don't know who that girl was you let in my room this morning, but it definitely wasn't Daphne. It was just some stupid bitch using a polyjuice. Probably the same one that slept with him!" Harry spoke a bit too loud and pointed to Draco.

Of course Draco heard that. He was disappointed his plan had failed but relieved that Harry didn't know who was behind it.

Daphne gave a look like someone just slapped her across the face. She was stunned and didn't know what to say. She was furious that someone would go this far out of their way to mess up her life, but also relieved that Harry easily spotted a fake. Then her gaze shifted to Draco. She had been friends with him for years and yet he couldn't spot a fake. She found that very disappointing.

"I didn't let her in your room. I asked her to wait in the common area. She didn't. She followed me. I didn't even realize it until I tried to wake you up. Then she told me she would take it from here because I was completely useless. Couldn't even do a simple task like wake someone up. Then she pushed me out the door," Neville informed Harry.

"No, Professor Snape insisted I see a doctor this morning and I had to meet with Professor Snape after that. Draco was there too. He can vouch for me," Daphne said.

"Yes, of course she was. She said all that and you thought that was Daphne?" Draco laughed with an arrogant tone that implied Neville was stupid for believing that was actually Daphne.

"You thought," Daphne raised her voice and glared at Draco. She caught Professor Snape watching out of the corner of her eye. "Never mind!"

"You mistook it for her when she was actually willing to sleep with you!" Harry matched Draco's previous tone and also managed to say exactly what Daphne almost said herself.

"Sorry, Daphne," Neville said in a humble tone. "I knew that didn't sound like you. I just thought maybe you changed because being in Sly…. I mean certain bad influences… I mean, sorry. I am really bad at apologies," After the discussion the other night, Neville thought it best not to dish Slytherin in front of Daphne, especially when trying to apologize to her.

"Maybe, but that is only because of a lack of practice. You so rarely do anything that you need to apologize for," Daphne smiled at Neville.

Hermione glanced around the Slytherin table looking for Astoria. "I would really like to talk to your sister. Do you know where she is?"

"She went to the hospital wing," Daphne snickered.

Harry began to wonder if this was the imposter again. From what he had seen, Astoria and Daphne had a solid relationship. His Daphne wouldn't be laughing at Astoria needing to go to the hospital wing.

"Oh, is she hurt? Is she sick?" Neville asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Nah, she is just… Ah, visiting someone," Daphne assured Neville.

* * *

 **Hospital Wing**

Astoria walked in and told Madam Pomfrey that she wasn't feeling well.

"Then you must rest." She led Astoria to a room with several rows of beds. Only one of the beds was occupied. "Just take any bed you want."

"I wish," Astoria mumbled under her breath. She smiled at the occupant of the one bed that actually had a patient. "I didn't know you were going to be here!" Astoria lied. "You were awesome today."

"Thanks, but I have felt better," Cedric looked over at Astoria. His eyes opened a bit wider. She didn't look sick at all. Actually, she looked like she just stepped out of the beauty parlor. Astoria sat down on the bed across from Cedric and twirled her hair in her fingers as she smiled at him. Of course, she would have preferred to join him, but she knew she couldn't get away with that. "Thanks for warning me about the dragon!"

"You're welcome!" Astoria smiled.

"Lay down! You need your rest," Madam Pomfrey insisted before leaving for another room. Astoria started to lean down, until Madam Pomfrey left the room. Then she shot back up again. She didn't want to mess up her hair just yet.

"I can see you are already back to your handsome self," Astoria said as she admired Cedric.

"Talking about it! Look at you! You look like you just stepped out of a beauty parlor. I mean, damn, you look good," Cedric admitted.

"Thanks!" Astoria smiled. "I was getting ready for a date tonight, but had to cancel because I suddenly started feeling ill," Astoria lied again.

"Oh, man, sorry, your night got ruined," Cedric sympathized, not realizing that she was lying. Not long after, Cedric fell asleep. Astoria just continued to enjoy the view of his handsome face.

About fifteen minutes later, Harry, Daphne, Ron and Hermione walked in. Hermione noticed Cedric sleeping peacefully and Astoria didn't look sick at all. She actually looked like she was ready for a hot date. Knowing that Astoria had a crush on Cedric, she quickly figured out what was going on. She rolled her eyes at Astoria and personally made a note of if Victor gets hurt during one of these events, she is going to have to pretend to be sick too, just to make sure Astoria keeps her paws off her guy. "We don't have much time before Miss Pomfrey comes in here and kicks us out. If you know who it was who impersonated Daphne, we need to know now," Hermione cut right to the chase with a lack of tact.

"Why? What has changed?" Astoria asked with a worried expression.

"Whoever it was struck again. This time going after Harry and Neville," Daphne said.

"Couldn't be who I thought then," Astoria admitted.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"If it was who I thought, she wanted to make Draco hate Daphne," Astoria answered. "She couldn't care less if Daphne started dating Harry.

"If that is what she was trying to do, it obviously worked," Daphne pouted and folded her arms.

"Not really! Draco knows he made a mistake and he is truly sorry," Astoria assured her sister. "You really should give him another chance."

For obvious reasons, Daphne didn't feel like arguing about this in front of Harry, so she decided to change the subject. "We will talk about that later. I would still really like to know who you thought it was."

"Pansy," Astoria admitted.

Daphne hated that answer and really didn't want to hear it. She wondered if Astoria really believed it was her or if she only accused Pansy because Pansy accused her. "No, I don't believe it," Daphne said.

"Like I said, it didn't pan out," Astoria admitted.

"What made you think it was her?" Harry asked. Harry had no trouble believing it was Pansy, but he asked the question so Daphne could hear the answer.

"Simple, Pansy wants Draco, but he is obsessed with my sister!" Astoria managed to point at Daphne without taking her eyes off Cedric.

"Draco isn't obsessed with me," Daphne insisted.

"Bull shit," Astoria and Ron both faked a cough and mumbled under their breath. Ron and Astoria glanced at each other and laughed.

Ron knew Draco has been obsessed with Daphne for years. That was the reason he picked her for Hermione to be when they posed as Slytherin students a few years ago. Of course, he wasn't going to explain that to anyone now.

"He is too! Do you remember last year, that night we all had to sleep in the great hall? Draco went on with seemingly endless complaining. Why do we have to sleep here? Why can't we stay in our own rooms? This is all Pot…" Astoria looked right at Harry, for the first time breaking her gaze on Cedric. "Ok, well what he was complaining about, wasn't important."

"That was subtle," Harry sighed. He knew she meant Draco blamed that on him.

"What are you talking about? No! He said it would be fun. Like a sleep over. We should do this more often," Daphne reminded Astoria.

"Yeah, that was only after you walked in and sat yourself right down next to him. He changed his tune real quick when he realized he would be sleeping with you!" Just about everyone except for Harry burst out laughing. "That came out all wrong! I mean he would be sleeping next to you."

"I like her." Ron pointed to Astoria and continued to laugh. He realized how foolish he had been in judging Daphne. With Draco, it was a true case of the apple didn't fall far from the tree, yet with the Greengrass sisters, they couldn't be more different from their father. "Besides being cute, she is also very funny." Then he addressed Astoria directly. "You don't by chance already have a date for the Yule Ball, do you?"

"No, I don't. Are you asking me out?" Astoria asked with a raised brow. Ron nodded.

"Ronald!" Hermione bit her tongue. She felt an unpleasant emotion she was too proud to call jealousy. She knew she made a mistake in trying to stop Harry from dating Daphne. She wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. Instead she stopped talking.

"Sure, why not," Astoria said.

Attracted by the previous laughter, Madam Pomfrey lurked by the doorway. "What is going on here?"

"Oh, forgive us. I came to check on my sister. My boyfriend and some of his friends came with me," Daphne answered honestly.

Without so much as a word, Harry grasped Daphne's hand and gave a gentle squeeze. He wasn't used to her actually calling him 'her boyfriend," but hearing it brought an ear to ear grin to his face.

"No, no, no, visiting hours are over." Madam Pomfrey stepped in purposefully. She had a vial in her hand. "Unless you are sick, all of you out. Drink your medicine, dear. It will make you feel better and it will help you go to sleep." She handed the vial to Astoria.

Astoria removed the cork from the vial and drank. She gave a bit of scowl as she choked down on that thick and foul liquid. She had trouble swallowing and gave a soured expression. "That was awful!" She scowled. Then the potion or medicine, whatever that was made her feel lightheaded and dizzy. She laughed. "It tasted worse than professor's Snape's polyjuice potion!" Astoria blurted out without really thinking.

Daphne's eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped slightly. "You need to, ah!" Daphne wanted to say shut up. "Get your rest," she said instead.

"Why would Professor Snape give her a polyjuice?" Hermione asked.

"No idea," Daphne said quickly. "She thought it was…" The words died in her throat as she noticed Pansy standing in the doorway. She wondered how long she had been standing there and how much of the conversation she actually heard.

"That is a very good question. I will have to ask Professor Snape." Pansy folded her arms.

Due to being loopy from the medicine Astoria didn't quite get the meaning of that, but Daphne did. Other than the makeup she was wearing, the color just seemed to drain from her face.

* * *

 **A/N**

I would like to thank everyone for the favorites, follows and reviews. I would also like to thank CSGT for helping with this story.

In cannon Harry and Ron went to the Yule Ball with twin sisters, looks like this time it will just be sisters.


	23. Not Quite the Whole Truth

**Hospital wing of Hogwarts**

"Oh, no reason to bother Professor Snape with that," Daphne said. She desperately wanted to change the subject. She let out a long sigh. "So, how did it go with Malfoy?"

"Ha, ha, ha," Pansy laughed and clasped her hands together. "Not well. He figured out I was lying in about two seconds!" Of course, the reverse was true. He figured out she was telling the truth and he was pissed. In glancing around the room, Pansy could tell Harry, Hermione and Ron had no idea what she was talking about and she didn't wish to explain it, so she changed the subject again rather abruptly. "So, Potter, if I heard this right, the imposter that slept with Malfoy went after you and Neville too? Drastic drop in standards, if you ask me."

"Yeah, well, nobody asked you anyway," Astoria said. Of course, she returned her gaze to Cedric and started to doze off.

"Ah, hit a nerve? You have a little crush?" Pansy accused Astoria, who only groaned and turned over on the bed in response.

"That girl may have been able to duplicate Daphne's stunning good looks. Obviously, that was more than enough for Malfoy, but not for me. Every time she opened her mouth, she had about as much appeal as a dirty dish rag! She couldn't have seduced me if her life depended on it!" Harry looked Pansy in the eye to gage a reaction. His gut told him Astoria called this one right. He hoped his insults would phase her.

He noticed a brief glance of utter hate, but then Pansy returned to her poker face that had only a hint of her usual distain. "I couldn't imagine why she would want to seduce you," Pansy retorted with a very forced smile.

"Harry was obviously her first choice. Isn't that whose name she called out," Daphne reminded her.

"Shut up!" Pansy glared at Daphne. Then she realized she was going to give herself away if she kept this up.

"Well, if she is stupid enough to try again, next time use a stupefy spell. Try to knock her out at least long enough for the polyjuice to wear off," Hermione said with her eyes trained on Pansy.

Pansy let out a nervous laugh. She decided there was no way she was going to try that again. If Draco tries to force her to do it, then she will figure something else out.

Madam Pomfrey clapped her hands together. Astoria briefly looked up and let out a groggy groan, then went back to sleep. "Ok, that is enough. Any of you that are actually sick, get in bed, otherwise, leave or I start taking points away. You have till the count of three. Three…."

"Let's go, Daphne," Pansy said. "Let Gryffindor be the one to lose points."

"Let's all leave, so nobody loses points!" Daphne said. They all left.

"Two! One! Works every time!" Madam Pomfrey grinned as the door closed with a squeal.

* * *

 **Courtyard**

Ron and Hermione returned to Gryffindor. Harry finally got a moment alone with Daphne. "There was something the imposter said that was rather disturbing," Harry admitted with a bit of concern in his voice.

"What was that?"

"Something about a marriage contract between you and Malfoy," he looked her in the eye. "Is that true?"

Daphne paused for a moment that felt like one of the longest minutes in Harry's life. "I hope not," Daphne said. Harry gave her a look of utter dread. "It is my problem. Don't worry about it."

"I am serious about dating you, so it IS my problem too," Harry assured her as he held her in his arms.

"You are so sweet. If there is any truth to it, I will tell my father exactly what Draco did and hopefully, he will have a heart and let me out of whatever deal he made with Draco's dad. If not…" Daphne winced as she contemplated her words carefully.

"If not… What?" Harry asked. He could sense her uneasiness.

"If not… I will have to find some other way to break the contract," Daphne bit her lip and hoped Harry didn't know exactly what that meant.

"How exactly? By screwing someone," Harry took a step back and held her at arm's length.

"Look, my father isn't going to marry me off until after we graduate Hogwarts. Right now, sleeping with you isn't an option and neither is cheating on you," Daphne assured him. She hoped she could find a way out that didn't include risking Harry's life, cheating on him, or marrying Malfoy. "Why did she tell you that anyway?"

"She said she needed me to sleep with her so she could get out of a marriage contract to Draco. She could have been completely making that up just to get me in bed with her and we are worrying for nothing," Harry suggested.

"I wish… But Draco told Astoria about that and she told me. So unfortunately, there is probably some truth to it…" Then Daphne's eyes opened wide. "The imposter knew about the marriage contract. I wonder who else Draco told." Then an even worse thought occurred to her.

"What is it," Harry sensed Daphne's uneasiness.

"Pansy thinks it was my sister who impersonated and betrayed me," Daphne admitted. "If Astoria was the only one who knew about the marriage contract, then perhaps she is right. It may have been my sister."

Since Harry could tell Daphne was getting upset, he hugged her. "Look, if it was your sister, she didn't do it to betray you. Whoever it was, didn't want to do it. She said she was doing it because someone was blackmailing her. To the best of your knowledge, did your sister do anything someone could blackmail her with?" Harry asked.

Daphne let out a nervous chuckle. If it were found out that Astoria posed as Professor Snape and stole a book out of the library, she would likely be expelled out of Hogwarts for that. Someone could easily use that for blackmail.

"I will take that as a yes. I won't ask what she did. That is none of my business," Harry said. Of course, he was very curious, but he would respect Daphne's privacy.

"Thanks for understanding!" Daphne gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek. She wanted to pull him into a full on snogging session, but she knew she couldn't. "Ok, so if someone was blackmailing her, who and why? Probably, someone who has a problem with you and I being together." Obviously, Daphne immediately thought of Hermione Granger. "I hate to say it, but I am thinking Hermione. She had a problem with us from the start."

"Hmm, true, but she doesn't anymore," Harry thought for a moment. "Draco Malfoy. No matter what he tells you, he isn't happy about us being together. If it were him, it wouldn't be the first time he tried to turn me against you."

"What do you mean?" Daphne looked at Harry with a very serious expression.

"When he thought he had slept with you, he actually had the nerve to brag about it," Harry said.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "I will bet he left out the part she called out…." Daphne began to say. Then she took on an extra flirty tone. "Oh, Harry!" She gently ran her fingers through his hair.

Harry grinned. He really liked the way she said it. "Of course, he didn't mention that part," Harry confirmed.

"Of course not," Daphne laughed. Then she got serious again. "Tell me, did Hermione do anything someone could blackmail her with?"

"As far as I know, no! Why?"

"The reason I ask is because that morning when she first accused me of sleeping with Draco, she mentioned the 'oh Harry' part specifically! How did she know, if Draco didn't tell her?"

"That is a really good question. I wish I could tell you," Harry gulped. He knew exactly where she was going with this line of questioning. He hoped it was just the simple spying Hermione did a while back and nothing more. As much as he felt he should tell Daphne the truth about that, he dreaded what her reaction might be. He decided he would discuss this with Hermione before telling Daphne. "Do you want to know what else Draco said?"

"What?" Daphne nodded.

"He said it was YOU who put my name in the Goblet of Fire," Harry informed her.

"I swear, I didn't," Daphne looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I know!" Harry pulled her in close and kissed her on the cheek.

She wanted to scream and get angry about what Draco did, but Harry's kiss soothed her nerves. "I shouldn't be surprised. He told Dumbledore the same thing. That was why they made me take a truth serum. Don't know if I ever actually told you that before."

* * *

 **Slytherin – Draco's room**

Draco thumbed through an extra thick book trying to focus on studying. Of course, he couldn't. All he could think about was how Pansy screwed up and failed to break up Harry and Daphne. Daphne actually kissed Harry in front of everyone. Much to his disgust, that image replayed in his head. He realized he made a mistake trying to get Harry kicked out of the triwizard tournament. If Harry gets himself killed during this event, Draco stands a good chance of reclaiming Daphne, not only as his friend, but as his girlfriend as well. Then he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to see Daphne standing there with her arms folded. "Daphne?" Draco questioned. "Come on in… You are not really Daphne, are you?" Draco assumed.

"What? Of course I am!" Daphne walked in the room, a bit surprised at the accusation.

"You should have met me somewhere else if you really wanted to trick me again. The real Daphne is so pissed at me, there is no way she would voluntarily come to my room," Draco admitted.

"Fine, you are on to me," Daphne rolled her eyes. "I actually just came to ask you a few questions."

Draco nodded and felt confident in his own intellectual superiority and was glad she admitted it. "Nah, I will be the one asking the questions. I heard about what you did with Longbottom. What were you thinking? Nobody is going to believe you are Daphne when you treat people like that. I will admit, it was hilarious though. I would have loved to see that," Draco laughed as he closed the door.

"Really?" Daphne narrowed her eyes at Draco. "I mean, yeah, I don't know what I was thinking." She let out a small, nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, next time you try this, just remember, Daphne is much more polite to people. She never insults anyone unless they extremely pissed her off," Draco instructed.

"Next time?" Daphne questioned.

"Yeah, next time. You are going to try this again or the entire school will know that…" Draco began. Then there was another knock on the door. "Hold that thought," Draco went and answered the door. Astoria and Pansy stood outside his door. "Pansy! Astoria!" Draco looked between Pansy and Daphne. "Oh, bloody hell!" He realized he just screwed up big time! "Soooo, what was it you wanted to ask me?" Draco turned to Daphne and asked with a gulp.

Daphne paused and glared at Draco. As far as she was concerned she already got her answer. She wanted Harry to be wrong so badly, but the last thing Draco said definitely sounded like blackmail to her. He probably somehow found out what Astoria did and blackmailed her into going after Harry. "Are our parents really working on a marriage contract between us and if so, who else did you tell about this?" Daphne asked.

Pansy contemplated that. She knew Daphne most likely heard that from Harry, so pleading total ignorance of it was the best way to deny any wrong doings on her part. "This is the first I have heard of it. Why didn't you tell me?" Pansy eyed Draco and hoped he wouldn't rat her out.

Daphne found Pansy's reaction odd. Pansy was furious when she and Draco danced together to get out of dance class and now she was being very blasé about the prospect of a marriage contract?

"Yeah, it is true and no I didn't tell anybody," Draco said. He forgot he told Astoria and wasn't about to admit he told Pansy.

"You told me," Astoria reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, but I didn't tell anybody else, I swear," Draco said.

"Thanks, that is all I wanted to know!" Daphne stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

A/N - I would like to thank everyone for the favorites, follows and reviews. I would also like to thank CSGT for helping with this story.


	24. The Blaming Game

**Draco's room**

Daphne just left and Draco's heart sank. He knew he just screwed up again with the girl of his dreams. Astoria left in a hurry to chase after Daphne. Pansy was going to follow too, but Draco grabbed her arm. Pansy turned around to face him. "We have a problem," Draco told Pansy.

"What?" Pansy narrowed her eyes and glared at Draco.

"I thought she was y…" Draco caught himself before he revealed that Pansy was in fact the imposter. Then he looked down the hallway just to confirm that Daphne and Astoria were gone. He went back into his room and closed the door behind him. Then he waved his wand and set up silencing wards. "I mistook Daphne for you, and I accidently told her too much."

"What did you tell her exactly?" Pansy folded her arms and leaned in close to really listen.

"When I thought it was you, I told her to try again with Potter. So yeah, she knows that it was me who sent you to sleep with him," Draco said.

"She knows it was me?" Pansy was fuming mad.

"I didn't actually call you out by name, but I figured out my mistake when you knocked on the door," Draco said. "I didn't do a very good job with a poker face, so more than likely, she already knows it was you."

"It could have been Astoria too," Pansy reminded him that Astoria was with her.

"She is not going to believe it was her sister," Draco disagreed.

"It is better for us if she thinks it was her sister," Pansy said.

"Better for you maybe, but not better for me. She would never forgive me if I blackmailed her sister," Draco scoffed at Pansy.

"That might have some truth to it, but Daphne is far less likely to tattle on us if she thinks her sister is the one being blackmailed." Pansy grabbed Draco's arm and looked him in the eye.

Draco shrugged himself free of her grip. "I see your point, but how are we going to pull that off?"

"Hmmm," Pansy's eyes seemed to sparkle. "Tonight when I insulted Harry, Astoria actually stood up for him." She waved her hands making air quotes. "Well, nobody asked you, she told me," Pansy repeated Astoria's previous statement.

Draco snickered at that. He knew this was a phrase he sometimes used with people who said things he didn't wish to hear.

"We could pass that off as her having a little crush. She obviously knows about polyjuice potions too. When she took some medicine, she said it tasted worse than Professor Snape's polyjuice. I can't figure out why Professor Snape would give her a potion, especially one that would turn her into her sister or why she would think the…." She was going to say something about the polyjuice tasting terrible, but Draco interrupted her.

"Oh," Draco's eyes opened wide and a grin splashed across his face. He remembered the discussion about the stolen library book and someone posing as Professor Snape. Pansy didn't realize the full value of what she had said, but Draco did. "Excuse me," Draco left his room leaving Pansy standing there alone while Draco raced down the hall to go find Astoria and Daphne.

Pansy laid down on Draco's bed and felt the soft cashmere of his blanket against her skin. She smiled and imagined herself being intimate with Draco again.

* * *

 **Halls of Slytherin**

They often jokingly referred to Slytherin as the dungeons. Today, that is exactly how Daphne felt about it. She just wanted to get away and never return. She was so disgusted by what Draco had done and so glad Harry didn't fall for it.

Draco finally caught up to Astoria and Daphne in the hallway. "Daphne, I…" Draco began to speak.

"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it," Daphne told him firmly. "We are not friends anymore. Don't bother trying to talk to me again!" Daphne ran off down the hall not even waiting for a response.

"Don't worry. I will fix this," Astoria gave Draco a sympathetic look and a gentle tap on his shoulder.

* * *

 **Next Morning – Professor Snape's office**

Professor Snape met with Daphne and Draco again. Mist rose above and an image floated in the air. Daphne felt a lump in her throat as she gulped. She remembered this scene all too well. This was the night in the library that she and Astoria, posing as Professor Snape, talked in the library right outside the restricted section. "Do you remember this," Professor Snape pointed to the floating image.

"Vaguely," Daphne admitted sheepishly with a forced smile. Her heart began to race and her palms became slightly sweaty. To Daphne's mild relief, there was no audio with the image, but that failed to completely squelch Daphne's nerves.

Draco darted his eyes at Daphne with far too much of a smug look on his face that made Daphne feel like belting him one, but of course, that is something she would never do. "What about it?" Daphne asked. Of course, her hand shook and she did her best to stay calm.

Professor Snape waved his wand and the image went away. "Do you remember that? I was just making sure that Daphne wasn't the imposter again, but that wasn't me."

"Yes that was me. At the time, I thought that was you," Daphne said honestly.

"Do you know who sh.. I mean do you know who that was who impersonated you professor?" Draco asked. He gave Daphne that smug look again that made her squirm.

"No, not yet," Professor Snape admitted. Draco's slip up didn't go unnoticed. He turned his gaze to Draco and didn't notice how nervous Daphne was. "Do you know something you are not telling…?"

"Oh, no professor. I am just as eager to have the guilty party found out and brought to justice as you are, whomever he or SHE maybe!" Draco did his best not to laugh. He grinned at Daphne and he enjoyed making her squirm.

"Right!" Professor Snape didn't believe him and wished simply giving him the truth serum again was an option. "Neither of you know who that was." Both teens nodded. "Ok, moving on." Then Professor Snape looked to Draco. "Based on medical evidence, it was definitely not Miss Greengrass you were with…"

"Rats!" Draco snapped his fingers and laughed which earned him a glare and eye roll from Daphne instead of the usual laughing it off when Draco told these kinds of jokes.

Daphne disliked it that her medical results were so easily shared, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it.

"That means someone deceived you into sleeping with them. That is part of the definition of rape. Once we find out who that person was, you could file rape charges against the person if you wanted to," Professor Snape informed Draco. "If you do, I will warn you that it very rarely results in a conviction…"

"I doubt I will be doing that, but still might be worth it. It would truly humiliate the girl, which would be a punishment fitting the crime!" Draco clasped his hands together.

"You would probably be the exception. Your father's lawyers are very good at their job," Daphne reminded Draco.

"Convictions are rare… If the two of you were actually married and someone used a polyjuice to trick him by posing as his wife, the conviction would be almost certain, but not in cases like this," Professor Snape informed them.

"Actually, there is a pending marriage contract between us," Draco stated.

"Oh, congratulations! But that would be unlikely to help your case…" Professor Snape looked with a bit of disinterest. "Are you going to file charges?" Professor Snape asked Draco.

"No, that won't be necessary," Draco interrupted with a laugh. Draco looked Daphne deep in the eye. "You are so beautiful. I always wanted you. You think my father was forcing me to go for you. You are wrong. You are the one I would choice even if my father were against it. I love you. I always have. That girl looked just like you. Of course, I went for it. Even if I KNEW it wasn't you, I would have slept with her anyway. The only difference is you never would have heard about it. I never would have blamed you for what she did. That is the only part of this I regret."

"I don't feel the same way. You had always been like a brother to me, but now, I want nothing to do with you," Daphne answered much to Draco's heartbreak.

Professor Snape rolled his eyes at Draco. To a certain extent, Draco reminded him of himself in his younger days and of all the mistakes he made when it came to Lily. He glazed over with a look of disinterest.

* * *

 **Gryffindor – Hermione's room – late afternoon after classes**

Hermione and Ron's sister Ginny sat in Hermione's room. Hermione planned on helping Ginny prepare for a potions class test. "Talk some sense into my brother would you. Harry starts dating one of those snakes and now Ron thinks he can too! Ron is out there somewhere meeting up with her right now!" Ginny crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance.

"Harry will be joining us pretty soon, so it is best that you don't dish his girlfriend and her sister, ok? Harry won't like it!" Ginny made a face at Hermione but nodded in understanding. Hermione rolled her eyes. "So let's just get back to studying, ok? The book we need is in the closet, top shelf. Think you can get it?"

"Sure!" Ginny opened the closet door. She used a stool so she could see on the top shelf. She found the book, but she also found what Pansy had stashed here. "Oh, can I have one of these butterbeers?"

"What?" Hermione had no idea what she was talking about.

Ginny didn't wait for an answer. She opened up one of the bottles and drank it. "Yummm!" She smiled as she wiped the excess from her face. Her red hair turned blond and facial features began to change. Her body matured slightly.

"Oh, no!" Hermione looked on horrified as Ginny began to look like Daphne. She quickly realized someone was trying to frame her for the incident involving Daphne.

Ginny got a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She did a double take, feeling quite surprised by her own reflection. She twirled a few strands of her now blond hair with her fingers. "What is this?" She couldn't help but to notice the change in her voice too.

"Oh no! If Harry sees you looking like this!" Hermione panicked. She knew exactly how bad this would look.

Of course, she was already too late. Harry was outside the door with his books and the Marauder's Map. Just in case Hermione was behind the imposter, Harry planned to show off his plan to catch whoever was impersonating Daphne in a way that would tell him not only that it was fake, but in fact who the fake was. If that map could see through a transformation into a rat, it could definitely see past a polyjuice potion.

Then there was a knock on her door. "That is probably Harry. Hide in the closet will you?" Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"Harry," Hermione opened her door. Much to her disappointment, Ginny didn't hide.

"Hey, Harry." Ginny blew him a kiss. "Sit next to me handsome. Let's study!"

Hermione cringed. She couldn't believe Ginny was doing exactly what the imposter would do, flirting with Harry. She forgot Ginny had a crush on Harry.

Even though Harry liked it, he never seen Daphne do that before.

"I wish I thought of this the other day when I had the imposter right in front of me." Harry took a seat next to Ginny. Then he began to unfold the map.

"Harry and I are waiting for Ginny so we can help her study," Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand. "So, I will show you out. Let's go." Hermione realized that if she told Harry that this wasn't really Daphne, Harry would suspect that she was behind the whole thing, but she didn't want to allow Ginny to trick Harry either.

Ginny shook her hand free of Hermione's hand. "Actually, Ginny said she isn't feeling well and won't make it. But hey, the three of us can study together." She put her arm around Harry. "Right, honey!" She knew she now looked like Harry's girlfriend, so of course, she would take advantage of that.

"Honey?" Harry repeated. Daphne never called him that before. He was sure glad he brought that map, because he needed it much sooner then he thought. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry whispered. Then he looked down at the map. "Ginny? What?" His eyes went wide and his anger began to build. "Mischief managed." Harry closed up the map and put it away. "You have a lot of explaining to do and this better be good." Harry folded his arms.

"Sorry I tried to trick you. I liked you for quite some time and was just trying to have a little fun," Ginny explained with wide puppy dog like eyes.

"I am not that mad at you, Ginny. I know the only reason you are going along with it is because she is blackmailing you." Harry brushed Ginny off.

"What are you talking about? Hermione isn't blackmailing me," Ginny insisted.

Hermione could see the frown and the pure anger in Harry's eyes. "This isn't what you think. Ginny wasn't the one impersonating Daphne. Someone stashed a polyjuice in my closet and Ginny drank it by mistake," Hermione explained.

"Yeah, I thought it was a butter beer," Ginny agreed.

"Butter beer! Don't make me laugh. No, try again. Polyjuice potions are so disgusting nobody would ever drink one by mistake," Harry insisted. He had a polyjuice before. It looked gross and tasted even worse.

"That is not true! You and Ron must have screwed yours up. Mine came out fine," Hermione insisted.

"Whatever," Harry donned his cloak of invisibility and stormed out quickly. He used the map again and realized Daphne was in the tower where they had watched the dragons fly overhead and she taught him to dance.

* * *

 **Towers**

Not long after, Harry joined her. Daphne looked up at him as she heard his footsteps. He took off the cloak. "You were right," they both told each other simultaneously.

"Hermione was the one behind you being impersonated," Harry explained.

"Draco was behind everything," Daphne declared.

They both looked at each other. "What," they yet again said simultaneously.

* * *

A/N - I would like to thank everyone for the favorites, follows and reviews. I would also like to thank CSGT for helping with this story.


	25. Making Plans

**Hogwarts Towers**

Harry and Daphne both stared at each other for what felt like the longest minute.

Harry was so sure it was Hermione after what happened in her room, that he now almost felt bad for ever even accusing Draco. In thinking about it further, Draco was this imposter's first target. Would he really send someone after himself and blame Daphne for the results. No! That made no sense. Hermione, on the other hand, pushed the point so much about the entire Draco sleeping with Daphne thing. Hermione was determined to turn him against Daphne.

Daphne knew what she heard. Draco mistook her for the imposter and threatened to expose her secrets if she didn't go after Harry again. She knew Draco was behind it. He had to be. She believed there was no other way to interpret what he said.

After a few more moments, and staring into each other's eyes, Harry finally broke the silence. "What makes you so sure it was Draco?" he finally asked.

"I paid Draco a visit to ask about the marriage contract. He mistook me for the imposter. He tried to boss me around and was about to try to blackmail me, but then he realized his mistake as soon as my sister showed up," Daphne explained.

Harry was pretty sure it was Hermione, so he dismissed this much quicker then he should have. "Draco is pretty bossy anyway. That easily could have been a misunderstanding," Harry suggested.

"I didn't misunder…" Daphne was going to say she didn't misunderstand anything and then she was going to explain that Draco was ordering her to go after HIM again, but she realized if Draco got busted, so would her sister. Draco would see to that. "You could be right. I may have misunderstood," Daphne admitted half-heartedly.

"I doubt it was your sister. Would she really use a polyjuice to pose as you?" Harry asked what he intended to be a rhetorical question.

"Sure she has, a few times," Daphne answered without thinking. She briefly closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, and immediately regretted saying that.

"Really?" Harry couldn't hide his shock.

"Yeah, last summer, she posed as me, so I could sneak out of the house and meet up with Robert," Daphne smiled at the memory. "She did such a good job. Mom and dad fell for it every time."

"Then I doubt it was her," Harry said. "Whoever it was, did a terrible job pretending to be you. If your sister can do it well enough to fool your parents…"

"That is such a good point. You are probably right." Daphne forced a smile. 'Unless she didn't want you to fall for it and deliberately messed it up!' Daphne thought to herself. "I guess whoever it was, didn't know me very well, or messed it up on purpose!" Despite what Harry said, she still believed it was her sister, but she didn't want to let Harry realize it.

"She did say she was actually glad I didn't fall for it," Harry nodded with a bit of as scowl. "She was quite rude about it too. She said the thought of sleeping with me made her feel like vomiting!"

"That sounds like something Pa…" Daphne was going to say that sounds like something Pansy would say. She even remembered her saying similar things to Crabbe and Goyle when they tried to make advances on her. Astoria knew that and she wanted Pansy blamed for it. If Astoria was trying to get Pansy falsely blamed, Daphne did not wish to contribute to that. "Something I would never say."

"True! From what I have seen so far, it is the complete opposite of you." Harry forced a smile.

"What do you mean by that?" Daphne narrowed her eyes and backed away, not quite sure how to take that.

"She insulted me as much as she could while insisting I sleep with her. You would be very polite while turning that down."

"Um… Yeah, it is too soon in the relationship. After what Hermione said, you are right. That can't happen. I wouldn't want to risk hurting you," Daphne gently ran her finger tips across the side of his face. Then she kissed him on the cheek. "What makes you think it was Hermione?" Daphne quickly changed the subject.

"I went to study with Hermione and Ginny," Harry began.

"Ginny? Who is Ginny? I don't think I know her," Daphne asked.

"Ron's younger sister. She has a bit of a crush on me, so it makes sense that if Hermione blackmailed her into actually sleeping with Draco, she might call out my name by mistake. Ginny had used a polyjuce that made her look like YOU and she flirted with me. They had a very weak cover story. Hermione claims someone stashed some polyjuice potions in her room and Ginny drank one by mistake. Mistook it for a butter beer!" Harry raised his hands making air quotes and chuckled a bit.

"As unlikely as it may seem, she still could be telling the truth," Daphne suggested. She wasn't ready to out Draco mainly because the consequences would likely fall on her sister too, but she didn't want Hermione falsely accused either.

"No!" Harry firmly shook his head from side to side. "I did have a polyjuice potion before and I can tell you from personal experience it was one of the worst things I ever tasted! Nobody would ever mistake it for a butter beer. As dumb as he is, even Goyle wouldn't make that mistake."

"Oh!" Daphne chuckled. "I wouldn't know. I never had one before."

"Look on the bright side. At least you know it wasn't your sister." Harry smiled at her. "Unlike Ginny, your sister does not have a crush on me. I don't care what Parkinson says. I think your sister has a crush on Cedric. She was definitely checking him out in the hospital."

"True," Daphne admitted sheepishly with a nervous chuckle. "She wasn't even sick. She just went there to check him out!"

"I figured as much. I just wish I realized it sooner."

"Why?"

"That day, when you tried to hook me up with Cho, Cedric was debating which girl he should ask out. If I knew your sister was interested, I definitely would have suggested he ask her," Harry said.

"Astoria would have really appreciated that." Daphne smiled at Harry. Then she went to kiss him on the mouth, but stopped herself before making that mistake. She kissed him on the cheek instead. "You are so sweet." Astoria was probably the one who tried to trick Harry and yet he is still so sweet to her. Then her smile faded.

"What is wrong?" Harry asked.

"Please try not to overreact with Hermione. I would hate to see you make the same mistake Draco did with me and unnecessarily lose a good friendship only to find out you were wrong in the end," Daphne said. She meant it when she said she didn't want to cause any problems between Harry and Hermione.

Harry was going to protest, but he looked her in the eye and he could tell she was hurting, probably at the loss of her friendship with Draco. He wanted to make that pain stop. After seeing them together, they legitimately had a strong friendship. Even in the few minutes Harry spied on Draco and Daphne, he could see why Daphne considered Draco to be a good friend. He was clearly very protective of her when they perceived Hermione to be a threat. He even said he was going to talk to her father and try to get him to give her the Hogsmeade privileges back. He even took her side when talking about Buckbeak. The most shocking one of all was when Draco took her side when Daphne refused to join them in their smear campaign against him. Harry still thought of Draco as a horrible person, but he definitely wasn't horrible to Daphne. "Don't worry! I won't." He hugged her.

They held each other's hand as they descended the long spiral staircase and left the tower. They went outside and enjoyed the crisp cool air of a cloudless night that allowed for all the night stars to shine so brightly.

* * *

 **Elsewhere in the Court Yard**

Ron and Astoria enjoyed the view of the night sky and pointed out various constellations to each other. "Look, there is Orion's belt," Ron said. He pointed up at the night sky in the direction of the three stars commonly referred to as Orion's belt.

"The heck with Orion. Right now, I am just thinking about Ron's belt," Astoria gave a smirk and her gaze went down slightly below Ron's waist. Ron smiled at her and they kissed with a full open mouth kiss. Their tongues explored each other's mouth.

"Hey, maybe next Hogsmeade weekend, you, me, Harry and Daphne can double date," Ron suggested.

"As much as I like the idea, Daphne can't. Long story, don't ask," Astoria said. "But maybe you and me at Three Broomsticks?"

"Love that place," Ron nodded in approval. He knew he would need to keep his gawking at Madam Rosmerta to a minimum if he took a date there.

"Oh, the weekend after next, I will be going home. Mom and dad are throwing me a birthday party. I would invite you, but I am afraid that if you met my father, I would need to find another date for the Yule Ball!" Astoria let out a nervous chuckle.

Ron chuckled at that. "I am dating you, not your father," Ron repeated what Harry said when Hermione tried to warn him about Daphne. "I heard all about your father Elliot Greengrass. He won't scare me away."

"Gryffindor is known for bravery," Astoria said. Ron struck a heroic pose that made Astoria smile and laugh. She ran her hand along his now upturned arm to feel his muscle. "Most of the other guests are in Slytherin. I am not so sure it would be much fun for you, but you are still welcome to come. Harry is welcome to come too. I would completely understand if you didn't want to." Of course, Astoria realized if Ron went to the party, she would have to be careful not to be too obvious in how much she checks out Draco.

"I will talk to Harry about it. If he agrees to come, I will too," Ron said.

"Fair enough," Astoria kissed Ron. She started with an innocent peck on the cheek, but moved on to a heavy full on snogging fest. She wrapped him in her grip with her arms around his back. Her hands not so innocently meandered down his back and then gently caressed his butt.

Ron fully cooperated and held her in his grip and kissed her in return with a fiery passion. He pulled her in closer and could feel her against his body.

Daphne and Harry spotted them snogging. Daphne looked on with a bit of envy. She knew she couldn't do that with her boyfriend, not without serious consequences. Still she chose not to disturb them. She didn't want to ruin this for her sister.

Once they stopped kissing, Ron noticed Harry and Daphne watching them. "Hey, Astoria just invited us to a party," Ron told Harry.

"You invited them to your birthday party?" Daphne asked. She felt very conflicted about this. She would love to have Harry's company at the party, but on the other hand, most of the guests were in Slytherin and Harry and Ron both had issues with many of them, especially Draco Malfoy. She wasn't so sure she wanted Harry talking to her father either. That couldn't possibly go well, could it?

"Yeah," Astoria nodded. "I would understand if you didn't want to go though."

"Why wouldn't we want to go?" Harry asked.

"I can think of a few reasons," Daphne admitted sheepishly. "Many of the other guests are people you can't stand… Like Draco Malfoy."

"Yeah, and you would probably have to meet dad," Astoria restated her main reservation about inviting them in the first place.

"Oh, I would love to have a little chat with him about certain things," Harry's facial features hardened and his eyes narrowed and seemed to get darker.

"Please don't tell him I told you about the curse," Daphne began.

"Oh, not about that!" Harry assured her that her secret was safe with him. "About the marriage contract between you and Malfoy."

"You told him about that?" Astoria questioned.

"No, I thought you did," Daphne retorted. She knew full well that it was the imposter who first told Harry about it.

"No, I didn't. Too bad you and Robert didn't break that contract last year," Astoria nudged her sister. "Until recently, I thought you already had."

"No, we did not!" Daphne let out a nervous chuckle. She knew exactly what Astoria meant. "So, I need to find some OTHER way to break that contract." Then her voice dropped to a mere whisper. "So if I disappear for a bit during the party, please don't call attention to it."

"Oh, so in other words, you are going to sneak into dad's office and get a peek at that contract," Astoria assumed to which Daphne simply nodded. "Too bad you are not still friends with Draco. Isn't he the one who usually distracts dad for you while you do stuff like that?" Astoria deliberately reminded her sister about her friendship with him. "It is a shame you are giving up your friendship with him because of that stupid bitch!"

Daphne rolled her eyes and let out a slightly annoyed huff. "I don't need him." She felt certain that the only reason Astoria was trying to fix her relationship with Draco was because Draco himself was forcing her to.

"I will help you," Harry smiled at Daphne. If she needed someone to distract her father at the party, he would gladly do it. Much to his own surprise, he found himself agreeing with Astoria. He also wanted to help repair the friendship between Daphne and Draco. Draco might not deserve it, but Daphne definitely does.

"You are too good to be true!" She kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

 **Slytherin Halls – Just outside of Daphne's room**

After talking with Harry, Daphne returned to her room. She found Draco standing there just outside her door waiting for her. "We need to talk," he exclaimed as Daphne approached.

"I have nothing to say to you," Daphne said as she fumbled with the lock on her door.

"It is about your sister's birthday party next week. Am I still invited?" Draco asked.

"You would have to ask Astoria that question. If it were up to me, Pansy would be invited and you would not, but it is my sister's party, not mine," Daphne said.

That made Draco really mad. Of course, he was mad at Pansy, not Daphne. He almost felt like ratting out Pansy on the spot, but he reframed. Having so much power over her was fun and he didn't want to give that up just yet.

"Of course, where you are blackmailing my sister, she isn't going to revoke your invitation and you know it," Daphne said. She continued to fumble with the lock and couldn't understand why it wasn't working.

"I am NOT blackmailing your sister," Draco said firmly.

"Yeah, it is a big coincidence that you suddenly realized your mistake when my sister showed up."

"Yeah, as a matter of fact it was. Astoria's little ploy to id the imposter didn't go quite as expected. The imposter did approach me again, looking like you still. She told me she was being blackmailed and she was sorry for how much she messed things up for me. She didn't say who was doing the blackmailing, nor did she say what she was being blackmailed for. Something serious enough to be expelled out of Hogwarts if she didn't successfully break up you and Harry. I was just reminding you of that when I mistook you for the imposter. It was a misunderstanding. I am not the one who was actually behind it all, but what could I possibly blackmail your sister with?" Draco grabbed her arm, leaned in close and whispered. "The fact that it was her who posed as Professor Snape and stole that book out of the library?"

Daphne's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. She looked away at the stubborn door that wouldn't open. "It wasn't her."

"Yes, it was!"

"Prove it!"

"On the contrary, I want to help cover it up and make sure nobody ever finds out about that. I really want to make up with you. If not, could you please at least fake it that you and I are still on friendly terms for our parents? Just for the party! Please."

"Are you kidding?" She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"We certainly don't want our issues to ruin your sister's birthday. If your father realizes you are not going to the Yule Ball with me, he will probably revoke your permission to go at all," Draco suggested.

"You are probably right about that," Daphne admitted. Of course, she was an expert at sneaking out of the house and definitely would do it to go to the dance with Harry if she had to. Daphne got frustrated with the lock on her door. "What did you do? Hex my lock?" She pulled out her wand and casted the unlocking spell.

"You are so cute when you are mad." Draco laughed, knowing full well that she was correct. He did use a little magic so she would have to talk to him just a little longer, but he wasn't going to admit to it.

As expected, Daphne finally opened her door and walked through. "Good night, Malfoy," she said just before slamming the door shut.

"Damn it!" The sound the door made really grated on Draco's ears as he felt his opportunity slipping away. Even the use of his last name, not his first was unusual for her and definitely served as a sign that his friendship with her was over.

* * *

A/N - I would like to thank everyone for the favorites, follows and reviews. I would also like to thank CSGT for helping with this story.


	26. False Witness

**Potions Class**

As much as Pansy dreaded talking to Professor Snape, she knew she would have to. She wanted Hermione blamed for the polyjuice mess and he seemed the best choice to tattle to. After potions class was over, Pansy edged up to Professor Snape's desk.

Snape sat at his desk with his nose down looking over a stack of papers. Pansy watched him for a few moments. Her hand shook, and her heart began to race. "Professor," she finally spoke.

Alastor Moody staggered in carrying some paperwork. "I hate to interrupt, but…"

"What is it, Miss Parkinson," Professor Snape questioned without glancing a look in her direction.

"I don't know if you have heard…" Pansy's nerves got the best of her. Her voice trailed off and she began to fidget.

"Shouldn't you be getting to your next class?" Professor Moody taunted her. Professor Snape still focused on the stack of papers in front of him.

"Well, yes, but I have something to tell him," Pansy protested.

"Then out with it already," Professor Snape demanded. He wished she would go away, and he doubted anything she said would be important.

"I have reason to believe that one of my fellow students stole polyjuice potions," Pansy began.

"I am aware of that!" Snape said.

"Any idea who is doing it?" Pansy gulped.

"Not yet. You?" Snape answered. Snape rose from his chair and placed his hands down on the desk and his gaze fell upon Pansy.

Pansy's heart pounded. A bead of sweat ran down her back. She wondered if she was busted, but did her best to lie anyway. "No, sir of course it wasn't me. I wouldn't be telling you about it, if it were." Pansy pursed her lips and began to shuffle her book around.

Alastor noticed her nervousness. He wasn't fully convinced of her innocence, but for now, he decided to keep quiet about that.

"I meant do you think you know who did it?" Snape clarified.

"Yes, I believe it was Granger," Pansy said.

"Hermione Granger? Are you sure?" Professor Snape gave her a scrutinizing look.

"Yes, I am pretty sure. Daphne became friends with Potter and Granger would do anything to ruin it." Pansy repeated what Daphne told her in confidence. Even though Daphne never named anyone specifically, Pansy reasoned that she meant Hermione.

"Anything? Would anything include," Professor Moody began to speak.

"Yes, anything! She posed as Daphne Greengrass and slept with Draco Malfoy just so Potter would hate Daphne," Pansy said. "Pretty sick if you ask me."

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention," Professor Snape said.

Professor Snape would have preferred it be left at that, but of course professor Moody had to open his big mouth. "That is not all she did. She also posed as Professor Snape, stole a powerful book from the restricted section of the library and framed Miss Greengrass for entering Mr. Potter in the goblet of fire." Professor Moody added to Pansy's accusations.

"Really?" Pansy looked on shocked. Then she remembered Astoria's comment back in the hospital wing, something about the medicine tasting worse than Snape's polyjuice… She thought about tattling on Astoria on the spot, but she realized this was perfect blackmail material. Next time Draco tried to force her to do something she didn't want to do, she would just blackmail Astoria into doing it instead.

Professor Snape glared and wished he would simply shut up. "We don't know that for sure," Professor Snape insisted.

"Don't we? It is like she said." Moody pointed to Pansy. "Miss Granger wanted to make Mr. Potter hate Miss Greengrass and thanks to the article Ms. Skeeter wrote, everyone knew they were dating. What faster way to make that happen then to make him think Miss Greengrass put his name in the goblet of fire?"

"Yeah, exactly. She was probably the one who put Harry's name in the goblet of fire, so she could frame Daphne for it later," Pansy chimed in even though she didn't really believe what she was saying was actually true.

"I will question her myself." Professor Snape declared.

After that, Professor Moody returned to his quarters and made much stronger efforts to secure his polyjuice potions. He was surprised when he realized just how many vials were taken. Somebody, besides him was obviously hoarding this stuff, but whoever was doing it, wasn't going to be getting anymore of it. He would make sure of that.

* * *

 **Later that Evening**

Ron and Harry told Hermione about the party Astoria and Daphne invited them to. Hermione tried to talk them out of going. Even though she no longer believed Daphne was a complete snake in the grass, that still didn't do much to alleviate her concerns about most of Slytherin. This discussion was cut short by McGonagall. "Hermione, I need you to come with me to Dumbledore's office."

"Sure." Hermione smiled at her as she left with her. "What is this about?"

"Ah, I am sure it is nothing," Ms. McGonagall assured her with an awkward hesitation in her voice. As they walked down the hall, Ms. McGonagall handed Hermione a newspaper. "What did you think when you first saw this article?"

Hermione looked at it. Of course, she remembered reading it. That was the article she questioned Harry about on the first day of school. 'Was he really dating Queenie?' Looking back on it now she realized she should have minded her own business. "Well, I will admit, I wasn't thrilled," Hermione admitted. "I hoped it was a lie, actually…"

"Of course, it was a lie," Miss McGonagall interrupted.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

Miss McGonagall's mouth turned slightly upward, but a smile failed to form. "That right there!" Miss McGonagall pointed to the big bold lettering that indicated the author of the article. "Once I saw that, I knew it was a lie!"

"By Rita Skeeter," Hermione read aloud. Then she laughed with an immediate understanding of exactly what she meant by that. "What does this have to do with?"

"Why we are seeing Dumbledore?" Miss McGonagall interrupted. "This is just the usual, Slytherin kids stirring up trouble." Miss McGonagall waved her hand. "But Dumbledore insists we take it seriously."

"Take what seriously?" Hermione asked. She watched the animated image of Harry hugging Daphne at Robert's funeral. "Did Daphne Greengrass accuse me of something?"

"I don't know exactly which one of those…" Ms. McGonagall bit her tongue before vocalizing her true distaste for Slytherin. After a brief pause, she continued with a nod of the head. "Some girl in Slytherin made some very serious allegations against you… That I am sure are completely false."

Hermione was going to ask more questions, but they already arrived at Dumbledore's office. Hermione expected to see only Dumbledore here, but Professor Snape and Professor Moody also eyed them as they came in. Professor Snape gave his usual harsh and seemingly uncaring glare. Moody had a smirk on his face and a hint of holding back a laugh. He almost seemed to be enjoying this.

"Have you seen this book before?" Professor Moody asked. Before she even had a chance to answer he answered for her. "Of course, you have. Don't lie."

"Yes, I saw that last year briefly," Hermione admitted. She decided it was best not to admit she stole that same book from Daphne Greengrass's room and read some of it to help Daphne deal with a curse. She suspected Daphne was the one who told on her, but so far, all her previous suspicions concerning her proved false. She wasn't about to rush to conclusions again.

"And, I already proved you are one of very few students who can actually read Latin. Do you remember?" Professor Snape added.

"You are in trouble now," Hermione quietly repeated the bit Professor Snape had her translate. She could still hear the 'ha, ha, ha' laughter of her fellow students when she translated that.

"You certainly are," Professor Snape repeated what he had said after the first time she translated that for him.

"This is an informal hearing," Professor McGonagall reminded Professor Snape with a raised voice.

"Yes, but there is more than enough evidence for a formal hearing and you know it!" Professor Snape declared.

Now the laughter in Hermione's head took on a sardonic, scheming quality. "So, what if I can read Latin! Honestly!" Hermione began.

"This book was stolen from the restricted section of the library, then found along with some very damming evidence, in the possession of one of my students," Professor Snape said.

"Daphne Greengrass…" Hermione blurted out. She was going to say more but she was interrupted again. Hermione remembered Daphne and her sister talking about stealing that book. She was surprised they pulled it off.

"You posed as Professor Snape, stole this book and planted it on Miss Greengrass. Didn't you? Nobody mentioned Daphne Greengrass and yet you knew. It proves it!" Professor Moody insisted.

"No, I didn't," Hermione insisted.

"It proves nothing," Professor McGonagall rose to Hermione's defense. "I showed her the article concerning Mr. Potter and Miss Greengrass. So, she knew this pertained to her. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger have been best friends since their first year here. Even if she disapproved of the most likely nonexistent relationship between Mr. Potter and Miss Greengrass, she would not have entered him into the Triwizard Tournament like your mystery accuser says."

"What! No, I didn't," Hermione gave a sudden outburst.

"It was Miss Greengrass, was it not?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No, it was not Miss Greengrass," Snape declared.

"So, it wasn't Daphne," Hermione mumbled quietly to herself, being glad she ignored that initial impulse to throw Daphne under the bus.

"Who was it then? Doesn't she have the right to face her accuser?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Oh, I would very much like to face my accuser," Hermione declared with every word dripping with venom in her voice. Professor Snape and Professor Moody both chuckled at that.

Alastor gave a snide laugh. "What about the other charges?"

"What other charges," Hermione asked as calmly as she could despite her anger.

"Are you familiar with polyjuice potions?" Professor Snape asked.

Hermione gave a blank stare. She was nodding without even realizing it. "According to our source, you used the potion to impersonate Miss Greengrass and had relations with another student…" Professor Moody declared.

"Wait! You think I slept with Draco Malfoy! Oh, bloody hell no! If it were a choice between kissing Malfoy or a dementor. I would kiss the dementor. If I kissed a dementor, I would die. If I kissed Draco, I would wish I were dead!" Hermione declared with full on disgust evident in her voice.

"She knows entirely too much about this for someone who claims to be innocent," Professor Moody taunted. "Nobody mentioned Draco Malfoy either… Unless of course he was also mentioned in the article."

Professor McGonagall felt a strong sense of annoyance as her eyes grazed over Professor Moody. "You know how well secrets are kept around here. By now, the entire school already knows about that."

"After searching her room, we found this." Professor Moody pulled out a few vials of Polyjuice potions.

"What? Those aren't mine!" Hermione's heart began to race faster. She knew someone stashed Polyjuice potions in her room, but she already flushed those down the toilet. Someone did that AGAIN or she didn't find all of them? "Someone planted them on me!"

"This is an outrage. You had no right to search her room without going through me first," Miss McGonagall raised her voice.

"I didn't authorize a search," Dumbledore declared.

"I went over your head. I went straight to the ministry," Professor Moody pulled out official looking documentation from the Ministry of Magic.

Professor McGonagall took a close look at his papers. Sure enough, this was a search warrant signed by Delores Umbridge, that authorized his search.

"Agreed," Dumbledore nodded. "We will call for a formal hearing."

Hermione contemplated everything. She wondered why they didn't do the same thing with her they did with Daphne and Malfoy, simply give her a truth serum. She even thought about volunteering for that but realized the fact that she did sneak into Slytherin house and steal a book from Daphne. At the time, she was convinced of her own self-righteousness. She thought she was doing a good thing in returning a stolen book to the rightful owner, but now, even she herself knew she was wrong. She was pretty sure the teachers wouldn't take kindly to that.

* * *

 **The next afternoon**

Thanks to an unseasonably warm day, most students went outside after class. Hermione felt like a fifth wheel to Harry, Daphne, Ron and Astoria. The two couples gathered around the water fountain. Hermione felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach as she watched Ron and Astoria snogging. This feeling was different from what she felt when Harry was with Daphne. By now, she should have been used to seeing a friend of hers dating a Greengrass but seeing Ron with Astoria for some reason she couldn't quite understand she felt even more uneasy now. She did her best to rationalize this do to the fact that Astoria openly admitted she would be willing to sleep with Draco Malfoy. Still her gut told her it was more than that, but she refused to think about it further. "Come on you, you two, knock it off…. Or I am getting a hose!" Hermione said to them.

Astoria stopped kissing Ron just long enough to say, "So we will be wet!" She shrugged. Ron nodded in agreement. Astoria and Ron continued to snog.

"Just let them have their fun!" Harry watched them feeling a bit of envy because he wished he could kiss his girlfriend too.

"I wouldn't recommend trying to break them up. That won't go over very well," Daphne agreed with Harry.

"That is ok. It is you I want to talk to anyway," Hermione said.

"About what?" Daphne asked.

"Last night, I was called into Dumbledore's office. Apparently, someone made some serious accusations against me. Any idea who?"

Daphne fixated her gaze upon Harry. After what they talked about the previous night, she couldn't help it but to wonder if Harry told on Hermione.

"No, I didn't," Harry mumbled to Daphne. He was pretty sure he knew what she was thinking. Then he turned toward Hermione.

Astoria broke off her snogging session with Ron. "What exactly were you being accused of?"

"Where to start? Putting Harry's name in the goblet of fire!" Hermione named the most serious charge first.

"I will guess it was the same jerk that accused me of that!" Of course, everyone knew Daphne meant Draco.

"No, it wasn't that jerk. It was a completely different jerk," Hermione said.

"He isn't a jerk. He just made a mistake," Astoria said.

"You are damn right he did," Daphne admitted. She wanted to change the subject and fast. "What else did they accuse you of?"

"Being the one to impersonate you and sleep with Malfoy," Hermione said.

"Harry?" Daphne gazed at Harry with pleading eyes as though to ask a question she couldn't quite articulate.

"I know after the little incident in my room, even you think I might actually have been behind that, but," Hermione declared.

"Harry told me about that. I don't think it was you. I think someone planted that on you!" Daphne crossed her arms and then mumbled "And I think I have a pretty good idea who!"

"You believe me?" Hermione couldn't hide her shock that Daphne was taking her side.

"Maybe she does, but I don't," Astoria declared. "Ever since my sister became friends with Harry, you set out to ruin it."

"You thought it was Pansy and that didn't pan out either," Daphne reminded her sister. She implied accusing Hermione wouldn't pan out any better.

"I wanted it to be Pansy, but if it were, Draco would have proven it already," Astoria said.

"So, we are taking Draco's word for it that it wasn't Pansy?" Ron asked with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

"Yeah!" Astoria nodded. "I trust Draco."

"I don't," Hermione and Daphne both said at the same time.

"Besides your plan was flawed from the start. Floating a rumor that he wants to date the girl he slept with… Pansy isn't the only girl who would be willing to lie about that for the chance to be his girlfriend," Daphne continued.

"That is sick," Hermione said.

"True, but how would he tell who is lying and who isn't," Daphne asked.

"Simple! Draco and the girl involved are the only ones that know what actually happened that night. All he has to do is lie about the details. The one who corrects him is the guilty party. That brings me back to why I think it is Hermione." Astoria returned her gaze to Hermione.

"How so?" Hermione asked.

"Draco told me the only reason he told on Daphne is because he was angry, about the 'Oh Harry' thing. I completely made it up when I said the imposter told him that she had put Harry's name in the goblet of fire. You came this close to actually correcting me," Astoria said. "But you are too smart for that. You caught your mistake. That is when I realized I was wrong about Pansy."

"Yeah and Ginny mistook a Polyjuice potion for a butterbeer? Please, I have had a Polyjuice before. It looks like boogers and it tastes like overcooked cabbage. It was one of the most disgusting things I ever drank!" Harry voiced his disagreement.

"What kind of low life scum were you impersonating?" Astoria blurted out with a laugh.

Ron couldn't help himself but to chuckle at Astoria unknowingly calling Crabbe and Goyle 'low life scum.' "Cra…" Ron began to answer Astoria's question. Hermione elbowed him on the side of his arm which nudged him over slightly. "It was years ago. I don't remember. I didn't know polyjuice potion came out different depending…."

"With a polyjuice you get the essence of that person you are impersonating. If you impersonate someone sweet, like my sister, then the drink is going to be sweet."

"Wish I had known that years ago," Hermione admitted. If she had, she would have recognized Daphne for the sweet person she is much sooner and would have attempted a friendship with her years ago.

"So, you are saying that could actually be true? Daphne's polyjuice could be mistaken for a butterbeer," Harry looked at Astoria with a quizzical expression.

"Yes, hers tastes like a salted caramel. Could easily be mistaken for a butterbeer," Astoria nodded. "If, on the other hand, you impersonate a bitter old man, that is exactly what the drink is going to taste like. Bitter!" Astoria said.

"Funny you should mention that." Hermione immediately thought of Professor Snape and the accusation of the stolen library book. "One of the other things I was accused of was posing as Professor Snape."

'Crap' Astoria thought to herself. Her eyes opened a bit wider, then she looked down at her shoes. "Ah, oh, I meant a completely different bitter old man. My, ah, father! Couldn't imagine why you thought of Professor Snape," She forced a smile, then looked at Hermione again.

"Whoever the imposter is, she told both Harry and Draco that she was being blackmailed. She is just a pawn forced into doing someone else's bidding. I am more concerned with who is doing the blackmailing. So, she too is an innocent victim in all of this," Daphne said. She still thought it was Astoria and she wanted to let her sister know that even if that were true, she wasn't mad at her.

'Innocent, yeah right! After she slept with Draco and Called out Harry's name, she had quite the smirk on her face.' Hermione couldn't forget the imposter's reaction after she slept with Draco. Hermione wanted to tell Daphne just how wrong she was, but to do that she would have to admit she spied on her, or worse, it would look like she was the one who did it.

"Oh, I didn't realize. Is someone blackmailing you?" Astoria asked Hermione. She gave her a sympathetic look.

"It wasn't me," Hermione declared. Of course, Daphne wasn't the only one to believe it might have been Astoria behind all the trouble until now. Despite being wrong, Astoria's reasons for blaming Hermione seemed logic based, and her compassion seemed genuine once it was suggested that the girl involved was also an innocent victim.

As the group dispersed, each returning to their respective houses, the couples looked back repeatably, and waved. Daphne even made the blowing a kiss gesture to Harry which brought a mix of emotion. Harry returned this action in kind.

Once Daphne felt the golden trio was sufficiently out of ear shot, she turned to her sister. "This isn't an easy thing to ask, but I must ask… Is Draco blackmailing you?"

"Ha, ha, ha! No, of course, not," Astoria chuckled.

"The reason I ask is because the other day when I went to Draco's room, he mistook me for the imposter and tried to blackmail me into 'going after Harry sexually!' He realized his mistake when you walked in."

"Ha, ha, ha, you think Draco would blackmail someone into posing as you and sleeping with Harry. With an imagination like that, you should be working for the Daily Profit!" Astoria laughed. Then she took on a more serious tone. "Actually, I could see him doing that If he still believed Harry used an imperious curse on you. If that were true, it would be an act of revenge. He is very protective of you. Did you at least discuss it with him?"

"Briefly. He claimed he wasn't trying to blackmail me at all. He expected me to believe it was a misunderstanding, but I don't believe him. Oh, and of course, the imposter who tried to trick Harry knew about the marriage contract. Draco says you are the only person he told that to." Daphne listed her reasons for questioning her.

"It probably was a misunderstanding." Astoria shrugged. Astoria trusted Draco, so if he claimed it was a misunderstanding, she would take his word for it. Besides she knew Draco was just as angry with the imposter as Daphne was. "Where that imposter was trying to trick Harry into sleeping with her, perhaps she made that up, so Harry would help her get out of a marriage contract to someone Harry can't stand. She might not have known that it was actually true!" Astoria reasoned.

Daphne scrutinized her sister's facial expression in search of any tell-tale signs of a liar. She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't find any.

As the golden trio returned to Gryffindor, Hermione too kept looking back waiting till the Greengrass sisters were out of earshot. "I wanted to tell Daphne just how wrong she was… But then I would have to admit to how I knew that too, or they would think it was me."

"I must admit, when Malfoy said the imposter was 'bossy' I did consider it might have been you," Ron said with a bit a of a chuckle.

"You take that back right now!" Hermione commanded. "I am not boss…" Ron and Harry both snickered at the irony of the statement. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave a huff of annoyance. "My point is the girl who impersonated Daphne wasn't innocent."

"No, she might be. If the only reason she went after me was because…" Harry began to voice his disagreement.

"You didn't see her with Malfoy. I did! After he stormed out, she had the biggest smirk on her face and said 'that will do it!' Whoever it was, she was a conniving little slut!"

* * *

A/N

I would like to thank everyone who favorites, followed and/or reviewed this story. I would also like to thank CSGT for helping with this story.

I do make it a point to respond to most of my reviews. For guest reviews, I reply in the review itself. For signed reviews I send private messages.

This time I got a review from someone who has private messages turned off, so that is why I am doing it here. I didn't intentionally make Dumbledore a push over. I would love to know why you feel that way. You are probably seeing something I am not. To me, he would have been a pushover if he gave in to what Harry and Draco wanted, and they did break up their argument when Dumbledore told them too. Thanks for the review. As always, very appreciated.


	27. It's a Bet!

Ron and Harry both offered to skip Astoria's birthday party and help Hermione prepare her defense for her upcoming hearing with the ministry, but she insisted they go. She asked that they keep their eyes and ears open, both for their own safety and for that possibility that they might overhear something that could help Hermione win her case.

* * *

 **Greengrass Manor**

Harry and Ron looked on in amazement as they approached Greengrass manor. Harry's jaw dropped as he looked up at the five story almost castle like mansion. He noticed everything from the perfectly manicured lawn, the white cobblestone path that led to the grand arch doorway. An obvious and oversized family crest dominated the wall of one of the two tower-like structures. The crest looked like a giant shield in the green and silver Slytherin colors with a few symbols on it and the Greengrass name was written underneath in a fancy script looking print.

Harry's hand hovered over the doorbell. Ron put his hand up to interfere with him ringing the bell. "Are we sure we really want to go to this?" Ron asked.

Harry looked on a bit overwhelmed by the sheer size of Greengrass manor. Next to the huge house, Harry felt pretty small and insignificant. He began to feel he had no real future with Daphne. If this was the kind of life she was used to, he wasn't so sure he would be able to provide that for her in the future.

Ron held the small gift he got for Astoria and wondered if it would be good enough. Seeing the huge and opulent luxury of the manor made Ron realize his new girlfriend was pretty much a princess, but he knew he was no prince. Perhaps Astoria wasn't the right girl for him.

"Don't be silly!" Harry pushed Ron's hand out of the way and rang the doorbell. They heard a loud chime and then large double doors swung open toward Ron and Harry. They both jumped back a foot to avoid being hit by the door.

As impressive as this place was on the outside, the inside seemed even more so. They noticed an ornate and stunning crystal chandelier that refracted shards of rainbow light against the walls. "Harry," Daphne called out as she came down the grand spiral stairway.

Her hair was down beautifully with a sexy wave forced in and brushed off to one side and held out of her face with a silver hair clip. Daphne wore a royal blue two-piece dress with a sleeveless jewel embellished top and a long skirt with a slit that showed off her legs. Harry liked her in a dress, much better than her Slytherin school uniform.

She hugged him. As Harry hugged her back, his hand slipped gently over her slightly exposed midriff. He loved the soft feel of her skin. He found himself enjoying this too much. "You two are going to remain vertical right," a woman who appeared to be in her mid-twenties said as she passed through the arch doorway and joined them.

Harry looked over the woman. She had sandy blond hair, expressive emerald green eyes, and a fair complexion. She wore a floral gown in spring colors with translucent flutter sleeves and a skirt that flowed just a few inches past the knees. Harry wondered if this was Daphne's mother. Some people do look younger than they are, especially in a magical family well versed in beauty charms.

Daphne broke away from the hug. She ran over and hugged this woman. "Aunt Vera!" Daphne exclaimed as they exchanged a hug.

"Oh, look at you. You are so beautiful," Vera said as they broke away from the hug. "Where is the birthday girl?"

"She is upstairs talking to dad," Daphne answered.

"Oh, lucky her," Vera briefly pursed her lips, rolled her eyes and her shoulders slumped down slightly.

"What is so lucky about that?" Ron shrugged. Then he slapped his hand over his mouth realizing how rude that might have sounded. Of course, he meant it. He knew all about Elliot Greengrass, but also knew he shouldn't have said it.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Vera chuckled. "I see you know him, but I don't believe I know you though."

"Oh, forgive me. Let me make the introductions. This is my favorite Aunt Vera. This is Ron Weasley," Daphne said. Ron and Vera shook hands. Daphne's smile widened. "And of course, you know who Harry Potter is. Harry and I have become…" Daphne paused. She wanted to tell Vera that Harry was her boyfriend, but she wouldn't take the chance of her father coming down at the wrong time and overhear that. "Good friends."

"Of course, right!" Vera winked at Daphne. Then she smiled at Harry. "You have grown so much since I last saw you." Vera smiled at Harry.

Harry's jaw dropped slightly, and his eyes opened a bit wider. To the best of his knowledge he had never seen this person before in his life.

"Lily would be so proud at the fine young man you turned out to be," Vera said.

"You knew my mother?" Harry asked. His heart skipped a beat. Harry didn't even notice when Astoria and Mr. Elliot Greengrass joined them.

"Oh, yes! She was a dear friend!" Vera's mouth upturned with a genuine smile that included her whole face. Then that smile faded. "After her untimely…. Well, I tried to adopt you, but…"

"We would have been cousins," Daphne joked with Harry and gently brushed her arm against his. Harry let out a nervous laugh and wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. He briefly imagined his life having a crush on his hot cousin Daphne.

"That is right! I was closer to Lily then her sister ever was," Vera began.

"Would never happen with me. My sister is my best friend." Daphne smiled at her sister.

"Likewise." Astoria returned the smile.

Harry's smile widened. He remembered Daphne saying Pansy was her best friend. Even though he only just barely knew Astoria, he still saw her as the better choice.

"Of course, but to the courts none of that mattered," Vera said.

"Yeah, it is a real shame!" Elliot glared at Vera. "You dear sister, could have had it all! Dad arranged a perfect marriage for you. You could have had a very wealthy husband who would take care of you and your adopted son, but you threw it all away, and for what? A stupid little fling with some Italian guy?"

Vera rolled her eyes at Elliot. "I would explain to you exactly what is wrong with everything you just said, but today is supposed to be about the birthday girl," Aunt Vera hugged Astoria.

"The court knew you were an unfit mother. Single with a very wild life style." Elliot continued to taunt. "Despite being a muggle, Lily's sister was so clearly the better choice, with a stable marriage and a loving home."

Harry winced. In his own mind he knew nothing could be further from the truth. The Dursleys was far from being a loving home.

"Don't ruin your daughter's birthday party before it even starts," Vera scolded her brother. Then she smiled at Daphne. "So how long have you two been dating?" She pointed her fingers between Harry and Daphne.

"What!" Elliot Greengrass glared at Harry. His hand waved over his shirt running down his chest. As his hand passed letters seemed to emerge outlined by dripping crimson red coloring. The message read 'Yes I have two beautiful daughters. I also have a wand, two unforgivable curses, a shovel, an alibi and no conscience what so ever.'

"I mean been good friends?" She waved her hands making air quotes.

Both Harry and Ron silently read the message to themselves. Then they looked at each other. Elliot swiped his hand the other way and the lettering disappeared.

"Not long at all really," Daphne grasped Harry's hand and smiled at him. As Elliot watched them holding hands his glare at Harry intensified.

"Yeah, we only started talking this year." Harry returned her smile. "And I must say, it is the best thing to happen all year."

"For me too." Daphne's eyes seemed to sparkle with delight as she said it. She leaned in towards Harry.

"I think it is wonderful," Vera said.

After a huff of annoyance, Elliot folded his arms. "Well, the year isn't over, and have I got a surprise for you!"

Other guests, mostly other students in Slytherin began to pile in. Of course, Draco was among the group. He separated himself from the pack, followed closely behind by a boy and girl Harry didn't know well. They joined the group already engaged in conversation.

"Welcome to the house," Elliot extended a handshake to Draco. "Too soon to call you son?"

"Son?" The other boy who wandered over with Draco questioned.

Harry couldn't quite put a name to the face. Which only made sense as he didn't really know most of the boys in Slytherin. Given his tall stature and muscular build he didn't feel this was someone he would want to meet in a dark alley.

"Soon to be son in law," Elliot grinned with pride.

"So, who is the lucky girl?" His fingers stroked his chin as if stroking an imaginary beard. He was clean shaven with a minimal of rich black hair on top of his head.

"Daphne," Elliot responded. Draco happily shook Elliot's hand. "I will be in my office. You kids have fun." Elliot ascended the stairs and made his departure.

"Damn it!" Daphne mumbled under her breath as that was the one place, she didn't want him to be. Harry glanced at her and had a pretty good idea what she was thinking.

Draco's smile disappeared when he finally noticed Harry standing here as well. "I thought you said you didn't have control over the guest list," Draco accused Daphne, then he glared at Harry.

Daphne was going to answer, but Astoria beat her to the punch. "I invited them," Astoria admitted. Her hand outstretched and pointed to Ron and Harry.

"Why?" Draco's jaw dropped. He couldn't hide his shock and disgust.

"Let's talk, privately," Astoria grabbed Draco's hand and led him into another room.

Daphne gave Harry and Ron an apologetic look. This was the reason she would have discouraged Harry from even coming to this party.

Ron whispered to Harry, "What is with the handholding?" He folded his arms as he watched Astoria leave with Draco.

"She is my girlfriend," Harry answered Ron back in a huff of annoyance. He assumed Ron was referring to the fact that Daphne was holding his hand.

"Not you. Them!" Ron pointed at the closed-door Astoria and Draco left through.

"Ah, not quite sure." Harry shrugged. He wanted to assure his best friend that he had nothing to worry about, but he couldn't shake the memory of Astoria openly admitting that she would be very jealous if Daphne dated Draco.

The other Slytherin boy watched and waited till Daphne's Aunt Vera left for another room before talking to Daphne. "Hey, Daphne," the Slytherin boy said. He looked Daphne up and down with a slight nod and a crooked smile.

"Harry, this is Blaise, Blaise, Harry," Daphne quickly introduced them to each other. "And this is Tracey, one of my best friends."

"I know who he is," Blaise declared matter-of-factly. "If you need help getting out of that marriage contract, I am available."

"Ha, ha, ha… You are so funny," Daphne laughed. Harry was a bit taken back by the nature of this conversation. He knew what Blaise meant and he hoped Daphne wasn't interested at all.

"I'm actually serious," Blaise insisted as he looked intently into her eyes.

"Give it up Blaise. She isn't interested," Tracey said.

"Half-bloods shouldn't speak unless spoken to," Blaise said. "I was talking to Daphne, not you, so shut your mouth."

"She has just as much right to speak as anybody else here," Daphne raised her voice. "But she is right. I am really not interested."

"Yeah! She wants a real man, not a preppy douche bag," Tracey said.

"And no self-respecting wizard would ever want you. If you needed to get out of a marriage contract, you would have to pay someone," Blaise told Tracey, then he turned toward Daphne. "But for you my sweet, I am available. Just don't expect anything afterwards."

"And don't expect it to ever happen either." Daphne forced a smile yet managed to say that so sweetly. "In your dreams, maybe…"

"Don't tell me you are actually going to marry Malfoy!" Blaise snickered.

"I would marry Malfoy before I would ever take you up on your offer," Daphne said matter-of-factly.

"I hope those are not your only two possible choices!" Harry said.

"Of course not!" Daphne snickered with a forced smile. Then she turned her attention back to Blaise. "What makes you think I haven't broken the contract already?" She gently squeezed Harry's hand, barely even noticing how long she had been holding it.

"Oh, I didn't realize!" Blaise noticed the handholding thing and bowed to Harry. "You lucky dog! I have a whole new respect for you!"

Harry just rolled his eyes at Blaise. He couldn't help but to remember what Pansy said about suddenly being respected for 'getting in queenie's pants!' Of course, what he said was still true. He couldn't careless about this guy's opinion anyway, but he thought it best not to actually say that. Blaise simply wandered back to his group.

"Ignore the pig!" Tracey said out loud intentionally, so Blaise would hear her. Then her voice dropped to a whisper. "Did you really break the…"

"No, of course not. I had to say something to get rid of him," Daphne responded also in a whisper. She batted her eyes at Harry and with a little bit of a playful pout she said, "I didn't mean to make him think you and I were doing it." She gently nudged his arm.

Astoria and Draco returned to the hall together. "Fine! I will," Draco gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes. "But I don't like it!"

"Thanks, I appreciate it and I am sure SHE will too!" Astoria assured him.

Draco looked over Ron with a huff of annoyance. He wondered what Astoria could possibly see in him. Sure, the Weasleys are pure blood, but still, he is a Weasley, filthy blood traitor and broke. Astoria deserved so much better in his opinion. "Hey Potter, I know we have our differences," Draco paused as he forced the words out. Astoria nodded to Draco and waved her hands and beckoned him to continue. "Let's just put that aside, at least till the party is over…"

Daphne smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. She was so sure Draco was going to try and cause trouble and ruin her sister's birthday.

"Well, you did try to get me kicked out of the Triwizard Tournament!" Harry smirked.

"He did?" Daphne questioned. She looked Harry in the eye. "Please don't hate me for saying this, but if he actually succeeded in doing that, I would have no choice but to forgive him."

"Ditto," Harry nodded with a laugh. "I would be thanking him."

"Don't bother. You know I didn't do that for you!" Draco said.

"Of course, not," Astoria laughed. "You did it for Daphne."

Draco paused and thought for a moment. Of course, this wasn't true, but it sounded good and Draco went with it full-heartedly. He remembered Daphne crying after believing Potter was dead during the first task of the Triwizard tournament, a sight he truly never wanted to see again. He looked Daphne in the eye. "Right, I couldn't stand to watch you cry. That reminds me. I must talk to your dad about something." Draco headed for the stairs.

"Oh, that can't be good. Excuse me!" Daphne turned and headed for the stairs.

Astoria grabbed Daphne's arm. "Wait! It is not what you think. He is planning to talk to dad about you getting back the right to go to Hogsmeade weekends," Astoria assured her.

Daphne turned to Harry. "Do you think I should give Draco a second chance?"

"Don't ask his opinion. I know he is your boyfriend, but he is completely bias," Astoria whispered to her sister.

Daphne gave her sister a stern look. 'And you are not!' she thought to herself sarcastically.

"Yes, I think you should give him a second chance," Harry said.

"Yeah, listen to him," Astoria put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"That depends on what he is talking to dad about, but I need to see this for myself," Daphne said.

Harry accompanied Daphne up the stairs to her father's office.

"I am really surprised you think I should give Draco a second chance. You know if I did, he would just be trying to steal me away from you," Daphne said.

"True, but I can't be selfish about this. You told me he is like a brother to you and it is a friendship you don't wan to lose," Harry reminded her.

When they reached her father's office, the door was open just a crack. Draco and Daphne's father were laughing. They didn't quite hear the conversation until now.

"If only it were that easy! She would never do that." Elliot laughed.

Daphne tapped on the door. "May we come in?"

Elliot glanced up. "Of course, come on in," Elliot said with a smile.

Daphne and Harry walked in. Harry quickly glanced around the room. The first thing he noticed was all the trophy animal heads that lined the walls of this very high-ceilinged room. 'Mr. Greengrass must be quite the hunter,' Harry thought to himself. Of course, the grand fireplace was also hard to miss. The desk Elliot sat at was made of red oak and quite ornate with fancy details. Elliot rose from his seat and was quite surprised that Harry had accompanied his daughter.

Elliot's eyes narrowed slightly as he eyed Harry. Then he forced a smile, yet his eyes seemed to radiate hate. "We were just talking about you, actually."

"Really?" Daphne questioned.

Elliot pointed to Draco. "After talking to your future husband here, I realize my sister is right. You dating Mr. Potter is a good thing. Get dating others out of your system before committing to each other."

Draco stepped over next to Daphne and whispered, "I had to do something to make it up to you. I hope this helps."

"What?" Daphne was shocked. She paused a few moments before asking, "you honestly don't mind if I date Harry?"

"I hate it, but I will do whatever it takes to make you happy," Draco said then he excused himself and left the room.

"You will have permission to attend the next Hogsmeade weekend. You can thank your future husband for that too. Will be a good chance for you and Harry to go on a date," Elliot said. "Could you go get your sister and tell her to come up here? I do have a surprise for her too."

"Sure!" Daphne felt like she just entered the twilight zone. She didn't know what to make of that. She couldn't believe her ears. Dad was never that nice. She wondered what Draco said to him.

Harry was going to leave with her, but Elliot beckoned him to stay. "My sister may have known your mother, but I knew your father and I have something he would want you to have," Elliot said. Daphne left to go get her sister.

Elliot pulled out a personal check from his desk. He began filling it out. "I am going to give it to you straight. I am afraid my daughter is just using you. She does this all the time. She always comes home with someone that in her opinion is a total loser, someone she knows she could never be interested in or attracted to and someone she knows full well I won't approve of, just so I will bribe her to dump him."

"You are lying," Harry said firmly. After taking a truth serum, Daphne told Harry she really likes him a lot. Besides, Hermione tried harder then anyone to find fault with Daphne and came up with nothing. If something like this were true, she would have found out for sure.

He ignored Harry's outburst. "I will teach her a lesson. This time I will bribe you to dump her. That should teach her she can't get away with this anymore." He finished filling out the check, then he showed it to Harry. "You do understand if we do this, it will be an unbreakable vow. Do we have a deal?"

"No, we do not," Harry stated firmly.

Elliot's eyes narrowed and his mouth downturned in a bit of a scowl. "I was just testing you!" His words came out forced. "And congratulations, you passed the test. I trust you won't tell Daphne about this," Eliot said.

"Only if you release her from her marriage contract to Malfoy, and that too will be an unbreakable vow," Harry declared. "Do we have a deal?"

"No, we do not!" Elliot ripped up the check and dropped the facade of being polite. "What am I worried about? You will be killed in the Tri-wizard tournament anyway," he grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Don't bet on it!" Harry's fists clenched up.

"Bet on it! What a splendid idea? I could release Daphne from the contract if Draco had betrayed or disrespected her in a significant way, but he hasn't," Elliot declared.

"Oh, yes he has! Badly enough that she could have been sent to Azkaban!" Harry blurted out.

"I don't believe you. Here are the terms of the bet. If you win the Tri-Wizard tournament, I will release Daphne from the marriage contract to Draco, but if you lose and don't die, you break off your relationship with her," Elliot said.

"That is not enough," Harry said.

"Don't tell me you want to marry my daughter." Elliot grinned.

"No. Forcing her to marry me isn't any better then forcing her to marry Malfoy. I want her to be free to make her own choices. If I win the tournament, she is free of ALL marriage contracts. If she ever gets married, it will be to someone of her own choosing. Do we have a deal?"

"If you want that, then I want something else too. If you lose, in addition to you breaking up with my daughter, I get your father's invisibility cloak," Elliot said.

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked. He briefly considered the possibility that Daphne told him about that.

"Like I said, I knew your father. He was a good friend of mine until he made the mistake of marrying a mud-blood!" Elliot explained.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Harry gritted his teeth.

"Do we have a bet?" Elliot ignored Harry's anger.

"Yes," Harry reluctantly agreed.

* * *

 **A/N**

I would like to thank everyone who favorites, followed and/or reviewed this story. I would also like to thank CSGT for helping with this story.


	28. Party Time

**Elliot Greengrass's office**

Elliot heard the squeak of the door and he reasoned that his two daughters were back. "Well, Mr. Potter, it is certainly a relief to know you have no interest in marrying my daughter." Elliot deliberately raised his voice, so Daphne would hear him. Daphne and Astoria walked in. "Oh, hi Daphne." Elliot gave her a sheepish grin.

Harry turned around and looked at Daphne. He could feel the rage building. He knew exactly what Daphne's father, Elliot was trying to do.

"You wanted to see me?" Astoria questioned.

"Yes," Elliot waved his wand in front of the fireplace in an upward motion. The fireplace began to rise, which revealed a passageway behind it. "Come with me." Elliot walked down the hallway followed closely behind by his youngest daughter, then waved his hand again and sealed off the passage behind them.

"I, I never said I was… wasn't interested in marrying you," Harry said to Daphne.

Daphne let out a nervous laugh. If she were being completely honest, she knew she wasn't ready to even think about marriage. "I just hope you are still interested in dating me." Daphne slid over a fancy painting to reveal a giant safe.

"Of course, I am," Harry said confidently. "But if I were to ever marry you, I would want it to be because I asked you and you said 'yes,' not because anybody is forcing you."

"You are too good to be true." Daphne briefly imagined quickly shoving all the pen holders, his laptop, family pictures, his beer mug and whatever else happened to be on her father's desk on the floor, then passionately taking Harry right here and now.

Harry said something to Daphne that she didn't quite catch because she was distracted by her own thoughts. "What was that? Sorry, I was just trying to remember the combination," Daphne lied.

"Your father tried to bribe me to dump you!" Harry's tone took on a far more serious nature.

"I should have known he didn't mean it when he said it would be ok for us to date. He already knows he can't bribe me, so naturally he bribed you instead."

"He tried!" Harry put extra emphasis on the word tried. His smile widened as he watched Daphne open the safe.

Daphne looked up at Harry with a smile. She couldn't help but notice his grin. "What are you thinking about?" she asked coyly, with a raised brow. She wondered if they were on the same wavelength.

"I am just glad everything your father said wasn't true," Harry admitted.

"What did he say exactly?" Daphne asked as she searched through the safe, looking for that marriage contract.

"He said you were just using me. You knew you could never be interested in or attracted to me."

"So, when dad wants my opinion, now it seems he will just give it to me." Daphne gave a nervous chuckle. "That couldn't be much further from the truth. This is embarrassing to admit…" Daphne's cheeks went pink. "But even on that first day… I knew about you… Where my Aunt was such good friends with your mother, I hoped we could be good friends too. But after the sorting ceremony, I knew I didn't have a chance. At least that is what I thought until this year." Then she finally found what she was looking for.

"Oh!" Harry remembered something Pansy said about Daphne liking him since day one. "I wish we did get to know each other much sooner."

"You and me both," Daphne grinned, then she read over the marriage contract.

Harry looked over her shoulder and read some of the contract along with her. He mentally confirmed that Elliot Greengrass did have the power to call the contract off if there were sufficient cause for Draco betraying Daphne. With that, he grinned. "Glad to see you sleeping with someone isn't your only way out of this contract," Harry said.

To Daphne, that part of the contract meant almost nothing. With the way Draco was sucking up to her dad, there was no way her father would agree to evoke that clause. She was way ahead of Harry in reading the contract. "Oh no," her jaw dropped at the last part of the contract. She tossed the contract back in the safe, closed it and slid the picture back where it was.

"It might as well be. Dad will never do that," Daphne said. She stood very close to Harry. She gently ran her fingers through his hair. She gently brushed her bare leg against his. She whispered in his ear. "I wish the curse wasn't a factor." Then she kissed him on his cheek.

For a moment Harry was completely speechless. For all he knew, she simply meant she would kiss him on the mouth, but somehow the body language implied more, much more. "Yeah, then we could kiss on the mouth," Harry mused barely audibly.

"That would be a good start," Daphne admitted sheepishly. She kissed him on the neck and moved up with repeated kisses toward his ear. 'It isn't his more private parts!' Daphne thought to herself.

"Oh my God," Harry moaned with delight. He could feel her warm breath and a tingling sensation all over his body.

Daphne had enough sense to stop before her father returned. She pulled out a handkerchief from her father's desk. "If you go downstairs with lipstick on your neck, nobody is going to believe we were just kissing," she explained as she wiped away the evidence.

"Yeah, especially after what you told Blaise," Harry said with a bit of a chuckle.

"About that… Mind if I ask you something?" Daphne hesitated. Harry nodded for her to continue. "If it weren't for that curse, would you even be willing to help me…. Get out of that marriage contract?"

"I will help you get out of that marriage contract, just not in the way you think! Honestly, if you and I were to be together intimately, I would want it to be because you love me, not because you…" Harry began to say.

"Of course, I love you!" Daphne interrupted. "The marriage contract just makes things more urgent." She twirled a few strands of his hair in her fingers and smiled at him.

"I know you say it is urgent, but you can wait till the end of the tri-wizard tournament, can't you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, why?" Daphne asked with a raised brow.

"I made a bet with your father," Harry said.

"Not a good idea. He always cheats," Daphne said.

"To late to go back now," Harry said. "If I win the tri-wizard tournament, you are free of any and all marriage contracts. If you marry it will be to someone of your own choosing."

At first Daphne smiled, but then she frowned as many thoughts went through her head. "What is the catch? What happens if you don't win?" Harry was about to answer her when the fireplace suddenly rose up again.

Astoria and Mr. Greengrass returned. Astoria had a beautiful diamond heart necklace around her neck.

"You kids run along and enjoy the party," Mr. Greengrass commanded.

"Thanks dad," Astoria said. "I love the new necklace." She grinned and clasped the diamond. When she released it the color of the stone changed to blue. Both Harry and Daphne noticed. It could be a simple mood stone, or it was actually magical.

As they made their way back downstairs, Astoria asked, "Did you find out what you wanted to know?"

"Yeah, and there is something I really need to tell you," Daphne said as she remembered the last bit of the contract.

"Really?" Astoria's heart skipped a beat and she grinned. Then the smile faded. "I don't think he is going to like that."

"What?" Daphne and Harry said at the same time as they exchanged a puzzled look.

"I mean… What is it?" Astoria did her best to look innocent.

"Wait, is that a mind reading amulet?" Daphne asked.

"Yep!" Astoria nodded. "Kind of cool isn't it? Almost makes me wish I did invite Pansy after all. Almost…"

"You didn't?" Harry shrugged. "Come to think of it, I don't remember seeing her…"

"Yeah, of course, I didn't invite her. I can't stand her," Astoria admitted.

'Didn't realize how much we had in common' Harry thought to himself. Astoria chuckled at that.

Daphne just rolled her eyes. "Please turn it off," Daphne requested. It was bad enough to have to watch what she said, but she didn't want to have to watch what she thought too. She certainly was glad Astoria wasn't there about five to ten minutes earlier.

Astoria smirked at her sister before she clasped the stone again and the color changed back to clear. "Ok," Astoria said. "Not quite sure I would want to know what Ron is really thinking anyway."

"Thanks," Daphne said.

* * *

 **Banquet Hall – Greengrass Manor**

Harry entered the great hall where the party was being held for the first time. The walls must have had quite the silencing charm because they heard nothing until they actually entered the party room. The noise level of the music made it almost impossible to hear yourself think. Strobe lights flashed multi-colored. Most of the other kids were on the dance floor. The dancing was very free form and free style, nothing at all like the patterned movements Daphne had taught Harry. Ron, however, found his way over to the food table. He helped himself to the multitude of crisps. He tried a few of the sausage on a stick. He eyed that beautiful cake with interest. Reluctantly, he accepted the fact that he couldn't have a piece just yet. He picked up an iced biscuit instead.

"Want to dance?" Astoria asked Ron.

"Ah, sure!" Ron grabbed a napkin and wiped the greasy residue off his fingers. Then he joined Astoria on the dance floor.

Daphne also took Harry to the dance floor. Draco found himself a seat and crossed his arms. He could feel the rage build as he watched Harry dancing with what he considered to be his girl. 'Enjoy it while you can,' Draco thought to himself.

Theodore Nott took a seat next to Draco. "Forget her. You already lost her," he said.

"What do you mean?" Draco looked over to Theodore.

"Blaise propositioned Daphne to get her out of the marriage contract!" Theodore informed him.

"Did he? I will kick his ass!" Draco slammed his hand against the table.

"Ha, ha, ha! It will be fun to watch Blaise kick your ass," Theodore said. Draco frowned at him. "Anyway, like I was saying before you interrupted me, she said she already did!" Theodore repeated what Blaise incorrectly told him. "Lucky bastard!" Theodore glared at Harry.

Draco groaned and clenched his tightening up stomach.

Many tables were set up and seating was assigned with name tags at each place setting. The beautiful calligraphy on the place settings reminded Harry of the name setting from the dream he had. Harry, Ron, Daphne, Astoria and Draco were all placed at the main table. Draco wished he was placed someplace else as he didn't want to watch Daphne and Harry together. Daphne wished Draco was placed at another table too, but of course it was her sister who had control over the place settings.

Astoria was the first to address Draco. "Thanks for getting my sister permission to go to Hogsmeade weekend," she said.

"You're welcome!" Draco nodded to Astoria. He let out a nervous laugh, then he addressed Daphne. "You with Potter. I just don't get it."

"What do you mean by that?" Daphne asked with a bit of a sideways glance.

He thought before he spoke keeping all his goals in mind. "I never thought Potter would be your type…. And for that matter, what is he doing with you? I thought he hated everyone in Slytherin."

"I agree with Harry on this one. I don't know how these two girls got placed in Slytherin in the first place," Ron managed to say despite having a mouth full of cake.

"That is easy. All the hottest girls get placed in Slytherin!" Draco smiled at Daphne. He hoped Ron and Harry would be stupid enough to voice a disagreement and offend their dates.

Ron was about to voice his opinion on that, but Astoria spoke first. "Thanks," she said with a smirk despite the fact that she knew Draco meant Daphne, not her. Then she laughed. "Well, in my case, I chose it. The sorting hat did… What do they call it, a hat stall with me? I said Slytherin please." Ron and Harry exchanged an awkward glance. "Of course, I wanted to be in the same house as my sister."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Ron nodded.

"Yep, and Daphne is the best. That is why she was put in Slytherin," Draco said.

"No, it is having ambition, being pureblood," Daphne said. She wasn't about to play into Draco's hands and insult Gryffindor or any other house for that matter.

"I never understood that! How could the sorting hat know if we are pure blood or not?" Astoria questioned.

"I don't know. He is a magical hat. Maybe he can detect it," Ron guested.

"Maybe, that might explain why we never get any muggle-borns in Slytherin," Astoria said.

"As for me, I am very glad we don't get any mudbloods in Slytherin, but I doubt it. If that were true, we wouldn't get any half-bloods either and we get plenty of those, but Daphne and I were placed in the same house for a reason. We are both very much alike. That is right! You are dating a girl who is just like me." Draco folded his arms and looked right at Harry making a very heavy-handed attempt to turn Harry off to Daphne.

"Daphne is nothing like you!" Harry declared.

"Ah, Draco and I do have a lot in common," Daphne admitted. Then she looked at Harry immediately regretting saying that.

Despite having a mouthful of cake Ron asked, "Like what?"

"We both come from very wealthy families. Most of the other kids at school pretty much dismiss us both as being just a couple of spoiled rich prats!"

"You maybe, but not her. I don't remember Daphne buying her way onto the Quidditch team," Ron said.

"Agreed! Daphne isn't like that," Harry said.

"Thanks!" Daphne smiled at Harry. "But he does have a point unfortunately. Most of the other students, even some of the teachers, at Hogwarts assume I am just a rich spoiled prat." She distinctly remembered Hermione trivializing father issues as probably being about receiving the wrong gift. She looked over to her sister's necklace to make sure the stone was still clear. She realized Draco was the only person, besides her sister, that she truly felt comfortable complaining about her parents to.

Daphne smiled at Draco, which was the first time she had done that since she told him they were no longer friends. "We both have parents with extreme views… Who are impossible to please," Draco decided to continue making his point.

"I gave up trying to please dad a long time ago. I always wished you would do the same. Your father isn't worth it," Daphne said.

The first time Daphne met Draco's father, she couldn't help but to feel flattered, but at the same time she also found it creepy that he correctly identified her with such a vague description. 'Blond, very beautiful, fellow Slytherin… You must be Daphne Greengrass. Draco has told me so much about you,' Lucius Malfoy told her. Daphne chuckled from the memory of that day.

Harry and Ron both thought Draco would be outraged by that, but he simply nodded almost like he agreed with her. Draco knew she was right, but he was too much of a coward to actually stand up to his father, which was something he simply did not wish to admit. He just nodded and gave no reaction.

Daphne looked over at Draco again. She had witnessed first hand the blatant cruelty Lucius Malfoy exhibited toward his house elves. Ever since, she often wondered if behind closed doors Draco got the same. She never had the nerve to ask directly and today was no exception.

"But then neither is mine. He just tried to bribe Harry to dump me. If that isn't bad enough, he even told him that I was just using Harry, so dad would bribe me to dump him," Daphne retold what happened upstairs. She folded her arms.

"Oh?" Draco stared down at the still untouched slice of cake in front of him. "He wishes it were that easy. He knows you would never do that." He nervously tapped his fingers against the table. "Lucky for you, Potter didn't fall for it!" Much as he tried, he couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice. His eyes still remained focused on that piece of cake in front of him. "Something else we have in common. You haven't touched your piece of cake either."

Harry remembered Crabbe and Goyle scarfing down the sleeping potion laced cupcakes Hermione had floated in front of them. Seeing Daphne not even touch the wonderful piece of cake in front of her, made Harry realize they certainly called it right that Daphne would not have gone for the cupcake had they tried the same approach with her. He wished he had been the one given the task of distracting Daphne while they used polyjuice to spy on Draco. He too looked over at Astoria's necklace just to make sure the stone was still clear.

"You are both missing out," Ron said just before taking another bite of his cake.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

As the party ended, most of the guests left. In past years, Draco was always one of the last guests to leave, but this time, he was one of the first to go. Harry and Ron lingered just a bit longer. Daphne's Aunt Vera made sure to be there to see Harry off. "I hope you had a good time at the party," Vera said.

"I did," Harry told her, then he turned to Astoria. "It was fun. Until I met the Weasley's, I never really went to any birthday parties."

"Yeah, well, my birthday party is pretty dull compared to yours," Ron admitted to Astoria.

"It is not a contest," Astoria said in an almost apologetic tone.

"Hey, at least you get a party. Nobody has ever put up this kind of fuss over my birthday." Harry smiled and almost laughed as he said that. Harry more often than not, was unwillingly thrusted into the spotlight. It wasn't something he desired.

"Oh, that is so not true. I was at your first birthday party. I remember it well," Vera said with a smile. "Your parents made it quite the occasion."

"Wish I could remember that," Harry admitted.

Vera nodded and pulled out her wand.

"I could throw you a party," Daphne volunteered.

"You would actually have to know when my birthday was," Harry teased with no intention of telling her.

"July 31th," Daphne said giving the matter no thought what so ever.

"Yeah, we know how your parents celebrated Halloween!" Vera said with a smirk. Astoria chuckled.

"What?" Daphne questioned. "Ah, oh! Never mind!"

Vera waved her wand. "You wanted to remember. I am no genie, but this time you get your wish." A blue-white light swirled around Vera and conjured a memory from her mind. It all unfolded in a visible ghost like light. Harry saw it all, stacks of presents wrapped up in shiny ribbons, many guests, and a large very decorated cake. The colors seemed unnaturally off with a blue overcast and translucent appearance.

His father sported a nice tux and his mother wore a fancy dress. Even little Harry was all dressed up for the occasion. "Come on Harry, you can do it! Blow out the candle and make a wish," Lilly requested.

"Oh, even back then you were so cute!" Daphne nudged Harry's arm.

Little Harry chuckled and tried to blow out the candle. Lilly waved her wand. The flame on the candle sparked up and took the form of a bird, more specifically a phoenix, before finally disappearing. Lilly applauded her son and hugged him. James soon joined in.

"Now that was cool," Astoria said. Daphne nodded in agreement.

"To Harry!" A ghostly form of Sirius held up his glass and took a sip. James, Lily, Vera and most of the other guests followed suit.

James put his arm around Lily and both parents smiled at their son. Baby Harry smiled and laughed with his parents. "You were their pride and joy," Vera said.

He knew she spoke the truth. It was obvious in their every action that Harry meant the world to his parents. Of course, where his parents actually died for him, there was never any doubt of that. That thought brought a tear to Harry's eyes.

Daphne glanced at him and noticed immediately. "Aunt Vera, please turn it off," Daphne requested softly, then she hugged Harry.

* * *

A/N

I would like to thank everyone who favorites, followed and/or reviewed this story. I would like to thank CSGT for helping with this story.

If anyone has any guesses about what Daphne read in the contract that wasn't said, please review or private message me and let me know. If there is anything else in the chapter you would like to take a guess on, I would love to know about that too. Thanks.


	29. Unbreakable vows

Daphne threw her arms around Harry. He fully returned the hug. Despite his eyes still wet with tears an indelible smile spread across his face. Elliot Greengrass descended the stairs, yet again showing up at the wrong time. He crossed his arms. "Oh, good, Harry, you are still here. We have some unfinished business to discuss. If you will accompany me back to my office," Elliot said.

"What is this about?" Daphne inquired. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open just a bit. She didn't trust her father.

"That is between Harry and me," Elliot insisted. Then he turned to Vera. "I will need you for this as well."

"Don't worry. I won't let him hurt Harry," Vera assured Daphne.

Harry, Vera and Elliot returned to Elliot's office. Elliot explained exactly what he and Harry had agreed to before and asked her to perform the unbreakable vow between the two of them.

Vera looked at Harry questioningly. "Why on earth would you agree to this? He can not be trusted." Vera pointed to her brother and tried to talk Harry out of this.

"I will get my wife to do this!" Elliot stamped his foot against the floor.

"Fine, I will do it!" Vera gritted her teeth.

Elliot faced Harry and grabbed his hands.

"Do you Elliot, agree that if Harry wins the tri-wizard tournament you will release Daphne from any and all future marriage contracts." Vera waved her wand.

"I will," Elliot nodded. Streams of magical energy emitted from her wand.

"Do you also agree that under no circumstances will you interfere or sabotage Harry in the Triwizard tournament," Vera added.

"I will," Elliot agreed. He gritted his teeth and was starting to regret picking his sister to do this.

"Do you agree that you will keep Daphne in your will even if she marries someone you do not approve of," Vera said.

"I will." Elliot didn't want to agree to that one, but at this point he didn't feel he had a choice.

"Do you Harry agree that if you lose the Triwizard tournament, you will break off your relationship with Daphne and give your invisibility cloak to Elliot Greengrass," Vera said.

"I will," Harry agreed. He was happy Vera was selected for this as she did a good job protecting her niece.

* * *

 **Several hours later**

By dinner time, everyone returned from the party. Draco and Daphne sat comfortably on the couch in the Slytherin common room making small talk and laughing. Daphne made things clear that he was still her friend, but Harry was her boyfriend. Draco pretended to be ok with that.

"I'll bet you miss your parents already," Draco gave a bit of a chuckle.

"With every stunner spell so far," Daphne laughed. "Actually, as usual I miss Sniper more then I will ever miss my parents."

"Given the name your father picked for him, Sniper is a surprisingly friendly cat," Draco said.

"Lucky for you, you are not a mouse," Daphne said.

"If by some miracle you do become my wife, we will definitely have a few cats," Draco said firmly. Daphne thought he was kidding, but of course Draco was dead serious. They both laughed as Pansy rounded the corner and walked right in.

"Well, you two seem chummy again. Must have been some party." Pansy crossed her arms and fixed a glare on Daphne, yet again wanting to kill her.

"Yeah, I couldn't stay mad at him forever," Daphne let out a small laugh.

"What is Potter going to think of that?" Pansy asked with a raised brow, which earned her an intense glare from Draco.

"Harry doesn't tell me who I can and can't be friends with," Daphne retorted.

"He isn't going to like it," Pansy said with a coy grin. She had every intention of rubbing it in his face.

"Well, what he doesn't know…" Draco began. Draco was going to say won't hurt him, but Daphne interrupted.

"On the contrary, Harry thought I should make up with you," Daphne said.

"What?" Pansy and Draco said in unison.

"You are kidding!" Draco exclaimed. He looked down at his hands and felt a queasy uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach he couldn't quite explain.

"Nope," Daphne smiled at him and expected him to return the smile, but her smile faded when she realized he didn't. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah, no. I am just, ah, tired from the party and I really should be going." Draco faked a yawn. "Good night Daphne." He deliberately ignored Pansy as he left for his room.

Pansy watched him leave with her eyes firmly fixated on his ass and a grin on her face. She even licked her lips. Once he was out of sight she turned to Daphne. "You are letting Potter tell you what to do," Pansy declared with a hint of accusation in her voice.

"No, I simply asked his opinion," Daphne said. "Please not this again. I have told you a thousand times, Draco and I are just friends."

"Yeah, I get it… I think I will go wish your sister a happy birthday," Pansy said.

* * *

 **Astoria's room**

Pansy pounded on Astoria's door. "Open up!"

Ordinarily, Astoria would have ignored her, but this time she actually wanted to talk to her. As she grabbed the crystal on her necklace, the stone turned blue. "The door isn't locked. Come on in," Astoria called out.

Pansy barged right in and slammed the door behind her with a loud thud. "Thanks for not inviting me to your party!" Pansy frowned.

"Any time! I would tell you the owl ate your invitation, but we both know that would be a lie," Astoria grinned. She looked over at Pansy with her arms across her chest then she asked, "What do you want?"

"It seems Draco made up with the bimbo," Pansy said.

"My sister is not a bimbo!" Even without the mindreading crystal, Astoria would have known she meant Daphne. "But that is wonderful news!" Astoria smiled.

"I don't care how you do it, but you are going to break that up," Pansy demanded. "Or else…"

"Or else what?" At first, Astoria took on a smug expression, but that expression changed to one of utter dread as she realized Pansy knew who posed as Professor Snape and stole a book from the library.

"I tell Professor Snape it was you who stole that book out of the library," Pansy threatened.

"Interesting theory." Astoria did her best to lie. "Do you have any proof?"

"Yes," Pansy lied. She was confident that the mere accusation would be enough to have Astoria questioned and a truth serum used on her. Even though Pansy didn't say any of that, Astoria could read her thoughts and she knew Pansy was right.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Astoria asked.

"Just tell her Granger is blackmailing you," Pansy said. "I will give you three days. If you fail, I go to Professor Snape," Pansy threatened. "So, you better think fast!"

* * *

 **Daphne's room**

Not long after Pansy left, Astoria paid her sister a visit. "Remember when you asked me if I were being blackmailed," Astoria began. Daphne nodded. "Well, you are right. I am."

"By Hermione?" Daphne looked on horrified not wishing to be right about Hermione forcing her sister to sleep with Draco.

"No, not Granger, Parkinson," Astoria clarified.

"Why would Pansy make you sleep with Draco?" Daphne asked.

Astoria couldn't help it but to laugh. "No, I didn't sleep with Draco. The whole getting blackmailed thing only just happened a few minutes ago," Astoria clarified. Then she filled Daphne in on everything Pansy had said.

"I can't believe she would do that," Daphne squeezed her pillow a bit too hard and a few feathers popped through. She thought about it and she remembered Pansy insisting she tell Draco he has no chance with her in the rudest way possible. "Maybe I can. Fine she wins this one." She laid down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

"No, actually she doesn't," Astoria said. "I will beat her to the punch. I will tell Professor Snape exactly what I did… But not before I ruin any chance Pansy might have with Draco."

Daphne looked up. "No, you can't do that. You will be expelled!"

"I know, but I would rather get expelled then let that witch control me. If I give in now, she will just keep doing it…"

"Point taken. Wait! I could tell Professor Snape that I did it," Daphne suggested. "Then she won't be believed if she tattles on you."

"No! Think about that. You are the only one who as already been cleared of this. You were seen talking to me when I did it!" Astoria reminded her.

"Oh, yeah," Daphne thought for a few moments. "I could say I put you up to it, so I should be the one to be punished for it instead of you."

"Again, no! They would just expel both of us," Astoria reasoned with her.

"Yeah, I guess you are right," Daphne admitted half-heartedly. "You did this for me. I just don't want you to get in any trouble for it."

"It is not your fault. You tried to talk me out of it, remember? I wish I had listened." Astoria gave her a hug.

* * *

 **Draco's room**

After Astoria finished her chat with her sister, she visited Draco next. She contemplated using the necklace to read Draco's mind, but decided against the idea. If Draco was gushing over her sister, that would not be something she would want to hear.

"Listen, I know the party was awkward for you, but thank you for coming anyway. I really appreciated you being there," Astoria said.

"Yeah," Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "At least Daphne isn't ticked at me anymore."

"Yeah, that is one of the things I wanted to talk to you about," Astoria said.

Draco groaned in frustration. "Please don't tell me she changed her mind."

"No, not Daphne, but somebody else is less than thrilled about it," Astoria said.

"No matter what he said, I will bet Potter hates it," Draco snickered.

"Not Harry, Parkinson," Astoria clarified.

"Yeah, well that is her problem, not mine," Draco shrugged that one off. "I am not so happy with her right now. Don't ask. So, if she has a problem with it, I don't care."

Astoria's hand hovered over the stone as she contemplated using the necklace, but then she decided not to out of respect. "I wouldn't care either except for one thing. She is trying to blackmail me into breaking you and Daphne up."

"What?" Draco exclaimed. "How dare she? She will pay for that, dearly!"

"I am glad you and my sister made up. I already told Daphne that I am not giving in to her demands. I am going to tell professor Snape exactly what I did," Astoria told him.

"Oh, you don't need to do that. Your future brother in-law will take care of it. Just be sure I get the credit for it from your beautiful sister," Draco declared. His expression went dark.

"Oh, of course, I will." Astoria forced a smile. She had a crush on Draco ever since she met him, and she couldn't help but to feel a little jealous over Draco's obsession with Daphne. She started to feel a bit of guilt. She really wished she could simply turn off her feelings toward Draco and be a more loyal girlfriend to Ron, but her emotions didn't work like that. But she could do something: focus her thoughts on the matter at hand, "You think you can make Parkinson back down?"

"Trust me! I have a bit of influence over Parkinson!" Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know you do," Astoria smiled. She enjoyed having Draco's arm around her, but that nagging guilt of trying to be a loyal girlfriend continued to gnaw away at her, but she did her best to maintain her focus. "I know it means almost nothing to you, but if you could get Parkinson to back down, I would really appreciate it too."

"Trust me, get your sister and meet me in Pansy's room in about 15 minutes," Draco said.

* * *

 **Pansy's room**

"Pansy!" Draco called out as he pounded on her door.

Pansy's heart skipped a beat as she heard his voice. "Just a minute," she called out sweetly. She sprayed herself with just a touch of perfume and straightened up the sheets just before answering the door. She expected him to be upset that Daphne no longer wanted anything to do with him. She thought she would comfort and seduce him, but when she opened the door, his eyes narrowed at her. She could practically feel the hate radiating from him.

"How dare you! Do you really think I am going to let you blackmail Daphne's sister?" Draco raised his voice.

"What, no I didn't," Pansy lied.

"Don't lie to me. If you tattle on Astoria, I will tattle on you," Draco gave her a cold stare. "Do you really want to be up on rape charges?"

"You can't charge me with rape," Pansy said.

"Professor Snape said I could!" Draco decided not to tell her that he also said he would be unlikely to win the case. "Deceiving someone into going to bed with you is rape."

"What?" Pansy gulped as her eyes opened wide. "Fine, I won't tell," she begrudgingly uttered those words and then folded her arms. She did find one silver lining in that though. She wouldn't have to give in to Draco's blackmail anymore because she could threaten to tell on Astoria if he tried.

Daphne and Astoria showed up and lucky for Pansy, they didn't hear their conversation. "Draco convinced me not to tattle on you. For now."

"How?" Daphne crossed her arms.

"He has agreed to be my date for the Yule Ball," Pansy lied.

"What?" Astoria questioned.

"I did?" Draco asked as he could feel the anger building, as his head swayed side to side. Draco was furious with Pansy. There was no way he had agreed to that. Daphne was the only girl he wanted to go with. He would rather skip the event entirely over going with someone else.

"Wow! Thank you," Daphne hugged Draco.

Pansy began to get fuming mad. She didn't think that through very well. 'Get your hands off my man,' Pansy thought to herself.

"I can't believe you would do that for me." Daphne smiled.

"Of course, I would do anything for you." Draco returned the smile. He enjoyed the hug, but the thought of going with Pansy, ewwww, no, just no, but if Daphne was this appreciative, he would put up with her for one night.

Astoria let out a huff of annoyance. This was definitely not what she wanted. "No, I can't let you do that. You shouldn't have to date her. I know you don't want to. I will just tell Professor Snape the truth." Astoria left quickly.

Draco grabbed Pansy at the shoulders. "Make her change her mind or no dance," he said. He gently raked the tips of his fingers across her throat.

Pansy immediately got the meaning of that. She knew not only would there be no dance, but she would be up on rape charges if she didn't stop Astoria from telling Snape.

Draco raced after Astoria. "Please reconsider. One date with Pansy isn't the end of the world," Draco said. Pansy and Daphne both followed closely behind.

"It wouldn't just be one date. If we give in to her now, we will be doing it for the rest of our time at Hogwarts. She will just keep doing it. I don't want you becoming her slave," Astoria said.

Draco grinned. "I will promise to be your date for the Yule Ball and she will promise never to tattle on Astoria."

"Right, I promise!" Pansy nodded with a smile showing all of her teeth. She had no intention of keeping that promise.

"I trust you about as far as I could throw you…." Astoria said. "Without using magic that is!"

"Oh, come on! Please," Pansy pleaded.

"Yeah, we will make it an unbreakable vow. Magically enforced," Draco said. "That way she can't change her mind and tell on you later."

"Right," Pansy forced a smile. Then she glared at Draco as she immediately realized exactly what he was doing. 'You son of a bitch!' she thought to herself as she realized with Daphne and Astoria as witnesses to this, she couldn't ask for protection from Draco tattling on her.

Draco faced Pansy and grasped her hands. Astoria pointed her wand. "Will you Pansy keep my secret and never tattle on me?" she asked.

"I will," Pansy nodded. A thin band of red energy wrapped around Pansy's hands.

Astoria grinned with a bit of a smirk Pansy didn't like. "Do you Draco, agree to take Pansy to the Yule Ball, so long as she is willing and able to go with you," she asked.

"I will," Draco said firmly. A thin band of red energy wrapped around Draco's hand as well.

"What happens if we break these vows," Pansy asked.

"You die!" Astoria smirked at her.

"What?" Pansy screeched.

Astoria laughed unsympathetically. "You should have asked that question before the vows were made," she said exactly what Pansy was thinking.

* * *

A/N

I would like to thank everyone who favorites, followed or reviewed this story. I would also like to thank CSGT for helping with this story.


	30. Actions Have Consequences

Later that evening, Astoria met up with Draco privately. "Yeah, so if Pansy changes her mind and decides not to go with you, you are free to go with whoever you want," Astoria laughed. "If she doesn't change her mind, yes you need to go with her, but…" The look in her eye was almost evil.

"I think I get your meaning." Draco laughed. "Thanks to you, I am actually starting to look forward to the dance even though I am not going with Daphne."

"Yeah, about that," Astoria said. "There is something else I should tell you."

"What is it?" Draco laughed.

"It is almost certain Daphne will break the contract. Don't take it personal. The war is between her and dad. It has nothing to do with you and if she does then the contract goes to me." Astoria looked him in the eye.

"What?" Draco stopped laughing. Astoria forced a smile. That wasn't the reaction she was hoping for, but she wasn't surprised, and she understood it.

"Why didn't father tell me about that?"

"I don't know, but I really don't want to force you into a marriage you don't want. If you like, I will break the contract too. Maybe after the dance…" She looked him in the eye. "No doubt, my sister will have me all dolled up and looking incredible. My date won't be able to resist."

"With Weasley? Eweee…" Draco scrunched up his nose and looked about ready to hurl.

"Hey, he is a pretty nice guy."

"You deserve so much better."

"Unlike my sister, I don't have some of the hottest guys in the whole school falling all over themselves to go out with me."

"You consider Potter to be one of the hottest guys…."

"No, silly, you!" Astoria interrupted, then she slapped her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe she said that out loud.

"Hey, I am not falling…" Draco began to say.

"Bull shit." Astoria stared him down with a smirk on her face.

"Ok, maybe just a little…. Wait, do you really consider me to be one of the hottest guys in the whole school?"

"I have a boyfriend now, so it doesn't matter," Astoria grinned and blushed.

* * *

 **Hogsmeade Weekend**

For the first time in a long time, Daphne smiled as she had her permission slip to attend Hogwarts weekend. Astoria was happy to be able to go with her sister. They of course sat with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron and Astoria pretty much spent most of the train ride snogging. Hermione tried to ignore it, but it did bother her. Harry and Daphne made eyes at each other and held hands. "My sister and I will be picking out dresses for the ball. I am pretty sure you and Ron don't want to watch us try on a bunch of dresses," Daphne said.

"I don't know, but that could be fun…" Ron got a mischievous look in his eyes.

"You don't get to watch them in the changing room," Hermione scolded Ron.

"It is like you read my mind!" Ron snapped his fingers.

Astoria chuckled in amusement. She looked at Hermione. "You need a dress for the ball too, don't you? Want to come?"

"Go ahead. You girls have fun. We will all meet up for drinks later," Harry encouraged her to go.

"Count on it," Daphne kissed Harry on the cheek before they left.

In anticipation of the Yule Ball, Gladrags Wizardwear made sure to stock up on pretty dresses for young ladies. All three girls took a selection of fancy dresses into the fitting room. Astoria activated her necklace so she could read minds. She wanted to find out once and for all if they could trust Hermione. That was why she asked her to join them.

Hermione tried on one dress that she simply wasn't impressed with. She felt too self-conscious to leave the fitting room and show the dress to Daphne or Astoria. Even though Daphne, so far, has proven to be nice, she wasn't so sure about Astoria. Daphne and Astoria of course emerged from the fitting room to show off their dresses.

Daphne came out in an elegant, sleeveless white gown with a sweetheart neckline and bits of gold embroidering on it. "If you wear that, you will have Harry running away," Astoria told her sister.

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked.

"It is just missing the vail and the bouquet of flowers."

Daphne grimaced and realized her sister was right. It looked far too much like a wedding dress.

Curiosity got the better of Hermione and she stepped out wearing a satin A-line sleeveless black dress with a slit up the legs. She took a good look at Daphne and agreed the one she picked looked far too much like a wedding dress, but she didn't say anything about it. "What do you think?" she asked nervously. She spun around and showed off the dress she was wearing. The day she thought they were laughing at her in the library bit at her nerves a bit. She feared this might be a repeat of that experience.

"Looking good," Astoria nodded politely, then laughed. She quickly realized Hermione might think she was laughing at her again, so she thought she would correct that quickly. "I can't wait to see the look on Parkinson's face when she sees you at the dance with Viktor Krum."

All three girls continued to try on dresses. Hermione was still the most reluctant of the group to come out and show off her dress.

Astoria looked at the fitting room door Hermione was in. "Come on out, let's see how you look." She tapped on the door. She could hear Hermione's inner thoughts.

Hermione gritted her teeth and sighed. Then she stepped out.

Astoria nodded. "You are looking good. What do you think? Think Ron will like it?" Astoria spun around wearing a purple dress with a swing skirt that flared out elegantly with her movement.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, purple is a great color on you," Hermione said. She couldn't help feeling pretty plain herself in comparison to Astoria and Daphne. She even felt jealous that Astoria was going with Ron.

"Right back at you," Astoria said out loud, responding to Hermione's inner thoughts about being jealous about who her date was.

"You think I should try a purple dress too?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, what? Purple dress, right. Yeah," Astoria said.

Daphne emerged from the fitting room wearing a red mini dress that revealed far too much cleavage and really showed off her legs. "What do you think?"

"Harry is going to want to skip the ball and just take you to bed," Astoria said. Daphne laughed.

'I just want to come clean with the two of you,' Hermione thought to herself.

With Astoria's attention focused on Daphne, she didn't realize Hermione only thought that and didn't actually say it. "Come clean with us about what?" Astoria asked. She wished this mindreading amulet could be more selective and probing because all she was reading from Hermione was a 'how in the hell,' shocked reaction. "Ok, maybe I can guess. Does this have anything to do with Draco Malfoy?" Astoria asked. She guessed Hermione was the one to pose as Daphne.

"Yes," Hermione admitted. Hermione gave a full explanation about how she snuck into Daphne's room and witnessed the imposter sleeping with Draco. "At the time, I thought it was you," she admitted to Daphne. "But now that I know you a little better, I know it wasn't. Malfoy was right. She was way too bossy. 'shut up and kiss me already. I want you!'" Hermione did her best to mimic what she heard from memory. "You think she might have been an innocent victim in all of this. No, there was nothing innocent about it. I will never forget that smirk she had on her face when Malfoy stormed out."

Astoria turned toward her sister and gestured to the mind reading necklace. She knew exactly what Daphne was thinking. "Yeah, she is really sorry," Astoria said. She was shocked at just how sorry Hermione was.

"Yes, I am," Hermione nodded in agreement.

"That does explain how you knew the imposter didn't mention putting Harry's name in the goblet of fire and I think Pansy was smarter than I thought she was. She wasn't stupid enough to actually confess to Draco," Astoria declared.

"You are back to thinking it is Pansy?" Daphne asked.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but yes," Astoria said. Of course, after Pansy tried to blackmail Astoria, Daphne no longer considered her a friend. She was about to say something to that effect, but Astoria interrupted. "Aw, thanks sis!"

Hermione stared at them and wondered what Astoria was thanking Daphne for. Even though she didn't ask, Astoria could hear the question. "I have a little confession too. This is a mind reading amulet. That was why I asked you to come. I wanted to find out once and for all if..." Her words just trailed off.

"Oh, I understand," Hermione interrupted. She felt conflicted about this. She didn't like the idea that her mind was being read, but with how much spying she actually did on them, she could understand it. Trust works both ways.

"I am glad you understand." Astoria smiled at Hermione. "For what it is worth, I am glad it wasn't you." Astoria grabbed the stone of the necklace again and it changed color. "Turning it off."

"Thanks," Hermione smiled. "But there is one more thing and…" She shook her hand nervously. "At the time, I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought you stole that book from someone else and were using it for evil purposes."

"You took it from me and returned it to the rightful owner?" Daphne made a logical guess about where Hermione was going with this. Daphne couldn't help feeling a bit angry, but she felt it best not to act on it. She couldn't stay too mad. She was able to forgive Draco for something far worse.

"Are you mind reading too?" Hermione actually hoped so because then she would also know that she was truly sorry for it. "If I had known the real reason you had that book…"

"You would have done exactly what you did when you did find out," Daphne guessed. She smiled at Hermione and remembered the huge favor Hermione did for her.

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "Anyway, I really am sorry. If there is something, I can do to make it up to you, let me know."

"Right now, I just want to get a great dress for the dance. What is Harry's favorite color?" Daphne asked.

Hermione smiled and answered Daphne's question. She helped Daphne pick out a dress Harry was sure to like.

Hermione had yet to find a dress she was truly happy with, so Daphne offered to help. She held several different dresses to Hermione and squinted her eyes and really looked. Most of them, she quickly put back. "Try this one," Daphne said after she finally found one, she thought would look good on Hermione.

"Ok," Hermione grumbled. She was unsure of Daphne's choice, but decided she would give it a shot. She put the dress on and looked in the mirror. She beamed as a smile spread across her face. She hated to admit it, but Daphne did really have an eye for this sort of thing. She loved the way the dress looked on her. It was a lovely mauve color with translucent flutter sleeves and an elegant long ruffled skirt.

This time, she eagerly opened the fitting room door and showed off her dress with a very confident smile. Daphne and Astoria both looked on favorably. Astoria found a dress she liked too. Hermione looked at the price tag on the dress and went to put it back when she realized she couldn't afford it.

"I thought you liked it. Why are you putting it back?" Daphne asked.

"I didn't like it," Hermione said.

"I don't need a mind reading amulet to know it isn't that," Daphne said.

"Actually, I loved it, but I can't afford it," Hermione admitted. After Hermione put it back, Daphne picked up the dress and took it to check out. "What are you doing? Don't tell me you are buying that dress for me?"

"Consider it payment for your help in translating my book," Daphne said. She figured Hermione would not accept a gift from her, so she had to call it something else.

Hermione looked on shocked. She realized Harry had been right about Daphne all along. She truly was a nice girl.

* * *

 **Three Broomsticks**

Later, Harry, Ron, Daphne, Astoria and Hermione met up for drinks at Three Broom Sticks. If Daphne sat any closer to Harry, she would be in his lap. They held hands and gave each other an occasional peck on the cheek. Madam Rosmerta came to take their order. "I thought you said he wasn't your boyfriend," she said with a bit of a chuckle.

"He is now," Daphne smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek again.

"When did you too…" Hermione questioned it. She turned away from Astoria and Ron who had already began snogging.

"Butterbeers for the whole table. I am buying," Daphne quickly interrupted.

Ron and Astoria stopped snogging and looked up. "Thanks!" Ron smiled. He stared at Madam Rosmerta's chest. He watched her as she headed to the back area.

"What are you looking at?" Astoria asked.

"Nothing," Ron said, then he kissed Astoria again, not wanting to explain.

"Nothing went out back to get our butter beers," Hermione whispered to Daphne.

Harry on the other hand pretty much zoned out everything else in the room. His focus was purely on Daphne. She chuckled a bit at Hermione's comment. Then she kissed Harry on the cheek again.

"I really feel like a fifth wheel here," Hermione said.

"Sorry!" Astoria said. She got quite the gleam in her eye. "You could always bring your date."

Hermione realized she should be careful with Astoria. Something in the way she said that and the look in her eye made Hermione see her as being like a cat in heat.

"She doesn't actually have a date," Ron told Astoria.

"Right," Astoria said, then she winked at Hermione knowing full well what a hot date Hermione actually had.

* * *

 **Yule Ball**

Harry and Daphne walked through the doors into the great hall hand in hand. Harry felt like a prince with his beautiful princess. He couldn't believe how stunning Daphne looked. He knew it would take a great deal of will power not to kiss her full on the mouth.

The air felt crisp and cool, but not unpleasant. The ceiling of this place almost seemed to disappear, which gave the illusion of a night sky full of twinkling stars. The goblet of fire dominated the hall as a giant centerpiece that simply couldn't be overlooked. The entire great hall lost the usual earthy tones of wood work finishes and instead had the look of a winter wonderland of sparkling ice and silver.

"Beautiful," Daphne looked on awestruck at the opulent beauty of the great hall.

"You certainly are." Harry kissed her on the cheek.

"I meant the room," Daphne said, "but thanks." She kissed him on the cheek too.

Ron and Astoria walked in behind them also hand and hand. Ron grinned at the display of delectable finger food spread out on the tables. He didn't even notice the illusions of icicles draping down the sides of the table, nor the opulent luxury for the ice sculptures of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

Pansy clasped Draco's arm as they walked in. There expressions couldn't possibly have been more different from each other. Pansy looked ecstatic like she had just won the lottery. Draco looked bored like he simply couldn't wait for this night to be over. Pansy leaned to Draco and grasped his arm. Draco made a scowl as he simply wanted to ditch her as soon as possible. Yet again, he hated watching Daphne and Potter looking so friendly. He couldn't bring himself to talk to them, but when he saw Ron and Astoria, he couldn't resist the temptation.

"Wow! I see what you mean. You look amazing," Draco told Astoria. Pansy's smile disappeared when he said that.

"You too, looking good, Draco," Astoria nodded with a smile. She noticed Ron's annoyance in that. Ron was going to say something, but then Astoria interrupted him with a sensual kiss on the mouth.

Draco really started to notice Astoria too. She had many of the same things going for her that Daphne does. She is a beautiful, rich and pure blood witch. He began to realize she might make a good alternative trophy wife, if he couldn't have Daphne.

"You know that thing you were thinking about doing?" Draco slowed his speaking and took on an awkward tone. "After the Dance." He gave Ron a weird look. "Please just don't!"

"Ok," Astoria chuckled. She knew exactly what he was talking about, but definitely wasn't going to explain it to Ron.

Draco and Pansy left.

"What was that about?" Ron asked Astoria.

"Don't pay any attention to that. Draco only said those things about me to tick off Pansy. There is nothing for you to be jealous of," Astoria assured Ron before kissing him again.

"What was he telling you not to do," Ron asked.

Astoria shrugged. "I have no idea what he was talking about. I only pretended to know so he would…" Her voice trailed off as this was a lie.

"So, he would just go away?" Ron guessed.

"Yeah, I guess I was eager to get back to snogging," Astoria grinned.

"I think I could be up for that," Ron admitted.

Elsewhere near the dance floor Pansy vented her anger at Draco. "What was that? You were hitting on her, weren't you!" Pansy raised her voice. Draco just laughed. "You tell her she looks amazing. Aren't you going to say something about my looks too?" Pansy asked.

"Like what?" Draco caught sight of Hermione Granger walking in with Viktor Krum. He smirked at Pansy. "Even the mud blood looks better then you." Draco mostly said that to be cruel to Pansy, but much to his surprise, he found he actually meant it.

Pansy turned around and looked. Sure enough, Hermione walked in looking hot as hell in the arms of Viktor Krum. Pansy's jaw dropped and her eyes opened wide. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Draco came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. "And by better, I mean way better," he whispered to her.

"And Krum looks better than you," Pansy retorted. She didn't really mean it at all but was just angry.

Draco was too engrossed in his conversation with Pansy to notice. "Then why don't you go trick him into going to bed with you?"

"Guys, quiet. Dumbledore is trying to make an announcement," Tracey interrupted them.

Dumbledore stepped up to the podium to make an important announcement. The goblet of fire shot out a large blue flame. Silence spilled across the room.

Dumbledore announced the start of the Yule Ball to a thunderous applause by most. "The second task of the Triwizard Tournament will commence shortly after the Christmas break. For this task each of the champions will be required to rescue someone. Anyone wishing to volunteer for this, need only write their name down and toss your name in the goblet. You still must be at least 17 to participate," Dumbledore announced.

"What happens if no one does," Fleur accidently asked out loud a question that was already on several people's minds.

"Oh, that won't be a problem. Everyone who entered the tournament is already in the drawing," Dumbledore said.

Several students gasped at that. Many of them wanted to enter the tournament, but they definitely didn't want this.

Harry couldn't help but to notice that Daphne gasped too. "What is it?" he asked.

She stared him in the eye. "I know for fact Draco didn't enter you. He said that again after taking a truth serum, but he entered in so many other people."

"Did he enter you?" Harry asked.

"He says he didn't, but I just don't know. The only people I know for sure he entered is himself and Parkinson," Daphne said. "Anyone else, I would just be guessing." She dreaded the thought of it being her sister or her friend Tracey.

"Lovely!" Harry cringed at the possibility that he might have to rescue Parkinson or Malfoy, but if that is what came up, he would have to do it. He had far too much riding on this tournament.

"I do have to find out, if you will just excuse me," Daphne requested politely.

Harry wasn't the only one hit with that startling revelation. Draco began to lose color in his face. He wobbled over to a table and took a seat. He dreaded the thought of his own name being pulled as the one Harry must rescue.

Pansy chased after him a bit puzzled. "Come on, Draco, don't be like this. You are still friends with Daphne, and you have me to thank for that," Pansy declared.

"Ha, ha, ha… You to thank? You must be joking? If I have anyone to thank for that it is Astoria," Draco gulped. "And shockingly, Potter. It is your fault I lost my friendship with her in the first place."

"No, it is your own fault. You betrayed her by your own free will," Pansy said.

"It was one stupid mistake," Draco said.

"One?" Pansy laughed. They didn't realize Daphne was right behind them and could hear every word. "You mean one that she knows about. You betrayed her again by not telling her when you found out who did it."

"We weren't on speaking terms then."

"Then again when you blackmailed me into trying to sleep with Potter," Pansy said.

* * *

A/N:

I would like to thank everyone who favorites, followed and – or reviewed this story. I would like to thank CSGT for helping with this story.

I would also like to thank everyone who favorites, followed and – or reviewed my new Haphne Story One Mistake.

I would like to thank Brockster550 whose previous review inspired the title of this chapter.

I am deviating from cannon in who will be selected for needing a rescue from our four champions to be determined by the goblet of fire. I would love to know who all of you would like to see selected. Please review or private message your choices. With some help from Brockster550, I also created a poll for this question (see my profile). The poll is now closed. Thank you to everyone who voted.


	31. Yule Ball

Daphne couldn't help but feel fuming mad at both of them after what she just heard, but she wouldn't break the Slytherin united front no matter how mad she felt. She also didn't want to ruin Harry's night by causing a scene. So, for now, she wanted to push that thought to the back of her mind. Although she knew she didn't have to concern herself with what she said to Pansy, she realized she still needed to be careful with Draco. There was no way Pansy was going to tattle on Astoria, but Draco had made no such vow and still could.

"Excuse me," Daphne said to Pansy and Draco.

Draco stared at Daphne. He wondered if she had actually heard what Pansy just said only moments ago and he panicked. He thought about trying to lie his way out of it. Could he claim that Pansy knew she was there and made that up? Would she believe that if he tried? Of course, if she didn't hear it, then there was certainly no reason to even bring it up. He needed to find out first if she heard it in the first place. Judging by the look in her eye, she probably did hear everything. Draco gulped.

"Daphne!" Pansy's face went pale fearing Daphne heard every word. She wondered how long she had been standing there.

"Ah, I guess he already told you that your name is in the drawing?" Daphne invented an alternative reason for Pansy's reaction and took advantage of an opportunity to make a subtle stab at Draco at the same time.

"What?" Pansy screeched and then glared at Draco.

"No, I didn't tell her that," Draco admitted. Draco briefly smiled, relieved that Daphne was just dreading the results of the upcoming drawing instead of reacting to what she just overheard. He didn't even care that Daphne just told Pansy something he would rather she didn't know.

"I would like to know who else you entered," Daphne asked while glaring at the two of them.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, as you know. That was a while ago, lets see, who else?" Draco tried to think back.

"My sister?" Draco just nodded to her question. "Tracey?"

Draco continued to nod. "Zabini."

"If Blaise gets picked, he will probably kick your ass," Pansy warned him. Her hand clenched and made a fist.

"How will he know it was me?" Draco asked.

"Oh, he will know," Pansy said with a smirk on her face and an unspoken promise that she would tell on him.

"Of course, Theodore Nott," Draco admitted. "Several others that I don't remember."

"Did you actually put in my name?" Daphne asked.

"No, I didn't," Draco insisted. "You were right there with me. If you wanted to enter, you could have thrown your name in yourself."

"Wait a minute! You were right there with him and you didn't stop him?" Pansy glared at Daphne. She started to get up, but Draco wrapped his arm around her and pulled her down right into his lap.

Daphne took a few steps backwards. "Malfoy and I don't tell each other what to do."

"If you want to blame someone for this, blame me, not her," Draco said to Pansy. "Damn it!" he muttered under his breath. Daphne only referred to him by his last name when she was upset with him.

Pansy touched the side of Draco's face and smiled. "You will do something to make this up to me, won't you?"

"Nope!"

"You two have fun!" Daphne forced a grin just before leaving hastily.

Daphne rushed over to her sister and interrupted her snogging with Ron. She explained what Draco had done and the fact that he had entered her into the Triwizard Tournament.

"Oh, so let me get this straight." Astoria looked over at Victor Krum with a bit of a smile on her face. "There is a possibility I could be picked to be rescued by one of those se…" Then she looked at Ron again. "One of those champions." Some of her best dreams started out something like that, so she couldn't help but to smile. "I am not going to worry about it." A smile spread across her face.

"Let's just hope you don't get picked," Daphne said.

"I think we should talk to Dumbledore before the names are drawn," Ron suggested. "See if we can get everyone Malfoy entered out."

"Oh!" Astoria gave a scowl, then forced a smile. "Yeah, probably a good idea."

"If Harry couldn't get out of it, I doubt anyone else can either," Daphne said.

"Rats!" Astoria grinned and crossed her fingers.

Then they called for the champions and their dates to lead off the dance. Growing up in Greengrass manor, Daphne was well adapted at pretending nothing was wrong even when it felt like her world was falling apart. She wasn't going to let anything ruin this night for Harry. She went to him with a beautiful smile and danced with him just like they practiced so many times.

"Is everything ok?" Harry asked in a whisper. They continued to dance while talking.

Daphne forced a smile. "I won't let Parkinson or Malfoy ruin your night," Daphne said.

"Won't let them ruin our night," Harry corrected her. "What is it?"

"My sister could be picked."

"If I get the task of saving your sister, I will gladly do it," Harry assured her.

"You already did a good job saving me once. I just hope you don't have to do it again. Malfoy said he didn't put my name in, but who knows?"

"Sounds like you are not as sure he doesn't lie to you as you once were."

Daphne just nodded. After what she just heard, she definitely wasn't sure about Draco anymore at all. She wanted nothing to do with him. She was pretty sure he would just find another way to lie his way out of it like he apparently did last time. For her sister's sake, she would have no choice but to pretend she believed him. She would rather just pretend she never heard that chat in the first place because she didn't want to hear another lie from him.

Elsewhere in the room, Ron and Astoria stood near one of the food tables. "I can't believe Hermione came with Viktor Krum." His expression seemed a bit soured.

Astoria looked at his expression and the way he said it. She clasped the stone on her necklace and the color changed so now she could read Ron's thoughts. "Oh," she said knowing full well that he was jealous. "You like her, don't you?"

"Yeah," Ron answered honestly. He mentally kicked himself for that one. He found Astoria to be smart, funny, beautiful and a great snogging partner, yet he couldn't get Hermione out of his head. "I mean… I like you too."

"I like you too," Astoria repeated with a smile. She couldn't help it, but to smile at all the unspoken compliments. She knew her own mind wandered while she thought about her many, many crushes, so she knew she had no grounds to complain. She clasped the stone again so she could no longer read Ron's thoughts. Of course, she meant it that she liked him, but she also realized this wouldn't be a forever relationship, but yeah, she was still going to enjoy it for as long as it lasted.

She leaned in with her head slightly tilted to the side. Their lips met as they embraced. They started with quick gentle closed mouth kisses. One of Ron's hands went around her back and the other cupped the side of her face. Astoria gently massaged his back. They moved on to an open mouth kiss. Breathing became heavier as hands began to wander. His tongue began to explore the inside of her mouth.

Draco refused to give his date any attention. He was jealous of Harry being with Daphne of course. He also couldn't help it but to watch Ron and Astoria as they made out. Until recently, he never even considered her as a romantic partner, but now that he had, he couldn't help it but to feel jealous. He was glad Harry and Daphne weren't snogging like that. He began to wonder why they weren't. He even suspected that just maybe, they were not as serious about each other as they pretended to be. He could only hope.

"Come on Draco, let's dance," Pansy requested.

"I am not in the mood." Draco folded his arms and refused to get out of his seat.

Not long after, Dumbledore had an announcement to make, so the music stopped. Most students returned to their tables. Harry and Daphne didn't even realize it. They continued to dance and focused purely on each other. Dumbledore let them dance for a few more minutes before finally getting their attention too. He assembled the four champions up front.

Hermione, Daphne, Astoria and Ron all sat together at one table. Ron and Astoria held hands while Hermione and Daphne both just listened and couldn't wait for this part to be over. Daphne wanted to get back to her date and Hermione disliked watching Ron and Astoria together.

"And now we find out who will be rescued by our champions for the second task of the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore announced. "Since Viktor Krum was the first name drawn, he will be rescuing…." Dumbledore extended his hand. The goblet illuminated with a pretty blue light. A piece of paper floated to Dumbledore's hands. The room fell silent in anticipation. Most people did not wish to hear their own name called for this.

Astoria on the other hand, had her fingers crossed and silently prayed to herself 'please pick me!'

Ron misunderstood this. "Don't worry, they won't pick you," Ron whispered to her. She just smiled at him but didn't comment.

"Maria Suzette Savant of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic," Dumbledore announced.

"No," Fleur whispered to herself. Maria was one of her best friends.

"Alright, Mary Sue," many girls from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic cheered.

Maria giggled. She was called up front for all to see. She seemed to be no stranger to the spotlight. She waved and blew kisses as she made her way. Rose petals fell marking her pathway, but just seemed to disappear not long after. She was a lovely brunette with long hair neatly tided back in a ponytail brushed off to the side with a deep red rose in her hair. Her dress matched the color of the rose, had off the shoulder flutter sleeves and a sweetheart neckline.

She kissed Viktor on the right cheek and then again on the left. "Si vous me sauvez, vous pouvez m'avoir," Maria said.

Viktor nodded and smiled at her. He actually had no idea what she just said. Fleur shot her friend a dirty look as she knew exactly what that meant.

Viktor looked to Fleur. "What did that mean?"

Fleur just looked away a bit too embarrassed to answer. Other girls from Beauxbatons Academy snickered.

Daphne and Astoria both laughed too, as both knew exactly what that meant.

"What did she say?" Ron asked.

Astoria was going to answer his question but decided not to because Hermione was also at the table and might take issue with it. "Not important," she said instead.

Dumbledore waited for the laughter to die down, before moving on to the next name. Another piece of paper emerged from the goblet. Astoria yet again looked on in anticipation thinking pick me.

"Cedric Diggory will be rescuing Krasimir Yankov of the Durmstrang Institute," Dumbledore announced.

Krasimir approached the front. He wore a classic tux, suit and tie combo. He had a muscular body, dark neatly groomed hair, and a cleanly shaven face. "All right, I know I am in good hands," he gave two thumbs up. Then he whispered to his friend Viktor Krum. "If he doesn't save me, you will, right?"

Fleur and Harry couldn't help it but to chuckle.

Another name was drawn. This time Astoria didn't want to be picked. "Fleur Delacour will be saving Pansy Parkinson." Dumbledore announced. "What?" He knew Pansy shouldn't be in this.

"Damn you Draco," Pansy said.

"I hope she fails," Draco actually said what many students who Pansy harassed over the years thought but had too much decency to say out loud.

As Pansy made her way to the front, a thunderous applause was heard mostly from the students Pansy mocked over the years. Most felt she truly deserved this. She shook hands with Fleur. "You better save me," she demanded.

Fleur gave her an indignant look, then folded her arms. She only just met this girl she was supposed to save and already she didn't like her. She would rather save either of the other two so far.

Dumbledore looked to the goblet. "It is normally only three, but come on, we need one more," Dumbledore said. He wondered if maybe whatever magic made the goblet cough up four names before was no longer active. There was a significant delay, but a name finally came out. Dumbledore looked at the name and did a double take. "Draco Malfoy," he reluctantly announced.

"You have got to be kidding." Harry closed his eyes and felt a tightening in his stomach.

Draco wasn't normally one to swear. He considered it beneath his status and position in life, but given the current circumstances, that was all he could think of.

* * *

A/N

I would like to thank everyone who favorites, followed, and reviewed this story. I would also like to thank CSGT for his help with this story.

I had this twist planned back when Draco tossed the names in the goblet. I wasn't 100 percent sure whose names would be drawn. The only thing I knew for sure was that simple act would come back to bite him in the ass. I would like to thank everyone who voted in my poll. The poll, the reviews and the private messages were all considered in the final decision. Thank you everyone.


	32. Yule Ball part 2

"Ha-ha, I would hate to be in your shoes right now." Theodore patted Draco on the back and shook his head.

Draco rolled his eyes at him. Many thoughts went through his head. First, he tried to tell himself that the past didn't matter, and Potter would want to win this contest, but that just didn't match reality. He knew better. Potter never wanted to be in this contest in the first place. He even offered to give up his spot. Potter knew about the marriage contract between himself and Daphne. No doubt just letting him go would end that real quick. He couldn't marry Daphne, or anybody else if he were dead.

Many cheered as Draco approached the front of the room. He couldn't ignore the murmuring all echoing the same general theme.

"He isn't going to save you."

"Potter hates Malfoy. He will let him die on purpose."

"Yeah, me thinks there will be a new ghost running these halls!"

Draco approached the front of the room. He shook Harry's hand without even looking at him and he deeply regretted putting his name in the goblet. He thought it would be so cool to be the next Triwizard tournament champion, but this he simply didn't want.

"You will want to win this tournament? Right?" Draco asked Harry in a low voice.

"I never wanted to be in this tournament." Harry folded his arms. He knew full well that he had no choice. He had to save Draco no matter what, but he felt no particular need to tell him that.

Dumbledore announced the last dance of the night and the music began to play again.

"Let's just get out of here," Pansy demanded of Draco. She didn't even want to bother with one more dance.

Draco was all too happy to leave, but then Maria tapped him on the shoulder. Draco turned and admired the beautiful French girl.

"Danser avec moi?" Maria requested.

Draco turned back to Pansy. "You go ahead. I will catch up with you later." Then he turned back to Maria. "Ouais!" Of course, he was willing to dance with this beautiful French girl. He wondered how it was remotely possible she didn't already have a date. Draco took Maria in his arms and danced with her. He caught a glimpse of Pansy. He could see the hate radiating from her eyes. He could tell Pansy was furious which made him smile inwardly.

Daphne couldn't help it but to watch them. When the French girl hit on Viktor, she felt a sense of relief that Harry wasn't assigned to a hot girl like that. Why would he pass up a beautiful girl willing to give him everything for a girl who couldn't really give him anything? Lucky for Hermione, Viktor passed the loyalty test and it wasn't long before he was back by her side.

Viktor took Hermione for one more dance. Ron and Astoria skipped the last dance and went straight to snogging. Daphne felt a little jealous. She wished snogging with Harry was an option for her, but she wouldn't risk it. Instead she took him to the dance floor for one last dance.

Maria spun around and her hand accidently hit Hermione. She immediately apologized, this time in English. "Excuse me, so sorry."

"No need to be polite to her. She is just a mudblood," Draco sneered.

"Mudblood," Maria repeated. She backhand slapped him across the face and walked away leaving Draco alone on the dance floor.

"That is no way to talk to a lady," Viktor scolded Draco.

"Don't let Malfoy ruin the night." Hermione encouraged Viktor to just let this go. They continued to dance. Draco simply left.

* * *

After the dance, Harry, Daphne, Ron and Astoria walked through the courtyard near the fountains. Daphne was about to tell Harry about the conversation she overheard, but she saw Pansy looking down into the water fountain with tears in her eyes. Her face was flush and red from excessive crying.

"Did you enjoy your date?" Astoria asked with a smirk. She clasped the stone of her necklace to turn on the mind reading ability.

Pansy turned around and wanted to belt her one, but instead she just said, "Shut up!"

"Ha, ha, what did you expect? You practically force him to go out with you," Astoria said.

"Listen Park… Pansy, I overheard your chat with Malfoy," Daphne declared. Ron and Harry looked at Daphne not being fully sure what she was talking about. Thanks to the mindreading amulet, Astoria now knew too.

"Crap," Pansy muttered to herself.

"What is this about?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy blackmailed her into posing as me and trying to seduce you," Daphne informed Harry.

"You told me it was Hermione." Harry glared at Pansy while wishing he had his wand on him.

"I only did that because I was being blackmailed." Pansy took a few steps away from the group. "I am sorry."

"Yeah, you are sorry you got caught. I know it was you both times," Astoria said. "You just weren't stupid enough to actually confess to Draco…."

Pansy's cheeks went pink and she looked away.

"Oh, you were! So, my plan actually worked, but you tricked Draco into not telling on you and he blackmailed you instead," Astoria said, speaking out loud what Pansy was thinking. Astoria couldn't help it, but to laugh at the irony of that.

"I knew Malfoy couldn't be trusted," Ron said.

"Interesting theory. Prove it!" Pansy sneered at Astoria.

Daphne took a good look at Astoria's necklace and knew her sister was reading Pansy's mind. "It is all true, isn't it? You hated that I was friends with Draco, didn't you? Congratulations, you got what you wanted. Draco and I are no longer friends, and neither are you and me. Hermione was right about you!"

"Agreed!" Astoria smirked at Pansy. "She called you scum of the earth!"

"Did you also put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire, or frame me for that?" Daphne folded her arms.

"No," Pansy cried out. "I didn't."

Daphne looked to her sister. "No, she didn't," Astoria shook her head side to side. "Nor does she know who did."

"What? Are you reading my mind or something?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah," Astoria said with a bit of a snicker. Pansy ran away and cried some more.

"Let her go. The important thing is we can use this to help clear Hermione," Daphne said.

"Can we?" Astoria asked. "I am not so sure."

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"She is obviously going to lie. It is just our word against hers," Astoria said.

"They will just use a truth serum," Daphne retorted.

"Not a good idea. If they give her a truth serum and ask her about the stolen library book…" Astoria's words trailed off.

Daphne's eyes went wide as she realized Pansy would die if that happened. She was furious at Pansy, but she didn't actually want her dead. "I see your point," she gulped.

"What are you talking about?" Harry and Ron both asked at the same time.

' _Much as I don't like keeping secrets from Harry, I won't tell them, but I wish you would_ ,' Daphne thought to herself, knowing full well that Astoria was reading her mind.

Astoria nodded. "I was the one who stole the book from the library," Astoria admitted. "I used a polyjuice to pose as Professor Snape, so I could simply check the book out legally. But I had nothing to do with putting your name in the Goblet of Fire or trying to frame Daphne for that."

"I believe you," Harry said.

"Thanks," Astoria smiled at Harry. "I didn't exactly check the book, so that paper might have already been stashed in when I pulled it from the library… Or planted after. I don't really know."

"What does that have to do with Pansy?" Ron asked.

"Pansy found out, but she took an unbreakable vow to keep my secret. If she is forced to tell, she dies," Astoria answered.

"What are the chances they will ask her about that?" Harry asked.

"Pretty good actually," Daphne said. "I am not sure why, but they seem to think that whoever posed as me also put your name in the Goblet of Fire."

"Hmm!" Harry thought for a few moments. As Daphne's boyfriend telling on Astoria was out of the question. Yet not telling his best friend Hermione something that could so easily clear her of many of the charges, was also unthinkable. He dreaded this no-win situation and the idea of choosing between what was right for Daphne or what was right for Hermione. He wished Astoria would confess to everything she did before they tattled on Pansy. That would allow them to tell on her without having to worry about her being killed for failing to keep Astoria's secret. He remembered Dumbledore assuring Daphne and Draco that they would go easy on them if they confessed, but the punishment would be severe if it was later found out they lied. He hoped the same was true for Astoria where she would get a lighter punishment if she confessed.

"I will consider it." Astoria looked Harry in the eye. "I just hope you are right."

"Still mind reading," Harry winced.

"Too bad we can't get Pansy to confess. If she admitted it, they wouldn't be using a truth serum," Daphne said. "I am pretty sure if I just told them what they wanted to hear; they wouldn't have forced me to take one."

"Yeah!" Astoria laughed. She gently patted Harry on the back. "Too bad you didn't get Pansy to rescue. You could always threaten to blow off the second task if she doesn't confess."

"No, but you did get Draco and he has some pretty strong leverage over Pansy," Daphne gave a snide look.

"Ok, now I am starting to see why you two girls are in Slytherin," Ron chuckled. He was about to ask what kind of leverage Draco had over Pansy, but Astoria burst out laughing.

"Ha, ha! Seriously? Draco could file rape charges against Pansy if he wanted to?" Astoria questioned, a fact she only just learned from reading her sister's mind.

"I wonder if I could file attempted rape charges. She tried to do the same thing with me," Harry said.

"In theory, you could, but it probably wouldn't stick," Daphne said. Then she went on to explain what Professor Snape told her and Draco in private.

* * *

 **Dumbledore's inner chambers**

Professor Snape, Dumbledore and Professor Moody looked over the two pieces of parchment that previously emerged from the Goblet of Fire with Draco and Pansy's name on it.

"How did we let this happen?" Professor Snape asked.

"It is obvious Mr. Malfoy entered himself and Miss Parkinson into the Triwizard tournament," Dumbledore said. "That never would have happened if you didn't dismiss him from dance class."

"I made him a bet. I never thought he would take me up on it." Professor Snape huffed in annoyance.

They heard a knock at the door. "Come in. It is open," Dumbledore declared.

Draco made his way in. "I did enter in my own name and Pansy's as well. None of you ever asked if I entered in anybody else. I didn't realize more names were being drawn…. Please, is there anyway I can get out of this? Have the goblet pick someone else?"

Professor Snape crossed his arms and let out a deep sigh.

"Let me explain something to you. The goblet creates a binding contract… As binding as an unbreakable vow. If your name is drawn, you must do your part," Dumbledore explained. "There was a reason we couldn't let Harry out of the tournament."

"Great! I am dead either way." Draco folded his arms.

"I feel bad for miss Parkinson. She didn't enter and she is still bound to it too," Dumbledore said.

"Before the age line was drawn, there was no safeguard in stopping anybody from entering in anyone," Professor Snape explained.

"So, the age line was more then just an age line?" Draco mused.

"Correct," Dumbledore nodded. "That was why you and miss Greengrass were first suspected of entering in Mr. Potter."

"Daphne and I both said we didn't do it after taking a truth serum." Draco felt the need to remind them of that. "I never said I didn't enter in anybody else and you never asked."

"Defensive, are we," Professor Snape said.

"Ok, unless I am misunderstanding you, it couldn't have been a student then," Draco said.

"Maybe it was a teacher," Draco suggested.

"That is preposterous," Professor Moody said most indignantly. "Students have not been ruled out. Anyone could have used the spell from the book I found in Miss Greengrass's possession."

"True," Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"Anyone that can read Latin," Professor Snape added.

"Anyone like Miss Granger," Professor Moody declared.

"You think it was Granger?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Professor Moody nodded.

* * *

A/N

I would like to thank CSGT for his help on this story. I would also like to thank everyone who favorites, followed and or reviewed this story.


	33. Christmas Break

Hermione joined Harry, Daphne, Ron and Astoria under the sparkling night sky. Astoria 'heard' Hermione's thoughts as she approached, and she couldn't help it but to laugh. "I wouldn't have done that. You could have brought him," Astoria quietly said to Hermione. "Besides, I already got…" She put her arm around Ron and then stopped talking when she realized that Hermione didn't like that either.

Harry thought he was going to have the Christmas break to figure out what he was going to do, but Hermione was here right now, and he had to make a difficult choice. "Listen," Harry looked between Daphne and Astoria. "I would like to apologize to both of you in advance, but I can't not tell her."

"I don't like it, but I understand. Expecting you to keep that a secret from her, would be as unfair as Malfoy expecting me not to warn you about the dragons," Daphne said.

"I never did properly thank you for that," Harry said. He began to feel even worse about telling on Daphne's sister.

"You surviving the first task was thanks enough." Daphne kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you." Harry returned the kiss.

"I love you too." Daphne kissed him again, just on the cheek. "Still, I wish it could be a real kiss."

"I don't know. I kind of like what you did in your father's office," Harry muttered quietly to Daphne, which made her blush.

"And you doubted her intentions," Ron teased Hermione.

"Fine, I was wrong," Hermione admitted to Ron, feeling a bit annoyed. Then she turned her attention back to Harry. "What were you going to tell me?"

"Um!" Harry thought for a few moments, but then Astoria interrupted.

"Don't, I will tell her myself. One of the things you are being accused of, I actually did," Astoria admitted sheepishly.

"I figured as much. You and your sister have a great relationship, so I can pretty much rule out everything that actually hurt Daphne. You didn't frame her for putting Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire, nor were you the one to do that. As much as I know back then you would have been willing to sleep with Malfoy-" Hermione began to say.

"You would sleep with Malfoy?" Ron questioned Astoria and stepped away from her. Astoria stared back at him, not knowing what to say.

"Ron, this was before you were dating her," Hermione assured him. Ron still gave an icky face at the thought of that. Then she turned back to Astoria. "And more importantly, she didn't."

"Actually, that was Parkinson. I suspected it all along, but we found that out for sure tonight," Astoria said. "Unfortunately, I think it is at least in part my fault she did that."

"Really? How so?" Daphne asked.

"I warned her not to mess with you." Astoria turned to Daphne. "It would only result in Draco hating her. She needed to change her tactics. And so, she did."

"She called out Harry's name to make Malfoy hate me," Daphne declared.

"Yep," Astoria nodded.

"And to think, I thought it was someone who actually had a crush on Harry," Daphne mused.

"That doesn't make it your fault," Harry and Daphne said in unison.

"Agreed! That is all Parkinson's fault. But I think you would do just about anything to help your sister. It was you who impersonated professor Snape and stole the book out of the library," Hermione said.

"Yes," Astoria admitted with a nod. Then she turned to Harry as she heard his thoughts. "What cloak?"

Harry gulped. "I ah!" He grabbed Daphne's hand. "Why didn't you ask to borrow my cloak?" He wished Astoria would turn the mind reading amulet off.

"Fine, I will turn it off." She clasped the stone and it changed color again, thus she was no longer able to hear anyone's thoughts. "Now, what cloak?"

"He has this really cool invisibility cloak. We easily could have gotten the book out of the library with it," Daphne said.

"Yeah, and I would have been happy to help you," Harry nodded. "If you had just asked."

"I am sure you would have." A smile spread across Daphne's face but then it quickly disappeared as she remembered the events of that night. "First, I didn't know Astoria was going to do that. Besides, that night, Hermione wouldn't let me have a moment alone with you and there was no way I was going to ask in front of her."

"Like I said before, I wish I never took that book from you in the first place," Hermione admitted sheepishly.

* * *

After Christmas, but before the break was over, Harry and Daphne agreed to meet up at a local ice cream parlor near where Harry lived. When the day came, none of the Dursleys were home. They went out somewhere without even bothering to invite him. That used to bother him, but today it was a very comforting fact because he didn't want Dudley meeting Daphne anyway. He went to the ice cream parlor and took a booth seat near the back facing the door so he could see Daphne when she showed up. Much to his dismay, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were treating Dudley and his entire gang to ice cream.

"Isn't that your idiot cousin?" Malcolm pointed out Harry to Dudley.

"What is he doing here?" Piers asked.

"Must he go everywhere we go?" Mrs. Dursley said.

"If he thinks I am buying him an ice cream too, he is sadly mistaken," Mr. Dursley declared as he thumbed through his wallet.

"See what you boys can do to get rid of him." Mrs. Dursley encouraged the boys to harass Harry.

"I know how to get rid of him." Dudley grabbed a milkshake right out of a little girl's hand. The little girl only just got her milkshake and didn't even get a drop of it yet.

"Hey, give that back," the little girl screamed as she followed him. His gang took care of it and smacked down the little girl and took great delight in doing it. She sat on the floor and cried.

Dudley, Piers, Gordon, Malcolm and Denis all walked over to Harry's booth. "What are you doing here?" Dudley led the pack. "Following us?"

"No, I am just meeting someone here," Harry answered politely.

"Probably meeting his boyfriend." Dudley took the lid off the milkshake and smirked at the girly pink color. With a quick jerking motion, he splattered the drink all over Harry. The gang all laughed.

Harry gasped as the sudden rush of cold shocked him. He hoped he could rush to the bathroom and get this cleaned up before Daphne got here, but when he stood up, there she was standing at the doorway with her sister.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I am so clumsy." Dudley continued to jerk the milkshake, trying to make sure every little bit of it ended up all over Harry.

Harry looked at Daphne and couldn't help it but to feel embarrassed. He imagined his face being beet red. He could tell Daphne was furious at what she was seeing.

"What is the rush?" Malcolm said.

"Yeah, I am sure your boyfriend will lick it off for you," Dudley said so loudly that everyone in the place heard him.

"Dad would hate it if you did that." Astoria whispered to her sister with a smirk on her face.

Daphne grinned, then she walked over to Harry. "Excuse me, boys," Daphne said.

Dudley and crew cleared the way and gawked at her. "Want to see what a real loser looks like," Dudley asked Daphne as he gestured to Harry.

Daphne deliberately ignored Dudley. "Slow down there, tiger!" Daphne said to Harry.

"Just let me go get cleaned up," Harry requested.

"If you like, I could take care of that for you." Then she got a mischievous look in her eye. "You said you liked what I did in dad's office." Daphne reminded him with a smile on her face. Harry smiled and sat back down. Then she preceded to lick the milkshake off his face and neck. She realized she might be going too far. She checked out Harry's neck and breathed a sigh of relief when everything seemed fine. For her, this was good news. She could scratch licking off the list of things that would trigger the curse, so long as she behaved herself about where she chose to lick. She could hear Astoria snickering, which made her pretty sure her sister was using her mindreading necklace again. She licked her lips, which now had a little bit of foamy milkshake on them. "Strawberry, my favorite." Then she continued to lick him clean.

Harry couldn't help it. He let out a settle moan and it of course caused an involuntary reaction in his pants. He could feel a tingling sensation all over his body. Every lap of her tongue drove him nuts in a good way.

Dudley and his gang looked on with gaping jaws as the gorgeous girl licked Harry clean.

"Your cousin isn't the loser you make him out to be," Piers said. The other boys nodded in agreement.

"He is too," Dudley said with his gaze firmly fixed upon his cousin. He didn't even realize that none of his friends were actually listening to him.

"Yeah, he is the man! His girlfriend is hot," Gordon said.

Astoria cracked up, laughing all the way over to the counter where she purchased two milkshakes. She gave one to the crying little girl that Dudley stole from. Then she took the lid off the other one. She dumped it all over Dudley's head. "Oh, I am so sorry. I am so clumsy." She preceded to jerk the drink all over him being sure to get every bit of it out. "Maybe one of your boyfriends will lick it off for you."

Dudley's face went beet red and the people he thought of as friends all pointed and laughed at him. He ran for the bathroom. Astoria took a seat across from Daphne and Harry.

"I got a little carried away," Daphne said when she finally stopped.

All Harry could think of was how he would love to see what happens when you get a lot carried away. He knew one thing for sure, if Daphne were to always react like that, he would have dumped the milkshake on himself.

"And where exactly would you dump it?" Astoria asked with a knowing smirk.

"Oh, god!" Harry's mind quickly came up with the dirtiest answer possible and Astoria laughed. Daphne gave them an odd look then she chuckled too.

Then Harry remembered the gorier details that Hermione went over about Daphne's curse and how unsafe that might be for him to do that. Astoria winced at him with a pained expression.

None of them noticed that they were being watched, but Narcissa Malfoy finally decided to make her presence known. "I will pretend I didn't see that repulsive display. Honestly Daphne, I thought you were brought up better than that," Narcissa scolded her.

"What are you doing here?" Astoria asked with an indignant look. She knew it was her own fault that Draco's mother showed up here. She told her that she would talk to Harry on Draco's behalf. She realized she gave too much information about when and where.

"I don't see how that is any of your business," Daphne said matter-of-factly as she ignored her sister's question.

"I think it is… Given that there is a marriage contract out between you and my son. I am not so sure I want him marrying someone who so openly displays such cheap and tawdry behavior in public," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Oh, then by all means cancel the contract." Daphne grinned, then she nuzzled her head against Harry's chest. Her hand caressed his leg as she ran her fingers up his inner thigh. She stopped just a few inches of being completely inappropriate. "So how about it sexy, would you help me break the contract," she said softly with a suggestive look in her eyes. Then she kissed him on the neck and made her way up the side of his face. She whispered into his ear, "please play along." Then she nibbled his earlobe.

"Yes!" Harry said. Her kisses drove him nuts in a good way. He was well aware of the placement of her hand too. He felt a rush of anticipation coupled with a bit of fear not unlike the feeling of being on a rollercoaster just before the first big drop. A part of him wished she would take it further, but he also understood the risk and why she didn't.

Mrs. Malfoy rolled her eyes. "I would but, right now, I have more important things to discuss," Narcissa said. She scrunched her nose as if she were in the presence of something that really stunk.

Harry wanted to glare at Mrs. Malfoy, but Daphne's behavior distracted him. He knew this was just for show to tick off Mrs. Malfoy, but still he found this far too enjoyable to try to insist she stop. "Let me guess, this is about the second task?" Harry couldn't help it but to grin.

Narcissa nodded. "Please, I know you and my son had your differences in the past, but I beg of you… Just do your best in the second task. I am prepared to make it worth your while. Just name your price. We will pay it."

"I don't want your money," Harry said.

"Then what do you want?" Narcissa asked. "Other then this slut who is supposed to be marrying my son."

"You know a good lawyer?" Harry asked then he gave an odd expression. "Of course, you do. That is the only reason that scumbag loser husband of yours isn't in prison."

Narcissa was furious, but she realized Harry only lashed out because she insulted Daphne. She knew she needed to do what was best for her son. "I will pretend I didn't hear that. What do you need a lawyer for?"

"Not for me, two friends of mine. Hermione Granger and this lovely young lady right here." Harry pointed across the table at Astoria.

"Consider it done. Anything else?" Narcissa asked. Ordinarily, she wouldn't lift a finger to help a mudblood, but if it meant saving her son, there was nothing she wouldn't do. As far as Astoria went, Draco had already requested that he help her with a lawyer if necessary.

Harry looked over at Astoria and only strongly thought the question he wanted to ask. "Yes, she will help Hermione. She is telling the truth. She wouldn't play games with her son's life," Astoria nodded.

"One more thing, don't ever call Daphne a slut in my presence again. That will be all." Harry gave a hand gesture as if to wave her off.

"Ignore the prude. If you and Harry want to be together, I say go for it!" Astoria gave two thumbs up.

"And you wouldn't have any ulterior motive for wanting that to happen would you," Daphne asked slyly.

"Just your happiness, and mine." Astoria blushed feeling a bit embarrassed.

* * *

The Christmas break was finally over and everybody returned to Hogwarts. While most students went and unpacked their stuff, Astoria and Daphne didn't even bother. Astoria was so sure she was going to be expelled after what she was about to tell Professor Snape, so she didn't see the point. Daphne accompanied her sister for moral support.

Astoria tapped on Professor Snape's door. The door swung open and Professor Snape looked down upon her with his arms folded across his chest. "What do you want," he asked in a stern voice.

"Good luck!" Daphne tapped her sister on the back in a comforting gesture. She let out a deep sigh and wished there was another way.

While Daphne waited outside, Astoria entered, and the door swung shut with a loud thud. "I- I don't know how to say this but," Astoria began to speak.

"Just out with it. I don't have all day," Professor Snape said.

"Ah, yeah. I ah." Astoria tried to speak again, but she began to lose her nerve.

"Come on, out with it already," Professor Snape demanded.

"Ok, ok," Astoria said. "I am pretty sure I am going to be expelled for this or worse."

"I decide the punishments around here, not you, just tell me-"

"I was the one who took the book out on curses in your name."

"You are right. You are going to be expelled for that." Professor Snape nodded. "Or worse."

After a brief moment of total silence, Astoria nodded. "Ok." She turned around and grabbed the doorknob, ready to rejoin her sister.

"Turn around and sit down. You have a lot of explaining to do young lady," Professor Snape commanded. Astoria sat down and complied with his demand even though everything in her head said to run. "Now, was your sister aware of this?"

Astoria paused and thought for a moment. "She knew only after the fact," Astoria explained sheepishly.

"I see." Professor Snape got in her face about it. "Why did you do it?"

"I know I had no right to do it, but my sister really needed that book."

"Yet you say she only knew about it after the fact. Don't lie and take the fall for someone else, even if that someone else is your sister. If she put you up to this, you need to say so."

"No, absolutely not. She tried to talk me out of going after the book, but I took it upon myself to get it for her. She is not only my sister, but my best friend and besides, she saved my life at the Quidditch World Cup. So of course, I would do it for her." Astoria's voice was firm, and her gaze remained consistent and unwavering.

"Why did your sister need that book?" Professor Snape asked.

"Curiosity," Astoria lied.

"No." Professor Snape shook his head side to side. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't lie?"

"I wasn't-"

"You said she NEEDED the book."

"Fine! Busted! Daphne wouldn't want me to tell you that."

"You had better tell me."

"Or what? I am already expelled, so what difference does it make?" Astoria folded her arms across her chest. She couldn't believe she just talked back to Professor Snape.

"Not if your sister put you up to it. If that is the case, she will be the one to be punished." Professor Snape forced the door back open and dragged Daphne inside. He slammed the door shut behind them.

"I swear, Daphne didn't put me up to it," Astoria declared before Professor Snape could say anything.

"You are lucky to have such a loyal sister," Professor Snape said to Daphne.

"I know," Daphne and Astoria both said in unison.

Professor Snape turned to Astoria with a signature scowl on his face. "She is not a loyal sister." He pointed to Daphne. "She succored you into stealing a book for her."

"I did not." Daphne crossed her arms.

"And now, she is going to let you take the fall for it." Professor Snape kept talking and ignored Daphne's interruption. "Do yourself a favor. Get out of being expelled and admit your sister put you up to it."

"Wait! Are you saying that if I put her up to it, she doesn't get expelled?" Daphne asked. Professor Snape nodded in confirmation. "Yes, of course I did. I put her up to it." Daphne's gaze went right to the floor. She wasn't the best at lying and she knew it.

"What did you say about not having a loyal sister? Problem is she is lying," Astoria blurted out with her gaze firmly fixed upon Professor Snape.

Professor Snape looked between the two sisters and noted the difference in expressions, and it became painfully obvious to him which sister was lying. He realized he was wrong. "Ok, I will admit when I am wrong. Now, what did you want the book for?"

"I would rather not say," Daphne answered politely.

"Ok, it is obvious anyway. You wanted to put a curse on someone. Who? Your father?" Professor Snape asked.

"No sir." Daphne just shook her head. "What would make you think I would want to put a curse on him?"

"He wasn't very favorable about your relationship with a certain muggle born wizard. Mudblood, he called him," Professor Snape said.

"Please don't call Robert that," Daphne requested.

"Your father's words, not mine. Frankly, I am offended by the term." Professor Snape gave a scowl. The last time he used that word himself, he permanently lost the only woman he ever loved. "He wanted you placed in detention during Hogsmeade weekends. Which I refused, especially after the used of that particular word."

"Ok, good reason, but no. You can give me another truth serum and I swear I will still say the same thing," Daphne declared.

"Ok, if not him, then who?" Professor Snape asked. "Who were you trying to put a curse on?"

"What? No, she wasn't trying to put a curse on anyone. She was trying to remove one that was used against herself," Astoria clarified, then she slapped her hands over her mouth because she knew that was something Daphne wanted kept a secret. She shot her sister an apologetic look.

"If that is true, you should have come to me." Professor Snape softened his tone as he spoke.

"Ah." Daphne looked at him with disbelieve, coupled with an inability to speak. She never thought Professor Snape was capable of compassion, but saying so would be going too far. Then she finally managed to say, "I, I feared I would get in trouble."

"If you get in trouble it will be for stealing a book out of the library and illegal use of polyjuice, not for being the victim of a curse," Professor Snape said.

"Father warned me not to tell anyone," Daphne said.

"Did your father threaten you?" Professor Snape asked. "If so, we can protect you from him."

"I am more worried about any boy I might want to kiss, have a relationship with." Daphne immediately thought of Harry. "I could so easily accidently… I mean I just don't know who is safe and who isn't."

"Oh, I am quite familiar with such curses," Professor Snape said. Astoria had her mouth gaped open and he could easily guess the question on both sisters' minds. "Unfortunately, there is no known way to break that particular curse, but the good news is the spell isn't as accurate about detecting blood purity as your father would like."

"I already know that," Daphne declared. "But how do I know who is safe and who isn't?"

"For one thing, everyone in Slytherin is technically pure-blood and therefore safe for you," Professor Snape said.

"That doesn't make sense. We have half bloods in Slytherin," Astoria said.

"Like I said, any spell that actually detects that isn't one hundred percent accurate." Professor Snape rolled his eyes at Astoria. "Anyone who inherited the gene for magic from BOTH PARENTS will register as pure-blood. The Sorting Hat can detect this, and he never puts anyone in Slytherin who isn't. Take myself for example." Professor Snape grabbed a piece of chalk and drew a Punnett square on a chalk board. "My mother is a half-blood wizard." He wrote an M and an N on the top squares of the second and third row respectively. "My father was a wizard born muggle." He wrote an M in the second row of the first column going down. "That means he had the gene for magic and he also had the gene for anti-magic which is why he didn't have magic himself." He wrote an A in the block beneath the M. Then he filled out the rest of the square. He pointed to the block that contained two M's. "I received the gene for magic from both parents… Thus, I would register as pure-blood, even though I am actually half."

"Oh," Astoria said as she understood it quickly. Daphne simply nodded as to her this was just a repeat of what Hermione already taught her.

"I have an important meeting. We will discuss your punishment later," Snape said as he dismissed both girls.

* * *

After dinner, Harry met up with Daphne outside. It was a cloudy night, but the moon still shined brightly. The air was crisp and cool. Daphne pulled her cloak around her tightly in an attempt to keep herself warm. "Astoria confessed to Professor Snape." She held his hand as they walked through the courtyard of Hogwarts and past the fountains.

"Ah, how did it go?" Harry asked. By her expression and demeanor, he was pretty sure not well. He put his arm around her.

"He didn't expel her on the spot like I thought he would, but it isn't over yet, I am sure," Daphne mused. "And now Professor Snape knows about my curse too. Something I definitely didn't want. Of course, he asked why she did it and she told the truth."

"Ah, sorry, but who knows, maybe it will turn out to be a good thing. Maybe he knows something we and the book- "

"No, he said the same thing Hermione did," Daphne interrupted.

"So still fifty-fifty chance for us," Harry guessed.

"Yeah. I mean think about what happened to Draco. Thanks to the existence of polyjuice potions, he didn't even know who he was sleeping with. My point being some people may think they are pure-blood, but they aren't. But according to Professor Snape, the Sorting Hat never puts anyone in Slytherin if they are not," Daphne rolled her eyes and her tone dripped with sarcasm. "So, I can date any boy in Slytherin I want. Great!"

Harry stared at her and thought for a few moments. Then a smile spread across his face as he remembered something important. "Yeah, that is great news!" Harry said.

"What is so great about it?" Daphne looked down at the ground. Harry gently raked his fingers across the side of her face. She looked up at him.

"This!" Harry leaned in close and gave her a gentle peck on the lips. He followed that up with a few more kisses.

Daphne felt shocked at first, but then she smiled as she realized they weren't triggering the curse.

"It is like you said, the Sorting Hat almost put me in Slytherin too." Harry reminded her.

"Wish we had known sooner. We could have been snogging this whole time," Daphne said seductively.

"How do you feel about making up for lost time?" Harry asked. She answered him by leaning in for another kiss. What started as gentle pecks on the lips quickly turned into a full open mouth kiss, hands all over each other as they embraced.

* * *

A/N

I would like to thank everyone who favorites, followed and – or reviewed this story. I would also like to thank CSGT for his help with this story.

Because of reviews, I realized it was a mistake not to include at least part of my genetics of magic in the actual story, so that is why I had Professor Snape go over it again in this chapter. I wasn't aware that Professor Snape's parents had been defined, and I guessed wrong. So, I fixed this so his mother was the wizard and his father wasn't.


End file.
